Fic Traduzida  Do Over
by lilins
Summary: Toda Véspera de Natal, Edward Cullen se senta em um bar e se arrepende de uma decisão que tomou há 10 anos atrás, ao romper com Bella. Porém, quando ele ganha uma segunda chance de consertar o erro, percebe que não nada disso é o que ele esperava.
1. Capítulo 1:City Sidewalks, Busy Sidewalk

_Nós somos loucas, não é? Mais uma trabalho pra vocês viciarem! Essa fanfic linda foi composta pela Tkegl que foi muito gentil ao nos ceder essa tradução. _

_Bem, os títulos dos capítulos são trechos ou títulos de músicas natalinas. (Sim, você leu direitinho. Natal em pleno calor do Carnaval!) Você poderá encontrar o link da mesma na notinha de rodapé, ao final do capítulo. _

_Espero que se divirtam e emocionem-se tanto quanto nós. _

**

* * *

**__

**DISCLAIMER **

_**Os personagens de Twilight nem em nossos sonhos nos pertencem. Os créditos pela estória são todos da Tkegl. Nós apenas somos meras aventureiras no mundo da tradução.**_

* * *

**Capítulo 1 - Calçadas da Cidade, Calçadas Ocupadas**

_City Sidewalks, Busy Sidewalks._

A neve caía suavemente sobre as ruas da cidade à medida que as pessoas corriam para lá e para cá, tentando chegar às festas de Natal espalhadas; esposas seguravam os braços de seus maridos para não escorregarem na calçada gelada. Descendo a rua, um homem vestido em uma roupa de Papai Noel estava ao lado de uma cesta do Exército da Salvação, tocando esporadicamente um sino. Os adolescentes que haviam escapado de casa logo ao anoitecer riam e jogavam bolas de neve, bebericando uma garrafa de vodka, roubada do armário de bebidas de um dos pais dele.

Edward Cullen não prestava atenção a nada disso.

Ele se sentou em um bar desconhecido, como ele tinha feito todas as outras vésperas de Natal pelos últimos dez anos. Diferentes cidades. Diferentes bares. As mesmas lembranças.

Ele franziu o cenho para o seu reflexo distorcido no espelho atrás do balcão, agitando à toa sua bebida e em seguida, sorvendo um gole com uma ligeira careta.

"Importa se eu me sentar aqui?" - Uma bela loira apareceu no reflexo do espelho ao lado dele, no entanto, Edward nem sequer se virou para encará-la. Ele apenas deu de ombros em resposta e observou distraidamente seu reflexo, enquanto ela subia no banquinho ao lado dele.

Ela sorriu educadamente para ele. - "Está tão frio!" - disse ela. "Pensei em parar por aqui só para aquecer. Oh!" - Ela olhou para a TV no canto e seu sorriso aumentou. - "Eu adoro esse filme!"

Edward seguiu o olhar dela, reconhecendo uma cena familiar de _A Felicidade Não Se Compra¹_. George Bailey estava prestes a pular da ponte, na esperança que de seu seguro de vida pagasse as dívidas de sua família. Edward observou em silêncio enquanto Clarence - o anjo enviado para salvar a vida de George – apareceu do nada, mergulhado sob a água gelada.

"Eu assisto a cada ano, e ainda assim me faz chorar" - a loira disse baixinho, apoiando os cotovelos no balcão.

Edward acenou levemente com a cabeça e engoliu o resto de sua bebida, rolando um cubo de gelo ao redor da boca antes de deixá-lo cair volta no copo.

"Eu sou Tanya." - ela disse hesitante, um pouco aturdida pelo comportamento indiferente de Edward.

Edward respirou fundo e forçou um leve sorriso, sem querer ofender a moça. Ela parecia bastante gentil. Não era culpa dela se ele estava num humor terrível e com a intenção de afundar neste estado de espírito pelo resto da noite.

"Edward." - disse ele finalmente, chamando a atenção do barman e erguendo seu copo vazio. O garçom assentiu e Edward apontou para Tanya, indicando que ele deveria lhe trazer uma bebida também. Evidentemente, Tanya era uma cliente regular, porque o garçom não lhe perguntou o que queria, e sim lhe entregou uma bebida clara em um copo junto com o whisky de Edward.

"Obrigada." – ela agradeceu com um sorriso, bebericando sua bebida.

"Gim tônica?" - Edward perguntou.

"Vodka Collins." - Tanya respondeu, correndo o dedo ao redor da borda do copo. - "Então, Edward ... ... você está a caminho de uma festa?" - Ela olhou de relance para o convite impresso deitado no balcão, ao lado de um grosso livro de capa dura.

O livro _dela_.

Edward tomou outro gole de sua bebida. - "Decidi não ir." – ele comentou, rapidamente.

Sem se comover, Tanya persistiu. - "Sim" - ela disse, - "Eu imagino porque um bar escuro e empoeirado tem um apelo muito maior do que uma grande e glamorosa festa beneficente no..." - Olhou para o convite novamente e sorriu levemente. - "...Four Seasons."

Edward não disse nada.

"Espere um segundo, no Four Seasons?" - Tanya continuou. - "Eu li sobre isso no jornal. Não é a Isabella Swan que estará lá?"

Edward encolheu um pouco, ao ouvir o nome dela ser falado em voz alta.

"Sim ..." - Tanya se inclinou até o livro, virando-o para que ela pudesse ver a capa. - "Oh meu Deus, eu amo _Noites Frias de Inverno_! Toda a série _Noites_ é incrível!" - persistiu ela em sua própria excitação, completamente alheia ao desconforto de Edward.

"Isabella Swan é minha autora favorita." - ela emocionou-se. - "Estavam dando um par de ingressos para esta festa na rádio, só que não consegui. Não acredito que você tenha um convite e não vai!"

Tanya parou, e Edward tomou um profundo suspiro, sabendo que ela esperava que ele lhe desse seu convite, ou ao menos, a convidasse para irem juntos. Ele a encarou pelo reflexo do espelho. Ela estava folheando a cópia dele de _Noites Frias de Inverno_, com um sorriso no rosto. Ele pretendia ir. Para finalmente ver Bella e ... falar com ela. Ele voltou-se para o balcão só tomar mais um pouco de _coragem líquida_.

Ele ainda estava esperando que a coragem finalmente fizesse efeito.

Tinham sido dez longos anos desde que ele cometeu o maior erro de sua vida. Ele tinha o anel no bolso, mas no último minuto, optou por dar a Bella uma pulseira de prata que ele tinha comprado de Natal, só por precaução. Naturalmente, ela sorriu e lhe agradeceu, mas em apenas alguns dias depois, ele tiveram _**a**_ conversa.

A_"Nós Não Temos Mais Futuro?"_ Conversa

A _"Nós Vamos Seguir Em Frente?"_ Conversa.

A "_Você Quer Mesmo Algum Compromisso Sério Comigo Ou Irá Me Deixar Quando Você Conseguir O Estágio Em Nova York_?" Conversa.

Ele a abandonou. Disse que não estava pronto e os olhos de Bella se encheram de lágrimas. Ele a deixou para trás, se mudou para Nova York e tentou não olhar para trás.

Mas na véspera de Natal, olhar para trás era tudo o que podia fazer. Todos os "_E ses_" o deixavam maluco e, em vez de sentir menos falta dela a cada ano que passa, ele descobriu que na verdade a saudade era ainda maior. No início, ele pegou o telefone centenas de vezes para ligá-la, mas de vergonha e culpa o impediam de discar seu número. Além disso, havia o fato de que nada havia realmente mudado. Ele ainda estava em Nova Iorque, seguindo carreira no jornalismo televisivo. Ela ainda estava na faculdade, em Seattle, e a partir dos poucos amigos que tinham em comum, ele tinha ouvido que ela seguiu em frente.

Já ele não. Ele tentou namorar, mas nunca realmente se conectou com alguém. Tentou as _uma-noite-e-nada-mais_, porém achou insatisfatório. Então, se concentrou em sua carreira, trabalhando longas horas, conquistando seu espaço e tentando não pensar no que tinha deixado para trás.

Só que tudo piorou quando o primeiro romance de Bella chegou a lista de _bestsellers_ da New York Times... assim como seu segundo. Logo, a imagem dela estava em todas as livrarias ... em comerciais de TV... seus profundos olhos castanhos pareciam estar sempre ao redor dele, observando cada passo seu.

Foi uma tortura.

Assim, quando a emissora lhe ofereceu uma posição como correspondente internacional, ele agarrou a chance com unhas e dentes. Viajou o mundo, relatando guerras, fome, drogas, política ... e passou o menor tempo nos Estados Unidos quanto possível. Ele vivia apenas com uma mochila usada, vagando entre desastres e tragédias, evitando a civilização o máximo que podia. Só que agora, depois de seis anos na estrada, ele tinha recebido a oportunidade de comandar um segmento especial semanalmente no noticiário noturno. Era uma oferta boa demais para se deixar passar, entretanto isso significava menos tempo fora do país. E assim, ele voltou à Nova York para se encontrar com seu Produtor Executivo e descobrir que todos do alto escalão e os jornalistas no ar haviam sido convidados para uma festa de caridade.

Onde Isabella Swan era a convidada de honra.

Ver o nome dela impresso no convite foi chocante, para dizer o mínimo. Naquele momento, ele decidiu ir para essa festa e vê-la. Dizer um olá... E finalmente deixar o passado para trás. Ele até comprou um exemplar do seu último livro, só para ter um motivo para se aproximar.

Ele já tinha lido, é claro - várias vezes. Ele sempre conseguia uma cópia de seus livros, assim que eram lançados e os devorava rapidamente, se esforçando para encontrar um vislumbre do que Bella havia se transformado nas linhas impressas. Sua própria cópia de _Noites Frias de Inverno_ estava cheia de orelhas e gasta pelo tempo, causando um monte de poeira em cima de seus outros livros já lido. Tanya tinha razão - o livro era surpreendente.

"Edward?" – a voz de Tanya fez perceber que ele estava divagando. - "Você está bem?"

Edward sugou um cubo de gelo de sua bebida e mastigou-o lentamente. - "Sim. Apenas pensando."

"Quer falar sobre isso?"

Edward encolheu os ombros.

"Pode ajudar" - ela sugeriu.

Edward considerou a oferta de Tanya. Por alguma razão, ele gostava dela... Sentiu que podia confiar nela. Ele tinha acabado de conhecê-la, mas parecia que ela já era sua amiga há tempos e verdade seja dita - ele tinha muito poucos destes. Sua língua também era um pouco frouxa, devido ao whisky que tinha consumido, e então achou que poderia ser bom ter alguém para conversar.

Que diabos! Ele estava com um humor horrível. Por que não juntar isso a lista de lamentações? Edward levou sua mão até o convite, correndo os dedos sobre as letras gravadas e em seguida, bateu-o levemente contra a bancada.

"Eu realmente estava a caminho da festa quando eu parei aqui." - disse ele finalmente.

Tanya tomou um gole de sua bebida. - "E ..." – ela incentivou.

Edward exalou fortemente antes de continuar - "E que... Eu simplesmente não consigo me levantar e ir embora."

"O que te fez parar?"

Edward fez uma leve carranca. - "Bella".

"Bella?" - ela repetiu lentamente antes de seu queixo cair em choque. - "Você quer dizer Isabella Swan? Você a conhece?"

"Eu conheço. Foi há muito tempo." - Seus olhos focaram no nome de Bella, escrito em brilhantes letras douradas no convite.

Tanya estudou-o por um instante antes de balançar a cabeça lentamente em compreensão. - "Eu deveria saber."

Edward se virou para ela com curiosidade. - "Saber o quê?"

"Nunca ouviu falar?" - ela respondeu com ironia. - "Todos os caras legais e bonitos são casados ou gays ... ou ainda são apaixonados por alguém que sumiu."

Edward corou ligeiramente. - "É tão óbvio assim?"

"A não ser para alguém que não saiba analisar corretamente um caráter".

Edward riu.

"Nunca pensei que um cara que evita granadas para sobreviver seria tão frangote." - Tanya brincou.

Os olhos de Edward se arregalaram. - "Como você sabia que-"

Tanya acenou com a mão antes de voltar a beber novo. - "Levei um minuto para reconhecer o rosto, porém eu presto muita atenção ao noticiário." - Ela revirou os olhos para o olhar chocado dele. - "Não se preocupe. Seu segredo está seguro comigo, Edward. Mas, falando sério, isso está obviamente, o matando. Você não quer, pelo menos, tentar vê-la?"

Edward engoliu o resto de sua bebida, sentido o leve entorpecimento, finalmente ser levando do seu estômago para corrente sanguínea. É claro que ele queria vê-la... Precisava vê-la.

Ele podia fazer isso.

Respirando fundo, ele ofereceu a Tanya um sorriso trêmulo. - "Quer ir a uma festa?"

* * *

_Link da canção do primeiro capítulo. Silver Bells= http(:/)(.)com(/)watch(?v=)04oHVpVwkVQ_

_**1 – A Felicidade Não Se Compra: **__Título Original - __It's a Wonderful life.__ Filme de 1946 dirigido __por FranK Capra. É considerado um dos grandes clássicos natalinos do cinema. Conta a história de um __espírito desencarnado__, candidato a __anjo__ que, para ganhar suas asas, recebeu a missão de ajudar um valoroso empresário que, em virtude de grave problema financeiro, provocado por desonesto __banqueiro__ tinha a intenção de se suicidar. _Fonte: Wikipédia.

* * *

**Nem vou me prolongar muito... Devo continuar? Preciso de opiniões. Deixe uma review e coloque um sorriso no rosto das tradutoras! =D**


	2. Capítulo 2: Silver Bells

**Nada disto nos pertence. Somos meras aventureiras no mundo da tradução.**

* * *

**Capitulo II – Sinos Prateados**

Edward sentia náuseas, enquanto eles se dirigiam para o _Four Seasons; _a cada bloco que se passava aumentava a massa de ansiedade na boca do seu estômago.

"Você está bem?" - Tanya questionou preocupada ao notar a agitação interna dele mais que evidente em seu rosto.

Ele deu de ombros. - "Sim. E só que... e se ela me odiar?" - ele murmurou baixinho.

Sendo bastante sincera, Tanya não tentou amenizar as dúvidas de Edward. - "Talvez ela odeie." - disse ela sem rodeios - "Mas não é melhor ter certeza? É bastante óbvio que você não pode seguir em frente com sua vida sem saber ao certo como ela está.

"E há sempre a chance de que ela sinta sua falta tanto quanto você sente dela" - ela comentou com um leve toque em seu braço. - "Vale a pena o risco, não?"

Edward meneou a cabeça, engoliu em seco quando se virou para olhar pela janela. O táxi parou na frente do hotel e com uma respiração profunda Edward saiu, voltando-se ligeiramente para oferecer a mão à Tanya enquanto ela descia.

"E aqui estamos nós" - disse ele com um sorriso fraco, soltando a mão dela.

Tanya deu uma última arrumada em seu cabelo. - "Você tem certeza que estou bem? - Ela insistiu em parar em seu apartamento para que pudesse, pelo menos, por um vestido e retocar sua maquiagem.

"Você está bem... Quer dizer... muito bonita." - Edward balbuciou com um sorriso.

Tanya apenas sacudiu a cabeça. - "Quantas palavras doces." - respondeu ela. - "Vamos lá. Vamos encontrar sua garota."

Eles caminharam por todo o saguão do hotel, e Edward mal notou as três grandiosas colunas erguendo-se até o teto adornado de ônix. Tanya, entretanto, observava tudo com os olhos arregalados - desde o chão de mármore até a árvore de Natal, com mais de sete metros de altura, decorada com luzes cintilantes e ornamentos brilhantes.

"Isso é incrível" - ela murmurou, porém Edward não a ouviu. Seus olhos estavam na entrada do _The Garden_, o restaurante ao largo do lobby do hotel, onde a festa estava sendo realizada. Ele sentiu Tanya tomar sua mão, apertando-a em estímulo antes solta-la antes deles adentrarem o restaurante e ele entregar o convite para um homem na porta. Ele agarrou sua cópia do livro de Bella a medida que seus olhos se ajustaram para o interior escurecido do local. A única luz na sala espaçosa vinha através das velas sobre as mesas e das milhares luzes de Natal entrelaçada nas acácias que era marca registrada do ambiente. No entanto, Edward não podia incidir sobre a atmosfera. Seus olhos percorreram o salão, ansiosos a procura o rosto que assombrava seus sonhos por anos... Inferno, talvez por mais tempo do que ele poderia se lembrar.

Então ele a viu.

Ela estava de pé no lado oposto da sala, seu rosto reluzindo enquanto sorria para as pessoas ao seu redor. Ela estava usando um vestido de _cocktail_ preto, atravessado por algum tipo de fio prateado, que refletiam a luz, fazendo com que ela quase brilhasse sob as árvores cintilantes. Os olhos de Edward averiguavam sua forma, deslizando pelo seu corpo, prestando especial atenção nas pernas longas que espreitavam através da bainha do vestido curto, e os saltos enormes ela nunca teria usado quando eles se conheceram.

Ela riu, e a respiração de Edward parou.

Mesmo sobre as vozes na sala lotada, ele reconheceu o tintilar familiar da risada dela e seu olhar se voltou para o rosto a tempo de ver os olhos brilhando e um corar resplendoroso manchando as bochechas. Se dez anos antes Bella era bonita... linda, para ser mais exato... Bella agora estava de tirar o fôlego - sua beleza natural se intensificara pela confiança transmitida por uma mulher que era dona de si.

Se ele tivesse alguma dúvida naquele momento no qual ainda estava apaixonado por ela, elas foram dizimadas.

Ele estava perdido.

"Você vai ficar aqui só olhando?" - Tanya murmurou, acotovelando-o levemente. Edward pulou um pouco com a intrusão em sua pequena bolha sobre Bella.

Ele limpou a garganta. - "Não. Eu vou lá." - disse ele, pegando um par de taças de champanhe na bandeja de um garçom que passava. Ele entregou um para Tanya e drenou a sua própria dentro de alguns goles rápidos antes enquadrar os ombros e se virar para caminhar em direção a Bella. Ele deu um passo e travou imediatamente.

Um homem alto, de cabelos escuros se aproximou de Bella, entregando-lhe uma bebida e colocando a mão no inferior de suas costas possessivamente. Ela sorriu para ele e tomou um gole do champanhe enquanto ele se inclinava e beijava a bochecha dela suavemente. Eles se voltaram juntos para conversar com o casal à frente deles e, novamente, Bella riu de algo que tinham dito. Ela inclinou-se ligeiramente para o corpo do homem, e Edward sentiu seu sangue ferver.

_Quem diabos é ele?_

Inconscientemente, ele deu alguns passos para trás.

"Edward?" - Tanya estava o observando com cautela. - "O que você está fazendo?"

"Não posso..." - Edward balançou a cabeça lentamente. - "Eu tenho que ir."

"Você não quer falar com ela?"

"Eu não posso." - ele repetiu, os olhos ainda focado no homem que, aparentemente, o substituiu.

Tanya olhou ansiosamente para Bella. - "Tudo bem... podemos ir." - disse ela calmamente. - "Se você tem certeza..."

"Não, tudo bem" - Edward disse rapidamente, empurrando seu livro nas mãos de Tanya. - "Tome isso. Vá pegar um autógrafo. Divirta-se."

"Edward, eu não preciso..."

"Não, está tudo bem" - ele gaguejou. - "Eu só preciso ficar sozinho. Você foi ótima... só aproveite a festa, ok?"

Não esperando a resposta dela, Edward virou-se e praticamente correu do restaurante e pelo lobby, só parando depois que ele saiu para a calçada coberta de neve. Apertou o paletó firmemente em torno dele e se voltou para a esquerda, não tendo certeza para onde estava indo.

Ela seguiu em frente.

Ele perdeu a chance.

Ele tinha perdido.

_Oh, Deus. Ele perdeu._

A realidade bateu-lhe como uma tonelada de tijolos. Ao longo dos anos, ele manteve a esperança de que algum dia eles iriam achar o caminho de volta um para o outro. De alguma forma, quando eles tivessem acabado o que precisavam fazer, eles teriam sua segunda chance.

Mas não.

_Não mais.  
_  
Ele se encolheu em seu casaco, com a cabeça para baixo a medida que pisava pela neve, Sua cabeça nadando entre as oportunidades perdidas ... seu coração se quebrou outra vez.

Edward não tinha ideia de quanto tempo ele vagou pelas ruas invernais, evitando contato visual com qualquer pessoa que encontrasse, e ignorando os alegres sons natalinos ao redor dele. Um carro que passava bateu em uma poça lamacenta, espirrando água gelada na sua perna e Edward quase não percebeu.

Ela tinha ido embora.

_Se foi._

Deus, ele era tão idiota! Se tivesse um pingo de coragem, ele teria a proposto casamento há dez anos. Eles estariam juntos até hoje. Ele seria o único com a mão nas costas dela. Ele estaria trazendo o seu champanhe e fazendo-a rir.

Ele seria o amante dela... seria amado por ela.

O som de vozes zangadas trouxeram Edward de volta do seu auto-desprezo. Ele olhou para cima e percebeu que ele tinha chegado ao bar onde tudo começou nesta noite. Um grupo de homens estava na penumbra de um beco ao lado do bar, e levou um momento para Edward entender o que estava acontecendo. Dois grandes homens vestidos de preto estavam de pé sobre um terceiro, cujo estava encolhido no chão. Enquanto Edward observava, um dos homens puxou sua perna e chutou o menor na barriga. O homem gritou de dor, segurando o estômago.

"Ei!" - Edward gritou por puro instinto. - "Ei - o que vocês pensam que estão fazendo?"

Os homens se viraram para ele e para surpresa de Edward, saíram correndo pela viela. Edward correu até o homem deitado no chão, olhando para cima para ver se os atacantes tinham apenas se escondido no canto. Ele se agachou sobre a vítima.

"Você está bem?" - ele perguntou, pegando seu celular. - "Não se mova. Vou chamar uma ambulância... e a polícia."

"Não. Está tudo bem." - disse o homem, sentando-se e passando as mãos pelo seu cabelo e sobre a camisa amarrotada. - "Eu estou bem. Você os assustou antes mesmo que eles pudessem realmente me machucar."

Edward assistiu o homem com cautela, enquanto se levantava. - "Você tem certeza? Aquele grandalhão te chutou muito forte."

O homem sorriu e acariciou sua barriga. - "Eu sou mais forte do que pareço" - respondeu ele.

Edward não esperava isso, até porque o cara não parecia tão durão assim. Loiro e com cara de bebê, ele parecia jovem, mas por alguma razão, os seus brilhantes olhos azuis tinham um ar de sabedoria que fez Edward acreditar que ele era mais velho do que aparentava. Ele estava vestido com uma camisa branca e calça jeans desbotada - sem casaco - e Edward ficou surpreso ao descobrir que não havia nenhuma mancha de sujeira nele.

Estranho.

"Eu sou Michael." - disse ele com um sorriso, erguendo sua mão. Edward apertou-a delicadamente.

"Edward." - ele respondeu automaticamente. - "Você tem certeza que está bem?"

Michael acenou com a mão. - "Estou bem, graças a você. Não são muitas pessoas que intervém em uma situação como essa."

Edward encolheu os ombros, um pouco embaraçado com o elogio.

Michael olhou para o sinal de néon na janela do bar. - "Posso te pagar uma bebida? É o mínimo que posso fazer."

Edward começou a recusar. A última coisa que ele precisava era de mais álcool em seu estado depressivo. Mas Michael estava olhando para ele com um olhar tão grande de gratidão e de entusiasmo, que ela acabou aceitando a oferta.

Eles entraram no bar mal iluminado e Edward se sentou no mesmo banquinho em que ele estava antes. Michael sentou-se ao lado dele e ergueu um dedo para o garçom, pedindo dois _Jamesons_ com gelo. Edward piscou, surpreso pelo cara adivinhar sua bebida preferida.

Michael sorriu. - "Golpe de sorte." - disse ele.

"Então, Edward." - ele continuou, ignorando a expressão perplexa de Edward. - "O que você está fazendo perambulando pelas ruas da cidade em plena véspera de Natal? Não tem nenhum lugar para ir?"

Edward tomou um gole de sua bebida, saboreando o ardor seguindo trajeto até seu estômago. - "Não".

"Não? Eu também. Só estou passeando, apreciando a atmosfera" - disse Mike brilhantemente.

Edward ergueu uma sobrancelha. - "Não parecia que estava apreciando tanto."

Michael deu de ombros. - "Oh, bem... isso é passado. Nenhum ponto para discutir mais isso." - ele respondeu alegremente, girando o gelo em sua bebida. Ele ainda não tinha tomado nem um gole, e quando notou que Edward já havia sorvido o dele, ele deslizou ao longo da bancada até ele. - "Sirva-se." - disse ele. - "Eu realmente não sou um grande bebedor."

Edward acenou com a cabeça em agradecimento e ergueu o copo aos lábios. Ele observou distraidamente o diálogo familiar proveniente da TV acima do bar e olhou para ver a mesma cena de _A Felicidade Não Se Compra_ repassando na TV - quando George estava prestes a pular da ponte. Edward assumiu que estavam executando uma maratona na véspera de Natal ou algo assim.

"Excelente filme." - Michael disse calmamente.

Edward acabou de beber seu uísque, deixando o líquido fresco e quente permanecer um pouco em sua boca antes de arrastar garganta abaixo. Ele podia sentir a leve dormência através de seu corpo, retardando seus movimentos e relaxando seus músculos. Ele assistiu ao filme antigo em preto e branco em silêncio, ouvindo as falas familiares.

_"Eu valho mais morto do que vivo."_ - George lamentou.

_"Olha, você não deve falar isso." -_ o anjo Clarence, disse em reprovação. _- "Eu não vou conseguir minhas asas com essa sua atitude. Você apenas não sabe do que é capaz. Senão fosse por você..."_  
_  
_George interrompeu - _"Sim, se não tivesse sido por mim, todos estariam muito melhor... a minha mulher, meus filhos, meus amigos ..."_

"Triste, não ?" - Michael chamou a atenção de Edward. - "Ser tão cheio de remorso, assim."

Edward não disse nada, o uísque e o calor do ambiente, fazendo-o oscilar ligeiramente em seu banquinho, com os olhos ainda centrados na tela.

_"Então, você ainda acha que se matar faria todos felizes, não é?"_ - Clarence perguntou.  
_  
"Oh, eu não sei."_ - admitiu George. - _"Eu acho que você tem razão. Suponho que teria sido bem melhor se eu nunca tivesse nascido, afinal."_

"Você já se sentiu desse jeito, Edward?" - Ele se virou para ver Michael estudando-o atentamente.

"O que? Querer me matar?" - Edward zombou. - "Não."

"Não, não foi isso que quis dizer" - ele respondeu suavemente. - "Quer dizer, você já sentiu como se tivesse falhado? Como se quisesse voltar atrás e fazer as coisas de novo, ter feito escolhas diferentes?"

Edward encolheu os ombros, esvaziando seu copo. - "Quem não?"

"O que você mudaria, Edward?" - Michael perguntou, enquanto Edward se contorceu um pouco sob o seu banco. - "Se você pudesse corrigir um erro em seu passado, o que seria?"

Edward analisou a questão por um momento. Ele não sabia por que ele se sentia obrigado a responder a essa pergunta pessoal, colocada por um estranho. Talvez fosse o álcool... ou o caos emocional da noite. Talvez ele estivesse sentindo pena de si mesmo. Seja lá qual for o motivo, ele encontrou-se dizendo apenas uma palavra.

"Bella".

Michael sorriu para Edward e deu um tapinha no ombro. - "Preciso ir." - ele disse abruptamente, caindo fora de seu banco. - "Obrigado novamente por sua ajuda esta noite, Edward." - Ele enfiou a mão no bolso e colocou uma bola de metal brilhante no balcão na frente dele. Levou um momento para Edward reconhecer o sino de Natal. Com um olho em Michael, ele o pegou, enquanto o mesmo tintilava um pouco.

"Se você precisar de mim, é só balançar." - disse ele, sério - "Só irá funcionar três vezes, então tenha certeza de que é realmente importante, ok?"

Edward estava confuso, e perguntou-se se ele estava mais bêbado do que pensava... Ou se Michael era uma espécie de lunático. - "Do que você está falando?"

Um enorme sorriso surgiu no rosto de Michael. - "Eu estou falando sobre uma segunda chance, Edward. Uma oportunidade para acertar as coisas."

Edward olhou fixamente para ele por um momento antes de explodir em gargalhadas. O cara era um maluco. - "Certo... Certo... Está bem." - disse ele, colocando o sino em seu bolso. "Obrigado pela bebida." – E então levantou o copo quase vazio em saudação.

"Não perca o sino, Edward" - alertou Michael, de repente solene. - "Se fizer isso, não haverá nenhuma maneira de ajudá-lo."

Edward olhou para ele por um momento, o sorriso caindo a medida que um arrepio ligeiro correu por sua espinha. - "Quem é você?"

Michael sorriu suavemente, depois voltou para a porta. - "Vá para casa e durma, Edward." - ele sugeriu. - "Tem um táxi lá fora. Tudo vai fazer mais sentido amanhã." - Ele saiu, fechando a porta silenciosamente atrás dele.

Edward encarou a porta por um instante, depois voltou para a TV, terminando sua bebida, enquanto observava um pouco mais do filme. Ele colocou o copo no balcão, junto com uma nota de cinco dólares, e foi lá fora. De fato, havia um táxi o esperando junto a calçada, e Edward caiu contra o assento, puxando a gravata a medida que o motorista saia do acostamento.

A viagem de volta para o hotel foi rápida e cheia de flashes de Bella - memórias de seu tempo juntos... Dos risos e das lágrimas... Sempre intercalados com as novas imagens perturbadoras, dela com o homem alto e moreno.

Bella...

_Se apenas..._

"Ei, amigo, é este o lugar?" - A voz do motorista de táxi em retirou-o de seus pensamentos.

Edward olhou para a janela de seu hotel e acenou para o motorista, entregando-lhe uma nota de vinte antes de sair. Ele respirou fundo, concentrando-se em andar em linha reta através do hall até o elevador, e dado a sua embriaguez, recostou-se na parede, uma vez que as portas tinham sido fechadas. Ele conseguiu caminhar pelo corredor até seu quarto, abrindo a porta depois de três tentativas. Ele tirou o casaco e se trancou, retirando seus sapatos antes de cair na cama, ainda completamente vestido. Sentiu um incomodo em seu quadril e enfiou a mão no bolso, puxando o sino com um irritado gemido.

Ele dormiu com o objeto em sua mão, se afundando no esquecimento de um sono sem sonhos obscuros.

* * *

_O título deste capitulo se refere ao nome da canção natalina, **Silver Bells**, a mesma do capítulo anterior: _

_link: http(:/)(.)com(/)watch(?v=)04oHVpVwkVQ_

**_

* * *

_**

**Olá de novo, meninas!**

**Bem, já que recebi reviews positivas e um monte de BBBs que leram a fic, mas ficaram só espiando sem dá nenhuma reviewzinha... (**pensam que eu não sei, né?**) resolvi dar continuidade e tá aqui _mais capítulo novinho pra vocês curtirem!_**

**_E nesse feriadão, lembrem-se: vamos nos divertir, sambar, frevar, se jogar na Axé Music... Mas se as coisas _esquentarem_ - literalmente - usem camisinha! Sexo seguro sem ela só no mundo das fanfics mesmo! _**

**_Xeroooo e bom Carnaval!  
_**


	3. Capítulo 3:Rockin  Around the Xmas Tree

**Nada disto nos pertence. Somos meras aventureiras no mundo da tradução. **

**

* * *

**

**Capitulo III – Chocalhando ao Redor da Árvore de Natal. **

Um som de zumbido aconteceu abruptamente no cérebro de Edward. Ele gemeu, puxando o travesseiro sobre sua cabeça e desejando que seja lá quem estivesse esfregando gelo picado sobre suas orbes que, por favor, parasse.

Imediatamente.

O zumbido cessou só para começar de novo e Edward rolar, desistindo de qualquer esperança que tinha de dormir até curar sua ressaca. Talvez houvesse alguma construção na parte exterior do hotel... Ou alguém tinha colocado uma moto _Harley_ em sua suíte. De qualquer modo, o sono estava, aparentemente, fora de questão.

Ele franziu a testa ao sentir de tecido áspero sob sua bochecha. Ele tinha pensado que tinha ido para a cama na noite passada, porém talvez ele tivesse dormido no chão. Sem abrir os olhos, estendeu a mão para dedilhar sobre o que ele estava dormindo.

_Huh. Um sofá._

Só que ele achava que o sofá da sua suíte era de couro branco... Se estivesse lembrando corretamente.

Combatendo a dor latejante em seu crânio, Edward abriu os olhos turvos lentamente, piscando-os freneticamente ao tentar se concentrar em seu entorno. Ele pareceu confuso por um momento, incapaz de racionalizar a visão diante dele.

Ele não estava em seu quarto de hotel. Ele estava em uma casa... Numa sala de estar. Ele examinou o cômodo lentamente, observando a estante cheia demais... A TV de tela grande no canto, parcialmente coberta pela árvore de Natal... As duas poltronas combinadas, posicionadas diante de em uma mesinha baixa, bem próximas do sofá onde estava deitado.

Em que mundo ele estava?

"Dia!" – uma voz rouca disse com um bocejo, onde logo depois o dono da mesma atravessou a sala na frente dele. – "Fiz café, se você quiser um pouco."

Edward sentou-se lentamente, olhando o homem conversando com ele. – "Jasper? Jasper Hale?"

Ele não tinha visto Jasper desde que tinha saído de Seattle... Mal tinha falado com ele desde então. E agora estava na sala dele?

"O que você está fazendo aqui?" – Edward perguntou em estado de choque.

Jasper riu, tomando um gole de seu café. – "Está é a minha casa, imbecil. O quanto você bebeu na noite passada, afinal?"

Antes de Edward pudesse responder, um borrão saltitante correu até a sala em direção a Jasper.

"Feliz Natal, _sexy_" – disse o borrão quando ela tinha se acalmado, plantando um beijo na boca ansiosa de Jasper.

"Alice?" – Edward perguntou, finalmente percebendo que ele devia estar em um sonho louco. Um sonho onde seu ex-melhor amigo e sua irmã estavam aparentemente envolvidos. E ele tinha dormindo no sofá dele.

Alice ignorou-o, se jogando contra o corpo de Jasper, e depois envolveu as pernas em volta de sua cintura. Jasper segurou-a com um só braço, sem nem mesmo derramar seu café, e retribuiu seus beijos, cada vez mais apaixonados.

"Ugh. Eu não preciso ver isso!" – queixou-se Edward, cerrando os olhos para a visão de sua irmã, vestida apenas com uma camiseta e calcinha, atacando um cara bem na frente dele.

Sem perder o ritmo, Alice disse por cima do ombro. – "Então vá para casa, Edward. Afinal de contas, é lá que você deveria estar. É Natal". – Ela deslizou sobre o corpo de Jasper, beijando-o mais uma vez antes de se voltar para seu irmão. – "Você pelo menos ligou pra Bella ontem à noite, só pra dizer onde você estava?"

Edward piscou para ela. – "Bella?"

Alice revirou os olhos. – "Não, ligou, não é? Bem, sorte sua que eu fiz isso, caso contrário ela iria até a polícia à sua procura. Você tem sorte por termos deixado você aqui na noite passada depois que a Bella te botou pra fora."

A cabeça de Edward estava nadando em informações. – "Ela me botou para fora?"

Alice inclinou-se, cheirando-o ligeiramente. – "Deus, você cheira igual a uma cervejaria! Sinceramente, você não se lembra da noite passada?" – Com o olhar vazio estampado no rosto de Edward, ela decidiu continuar – "A festa de Natal? Ficar bêbado pra cacete e depois ir para casa? Bella dizendo para você agir como um homem de verdade ou não se preocupar voltar?" – Alice balançou a cabeça em uma mistura de piedade e de frustração. – "Sério, Edward, quando você vai enfiar nessa sua cabeça oca que Bella é a melhor coisa que já aconteceu pra você?"

Edward não podia discutir esse ponto. – "Eu sei." – ele disse calmamente.

"Bem, então, tome juízo!" – exclamou ela, dando um tapa nas costas da cabeça dele, fazendo com que a dor implacável se intensificasse. Ele ouviu Jasper rir.

"Vá para casa, Edward." – Alice disse com um suspiro. – "Nos vemos de novo aqui às seis para o jantar, certo?"

Edward hesitou, mas decidiu que já que era um sonho, o melhor geralmente é entrar nele. – "Seis. Ótimo."

"Ok" – Alice se inclinou e beijou sua bochecha. – "E tome um banho, pelo amor de Deus!"

A próxima – e única– coisa que ele sabia, era que tinha empurrado a porta para sair. Ele se virou para a entrada de automóveis, cheias de cascalho, se encolheu em seu casaco, e se perguntou o que fazer a seguir. Então ele percebeu algo estranho.

Nenhuma neve.

Tinha nevado na noite anterior. Nevando forte. Mas à luz cinzenta do amanhecer, uma leve garoa caia do céu e água escorria das calhas da casa e das árvores ao seu redor. Edward puxou a mão do bolso do casaco, finalmente percebendo que ele estava segurando algo. Ao desenrolar seus dedos, ele reconheceu o pequeno sino que Michael lhe dera na noite anterior.

Empurrando-o no seu bolso da calça, ele também notou que não estava usando as roupas nas quais ele tinha ido dormir. Ao invés disso, ele estava vestido com uma calça jeans escura e botas, uma camisa de botão azul sobre uma camiseta branca e uma jaqueta pesada de brim.

Que sonho estranho. Alice e Jasper estavam juntos. Ele e Bella estavam aparentemente bem, apesar de terem alguns problemas. E, evidentemente, ele agora era algum tipo de lenhador.

Ou um modelo da _Eddie Bauer¹_.

Ou talvez apenas um viciado em roupas grosseiras.

Edward suspirou e saiu para a varanda da frente, descendo o pequeno caminho até a entrada da garagem, onde dois carros pequenos e um SUV estavam estacionados. Voltou-se para a parte de trás para olhar a placa, tentando determinar se ele reconhecia.

Ele não.

Ele olhou para a calçada em direção à rua, perguntando-se para onde ele deveria ir. Por intuição, ele procurou os bolsos, deixando escapar um riso vitorioso quando encontrou um telefone celular e um molho de chaves. Ele pressionou o botão do chaveiro e foi recompensado com o som de portas destravando. Ele aproximou-se do pequeno sedan estacionado ao lado do SUV e abriu a porta do lado do motorista.

Edward olhou para o pequeno carro preto. Era um Honda Civic... Do início dos anos 90, ele adivinhou, com um quarto do painel traseiro amassado e também meio riscado com algumas finas listras de tinta amarela. Ele se perguntou em que ele tinha batido. Com um suspiro pesado ele dobrou seu corpo sobre o assento do motorista e bateu com os dedos no volante, outra vez se perguntando o que fazer a seguir.

Para onde ir?

Normalmente, em um sonho, as coisas eram bastante óbvias sobre o que se fazer. Na verdade, agora em que ele estava pensando sobre isso, normalmente o que se ocorria era que as coisas aconteciam em torno de você e então você as seguia. O silêncio em torno dele era estranho. Não havia mais ninguém ao redor, e o único som era da chuva pingando e sua própria respiração. Mais uma vez ele olhou em volta, ainda não tendo certeza de onde estava.

Com certeza não se parece com Nova York.

A fumaça subia da chaminé da casinha de Jasper, se torcendo por meio dos pinheiros e cedros enormes, até serem sobrecarregadas pelo céu cinzento. Não, de forma alguma se parecia com Nova York. Ele quase parecido com...

Edward enfiou a mão no bolso e tirou uma carteira de couro desgastado. Ele a abriu, observando distraidamente um punhado de cartões de crédito e cerca de vinte dólares em dinheiro. Ele examinou a carteira de motorista por trás de uma folha de plástico transparente.

_Forks.  
_  
Forks, Washington. Sua cidade natal... uma cidade que ele tinha voltado muito poucas vezes desde que partiu para Nova York.

Edward só suponha que ao vê Bella na noite anterior, tinha acarretado neste sonho muito estranho que ele estava tendo. Ele não se encontrou disposto a acordar, no entanto. Pelo menos, não até que ele visse Bella.

Ele se concentrou, perguntando se por que estava demorando tanto. Normalmente, não muito tempo depois de você saber que está sonhando, praticamente já se está meio acordado. Estudando o endereço de sua carteira de motorista, ele decidiu que poderia muito bem tentar.

Ele ligou pequeno carro, ou pelo menos, tentou. Demorou três tentativas até que o motor finalmente pegasse e ele saísse da garagem de Jasper. Uma vez que ele chegou à estrada principal, as coisas começaram a parecer familiares. Ele percebeu que Jasper havia construído sua casa em um pedaço de terra que todos eles utilizaram quando estavam na escola. Se Edward lembrasse corretamente, havia um pequeno lago a cerca de cem metros além da casa de Jasper. Eles tinham se divertido muito naquela lagoa ao longo dos anos.

Edward viu-se sorrindo enquanto seguia seu caminho através do centro de Forks. Nada tinha mudado muito, e de fato, ele não esperava algo diferente. Fazia sentido estar da mesma maneira em que ele se lembrava. Ele recuou na Calawah Way, além do parque de traillers onde Emmett McCarty morava, depois seguiu em frente na Trillium Avenue até a Mayberry Street, onde começou a procurar o certo da casa.

Ele parou em frente de a uma casa branca de dois andares, com detalhes em azul e uma porta preta. Ele parou o ferro-velho que dirigia ao lado de uma mini-van cinza, percebendo que o jardim da frente estava encharcado, evidenciando as semanas de tempo chuvoso. Edward saiu do carro, surpreso ao descobrir que seu estômago revirava em nós.

É só um sonho. Disse para si mesmo de novo e de novo, como um mantra. Ainda assim, ele estava inexplicavelmente nervoso.

Ele brincava com as chaves na mão, se perguntando deveria bater ou apenas entrar. No entanto, acabou não tendo de decidir coisa alguma, porque assim que ele colocou os pés na varanda da frente, a porta foi aberta e ele foi atingido no peito com uma mochila pesada.

Edward cambaleou um pouco, pegando a sacola antes que ela pousasse no chão molhado. Antes que pudesse se recuperar totalmente, outra bolsa menor bateu-lhe na cabeça.

"Oh merda!" – Ele tropeçou para fora do alpendre e perdeu o equilíbrio, caindo sobre sua bunda e grunhindo quando ambos os sacos atingiram sua barriga. Ele voltou seus olhos para um rosto familiar que o encarava como um anjo vingador.

"Rosalie?" – A voz de Edward vacilou em surpresa com o aparecimento da irmã mais nova de Jasper. – "O que diabos está acontecendo?"

"O que está acontecendo?" – ela sibilou. – "Sério, Edward, você tem mesmo que perguntar? Bella me ligou ontem à noite em lágrimas depois da merda que você fez, e agora espera voltar para cá e tudo ser perdoado? Não desta vez, idiota!"

Edward conseguiu ficar de pé. – "Onde está Bella?"

"Ela não quer vê-lo."

Um calafrio correu sobre sua pele com essa afirmação. – "Rosalie. Eu quero falar com ela."

"Uma merda!" – ela retrucou. – "Ela deixou claro que caso você voltasse, eu ficasse mais do que feliz em ficar por perto só para ter certeza de que você pegou suas coisas." – Ela apontou até as mochilas. – "Sinta-se livre para levá-las até a casa do Jasper ou onde quer que você esteja hospedado, porque ela não te quer mais por aqui!"

"Rose, é Natal." – Ele murmurou sem jeito, mas o único argumento que poderia pensar. Ele realmente não tinha ideia do que estava acontecendo, afinal... E sendo sonho ou não, ele queria ver Bella.

Rosalie Hale não era de sucumbir à pena, no entanto. – "Você deveria ter pensado nisso antes de ter saído na maldita véspera de Natal, Edward! E então agir como um imbecil bêbado! Você sabe que não é apenas sobre a noite passada, ela está cansada de tudo isso, Edward! Ela está cansada de você..."

Com isso, Rosalie voltou para a casa e bateu a porta, deixando em pé e sozinho um Edward muito chocado na parte inferior da varanda.

Uma sensação doentia retorcia seu estômago quando ele percebeu algumas coisas. Em primeiro lugar, ele se machucou. Sua bunda estava dolorida e sua mão estava sangrando, já que ele a raspou na calçada tentando travar a sua queda. Em segundo lugar, a chuva caía ainda mais forte e ele estava começando a tremer, suas roupas frias e úmidas e seus cabelos escorrendo pelos seus olhos.

Isso o levou até uma conclusão de que era ilógica... impossível... mas ainda assim evidente em sua consciência. Uma que ele nem sequer queria considerar.

Edward fechou os olhos, querendo despertar. Ele havia feito isso centenas de vezes no passado, quando tinha um pesadelo muito assustador. Tudo o que tinha a fazer era se concentrar e abrir os olhos que estaria de volta em sua própria cama e esta experiência bizarra se deterioraria em vislumbres quase irreconhecíveis.

_Apenas mais alguns minutos._

Ele esperou.

A chuva caia mais forte, um trovão aconteceu, e ele viu um relâmpago através de suas pálpebras fechadas.

_Só por um tempinho a mais._

_A qualquer momento... _

"Edward?" – Uma voz calma forçou seus olhos a abrirem. Ele inalou bruscamente quando o rosto dela apareceu.

Bella.

"Por que você está aí na chuva?" – ela perguntou, com os braços atravessados defensivamente através de seu estômago enquanto ela estava no portal da porta já aberta. – "Eu pensei que você tinha ido embora.".

Edward a encarou em silêncio por um momento, incapaz de encontrar palavras. Ela estava vestida com uma calça jeans desbotada e camiseta sob uma camisa xadrez de flanela vermelha, enrolada nos braços. Ele se perguntou se era uma das suas.

Ele descobriu que havia gostado da idéia.

Ela pegou no saco molhado no chão com as roupas encharcadas de Edward e suspirou levemente. – "Eu sinto muito por Rose." – disse ela finalmente. – "Você sabe como ela é protetora, e depois da noite passada..." – A voz dela diminuiu enquanto olhava para longe, limpando suas bochechas. O coração de Edward afundou quando ele percebeu que ela estava chorando.

"Bella ... eu estou arrependido."

Ela encolheu os ombros, olhando para o horizonte novamente. – "Eu sei, Edward. Você está sempre arrependido . Esse é o problema, não é?" – Ela deu um passo para dentro. – "Você pode muito bem entrar e se trocar. Podemos falar sobre isso mais tarde. Eu sei que as crianças querem vê-lo."

Edward hesitou a meio passo enquanto subia a escada da varanda.

_Crianças?_

_

* * *

_

_Canção do Capítulo: www(.)youtube(.)com(/)watch(?v)=(ec8lySpMhUk&feature(=(related)_

_**1 - Eddie Bauer:**__ Loja de roupas e artigos de camping com sede no estado americano de Ohio. _

_

* * *

_

_Cara, eu tô muito viada com a quantidade de reviews recebidas até agora! Fiquei muito feliz mesmo, e olhe que nem precisei – ainda – recorrer as minhas pragas!_

_Bem, a **Patr** comentou que essa fic se parece com o filme do Nicholas Cage, "Um Homem de Família". Pois bem... ela é inspirada, sim! Tanto neste quanto no filme "A Felicidade Não Se Compra" . Creio que esse dois clássicos natalinos foram a inspiração da Tkegl._

_Enfim, me deixem feliz ao comentar, opinar, reclamar, xingar, perguntar... O que importa é saber o que vocês acham! Pra isso, basta clicar no ex-verdinho!_

_Beijos!_


	4. Capítulo 4:Tiny Tots with Their Eyes All

**Nada disto nos pertence. Somos meras aventureiras no mundo da tradução. **

* * *

**Capítulo IV: **** Pequenos Brinquedos aos Olhos Reluzentes Deles**

Edward engoliu em seco enquanto pegava as malas e entrava na casa. Percebeu que Bella se afastava todas as vezes em que ele se aproximava, obviamente não querendo tocá-lo. Edward hesitou na entrada, sem ter certeza para onde ir.

"Suba as escadas e tome um banho." - Bella disse calmamente. - "As crianças estão dormindo na sala, então você tem um pouco de tempo." - Ela olhou tristemente para ele por um momento, antes de se afastar e seguindo até onde ele podia ver a cozinha, na parte de trás da casa. Rosalie estava encostada no balcão o encarando, e ele virou-se rapidamente, subindo as escadas.

Ele caminhou por um corredor, observando bem os quarto quando passou por eles. O primeiro era pintado de azul claro com nuvens no teto e uma cama baixa, com uma colcha azul escuro no canto. Alguns poucos carrinhos estavam espalhados por um tapete colorido no meio do piso e um enorme panda de pelúcia estava amontoados sob uma janela, do outro lado. O próximo era, obviamente, um quarto de menina, com paredes listradas de rosa e amarelo-bebê com uma mini-cama branca, e um monte de bichinhos de pelúcia cobrindo os travesseiros. Um pequeno banheiro _Jack and Jill¹_ ficava entre os dois quartos, decorado em cores brilhantes, com ênfase em peixes tropicais.

Do outro lado do corredor, encontrou o quarto principal, decorado com tons de areia e marrom escuro, com toques de vermelho profundo. Edward tirou os sapatos e caminhou em silêncio pela sala, achando tudo muito acolhedor. O mobiliário era de madeira envelhecida, brilhante e, obviamente, polida regularmente. Ele estendeu a mão para tocar na enorme pilha de travesseiros na cama, os dedos arrastando sobre a colcha quadriculada em tons de vermelho e marrom. Não era do seu gosto normalmente, mas algo sobre o quarto, a cama, o fez se sentir confortável. Ele sorriu para uma foto dele e Bella em uma das mesas de cabeceira; Bella ria enquanto ele acariciava o pescoço dela. A alegria evidente na fotografia encheu-o com uma pontada de saudade. Próximo a esta, estava um retrato de duas crianças pequenas - um menininho segurando uma bebê em seus braços e sorrindo largamente. Edward se viu sorrindo em resposta, para o garoto de grandes olhos castanhos e sorriso dentuço; uma imagem refletida de Bella.

Edward estremeceu ligeiramente, e decidiu que precisava tirar suas roupas molhadas. Ele estava com frio.

Ele _era_ frio. A impossibilidade disto tudo ser real o deixou fazendo cara feia de novo.

Deixando isso de lado, Edward tirou suas roupas úmidas e estremeceu quando o pano molhado roçou em sua mão raspada. Ele reuniu a bagunça encharcada, levando-a até o banheiro e definindo-a no balcão enquanto preparava o chuveiro. Ele abaixou a cabeça sob a água quente, deixando-a infiltrar até seus congelados ossos e tentou relaxar, e outra vez dispostos a se fazer acordar. Afinal de contas, não tinha sentido ficar por aqui neste sonho, se Bella estava tão chateada com ele. Edward respirou fundo, inalando o cheiro do sabonete líquido e do xampu de coco que tinha encontrado no chuveiro.

Quando a água esfriou, ele desistiu de tentar acordar e uma sensação de mau agouro avançava através de seu corpo, agora quente. Ele secou, e procurou nas mochilas algumas roupas secas, arrumando uma outra camisa de flanela e jeans. Passando a mão pelo seu cabelo ainda úmido, ele saiu do quarto, caminhando calmamente em busca de Bella.

Encontrou-a deitada no sofá marrom desgastado, ao lado de uma árvore iluminada, com todas as evidências físicas de uma manhã de Natal selvagem. Felizmente, o cão de guarda Rosalie, estava longe de ser encontrada. Brinquedos e embrulhos desfeitos se espalharam pelo chão e Edward estava na porta, nervosamente enfiando as mãos nos bolsos do jeans. Os olhos tristes de Bella se viraram para ele enquanto uma pilha de papel no chão disparava para todas as direções.

"Papai!" - um menino cambaleou pela bagunça e se agarrou em torno das pernas de Edward. - "Onde você estava? Você perdeu o Natal!" - Uma lacuna entre os dentes da frente do garotinho deixaram as palavras dele parecer um leve balbucio, de modo que Edward levou um momento para interpretar o que ele tinha dito. Ele acariciou sem jeito as costas do menino.

"Uh ... sim ... sinto muito por isso" - disse ele. - "Eu ... hum ... tinha que ir ver a tia Alice ...?" - Edward murmurou a primeira desculpa que podia pensar.

"Tia Alice?" - repetiu o menino. Um sorriso animado eclodiu em seu rosto e logo em seguida, se transformou em um muxoxo. - "Porque é que você não me levou?" - Ele retirou a mão de Edward de cima dele, cruzando os braços sobre o peito com um mau humor.

"Uh ..." - Os olhos de Edward voaram para Bella, mas ela só ergueu uma sobrancelha em resposta. Edward se ajoelhou, ficando timidamente no nível dos olhos do menino. - "Me desculpe... amigão. Mas veja só, você tinha que ficar aqui para ver o que Papai Noel te trouxe, certo?"

O rosto do menino se iluminou. - "Eu ganhei um caminhão de bombeiros!" - exclamou ele, sua irritação instantaneamente esquecido. - "E uma bicicleta nova!" - Ele chutou o papel amassado onde uma brilhante bike estava, embaixo da árvore. - "Só que, mamãe disse que eu tinha que esperar até que parasse de chover para montá-la. Ainda tá chovendo?" - Ele correu até a janela e olhou para fora. - "Só um pouquinho."- E assim, se virou para Bella. - "Só tá chovendo só um pouquinho, mamãe. Posso andar de bicicleta agora?"

Os lábios de Bella se curvaram. - "Você tem que se trocar, primeiro" - ressaltou ela - "E usar o capacete."

O garoto cruzou os braços mais uma vez, e Edward aprendeu rapidamente que este era um gesto familiar. - "Eu não quero usar o capacete!"

"Masen, nós já conversamos sobre isso." - Bella disse com aquela voz de alerta, comum para todas as mães do mundo.

"Maaaaaaaanhê! Aquilo deixa minha cabeça coçando!" – o garotinho resmungou.

Naquele momento, um choro baixo começou no outro canto da sala. Edward se virou e viu um bercinho portátil, posto no final do sofá.

"Edward, você pode me ajudar aqui, por favor?" - Bella passou por ele, levando o bebê até seu ombro e acariciando suas costas suavemente. Edward virou o rosto para Masen, cujo o comportamento temperamental estava atingindo proporções épicas. Seu rosto se enrugou e corou em vermelho até que ele respirou profundamente; Edward estava certo de que ele estava prestes a soltar um grito lancinante.

Naquele momento, a menina que Bella estava segurando começou a berrar, evidentemente, sentindo a tensão em torno dela. Bella a ninou mais um pouco antes de se voltar para seu filho. - "Masen. Sem capacete. Sem bicicleta!" - disse ela com firmeza, e o grito que Edward temia encheu a sala.

"Edward!" - Bella se virou para ele, em aborrecimento.

"Papaaaaaaaaaaaaai!" Masen gritou, caindo no chão e arfando em soluços. A menina chorava ainda mais alto na medida em que Edward olhava atordoado o cenário ao seu redor. Os rostos se viraram para ele na expectativa, esperando para que ele lidasse com a situação ... Que ele fosse pai.

Era demais. Edward sentiu seu ritmo cardíaco acelerar enquanto as palmas das mãos suavam e sua cabeça girava. Ele começou a sair da sala, longe daquela loucura.

_Não é real!_

_Não é real!_

Mas de alguma forma, lá no fundo, Edward sabia que estava errado. De alguma maneira ... por algum milagre isso era verdadeiro. E com esse pensamento, ele se assustou e fez a única coisa que podia pensar.

Ele correu.

Dirigiu-se direto para porta da frente, mas depois lembrou de algo que Michael lhe dissera na noite anterior. Ele não poderia deixar de lado a sensação de que o estranho homem tinha algo a ver com tudo isso. E se ele estivesse certo, se isto mesmo fosse a realidade, Michael era o único que poderia ajudá-lo agora. Edward se virou e subiu as escadas correndo para o quarto principal, os choros e gritos da sala sumindo um pouco assim que ele atingiu o segundo andar.

Edward tropeçou no banheiro, pegando a pilha de roupas molhadas e buscando algo nos bolsos.

"Cadê ele?" - ele murmurou para si mesmo, pouco antes de sua mãos se fecharem sobre o pequeno sino de metal. Puxou-o do bolso cautelosamente, seus olhos se estreitando ao analisar qualquer coisa suspeita. Parecia um sino normal – daqueles que geralmente se veem em todos os lugares nessa época do ano. Cuidadosamente, ele agarrou-o pela alça e balançou-o, o tilintar ecoando nas telhas do banheiro. Sem perceber, ele cerrou os olhos enquanto tocava, e lentamente os abriu, esperando que alguma coisa supostamente acontecesse.

Nada.

Edward levantou-se, jogando a campainha sobre o balcão. - "Que idiotice" - ele murmurou enquanto voltava para o quarto. Ele fez uma parada abrupta na visão de Michael em pé ao lado da cama.

"Olá, Edward."

"Você!" - Edward rosnou, dando um passo na direção dele e apertando bem os punhos, em um esforço para se controlar. - "O que você fez comigo?"

"Só o que você pediu" - disse Michael brilhantemente, sentando-se na borda da cama e abraçando um travesseiro contra o peito.

"Você me drogou ... ou algo assim?" - Edward perguntou. - "Me hipnotizou?" - Ele pensou por um momento. – "Colocou alguma coisa na minha bebida na noite passada, não foi?"

Michael riu e deitando-se de lado, apoiando a cabeça sobre a mão. - "Não, Edward. Nada disso. Você pediu isso. Não lembra? _A única coisa em seu passado, que você mudaria se pudesse_. Você não se acovardou há dez anos atrás e pediu Bella em casamento."

"Eu nunca disse isso. Como você sabia?"

Michael apenas sorriu. - "Eu consigo ter uma percepção... _rara_ das pessoas" - disse ele. - "Bem, Edward, aí está seu desejo. Você a propôs na véspera de Natal e se casaram seis meses depois. Vocês têm dois filhos, uma casa, dois carros ... o sonho americano."

Edward olhou para ele. - "Isso não é real."

"É tão real quanto você quer que seja."

"É um sonho."

"Você sabe que não é, Edward."

Edward ficou em silêncio por um momento, depois disse baixinho - "Bella me odeia."

Michael deu de ombros. - "Ninguém é perfeito."

Edward revirou os olhos. - "Eu não quero isso. Quer dizer ... Eu quero a Bella, mas não desse jeito. Temos que ser felizes."

Michael se levantou da cama. - "Foi uma escolha ... uma _mudança_ ... e este é o resultado" - disse ele. - "Você queria corrigir o erro de não ter pedido Bella para se casar com você há dez anos e aqui está. A partir de agora é com você." - Michael inclinou a cabeça como se estivesse ouvindo alguma coisa. - "Eu tenho que ir" - disse ele.

"Não, espere!" - Edward exclamou. - "Você tem que me tirar daqui."

"Não posso, Edward." - Michael disse com um sorriso, ajeitando sua camisa branca e imaculada. - "Você pediu por isso, agora tem que aprender a viver com o que tem." – Disse ele a medida que se aproximava da janela.

"Quer dizer que eu estou preso aqui ... para sempre?" - Edward exclamou, o pânico virando frustração. - "E o meu emprego? Eu devo começar o meu novo programa na próxima semana! E o que diabos estamos fazendo em Forks? E quanto aos livros de Bella?"

"Mantenha o sino, Edward. Utilize-o apenas para emergências ... você só tem mais duas oportunidades." - alertou Michael.

Uma pequena voz chamou a atenção de Edward de lá da porta. - "Papai?" - Masen choramingou ligeiramente, o rosto ainda vermelho com os restos de seu acesso de raiva. - "Com quem você tá falando?"

Edward se voltou para a janela, mas Michael tinha ido embora. - "Como..." - ele murmurou, correndo para a janela e abrindo-a. Ele enfiou a cabeça para fora, mas não havia nenhum sinal de que alguém tinha estado ali.

"Papai?" - Masen caminhou em sua direção, os pés de seu pijama se arrastando sobre o tapete. - "Sinto muito por te deixar com raiva."- Seus olhos cabisbaixos cortaram o coração de Edward e ele se viu caindo de joelhos na frente do menino.

"Está tudo bem, Masen.",- disse ele delicadamente, levantando a mão para esfregar a cabeça do filho. - "Eu não estou bravo com você... Eu só fiquei um pouco assustado, sabe?"

Masen pareceu confuso. - "Assustado? Como assim? Você é meu pai. Não devia se assustar com nada" - Sua dicção tornou mais proeminente todos os S's em sua frase e isso fez Edward sorrir.

"Oh, Os pais ficam assustados também, às vezes" - disse ele. - "Então, você está se sentindo melhor?" - Para sua surpresa, Masen se aproximou dele, obrigando Edward a se sentar no chão para que o menino pudesse subir em seu colo.

"Sim. Eu tô bem" - disse ele, fungando um pouco. - "Mamãe disse que eu estava de castigo."

Edward sorriu. - "Você não deveria estar em seu quarto agora?"

Masen apenas encolheu os ombros.

"Eu vou fazer uma proposta:" - Edward disse conspirador. - "Eu não vou dizer nada se você prometer usar o capacete quando for montar a nova bicicleta."

Masen suspirou profundamente. - "Ok." - ele concordou, soando a palavra de modo Edward sabia que era uma grande concessão para ele.

Vendo a oportunidade de saber um pouco sobre seu mundo de agora, Edward decidiu roubar da criança um pouco de informação.

"Diga, Masen, você quer jogar um jogo?"

Masen olhou para cima e seu rosto se iluminou. - "Que tipo de jogo?"

"Hummm ... é uma espécie de brincadeira de fingir."

"Tipo Aliens e Cavaleiros do Espaço?" Demorou um momento para Edward decifrar _alieins e caveleirus du ispaçu__._

Ele riu. - "Mais ou menos. Vou te dar as pistas e você tem que adivinhar a resposta."

"Ok".

"Pronto?"

"Sim, papai".

Edward fingiu pensar em algo muito difícil. - "Tudo bem ... ela é uma menininha e vive na nossa casa."

Masen balançou a cabeça com pesar. - "Essa é muito fácil. Minha irmã."

"Você tem que dizer o nome dela."

"Makenna". - Masen revirou os olhos, já se cansando do jogo.

"Makenna" - Edward repetiu calmamente, imaginando como ele e Bella tinham decidido sobre esse nome. Masen era fácil - era um nome de família. Mas Makenna? Ele não conseguia pensar em uma conexão com esse nome ... não que ele não tivesse gostado, porque ele gostou.

"Papai? Ainda estamos brincando?"- Masen perguntou enquanto brincava com o fecho do pijama, obviamente, ficando entediado.

"Ok." - Edward disse com um sorriso. - "O lugar onde eu trabalho."

"Hummm ...". – Os olhos de Masen se enrugaram um pouco enquanto ele pensava. – "É o lugar que faz papel."

"Lugar que faz papel?" – Edward considerou por um momento. – "Quer dizer que eu trabalho em um... jornal?"

Masen assentiu. – "O lugar que faz papel!"

Edward ficou aliviado ao saber que ainda era algum tipo de jornalista, mas questionou para qual jornal ele trabalhava. Parecia uma longa viagem para trabalhar no Seattle Times, mas ele pressupôs que poderia ser uma espécie de colunista.

"E a mamãe?" – ele perguntou.

"A mamãe?" – Masen repetiu, com a testa enrugada em confusão.

"Onde a mamãe trabalha?"

Masen revirou os olhos. – "Mamãe trabalha na minha escola."

"Sua escola? O quê ela faz?"

"Papai, eu não gosto dessa brincadeira!" – foi a resposta de Masen. – "Não é divertido. Podemos brincar de Jogo do Mico ao invés disso?"

Edward sorriu para o menino. Era difícil não se encantar por ele. Ele era como uma miniatura de Bella com seus cabelos e olhos escuros e seu sorriso fácil. Edward poderia dizer que ele era inteligente também, bem ... outra coisa creditada à Bella.

Edward fez todo um show ao olhar para a janela. – "Mico?" disse ele. – "Eu estava pensando, já que parou de chover, nos poderíamos pegar a bike para dá uma volta."

"Oba!" – Masen gritou, pulando pra ficar em pé e correndo para a sala. - "Vou pegar o capacete!"

* * *

_O título do capítulo é um trecho da canção, **The**** Christimas ****Song****. **Link: _www(.)youtube(.)com(/)watch?v(=)dqI8gh5zw8Y

_**1 - Banheiro Jack and Jill:** Banheiro típico em casas americanas onde no mesmo banheiro há duas portas que dão acesso a quartos independentes. _

_Exemplo: (http)(:/)blog(.)buelerinc(.)com(/)bathrooms(/)the-jack-and-jill-bathroom_

_

* * *

_

_**Olá de novo meninas! Uma sexta lotada de capitulos novos hein? **_

_**E lembrem-se: As reviews de vocês me fazem mais feliz do que uma manhã de Natal repleta de presentes! **_

_**Prefiro as reviews do que ser casada com Edward Cullem e ser mãe de um garotinho tão fofinho quanto o Masen! **_

_Ok. Nem tanto, vai._

_**Mas mesmo assim, juro que cada comentário de vocês me deixa super alegre! **_

_**Por isso, geral clicando no ex-verdinho!  
**_


	5. Capítulo 5: I ll Be Home for Christmas

**Nada disto nos pertence. Somos meras aventureiras no mundo da tradução. **

* * *

**Capítulo V - Eu Estarei em Casa no Natal**

"Ok, Lembre-se de que eu estou bem aqui."

"Eu sei, papai."

"Não tenha medo."

"Eu não tenho."

"Ok, agora vá em frente e pedale, amigão."

Masen grunhiu enquanto empurrava o pedal para baixo, fazendo sua bicicleta cambalear quando os pneus começaram a rolar pela calçada. - "Papai!"

"Está tudo bem" - Edward encorajou, com as mãos em ambos os lados do assento da bicicleta - sem tocar, mas perto o suficiente para agarrar caso ele começasse a cair. - "Você está indo muito bem, continue pedalando."

A oscilação diminuiu a medida em que Masen pedalava mais depressa. - "Eu tô conseguindo!"

"Continue!"

Masen acelerou pela calçada e Edward começou a ter que correr para acompanha-lo. - "Muito bem, garotão!"

"Papai!" - ele gritou com uma voz preocupada, um pouco antes da bike capotar e cair por cima de Masen sobre o concreto duro.

"Masen!" - Edward correu até ele, caindo de joelhos e puxando a bicicleta de cima do garoto enquanto seu estômago se contraia de medo. - "Você está bem?"

Para sua surpresa, Masen saltou e ficou de pé. - "Você viu? Eu consegui! Eu tava tão rápido!" - Ele balbuciava, saltando para cima e para baixo. - "Quero ir de novo."

Edward riu e voltou a apoiar a bicicleta. - "Certo. Da próxima vez, basta lembrar de colocar os pés no chão quando você for parar."

Masen decolou confiante outra vez na bike, em movimentos suaves pela calçada enquanto Edward corria ao lado dele. Desta vez, quando alcançaram o quintal, ele apertou o freio e colocou os pezinhos no chão com um enorme sorriso no rosto.

Preso no momento, Edward varreu o menino em seus braços, girando em torno dele mesmo, deixando a bicicleta nova esquecida na calçada. Masen gritou e Edward não conseguiu segurar uma risada.

"Papai, eu tô tonto" - gritou Masen.

Edward gentilmente colocou seu filho de volta no chão, e não o liberando até que ele recuperasse o equilíbrio. Sobre o ombro de Masen, ele notou um movimento na janela da sala. Bella estava ali de pé, ninando Makenna na cintura com um leve sorriso em seu rosto enquanto observava. O sorriso caiu levemente quando encontrou os olhos de Edward.

Cheio de certeza, Edward então tomou uma decisão. Sonho ou não, ele iria acertar as coisas com a Bella.

Porque - sonho ou não - ele ainda estava apaixonado por ela.

**[...]**

O resto do dia transcorreu pacificamente, ou ele poderia dizer, confortável. Bella evitava falar com ele - mesmo estando no mesmo ambiente com ele - mas ainda assim não tinha lhe pedido para ir embora.

Edward tomou isso como um bom sinal.

Por insistência de Masen, Edward abriu seus presentes de Natal. Mais camisas de flanela dadas por Bella - grande surpresa. Edward se perguntou quando ele tinha se tornado um amante de se vestir como o cara da toalha de papel Brawny. Ele sorriu e agradeceu-lhe, porém, ficou mesmo impressionado com a pequena caixa de ferramenta de madeira que Masen tinha pintado de azul e amarelo especialmente para ele.

Uma vez que os presentes foram abertos, Bella colocou Makenna para dormir e fez Masen levar os brinquedos novos para seu quarto. Edward sentou-se desajeitadamente por um momento, depois levantou para começar a pegar os embrulhos e fitas do chão. Ele amassou uma folha numa bola, querendo saber o que fazer com ele até que Bella apareceu com um saco de lixo enorme.

"Aqui". - Ela mostrou para ele e Edward depositou os papeis dentro antes de tomar a sacola das mãos dela.

Eles trabalharam em silêncio por um tempo, limpando as consequências do furacão Masen, quando Edward ouviu Bella lançar um suspiro pesado. Edward a observava com o canto do olho. Ela parecia cansada e desgastada e - Deus o ajude - incrivelmente bonita.

"Isso não resolve nada." - ela finalmente disse calmamente. - "Eu não quero estragar o Natal do Masen, por isso vamos sair para jantar na casa do Jasper e da Alice e passar esse tempo com nossas famílias. Mas amanhã, nós precisamos resolver algumas coisas."

"Ok".

"Eu estou falando sério, Edward!" - ela disse com firmeza. - "Eu não vou ceder outra vez. Algo precisa mudar, ou..."

Edward engoliu em seco. - "Ou ...? - ele finalmente retrucou hesitante.

"Ou nós damos um basta nisto." - Suas palavras saíram baixas, apenas um sussurro, mas suficientes para cortar o coração de Edward.

"Eu farei o que for preciso" - ele afirmou para ela.

"Eu já ouvi isso antes."

"Mas eu realmente quero dizer isto desta vez."

Bella riu sem graça. - "Eu já ouvi essa também."

Edward enfiou mais alguns papeis dentro do saco de lixo, amarrando-o bem e deixando-o cair no chão enquanto corria a mão pelo cabelo. - "Não sei o que dizer, Bella. Eu não quero perder você."

_Antes mesmo de eu te ter de verdade_, acrescentou ele mentalmente.

"Edward, você não me tem... nós não temos _um ao outro_... por um longo tempo" - disse ela tristemente. - "Eu não sei. Talvez seja a hora de por um fim nisso."

"Não é o que eu quero."

Bella olhou-o calmamente. - "Isso não é somente sobre você, Edward."

"Mamãe?" - Masen apareceu na porta, esfregando os olhos sonolento. - "Tô com fome."

Novamente sem encontrar os olhos de Edward, Bella se moveu na direção de seu filho.- "Que tal um sanduíche?" - ela sugeriu. - "Então eu acho que é hora de descansar antes de irmos para casa da tia Alice."

"Mas eu não tô cansado!"

"Masen!" - tom de alerta de Bella fez Edward sorrir enquanto os dois seguiam em direção até a cozinha, suas vozes ainda sendo percebidas pela casa silenciosa.

"Tá bem" - concordou Masen irritado - "Mas eu posso colocar manteiga de amendoim e geleia?"

"Ok".

**[...]**

A tensão continuou durante a tarde toda, embora - fiel à sua palavra - Bella não trouxe seus problemas à tona de novo e, em vez disso, pôs um sorriso no rosto. Enquanto Masen e Makenna cochilavam, ela limpou a cozinha, embora Edward achasse que aquilo era mais uma fonte de evitá-lo do que qualquer outra coisa. A cozinha estava impecável.

Edward aproveitou a oportunidade para percorrer a casa, folheando os álbuns de fotografias e fuçando as gavetas. Ele sabia que tecnicamente esta era sua casa, mas ainda assim sentia que estava bisbilhotando sem ser convidado. No entanto, o que ele encontrou parecia representar mais perguntas do que resposta. Encontrou o seu diploma universitário, assim como o de Bella... mas nenhum sinal do grau de Mestre o qual ele sabia que ela perseguia. E quando se deparou com uma prateleira no escritório, aparentemente compartilhada por ambos, coberta com várias canecas e troféus em miniatura escritas "A Melhor Professora do Mundo", ele percebeu que Bella devia ter se tornado um professora, em vez de um autora.

Ele questionou o que a levou a tal decisão.

Questionou também a maneira que ele acabou trabalhando no _Weekly Forks_, um jornal que ele nunca tinha ouvido falar. Ele soube disso depois de ver através de uma pilha de documentos, assim como alguns cartões de visita em uma gaveta da escrivaninha. Evidentemente, ele era editor-chefe.

"Precisamos chegar na casa da Alice em uma hora."- Bella disse da porta do escritório. Edward se assustou por culpa, mas reprimiu seu pânico quando percebeu que Bella não estava surpresa ou irritada com a sua presença na sala. Era o escritório dele, afinal.

"Ok".

"Vou acordar as crianças e arrumá-las. Será que você pode mantê-las entretidas enquanto tomo banho?" - ela perguntou hesitante, como se estivesse acostumada a receber protestos contra esse pedido.

Edward encolheu os ombros. - "Claro. Sem problemas."

"Eu passei sua camisa azul. Está na cama, se você quiser se trocar."

Edward piscou, não acostumado a ter quem faça essas coisas para ele. - "Obrigado", ele disse finalmente. "Eu aprecio isso."

Bella apenas meneou a cabeça ligeiramente em reconhecimento e foi embora.

Edward fez o seu caminho para o quarto e vestiu-se rapidamente antes de ir ao fundo do corredor para o quarto do Masen. Ele lutou contra uma risada ao ver a cena. Masen, obviamente, muito animado estava pulando na cama enquanto Bella tentava colocar um suéter listrado por cima de sua cabeça.

"Papai!" – ele exclamou quando viu Edward na porta. – "Nós vamos para casa da Tia Alice!"

Edward sorriu. - "Eu sei, campeão. Só que não podemos ir, se você não deixar a mamãe te ajudar a se vestir."

"Mas eu tão animado! Meu corpo não quer parar pular!" – argumentou ele, pontuando cada palavra com um outro salto no colchão que rangia.

Edward entrou na sala, pegando o menino risonho antes de sentar na cama e colocá-lo no colo. - "Vamos tentar só por um segundo." - Edward disse. – "Vamos contar até cinco e eu aposto que a mamãe consegue terminar. Um ...".

Masen sorriu para a brincadeira. - "Dois ..."

Bella puxou a camisa sobre a cabeça de Masen. - "Três..."

Um braço, então o outro ... "Quatro ..."

Bella rapidamente colocou um par de sapatos nos pés Masen, trabalhando rapidamente para amarrá-los. – "Quatro e meio..." – Edward disse, falando as palavras lentamente.

Bella terminou de amarrar os sapatos, e beijou a bochecha Masen com um sonoro estalo. - "Cinco!"

"Prontinho!" - Masen quicou do colo de Edward, correndo da sala. - "Hora de ir!"

Bella se agachou, retirando os cabelos do rosto. - "Obrigada" - disse ela.- "Você poderia olhar Makenna? Ela está no quarto dela, pronta para ir. Estou só vou tomar um banho rápido."

Edward sentiu uma pontada de apreensão ao pensar em cuidar de Makenna. Ele tinha muito pouca experiência com crianças em geral, quanto mais com meninas. Porém, ele escondeu o medo e sorriu do seu lugar. - "Claro. Não tem problema."

"Estarei pronta em vinte minutos." - Bella disse, desviando o olhar de forma abrupta e caminhando pelo corredor até seu quarto.

Edward se aproximou do quarto Makenna lentamente, tentando não entrar em pânico como as listras rosas e amarelas que o cercavam, essência da feminilidade desconhecida da garotinha. A menina sentada no meio do chão, segurava uma boneca e arrulhava baixinho. Edward teve um momento para estudá-la. Na sombra do entusiasmo com Masen, ele realmente não tinha tido a oportunidade de fazer isso até aquele momento.

Seu cabelo era uma bagunça selvagem em sua cabecinha, com tons de vermelho e bronze brilhando à luz sutil do abajur. Edward sorriu tristemente ao reconhecer que ela provavelmente lutará contra as madeixas pelo o resto de sua vida, e esperava que ela não amaldiçoasse os genes de seu pai, que a condenou a tal destino. Ele sorriu suavemente enquanto ela cantarolava para a boneca, uma melodia desafinada com palavras que ele não conseguiu decifrar. Eventualmente, ela percebeu que estava sendo vigiada, e levantou seu olhar para encontrar o de Edward.

"Oi papai." - ela murmurou baixinho, obviamente, tentando não acordar a boneca bebê.

Levou um momento até que Edward pudesse responder, porque quando os grandes olhos dela encontraram os dele, ele perdeu o fôlego. Era como olhar para um espelho. Luminosas orbes verdes com manchas douradas, olhando fixamente para ele como se fossem as suas. Era inquietante ... esmagador ... mas ao mesmo tempo, ele se encheu de orgulho e possessividade que quase o derrubou.

Sua cria. _Sua filha_.

Seria possível se apaixonar por alguém tão rápido?

Ele deu um passo timidamente na direção dela, caindo agachado sobre o tapete. – "Oi Makenna." – Incapaz de resistir, ele estendeu a mão para tocar em uma mecha rebelde de seu cabelo.– "O que você está fazendo?"

"Cuidando da bebê. Ela tá com soninho." - ela sussurrou.

"Ela vai pra casa da tia Alice com a gente?"

Makenna assentiu solenemente. - "Claro. Ela sempre vai."

Edward sorriu. - "Bem, podemos ir lá embaixo? Assim que a mamãe ficar pronta, nós precisamos ir."

"'Tá bom, papai." - Ela entregou-lhe a boneca sem cerimônia alguma, enquanto tentava ficar em pé. Edward segurou o brinquedo sem jeito, pendurado por um só braço.

"Papai!" – Ela repreendeu. - "Tem que segurar direitinho!" - Ela estendeu a mão para envolver seus braços em volta da boneca de plástico.

"Desse jeito?" - Edward perguntou, ainda um pouco impressionado com a linda criança. Ele ajustou a sua espera. - "Está melhor?"

Makenna assentiu com a cabeça e segurou a perna da calça de Edward, puxando-o do quarto. "Você acha que tia Alice fez cookies?"

"Ummm ... talvez."

"De manteiga de amendoim? São meus favoritos."

"Os meus também!"

Makenna olhou para ele com desconfiança. - "Eu sei, papai."

Edward sorriu. - "É claro que sabe."

Eles desceram, apenas para descobrir Masen correndo loucamente de uma sala para outra, com seu braços abertos enquanto fazia barulhos de avião.

"Eu vou voando pra casa da tia Alice!" - ele gritou da cozinha.

"Talvez seja melhor levar o carro." - Edward sugeriu.

"Não.. Voando é mais rápido."

"Você não pode voar, Masen." - Makenna disse, seu tom muito mais sábio do que seu corpinho, apoiando os punhos na cintura. - "Você não tem asas!"

Masen ficou parado na frente dela. - "Posso sim!"

"Não pode!"

"Posso sim!"

"Não pode!" – ela gritou.

"Opa, opa! Esperem um segundo!" - Edward tentou intervir, lutando para encontrar uma maneira de acalmar a situação. Dois pares de olhos se voltaram para ele, aparentemente esperando que ele declarasse um vencedor do pequeno confronto.

Edward não tinha ideia do que fazer.

Felizmente, ele foi poupado por Bella que descia as escadas, puxando um longo casaco a medida em que entrava sala. - "Hora de ir!" - disse ela, alegremente, desviando com sucesso a atenção das crianças. - "Se agasalhem direitinho se quiserem encontrar a tia Alice."

Masen e Makenna vibraram, deslizando sobre seus casacos e esperando pacientemente enquanto Bella os abotoava. Edward observava a cena com emoções misturadas.

Por um lado, sentia-se oprimido: uma mulher... duas crianças... todos dependentes dele - e pelo que tinha visto até então, ele estava falhando miseravelmente.

Por outro lado, o cenário em família o encheu com uma sensação de paz e saudade. Era algo que ele não sabia que queria, mesmo nos momentos em que ele lamentou a perda de Bella em sua vida com um fervor que não sabia que possuía.

Mas ele tinha e queria. Está é a verdade.

Quando ele seguiu Bella até a minivan e assistia ela prendendo o cinto no assento de Makenna. Quando Masen começou a cantar _Jingle Bells_com toda força de seus pulmões. Quando van tossia fumaça antes de finalmente o motor ligar e lentamente seguirem seu trajeto.

Quando ele teve um vislumbre de Bella... sua _esposa_... no banco ao lado dele.

Edward quis ter essa vida. Mesmo que isso significasse que ele nunca colocasse os pés em solo estrangeiro ou aparecesse no noticiário nacional. Ele quis esta vida.

Mas seu coração ficou apertado quando ele percebeu outra coisa.

Ele podia até desejar isso, mas não tinha certeza se Bella ainda queria.

* * *

_Canção Tema do Capítulo:_ http(:/)www(.)youtube(.)com(/)watch?(v=)qLuW8joOge4

* * *

**_Pois é. Demorei, mas juro que a culpa foi toda desse bug do FF! _**

**_E aí, gostaram do capitulo? Vou tentar colocar mais um nesse fim de semana. Tudo depende do quanto vocês derem reviews! _**_(__chantagista mode on)_

**_Beijão, flores! =D_**


	6. Capítulo 6: Home for the Holidays

**Nada disto nos pertence. Somos meras aventureiras no mundo da tradução. **

* * *

**Capítulo VI: Em Casa para o Feriado**

Eles estacionaram na frente da casa de Jasper e Alice e Edward ajudou Bella a tirar as crianças para fora da van, e segurou firme a mão Makenna enquanto eles seguiam seu caminho até a porta da frente. Ele notou vários carros parados e se perguntou quem mais estaria por aqui para o jantar.

"Feliz Natal!" - Alice gritou quando abriu a porta da frente, caindo de joelhos para embrulhar Makenna e Masen em um abraço apertado. - "Como estão minha sobrinha e sobrinho mais favoritos do mundo inteiro?" - perguntou ela, enchendo de beijos as suas bochechas.

Masen riu. - "Tia Alice, nós somos seus únicos sobrinhos!" – ele ressaltou.

"Bem, ainda assim são meus favoritos!" - disse ela com outro abraço. Ela se inclinou para sussurrar algo para Makenna. - "Vá para a cozinha. Pode haver alguns cookies de manteiga de amendoim esperando por você."

As crianças comemoraram e correram para a cozinha. Bella gritou logo depois que eles sumiram – "Somente um até a hora do jantar!" - E se virou para Alice. - "Você os mima demais, sabia?"- disse ela, inclinando-se para abraçar a cunhada.

"Sorte de tia." - Alice retrucou, virando-se para Edward. - "Você parece melhor."

Edward sorriu levemente. - "Eu me sinto melhor."

Alice recuou da porta. - "Bem, vamos lá pra dentro. Mamãe e papai já estão por aqui... e Charlie já confiscou o controle remoto!" - acrescentou com uma gargalhada.

Bella revirou os olhos. - "Típico."

"Oh, dê uma folga pro coitado, Bella" - Alice respondeu, cutucando o cotovelo contra com Bella. - "Hoje é feriado. Deixe ele se divertir."

Edward se arrastou logo atrás dela, fechando a porta silenciosamente e encolhendo os ombros para retirar seu casaco. Ele imitou as atitudes de Bella, pendurado-o em um armário da sala antes de irem para a cozinha. Jasper estava mexendo alguma coisa no fogão, usando um avental de babados em volta de sua cintura. Edward finalmente percebeu que seu amigo usava uma aliança de casamento, assim como Alice. Ele se perguntou por quanto tempo eles estavam casados.

"Está um cheiro maravilhoso aqui." - Bella disse, cruzando a cozinha para beijar Jasper na bochecha. - "Qualquer coisa em que eu possa ajudar?"

Jasper revirou os olhos para ela. - "Não, temos tudo sob controle. Vá em frente e diga olá para nossos sogros. Rosalie está por lá também" - disse ele, lançando um olhar de advertência na direção de Edward. - "Você pode querer ficar longe dela."

Edward fez uma careta. - "Sim, ela não está muito feliz comigo." - Ele observou enquanto Alice e Bella iam em direção a sala. "- Ela quase não me deixou entrar em casa esta manhã."

"Bem, você não pode culpá-la." - Jasper destacou. - "Não é a primeira vez, Edward."

Edward suspirou pesadamente ao lembrar que parecia ser uma coisa padrão deixar Bella para trás. - "Vai ser a última." - disse ele calmamente.

Jasper estudou-o por um momento. - "Você parece diferente." - observou ele. - "Eu não sei direito o que é, mas..." - Ele balançou a cabeça, ajustando a chama do fogão.

"De qualquer forma, Rose trouxe o novo namorado dela, então ela estará em seu melhor comportamento." - Jasper disse, puxando um espremedor de uma gaveta e pegando um pote cheio de batatas.

"Namorado?" - Edward questionou. - "Quem é o sortudo?"

"Emmett McCarty."

Edward se engasgou ligeiramente. - "Não brinca!"

Jasper sorriu. - "Sério."

"Mas ... ela vai comê-lo vivo!"

Jasper riu. - "Eu também pensava assim, mas o cara pode realmente segurar a barra. E Rose realmente gosta dele. É realmente revoltante... ela vira geleia nas mãos dele."

"Geleia? Rosalie?" - Edward zombou.

Jasper adicionou um pouco de manteiga às batatas. - "Você vai ter que ver por si mesmo." - Ele jogou o purê de batatas em uma tigela e colocou-o no forno para mantê-lo aquecido. Edward olhou para ele com atenção.

"Jasper, posso perguntar uma coisa?"

"Claro" - disse ele distraidamente.

"Isso vai soar estranho." - Edward avisou.

Os olhos de Jasper se enrugaram quando ele sorriu, enxugando as mãos em uma toalha enquanto virava o rosto para o amigo. - "Vá em frente".

Edward respirou fundo. - "Por que Bella não terminou a pós-graduação?"

Jasper olhou para ele, confuso. - "O quê?"

"Só responda pra mim... ok?" - Edward disse com pressa. - "Por que ela não terminou?"

Jasper respondeu devagar. - "Bem, você sabe, depois que você foi despedido do _Times_..."

"Eu fui despedido?"

"O que é tudo isso, Edward?" - Jasper perguntou cautelosamente.

"Por favor, Jasper, só me responda."

Jasper analisou profundamente Edward por um momento. - "Você foi colocado pra fora do Seattle Times. Bella tinha talvez um ano inteiro até concluir seu mestrado, então você optou por um corte de despesas...".

"E eu nunca fui pra Nova York" - Edward murmurou, meio para si mesmo.

"Não." - Jasper respondeu devagar, ainda confuso com a estranha conversa. - "Você recusou o estágio antes mesmo de se casar com Bella."

Ele fez uma pausa, mas Edward só balançou a cabeça, fazendo sinal para que Jasper continuasse.

"Você decidiu voltar pra cá e iniciar o seu próprio jornal semanal. Bella já tinha seu certificado de ensino, porque ela optou por dar aulas para ajudar nas despesas. Ela conseguiu um emprego na Forks Elementary e você começou o _Weekly_."

"Então, ela desistiu de escrever?" - Edward perguntou.

"Edward, você sabe disso!"

"Por favor, Jasper ... por favor!" - suplicou ele.

Jasper suspirou, evidentemente preocupado que seu melhor amigo estivesse ficando louco. - "Ela publicou algumas histórias curtas e uns artigos de revista, mas depois que ficou grávida de Masen, ela teve que parar." - disse ele. - "Daí Makenna nasceu logo em seguida, e você passa tanto tempo no jornal... Ela não tempo pra voltar a fazer isso."

Os olhos de Edward se deslocaram para a porta enquanto ouvia o riso de Bella. - "Será que ela me odeia por isso?"

Jasper riu. - "Bella não te odeia por nada, Edward."

"Você pode estar me enganado."

"Bella te ama." - Jasper disse enfaticamente, chamando a atenção de Edward de volta. - "Mas uma mulher não pode suportar tanta coisa."

"O que eu fiz?" - ele perguntou. No início, Jasper pensou que ele estivesse falando consigo mesmo, mas Edward virou seus olhos suplicantes para ele. - "Diga, Jasper. O que foi que eu fiz para ela? Será que eu ... a traí?" - Ele não podia se imaginar fazendo tal coisa, mas dado os sentimentos de Bella, ele tinha que perguntar.

Jasper o encarou boquiaberto por um momento. - "Não! Bem, pelo menos não com outra mulher."

"Como assim?"

"Há muitas maneiras de trair, Edward." - ele apontou. - "Toda vez que você coloca o seu trabalho na frente da sua família ... cada vez que você mostra o seu ressentimento sobre Nova York... cada vez que você a ataca, porque a vida não seguiu exatamente da maneira que você planejou ..."

Edward levantou a mão. - "Eu entendi."

Jasper desligou o temporizador e eles ficaram em silêncio por um momento. - "Você vai me explicar o porquê disso tudo?" - ele perguntou.

Edward esfregou as mãos sobre o rosto. - "Eu não sei exatamente." - admitiu. - "Eu só sei que tenho que fazer as coisas direito. Eu... preciso dela, Jasper".

"Precisa mesmo." - ele riu.

"Então o que eu faço? Como faço para corrigir isso?"

Jasper sorriu tristemente para o amigo. - "Eu não tenho nenhuma grande palavra de sabedoria, cara." - disse ele. - "Eu receio que você vai ter que descobrir isso por conta própria."

Edward acenou com a cabeça. Ele estava começando a acreditar na mesma coisa.

"Aqui, tome isso." - Jasper disse, entregando uma travessa de pãezinhos à Edward. - "É hora de comer."

Edward ajudou Jasper a levar a comida para a mesa da sala de jantar, mas imediatamente foi distraído por uma voz familiar na outra sala. Ele definiu a travessa na mesa e foi até a sala.

"Edward!" - Sua mãe, Esme, atravessou a sala, envolvendo-o em um abraço apertado. - "Feliz Natal!"

Para surpresa de Edward, ele teve de engolir um caroço na sua garganta. Quanto tempo se passou desde que ele abraçou sua mãe? Um ano? Foi antes da missão no Afeganistão. Deus, eram quase dois anos!

"Feliz Natal, mamãe." - ele finalmente conseguiu falar antes de se virar para abraçar seu pai. Ele sorriu ao sentir o cheiro familiar de cachimbo e loção pós-barba do seu pai. - "Bom te ver, pai."

"Você também, filho." - Carlisle Cullen se afastou para dar um tapinha no ombro dele. - "Como está tudo no jornal?"

"Hummm... bem, eu acho." - Edward murmurou.

"Eu li o artigo sobre a exposição no lar de idosos." - ele disse com um sorriso orgulhoso. - "Foi um grande trabalho."

Edward sorriu. Pelo visto, sempre poderia contar com seus pais se orgulhando dele, não importa o que ele faça. -"Obrigado. Uh ... Jasper disse que é hora de comer." - anunciou ele, tentando desviar a atenção para longe de si. Ele estava ciente de Bella assistindo tudo do outro lado da sala, onde estava ao lado de Rosalie e de um brutamontes chamado Emmett McCarty. Edward se lembrava dele como um astro do time de futebol de Forks High, e tinha ouvido falar que ele conseguiu uma bolsa de estudos da UCLA¹.

"Ei, Emmett." - disse ele, estendendo a mão. - "É bom ver você de novo."

Emmett apertou sua mão com uma risada alta, batendo em suas costas com vontade. - "Você diz isso como se nós não nos vemos todos os outros dia, cara!"

"Oh" - Edward riu nervosamente, tentando encobrir seu erro. - "Bem, ainda assim é bom te ver... como... você sabe... tipo um membro da família." - Ele olhou significativamente para Rosalie e Emmett riu de novo. Para sua surpresa, Rosalie não o encarava com raiva. Na verdade, ela parecia nem sequer notá-lo. Seu olhar sonhador estava focado apenas em Emmett.

"Bem, valeu mesmo, cara!" - Emmett respondeu com um sorriso. - "Agora, vamos acabar logo com isso. Estou morrendo de fome!" - Ele puxou Rosalie debaixo do braço, colocando um beijo no topo da cabeça dela enquanto o grupo se mudava para a sala de jantar. Rosalie praticamente brilhava devido a todas as atenções de Emmett e Edward lutou para não gargalhar alto.

Parece que a tigresa havia sido domada.

O jantar foi barulhento. Edward, na sua maior parte, ficou como observador. Ele ouviu atentamente e aprendeu muito. Que Emmett era um mecânico, que é dono de sua própria oficina a cerca de um quarteirão de distância de onde Edward trabalhava. Seu pai ainda estava no hospital - chefe de gabinete - e dando algumas aulas e palestras também. Sua mãe fazia trabalho voluntário no centro da terceira idade, assim como ajudava acolhendo as novas famílias. Charlie Swan estava sério, como sempre, falando apenas ocasionalmente para pedir a alguém para lhe passar as batatas. Seus olhos só suavizaram quando se tratava de seus netos e Edward pode ver que eles eram loucos pelo avô também. Edward ainda não estava completamente certo do que Jasper e Alice faziam - algum tipo de negócio on-line que era ligado as artes - mas eles pareciam estar se dando bem.

Edward absorvida a energia da mesa, comendo calmamente e apenas interagindo quando uma pergunta era dirigida diretamente a ele. Encontrou-se rindo junto com os outros, apreciando a ligação entre os que agora eram sua nova família.

Era quase perfeito.

Exceto pelo fato de que ele podia sentir a tensão que emana de Bella a partir de onde ela estava sentada... o leve empurrão cada vez que o braço dela acidentalmente roçava o dele. A mágoa e a dor dela era quase palpável, e ele se perguntou como é que ninguém mais na sala poderia sentir.

Ou talvez eles pudessem. Quem sabe, assim como ele próprio, estavam apenas ignorando isto, tentando fazer o melhor para evitar uma situação desconfortável ... tentando garantir um feriado feliz para seus filhos.

Quando Alice cortou a torta de abóbora, Edward deixou seus os olhos passearem em volta da mesa. Ele sorriu para Alice e Jasper, que discutiam brincando sobre o quanto de chantilly eles deveriam colocar em cada prato... ao ver Rosalie e Emmett com as cabeças juntas, conversando em voz baixa enquanto ela apertava o braço dele... para Charlie, que estava tendo uma discussão acalorada com Masen sobre o Batman e o Superman e qual deles era melhor super-herói. Na outra ponta da mesa, seus pais estavam sorrindo para Makenna, onde Esme limpava um restinho de purê de batatas de cima do queixo dela. Então, é claro, havia Bella.

Sempre Bella.

Quando seus pensamentos se voltaram para a relação tensa que ele tinha com a mulher que agora era sua esposa, seu sorriso caiu.

O que ele iria fazer?

Ele observou Alice lhe oferecendo um pedaço de torta, e ele notou que sua mão tremia um pouco quando ele o repassou para Bella. Ela tomou o prato dele, porém não tomou nenhuma mordida.

Como ele poderia resolver isso?

Jasper lhe disse que ele colocava várias coisa – _tudo_, melhor dizendo – a frente de Bella. Ele supôs que teria que ralar muito para sair desta bagunça. E do mesmo jeito que entrou nela; pouco a pouco. Ele olhou para ela com o canto dos seus olhos a medida em que ela cutucava sua torta.

Ele teria que mostrar o quanto ela era importante para ele... A coisa mais importante.

Ele teria de ganhar o coração dela... deixá-la apaixonada... Seduzi-la. Com este pensamento, ele sentiu um aperto em suas calças e fez careta para a sua reação inadequada.

Obviamente, que teria que esperar. Ele não podia negar o fato de que queria Bella. Ele a desejava muito. E agora estando tão perto dela era uma verdadeira tortura... o cheiro do seu cabelo... o calor do seu corpo.

Só que ele não podia _fuder _com tudo, com o perdão da palavra.

Outrora ele tinha tudo, mas tinha a perdido. E agora, ele teria que curar a dor no coração dela antes que pudesse sequer pensar em ter acesso a seu corpo.

Ele apenas rezou para que não fosse tarde demais.

* * *

_Canção Título do Capítulo - _http:(/)www(.)youtube(.)com(/)watch?v(=)AFHLo93kwHQ

_**1-UCLA:** Sigla para ____University of California, Los Angeles._

* * *

_**Como prometido lá na tradução de Momentos, capítulo novinho!**_

_**E meninas, eu não posso responder a todas as reviews mas juro que leio todas e adoro cada uma delas! Querem me fazer feliz para que eu posto mais rápido? Cliquem no verdinho pra ver o que acontece!**_

_**Beijos **_

_**Line**_


	7. Cap7:Put One Foot in Front of the Other

**Nada disto nos pertence. Somos meras aventureiras no mundo da tradução.**

* * *

**Capitulo VII – Coloque um Pé na Frente do Outro.**

Ele dormiu no sofá. De novo.

Quando eles chegaram em casa após o jantar, ele ajudou Bella banhar as crianças e colocá-las na cama, curtindo a tarefa mais do que ele imaginava. Quando Makenna envolveu seus bracinhos em volta do seu pescoço e esfregou o nariz contra o dele, seu coração se derreteu.

"Boa noite, papai" - disse ela.

"Boa noite, Makenna".

"Você tem que dizer aquilo, papai." - pediu ela, sonolenta.

"Dizer o quê?"

"Boa noite, bom soninho..." - ela começou.

"... durma bem com os anjinhos." - Edward concluiu, lembrando da rima que sua mãe sempre recitava na hora de dormir.

"Isso mesmo." - disse ela com um bocejo. - "Boa noite, papai.".

Ele se inclinou e beijou-lhe na testa. - "Boa noite"- ele sussurrou.

Apagou a luz, enquanto saia do quarto e seguiu em direção ao leito de Masen. Bella estava sentada ao lado dele, correndo os dedos pelos seus cabelos.

"Posso andar de bicicleta amanhã?" - ele perguntou.

"Se não estiver chovendo."

"Eu posso andar na chuva."

"Vamos ver isso."

Masen franziu o cenho. - "Isso sempre significa_ 'não'_"

Bella riu e beijou sua testa. - "Isso significa '_veremos_'. Agora vá dormir. "

"Ok".

Edward passou por ela quando Bella saiu do quarto e debruçou-se sobre o menino. - "Vejo você amanhã, amigão".

"Ok".

"Boa noite, bom soninho..."

"... Durma bem com os anjinhos." - Masen terminou, os olhos já à deriva enquanto Edward puxava os lençóis até o queixo e beijou a cabeça do menino.

Ele saiu para o corredor, só para ver Bella em pé na frente do quarto deles, com os braços cruzados sobre o peito. Edward parou, seus olhos caindo para o chão.

"Eu vou ... hum ... Vou dormir lá embaixo."

Bella respondeu em voz baixa. - "Eu acho que é o melhor a fazer."

"Podemos conversar amanhã?"

"Você não tem que trabalhar?"

Ele tinha? Edward não fazia absolutamente ideia nenhuma.

"Eu vou estar em casa às cinco." - disse ele, um plano se formando em sua mente. - "Eu quero te levar para jantar. Vou pedir pra Alice ou para os meus pais para cuidarem das crianças." - Ele levantou o olhar esperançoso para Bella. Ela o encarou por um momento.

"Você tem certeza?" - perguntou ela, hesitante. - "Você sempre diz que jantar fora é um desperdício de dinheiro."

Ele diz? Que tipo de idiota ele era?

"É uma ocasião especial"- respondeu ele. - "Nós precisamos conversar, Bella. Eu... eu não quero perder você, e estou disposto a fazer o que for preciso para arrumar as coisas entre nós." - Ela começou a falar, mas ele ergueu a mão para detê-la.

"Eu sei que já disse tudo isso antes, e sei que minhas ações falam mais alto que as palavras..." - continuou ele. - "Então deixe-me fazer isso... deixe te mostrar, por favor?"  
Bella respirou fundo, e por um momento, ele imaginou que ela fosse negar. Em vez disso, ela disse só uma palavra em voz baixa. Palavra que fez crescer a esperança no interior dele e uma onda de alívio passar através de seu corpo.

"Ok".

Ele sorriu e se virou para descer as escadas, a confiança começando a florescer. Ele iria mostrar a Bella que ela era a coisa principal em sua vida. Já fazia algum tempinho, mas ele ainda se lembrava como conquistar uma mulher mais.

Ela não teria idéia do que tinha acontecido com ele.

**[...]**

Ele acordou com um grunhido ao sentir Masen caindo subitamente sobre seu estômago.  
"Bom dia, papai!" - disse ele, saltando levemente. - "Você durmiu vendo televisão outra vez?"

Edward fez uma careta na lembrança de que ele provavelmente gastava umas boas noites dormindo no sofá. - "Uh ... sim, eu acho que sim."

"Mamãe disse que tá na hora de levantar." - Masen balbuciou, deslizando de volta até o chão. - "Ela tá fazendo panquecas!"

O estômago de Edward grunhiu ao sentir o cheiro do bacon atingindo suas narinas. - "Parece bom." - ele respondeu asperamente, sentando-se e passando as mãos pelos cabelos. - "Diga a ela que eu estarei lá em um minuto, ok? Preciso ir tomar um banho."

"Ok!"- Masen disse alegremente, correndo para a cozinha.

Edward levantou-se, esticando os músculos doloridos e bocejando alto. Na noite anterior, sua mente trabalhou o tempo todo planejando o grande encontro e ele não tinha conseguido dormir até um pouco depois da meia-noite. Ele notou que isto devia-se também ao desconforto de dormir no sofá... em parte. Por outro lado ele tinha certeza, que foram devido aos nervos sobre se seu plano daria certo.

Ele tomou banho e se vestiu rapidamente, não querendo que Bella pensasse que ele não gostava do café da manhã que ela estava preparando. Ele revirou os olhos para seu armário lotado de brim e flanela, notando a ausência de ternos e gravatas. Houve um único terno cinza escuro, os cotovelos e os joelhos opacos por conta do tempo. Edward decidiu que teria que encontrar tempo durante o dia para encontrar algo para vestir durante o encontro. Ele não poderia levar Bella para jantar no _Canlis_vestindo algo xadrez.

Quanto à forma de conseguir uma reserva no Canlis em tão pouco tempo... bem, isso era algo que ele iria trabalhar uma vez que começasse o trabalho. Havia certas regalias que vinham com o trabalho na mídia. Ele esperava que elas também se aplicassem aos pequenos jornais semanais da Península Olímpica.

Ele pegou um par de botas gastas e desceu as escadas, indo para cozinha. Ele não pôde conter um sorriso ao ver as duas crianças sentadas na mesa. Masen estava enrolando o bacon em suas panquecas e mergulhando o rolos no xarope antes de tomar uma mordida. Makenna, aparentemente, não gostava da cobertura, optando por comer as panquecas a seco. Bella olhou para cima, entregando-lhe uma xícara de café.

"Fome?" - ela perguntou.

"Faminto".

"Sente-se."

Edward se sentou ao lado Makenna, um pouco da hesitação do dia anterior reaparecendo. - "Bom dia." - disse ele calmamente.

Makenna virou seus olhos de esmeralda para ele por alguns instantes. - "Bom dia, papai." - ela disse, tomando uma outra mordida de sua panqueca.

"Uh... como você dormiu?"

A testa dela se enrugou em Makenna em confusão. - "Na minha cama."

Edward riu. - "Eu quis dizer, você teve bons sonhos?"

"Ah." - Makenna deu de ombros, falando com um outro pedaço de panqueca na boca. - "Eu num lembro ".

"Eu sonhei que era o Superman!" - Masen exclamou, mergulhando o rolo de panqueca na calda. - "Eu estava voando e briguei com os bandidos!" - Ele girou o punho para enfatizar a sua história e, inadvertidamente derrubou seu leite.

"Masen!" - Bella repreendeu, puxando uma toalha da gaveta e enxugando o leite. - "Tenha um pouquinho mais de cuidado, rapazinho."

"Desculpe, mamãe." - respondeu Masen. - "Você não vai chorar, né?"

Bella terminou de limpar leite e jogou a toalha na pia. - "Por que eu iria chorar?"

"Eu não sei." - Masen respondeu com um encolher de ombros. - "Mas a vovó Esme sempre fala que não se deve chorar pelo leite derramado."

Bella riu, e Edward sentiu seu coração aquecer ao som quente da risada dela e, pela primeira vez desde que ele tinha chegado aqui no dia anterior, um sorriso verdadeiro iluminou seus olhos, antes que ela se virasse para Masen.

Ela bateu-lhe na ponta do nariz. - "Eu não vou chorar" - assegurou ela, servindo-lhe com um pouco mais de leite. - "Apenas tente não derrubar o copo de novo, ok?"

Masen assentiu, pegando-o para tomar um longo gole de leite enquanto Bella definia um prato de panquecas e bacon na frente de Edward.

"Obrigado." - ele disse calmamente. Bella apenas balançou a cabeça em reconhecimento e mudou-se para a pia para lavar pratos.

Edward terminou seu café da manhã, e depois de um ritual de adeus com as crianças, ele ficou sem jeito na frente de sua esposa.

"Então, eu vou estar de volta às cinco." Edward prometeu.

"Eu estarei pronta." - disse ela. -"Para onde vamos?"

"É uma surpresa." – ele disse para ela, aproveitando um momento de coragem ao se inclinar e beijá-la na bochecha. Ele estava grato por ela não ter se afastado.

"Só fique linda." - disse ele. - "Eu cuido de tudo."

Edward entrou no carro, segurando o cartão na mão enquanto ligava o sedan pequeno. Ele fez o seu caminho para o endereço do jornal semanal de Forks, franzindo ligeiramente a testa quando viu o pequeno letreiro em um espaço da galeria local.

"Bem, não é o local de uma rede de notícias, mas, pelo menos é tudo meu." - disse ele em voz baixa enquanto estacionava e fazia o seu caminho até a porta da frente. Um sino tocou quando ele entrou, e uma mulher mais velha sentada em uma mesa bagunçada olhou para cima. Edward demorou um momento para reconhecer o rosto da ex-secretária da Forks High School.

"Sra. Cope?"

A mulher riu ruidosamente. - "Sra. Cope?" - ela repetiu. - "Desde quando nós voltamos a ser tão formais deste jeito? Eu não tenho sido mais a Sra. Cope para você fazem anos, Edward ... Especialmente desde que você se tornou meu chefe."

Edward forçou uma risada. - "Ah, acho que eu tive um flashback, ou algo assim..." - Ele olhou disfarçadamente a placa de identificação em sua mesa. - "...Shelly."

Ela deu uma risadinha. - "Ah, antes que me esqueça, Jessica pediu pra lhe dizer que ela está na Rez cobrindo a reunião da diretoria da escola. Disse que ia aproveitar para tirar algumas fotos e anotar algo para a história do novo centro comunitário, enquanto estiver por lá."

Edward meneou a cabeça, os olhos atraídos para um quadro enorme na parede atrás da Sra. Cope - Shelly - ele corrigiu mentalmente. Era uma lista das histórias para a próxima edição, ao lado do nome dos repórteres designados para cada uma. A partir do que ele poderia ver, eles estavam operando com uma equipe reduzida. Não admira que ele trabalhasse muito.

"Você ainda vai dirigir até Port Angeles para ver a história do bombeiro?" - perguntou ela.

"A história de bombeiro?" - repetiu ele confuso.

Shelly revirou os olhos bem humorada. Aparentemente, a distração não era rara para Edward. - "O arquivo está na sua mesa." - lembrou ela - "Assim como aquelo sobre os recursos para o banco de alimentos. Você tem horário marcado às treze horas."

Edward começou a entrar em pânico. Ele teria que dirigir até Port Angeles, fazer as entrevistas para esta história dos bombeiros – seja lá qual fosse – e ainda fazer uma resenha sobre esse banco de alimentos, encontrar um terno, fazer reservas no restaurante e no hotel, comprar flores e alugar uma limusine, encontrar alguma champagne decente em uma cidade conhecida por sua afinidade com a vitamina R... a lista estava crescendo a cada minuto.

Ele começou a sentir tonturas, perguntando se ele poderia aguentar tudo isso.

"Edward, está tudo bem?" - Shelly perguntou, com um olhar preocupado, sumindo com o sorriso agradável do rosto.

Edward esfregou sua testa, sentindo o início de uma dor de cabeça. - "É só que ... eu esperava planejando uma noite especial para Bella ..."

O olhar de Shelly suavizou-se. - "Isso é tão doce! Posso ajudar?"

Os olhos de Edward se arregalaram com a oferta. - "Você poderia? Significa muito para mim."

Ela acenou com a mão. - "Sem problemas. Então, você quer uma mesa especial no _Lodge_?" Ela perguntou já correndo pro telefone.

Edward franziu as sobrancelhas com a menção do único restaurante agradável de Forks. E nem de longe ele era _agradável_o suficiente para Bella. - "Não, eu tinha algo um pouco mais especial em mente." - Com isso, ele apresentou seus planos para Shelly Cope.

Shelly o encarou por um momento, quando ele finalmente terminou. - "Você quer fazer tudo isso hoje?" - perguntou ela.

"Sim. Você pode fazer isso?"

Shelly suspirou profundamente. - "Vai demorar algum tempo, mas sim, eu acho que consigo. Você sabe que isso tudo vai custar uma fortuna, certo?"

Edward sorriu.- "É uma ocasião especial." - Ele enfiou a mão no bolso para tirar a carteira, arrancando um cartão de crédito, e então pensando melhor, entregou logo os três -. "Basta colocar tudo neles." - disse ele.

Sentindo como se um peso tivesse sido retirado de seus ombros, Edward fez o seu caminho em direção a um escritório no fundo da sala com uma porta de vidro ostentando uma placa de bronze, declarando-o como Editor-Chefe. Ele encontrou os arquivos que Shelly tinha mencionado em cima de uma montanha de papéis em sua mesa e folheou-os rapidamente. Evidentemente, a história bombeiro era algo relativo ao impacto dos cortes orçamentais no condado de _Clallam Fire District_. Já sobre o recurso para o banco de alimentos era uma história típica de final de ano, acerca da necessidade de fazer doações. Tudo parecia relativamente curto e simples, e ele sentiu que poderia facilmente terminar ambas as histórias no tempo determinado.

Isso até ele realmente chegar em Port Angeles.

O telefone dele tocou sem parar durante a viagem e ele passou a maior parte do tempo grudado a ele através do fone de ouvido, escutando história de incêndios dos futuros entrevistados e conversando com os outros repórteres em campo. Ele já estava exausto no momentos que parou no estacionamento ao lado da estação de bombeiros, e finalmente, teve que desligar o celular, quando ele se sentou para fazer a entrevista com o capitão e alguns bombeiros que tinham tido seus salários diminuídos por causa de cortes no orçamento. Ele tirou algumas fotos com sua câmera digital e se dirigiu para a loja de departamento do outro lado da cidade, religando seu telefone só para descobrir que ele tinha sete mensagens de voz.

Ele as ouviu rapidamente, aliviado quando viu que não havia nada urgente que não pudesse esperar até depois que ele tivesse encontrado um terno decente ... que acabou sendo um pouco mais fácil do que ele achava. Ele examinou as prateleiras, finalmente decidindo sobre um cinza escuro, que se encaixam relativamente bem – afinal, não havia tempo para fazer ajustes - e um par de sapatos pretos que rangiam um pouco, mas pareciam muito bons. Ele optou por uma camisa branca e gravata verde-escuro, uma vez que as opções eram limitados, e colocou tudo no cartão de crédito que ele tinha pegado de volta com a Sra. Cope.

Edward teve um momento de pânico, quando entregou o cartão ao caixa, perguntando se ele teria crédito suficiente disponível para cobrir o total de quase mil dólares em roupas. Ele deu um suspirou de alívio quando a moça lhe entregou o recibo para assinar e agradeceu-lhe. Ele fez uma chamada para Shelly enquanto caminhava de volta para seu carro.

"Como está tudo?" - ele perguntou quando ela atendeu o telefone.

"Até aqui tudo bem." - disse ela. - "Eu falei com Waylon Forge e ele vai encontrá-lo no aeroporto às cinco e meia. Liguei para alguns contatos e consegui que vocês aterrissem no heliporto da filial da ABC em Seattle. A limusine irá encontrá-los lá para levarem vocês até o Canlis. A suíte no Sorrento está reservada em seu nome, e Waylon estará de volta para buscá-los às nove da manhã. "

"Obrigado Shelly. Você faz milagres".

"Eu sei" - ela disse, satisfeita. - "Ah, e uma coisa?"

"Sim?"

"No Canlis" - disse ela, hesitante. - "Eles podem ter a impressão de que você é um crítico gastronômico do New York Times".

"Como é que é?"

"Hey!" - Shelly respondeu, sua voz assumindo um tom defensivo. - "Era a única maneira que eu poderia conseguir uma reserva tão rapidamente. Além do mais, você provavelmente vai receber alguns extras." - Ela ressaltou.

"Ok." - Edward esfregou a ponta do nariz, imaginando como ele poderia posar como um crítico gastronômico.

"E o Sorrento pode estar com a impressão de que você está escrevendo um artigo para a revista _Conde Nast._"- ela acrescentou.

"Meu Senhor." - Edward murmurou.

"Vocês pediu por milagres, agora tem que estar dispostos a pagar o preço." - ela ressaltou.

"É ... tudo bem, Shelly. Muito bom, mesmo. Eu realmente aprecio a sua ajuda."

"Sem problemas." - disse ela. - "Divirta-se."

Edward desligou e olhou o relógio. Com um palavrão baixo, ele percebeu que já estava quinze minutos atrasado para a sua entrevista no banco de alimentos. Ele entrou no carro e girou a chave.

E nada aconteceu.

"Vamos lá..." - ele incentivou o pequeno carro, a medida em que virava a chave novamente.

Nada.

"Merda!" - exclamou, destravando o capô e saindo do carro para olhar o motor. O que era praticamente inútil, já que ele não sabia quase nada sobre motores.

"Problemas com o carro?" - Um homem mais velho parou na calçada, observando também o motor.

Edward lutou contra uma réplica sarcástica. - "É. Não quer ligar. E eu já estou atrasado para um compromisso."

O homem inclinou-se, examinando o motor de perto e mexendo em alguns fios. - "Tente agora" - sugeriu.

Edward voltou para o carro e girou a chave, esperando que o fio alterado corrigisse o problema.

Não houve mudança alguma.

"Parece que a bateria morreu." - disse o homem, puxando um lenço do bolso e enxugando as mãos. - "Eu tenho alguns cabos na minha caminhonete. Eu ficaria feliz em fazer uma ponte.".

"Sério?" - Edward ficou chocado com a boa vontade do estranho para ajudá-lo. Não é algo que acontece muitas vezes em Nova York. - "Eu realmente gostaria."

"Claro, sem problema." - disse o homem, acenando com a mão. - "Eu vou pegar meu carro."

Enquanto Edward esperava, ele ligou para o banco de alimentos para lhes avisar o que estava acontecendo, então, procurou através de seus números de telefone, dando um suspiro aliviado quando ele encontrou o título "Mãe". Ele fez uma ligação rápida para Esme, que ficou mais do que feliz em tomar as crianças por essa noite, e Edward estava agradecido de que pelo menos, mais esse obstáculo tinha sido superado.

Ele esperou que o homem de retornasse, verificando o relógio a cada poucos minutos. Finalmente, 45 minutos depois, uma pickup Ford velha e bamba parou na frente dele, com motor extremamente barulhento. Edward suprimiu sua irritação e colocou um sorriso no rosto.

"Você se perdeu?" - ele perguntou brincando.

O homem apenas piscou para ele. - "Não." - disse ele, antes de puxar um conjunto de cabos de cima carroceria de seu caminhão. Ele rapidamente se conectou à bateria de Edward, e ele agradeceu profusamente antes de seguir finalmente até o banco de alimentos. Seu pé pressionava ansiosamente o pedal do acelerador enquanto seus olhos se focavam nas ruas laterais e no espelho retrovisor, na esperança de evitar uma multa.

Ele parou em frente ao banco alimentar com mais de uma hora de atraso. Ele não estava muito preocupado com a entrevista - o diretor estava feliz pelo jornal está se dedicando a esta reportagem e acataria tudo que Edward quisesse. E com o problema do carro, Edward estava com cronograma apertado para voltar para casa e pegar Bella. Ele teria que fazer a entrevista correndo, tirar algumas fotos, e sair da cidade o mais rápido possível.

Infelizmente, o horário do banco de alimentos não estava tão apertado assim. Ele encontrou o diretor, Jason Matthews, ajudando a descarregar um caminhão de produtos na porta dos fundos, e esperou com impaciência até que ele terminasse.

"Eu posso entrevistá-lo aqui mesmo." - Edward ofereceu, olhando para o relógio novamente e se encolhendo a cada minuto que passava.

"Não, vamos estar mais confortáveis em meu escritório." - disse Jason. - "Isso vai levar apenas um minuto."

Quando Jason finalmente acabou com o caminhão e levou Edward até seu escritório, eram quase três horas e os nervos de Edward estavam no limite. Jason fez uma entrevista entediante – fala lenta e Edward sentiu ele arrastando cada citação de seus lábios. Quando ele finalmente terminou de interrogar e dois outros clientes do banco de alimentos que Jason havia recomendado à Edward, bem, ele estava quase frenético. Tirou algumas fotos das prateleiras vazias e do exterior das instalações e praticamente correu até seu carro. Já se passavam das quatro horas. Ele mal teria tempo para chegar em casa e se trocar antes de encontrarem Waylon no aeroporto.

E é claro que o carro não pegou.

"PORRA!" - Edward exclamou, batendo no volante em frustração. Ele ainda precisava comprar as flores no caminho de casa, e sua bateria estúpida estava morta novamente. - "Porra! Porra! Porra!"

"Está em apuros, Edward?" - O rosto de Jason apareceu na janela do lado do passageiro, sua voz abafada pelo vidro.

Edward abriu a janela, lutando para controlar a sua frustração e torcer para que seu sorriso não saísse tão falso.

"Por acaso, você teria alguns cabos pra fazer uma ponte?" - ele perguntou.

* * *

_Canção do Capítulo:_ http:(/)www(.)youtube(.)com(/)watch?v(=)f9jeh4mA5us

* * *

_**Dois capítulos em uma semana. Boazinha, não?**_

_**Pois bem, vocês bem que poderiam agir assim comigo também, né? Afinal foram mais de 100 visitantes do último capítulo e tudo o que eu consegui foram duas reviews... =/ **_

_**E pra completar, tem mais de 20 meninas que colocaram Do Over no alerta e favoritaram a mesma. Tipo, é mega frustrante pra mim ver esse tipo de coisa, sabe? **_

_**Eu torço de verdade para que essa realidade mude a partir desse capítulo, afinal sem os comentários de vocês eu fico totalmente sem estimulo para continuar qualquer trabalho. **_

_**Ok, agora que desabafei, cabe a vocês que decisão tomar. Se irão me deixar feliz ao clicar no botãozinho aí em baixo e escrever alguma coisinha, ou fingir que esse desabafo nunca foi escrito aqui. **_

_**Pronto, desabafei!**_

_**Um ótimo final de semana.**_

_**Line**_


	8. Capítulo 8: All I Want For Xmas Is You

**Nada disto nos pertence. Somos meras aventureiras no mundo da tradução.**

* * *

**Capítulo VIII: Tudo Que Eu Quero No Natal É Você**

No momento em que Jason conseguiu _salvar _o carro de Edward, ele já estava próximo a entrar em pânico. Ele ligou para Bella, que acabou indo para o correio de voz, e lhe assegurou que já estava a caminho, e estaria lá o mais rápido possível. Ele deixou o carro ligado, quando entrou em uma pequena loja de flores, comprando um buquê de rosas vermelhas. Ele sabia que era clichê, mas com esse problema no horário, não havia outra opção.

Enfim... finalmente, ele voou baixo pela autoestrada 101, com os olhos compulsivamente indo à deriva para o relógio do painel. Não importa quantas vezes ele olhasse, ainda lhe dizia a mesma coisa.

Ele estava atrasado.

Ele ligou para Shelly e pediu-lhe para manter contato com Waylon, deixando-o saber o que estava acontecendo. As coisas não estavam indo como planejado, mas Edward estava determinado a não deixar que os acontecimentos do dia estragassem tudo.

O terno novo de Edward deslizou de cima do banco do carona e ele estendeu a mão para arrumá-lo rapidamente. Ele não teria tempo para tomar banho, isso era certo. Edward cheirou a si mesmo. Não estava tão ruim. Nada que um spray rápido de colônia não arrumasse.

Ao pensar nisso ele percebeu uma coisa errada. Ele queria já estar vestido quando fosse pegar Bella – e não entrar correndo pela porta da frente, todo apressado para se trocar.

Isso arruinaria o romance.

Ele olhou para o terno especulativamente, em seguida, examinou a estrada vazia.

Ele poderia parar e se trocar, mas seria muito mais rápido fazer isso enquanto ele estivesse dirigindo. Seus olhos se estreitaram para a roupa enrolada o saco plástico ao lado dele. A camisa e a gravata não seriam um grande problema. Ele já estava usando meias escuras, e trocar os sapatos seria fácil.

As calças, no entanto. Essa sim poderia ser um desafio.

"Merda..." - ele murmurou, dirigindo com uma só mão enquanto abria e retirava a nova camisa de dentro da embalagem. É claro que o paletó acabou vindo junto e Edward praguejou levemente enquanto sacudia a camisa, e jogava a parte de cima do terno sobre o assento traseiro. Ele só se preocupou em abrir os dois primeiros botões da camisa que estava usando, rapidamente puxaou-a sobre a cabeça, desviando um pouco o carro para o acostamento. Rangendo os dentes, ele jogou a _coisa_de flanela por cima do ombro antes de deslizar um braço na camisa branca. Ele se inclinou para frente, seu braço esquerdo batendo no assento enquanto ele tentava encontrar a abertura da manga, a medida em que o cinto de segurança machucava seu pescoço. No momento em que conseguiu enfiar seu braço na manga, estava molhado de suor. Ele tentou puxar a camisa por cima de seus ombros.

É... apenas ... não vinha.

"Caralho!" - exclamou ele em frustração. Depois de um pouco mais de ajuste um puxão frustrado - onde ele temeu por rasgar as costuras - percebeu que tinha conseguido torcer a camisa pelas costas. Ele agora estava preso em uma de espécie nó cego de algodão branco.

Edward notou que ele estava rapidamente se aproximando dos limites da cidade de Forks e decidiu sair enquanto o quanto antes e encostar o carro na próxima oportunidade. Ele viu por cima do ombro um lugar amplo e parou com um alívio. Ele teria preferido algo um pouco mais escondido da estrada, mas o tráfego era pouco, e ele realmente não via nenhuma melhor opção.

Edward rapidamente tirou seu cinto de segurança e conseguiu se libertar da prisão em sua camisa com um grunhido vitorioso. Ele retirou o restante da mesma e deslizou a calça jeans, alcançando as nova e olhando para o relógio simultaneamente. Se ele precisava se apressar, ou então ele iria perder suas reservas no Canlis.

Edward jogou o jeans no banco de trás e olhou para o espelho retrovisor a tempo de ver um flash de luzes vermelhas e azuis.

Luzes vermelhas e azuis.

Pareciam até ... as luzes de um carro da polícia.

Com um gemido, Edward se remexeu para colocar suas pernas dentro da calça do terno, puxando-a por cima de suas coxas assim que um oficial bateu na janela com uma lanterna.

Edward preparou um sorriso tímido e olhou para cima... só para ficar cara a cara com a única pessoa que ele nunca quis que o visse com as calças abaixadas.

Isso mesmo. Chefe Charlie Swan.

Uma frase que envolvia "azar", "má hora", e uma profanação bastante pesada percorreram a mente de Edward.

Ele abriu a janela. - "Oi, chefe." - disse ele, decidido agir em um clima de brincadeira. Era o sogro dele, depois de tudo.

"Edward." - respondeu o chefe, o seu olhar aguçado, notando na aparência desgrenhada de Edward. - "Licença e registro."

Huh. O pai de Bella nunca gostou muito dele. Imaginou que não mudaria, mesmo em uma realidade alternativa. Mas se bem que, ele estava semi-nu ao lado da estrada...

Edward apalpou suas calças, percebendo sua carteira estava no jeans que ele tinha jogado na parte de trás do carro. Ele engoliu em seco e, em seguida, virou-se e inclinou-se sobre o assento, puxando a calça por cima de sua bunda enquanto ele se movia. Ele pegou a carteira e entregou a sua carta e registro para o chefe.

Charlie Swan, com um rosto desprovido de emoção, examinou os documentos, então olhou para Edward desconfiado. - "Você quer me dizer o que está fazendo, Edward?"

Edward forçou uma risada. - "História engraçada." - ele começou, mas ao ver a expressão inexpressiva do Chefe, ele decidiu ir por outro lado.

"Eu estava apenas tentando surpreender Bella." - ele disse calmamente. - "Vou levá-la para jantar hoje à noite em um lugar legal e já estou atrasado. Eu pensei que poderia ser mais fácil se eu me trocasse no carro."

Edward jurou que ligeiramente viu um sorriso caprichoso nos lábios do Chefe. É óbvio isso só podia ter sido coisa de sua imaginação.

"E como é que as coisas estão andando pra você?" - ele perguntou.

"Uh ... não tão bem." - Edward respondeu, abotoando a camisa e enfiando-a em suas calças rapidamente para depois pegar sua gravata.- "Você acha que poderia me dar somente uma advertência? Eu realmente quero me encontrar com a Bella."

A face do Chefe Swan assumiu um olhar sombrio. - "Ela merece uma noite divertida. Especialmente depois do que aconteceu na véspera de Natal."

O coração de Edward se afundou. Será que todo mundo sabe sobre isso? A fábrica de fofoca sempre foi uma coisa que nunca faltou nas cidades pequenas.

"Bem ... uh ... Eu sinceramente quero tentar fazer as pazes com ela."

"Você deveria."

O chefe ficou em silêncio por um momento,e Edward se perguntou se ele ia deixá-lo ir embora, ou transportá-lo para um interrogatório.

Ou para torturá-lo.

O chefe bateu o final da sua lanterna contra a palma da mão aberta, os olhos impassíveis, e Edward engoliu em seco.

Felizmente, o Chefe Swan teve misericórdia de seu genro, e com algumas palavras rudes e uma advertência para não bloquear o acostamento de novo, ele entregou lhe entregou os documentos de Edward e se virou para voltar para sua viatura.

Edward deu um suspiro pesado e ajustou a gravata, examinando-o pelo retrovisor. Ele viu Charlie o assistindo, e rapidamente virou a chave.

Em um mundo perfeito, o carro teria ligado e Edward teria chegado em casa a tempo para levar Bella para um belo jantar em um restaurante oficialmente com quatro estrelas.

No mundo de Edward, o carro não pegava e, ele teve que pedir ao sogro - que, aparentemente, o odiava - para lhe fazer uma ligação direta, e quando finalmente ele chegou em casa, estava com tanta pressa que ele bateu a rosas na porta do carro.

Bella, para sorte dele, sorriu lindamente quando ele lhe ofereceu as flores ligeiramente esmagadas. Quando Edward tocou a campainha, ele ficou ligeiramente sem fala no momento em que Bella atendeu. Ela usava um vestido verde de seda que envolvia a sua curvas delgadas e balançava hipnoticamente quando ela caminhava. Edward só foi capaz de empurrar as rosas para ela, como um adolescente em seu primeiro encontro.

"Eu ... hum ... tive alguns problemas com as flores ... E a porta do carro" - explicou lamentavelmente enquanto várias pétalas caiam ao chão.

Bella riu. - "Bem, elas são lindas. Obrigada."

Edward a seguiu até a cozinha, onde ela colocou as rosas em um vaso, e tentou não ser tão óbvio quando ele olhou para o relógio. Felizmente, sua mãe já havia pegado as crianças, que passariam a noite com ela e Carlisle. Mesmo assim, Edward sabia que eles precisavam ir o quanto antes.

"Vocês está pronta?"- ele perguntou a Bella enquanto ela enchia um vaso e começava a arrumar as flores menos danificadas.

"Hmm?"

Edward limpou a garganta. - "Você está pronta para ir? Nós temos uma reserva."

Ela se apressou, arrumando o resto das flores no vaso, ajustando-as um pouco a medida em que ela franzia o cenho. - "Ok." - ela disse, enxugando as mãos em uma toalha. - "Deixa só eu pegar meu casaco."

Eles finalmente saíram de casa e se dirigiram para minivan - Edward não iria confiar em sua bateria pouco confiável justo _nesta_noite - e partiram para fora da cidade.

"Para onde estamos indo?" - Bella perguntou. - "Eu pensei que iríamos para o Lodge."

Edward apenas sorriu enigmaticamente. - "É uma surpresa." - Ele ficou satisfeito ao ver Bella ruborizando um pouco com o canto dos olhos, enquanto se aproximavam do aeroporto.

"Edward?" - Ela o fitou interrogativamente quando ele estacionou a van, dando a volta na mesma para abrir a porta e ajudá-la.

"Só venha comigo." - ele disse calmamente, tomando a mão dela na sua. A sensação da pele macia contra a dele o deixou quente e um pouco tonto. Ele a levou por todo trajeto onde Waylon estava contemplando o plano de vôo em seu helicóptero.

Bella deu uma parada abrupta. - "Nós não vamos subir nessa coisa!" - ela afirmou, sacudindo a cabeça lentamente.

Edward puxou seu braço. - "Vai ser divertido. Vamos."

"Divertido?" - repetiu ela, virando seus olhos apavorados para ele. - "Edward, esses troços são perigosos ... e Waylon Forge?" - Sua voz se abaixou para um sussurro. – "Você sabe que esse cara é maluco!

"Relaxe, Bella. Eu voei em um desses um milhão de vezes." - ele garantiu para ela.

"Você voou? Quando?" - Bella perguntou, confusa.

Edward hesitou. _Em outra vida. Em outro mundo_.

"Ok, você me pegou." – ele fingiu admitir após um momento. - "Talvez não um milhão de vezes, mas acredite, é perfeitamente seguro."

"Eu não sei..." - disse ela, hesitante.

"Vamos, Bella ... Por favor." - Ele implorou com um olhar carinhoso, esperando que ela ainda fosse suscetível a isso. - "Eu tenho uma noite maravilhosa toda planejada ... mas temos que entrar no helicóptero para que isso aconteça."

Bella mordeu o lábio, olhando para o helicóptero com cautela. Quando o soltou, Edward sabia que tinha ganhado.

"Tudo bem. Vamos."

Eles seguiram em direção ao helicóptero e Waylon ajudou ambos a entrarem, entregando-lhes os fones de ouvido antes de iniciar o voo.

"Relaxe." - Waylon disse com um sorriso, sua voz metálica sobre os fones. - "Vocês chegaram em Seattle, em poucos minutos."

"Quanto tempo você tem de voo, Waylon?" - Bella perguntou, a voz embargada pelo nervosismo.

Waylon riu, trocando algumas palavras com a torre antes de puxar a alavanca e tira-los da terra. - "Muito mais do que você tem de idade, querida!" - disse ele. - "Eu fazia a recarga de suprimentos no Vietnã, até que eu levei alguns estilhaços no meu joelho." - Ele esfregou a perna por um momento. - "Transportar turistas em torno da Península não é o mesmo que se esquivar dos morteiros, mas ..." - Sua voz quase sumiu com um tom saudade ao pensar em seus anos de guerra e Bella trocou um olhar significativo com o Edward.

_Viu?_ Ela parecia dizer com os olhos. _Maluco!_

Edward sufocou uma risada.

Eles desembarcaram em Seattle e Bella estava suficientemente impressionada com a limusine preta e elegante esperando por eles. Edward encontra uma garrafa de champanhe gelada no interior do veículo e mentalmente agradeceu a Shelly enquanto servia taças para ambos.

Bella tomou um gole do líquido borbulhante. - "Eu não tomo champanhe desde o casamento de Alice e Jasper!" - disse ela. - "E aquilo não foi uma coisa boa."

Edward riu como se soubesse do que ela estava falando.

"Com sorte, você não terá que segurar meu cabelo desta vez." - ela continuou, dando-lhe alguma luz sobre o que deve ter acontecido no casamento de sua irmã.

Edward sorriu calorosamente. - "Eu faria de novo, você sabe." - ele respondeu com sinceridade. - "Eu faria qualquer coisa por você, Bella."

Momentaneamente ele se preocupou que Bella poderia achar isso piegas, mas ela sorriu - um sorriso real - e o coração de Edward acelerou. Estava funcionando. Ela iria perdoá-lo e eles seriam felizes.

Finalmente.

* * *

_Canção Título do Capítulo:_ http:(/)www(.)youtube(.)com(/)watch?v(=)yXQViqx6GMY

* * *

**_Oi Meninas!_**

**_Bem, parece que o "carão" da semana passada surtiu efeito! Acabei recebendo mais reviews, algumas BBBs sairam do anonimato e isso me deixou extremamente feliz. No entando, eu sou muito chata e lhes digo que preciso de beeeeeem mais!_ **

**_Enfim, outro recadinho que quero deixar aqui é que eu também estou me aventurando no mundo da escrita, postei uma o/s ontem e gostaria de verdade da opinião de vocês quanto a ela. _**

**_Enfim, eu torço para que minha caixa de entrada do Gmail, fique entupida essa semana com a opinião de vocês._**

**_Beijos e uma boa semana!_**

**_Line_**


	9. Capítulo 9: Silent Night

**Nada disto nos pertence. Somos meras aventureiras no mundo da tradução. **

* * *

**Capítulo IX - Noite Silenciosa**

Eles pararam na frente do restaurante e o motorista rapidamente contornou a limusine para abrir a porta do carro com um floreio. Desta vez foi Bella quem deslizou a mão para Edward a medida em que eles se aproximavam das portas de vidro e madeira, e da estrutura angular de pedra. Edward segurou a porta enquanto Bella entrava, e então, pousou sua mão levemente a parte inferior das costas dela, passando pela luz do bruxuleante do fogo da lareira, até se dirigirem para a vista incrível lá fora, a partir do lugar que lhes estavam reservados.

"Isso é incrível, Edward!" - Bella sussurrou, uma vez que a _hotess_tinha lhes deixado água gelada e uma cesta de pão. Ela se virou para olhar para as janelas do chão ao teto, as luzes cintilantes de Seattle refletindo na superfície do lago abaixo deles.

"Não me entenda mal." - Ela continuou. - "Eu gosto disso - realmente - mas como podemos pagar tudo isso?"

"Não se preocupe com isso." - Edward respondeu com desdém, passando manteiga em um pedaço de pão. Ele não percebeu a carranca de Bella para sua resposta, e a chegada da garçonete encerrou a conversa, por ora.

A refeição foi excelente e enorme. Edward tinha apenas ordenado um aperitivo de camarão para ambos compartilharem e costeletas de cordeiro com _couscous_, enquanto Bella optou por Peixe com _matsutake_ e couve chinesa. No entanto, a garçonete manteve-se levando amostras de outros pratos. Quando Edward protestou, dizendo que ele não havia pedido mais nada, a garçonete apenas sorriu e disse que eram por conta da casa. _Foie grãs_, atum de barbatana amarela, carne ao molho tártaro, nhoque com trufas pretas... a lista não parava de aumentar, e Edward logo perdeu a noção de tudo que tinha comido. Apesar de ter entendido que isso era por conta da suposta reportagem de capa que Shelly havia inventado, de ele sendo um crítico gastronômico, Bella apenas riu e ficou maravilhada com a incrível sorte. Até mesmo o proprietário do restaurante, parou para se certificar de que estavam satisfeitos com a refeição. Ele também os presenteou com uma garrafa de champanhe enquanto eles apreciavam várias pequenas amostrar para sobremesa. _Crème brûlée_, soufflé de licor de laranja, e algum tipo de rosquinha com creme de maracujá, baunilha, nozes e macadâmia.

Edward brevemente contemplou trocar de carreira. O quão ruim poderia ser a vida de um crítico de comida, afinal?

Eles deixaram o restaurante com o estômago cheio, um pouco tontos e rindo das coisas mais ridículas. A limusine estava os esperando e quando eles caíram no assento, Edward perdeu o equilíbrio, pousando sobre Bella. Ele encontrou-se deitado sobre ela, seu joelho esquerdo pressionado entre os dela e os seus rostos tão próximos que podia sentir o hálito quente dela em seus lábios.

Ele congelou, perguntando se ela iria protestar, e, incapaz de se mover num milímetro até que descobrisse isso. Ela não disse nada, mergulhando os olhos nos lábios dele antes de lamber os próprios lentamente e levar de volta o seu olhar para encontrar o dele. Ele se aproximou mais, quase perto o suficiente para provar de sua boca... esperando para ver se ela iria impedi-lo.

Ela não.

Edward aplaudiu interiormente, o homem que ansiava por Bella Swan por dez longos anos finalmente respirou um suspiro de alívio quando os lábios deles se roçaram suavemente.

"Bella." - ele murmurou na boca dela, enquanto ela a abria com um suspiro. Ele tomou isso como um convite e levou sua língua para dentro, tremendo com a sensação enquanto ele deslizava sinuosamente ao longo dela. Ela tinha gosto de coco, baunilha e champanhe, e Edward lutou para não consumi-la, com medo de assustá-la e ter que parar de beijá-la.

Ele nunca mais queria parar.

Bella parecia se sentir da mesma maneira. Ela inclinou a cabeça para aprofundar o beijo, as mãos varrendo os braços dele até se acomodarem no pescoço, massageando suavemente. Ele gemia com a sensação e correu seus braços por debaixo dela, puxando-a com mais firmeza contra ele. Ele foi recompensado com um impulso dos quadris de Bella, tocando na ereção dele já dura e dolorosa. Ele deslizou a mão sob a saia de tecido leve, acariciando a pele macia da coxa dela e, finalmente, deslizando a calcinha dela para o lado e apertar sua bunda curvilínea.

Ele queria fazer isso por horas.

Eles ficaram de amassos como dois adolescentes, usando dentes e língua, gemendo e tocando... roçando um contra o outro em um frenesi de luxúria e perda de inibição devido ao champanhe.

"Deus, Edward..." - Bella arrancou da camisa dele de dentro da calça e enfiou as mãos por baixo, raspando as unhas em todo comprimento das costas. Edward jogou a cabeça para trás, deleitando-se com a sensação enquanto ele apertava ainda mais o quadril de Bella de encontro ao seu próprio. Ele abaixou a cabeça, puxando decote para o lado, afastando o bojo do sutiã, revelando seu mamilo ouriçado e sugando-o profundamente.

Ela _veio_.

Edward sentiu seu corpo tencionar contra o dele, cada músculo de seu corpo se arrepiando em ocorrência do clímax. Então, ele assistiu com admiração o rosto dela se irromper em um sorriso de felicidade, um gemido alto escapar de seus lábios e seu corpo estremecer em um ciclo de contentamento e liberdade. Ele a segurou firmemente, observando seu êxtase ... Uma sensação de posse que tomou conta dele, e essas tinha pouco a ver com desejo, mas essencialmente relativa com amor.

Deus, ele a amava.

A limusine parou e Edward percebeu que eles tinham chegado ao hotel. Ele rapidamente se levantou, protegendo a visão de Bella da porta enquanto a ajudava com vestido, ignorando sua própria aparência desgrenhada. Seus olhos estavam semi-cerrados e um sorriso iluminava seu rosto sonolento.

"Nós chegamos." - ele disse calmamente.

Bella piscou, depois sentou-se assim que o motorista abriu a porta do passageiro. Edward pegou a mão dela com um sorriso largo e levou-a através dos portões de ferro do enorme jardim de entrada do Hotel Sorrento, então seguiram por baixo do toldo verde até entrarem na recepção espaçosa.

"O que estamos fazendo aqui?" - Bella perguntou, seu rosto ainda um pouco atordoado, como se ela tivesse acabado de perceber onde eles estavam.

Edward apenas se inclinou para beijar sua bochecha. - "Espere aqui um minuto." - disse ele, antes de fazer o check-in. Ele olhou para Bella e encontrou-a mordendo o lábio nervosamente a medida em que averiguava as paredes cheias de pinturas, os ricos tapetes e mobiliário de couro, misturado com veludo de tecidos escuros. Ela encontrou os olhos deles, sorrindo fracamente. Edward se perguntou se ela estava nervosa... se ele estava indo longe demais ao levá-la para um hotel.

Obviamente, ele percebeu que se eles eram casados, já tinham dormido juntos várias vezes. Mas, desde que ele chegou, a tensão entre os dois era mais do que aparente, provando que este lado do relacionamento estava distante e raro ultimamente. E o encontro na limusine foi a primeira vez que ele realmente tinha um gosto de Bella nesse sentido.

Ele queria mais do que um gosto. Ele queria o banquete inteiro.

Ele engoliu em seco, virando-se para o recepcionista e lutando contra o instinto animalesco que solicitava tomar conta de seu controle. Hoje à noite o que importava era ganhar Bella de volta ... e não apenas sexo.

Ainda assim, ele estaria mentido se não dissesse que tinha grandes esperanças de que transar fizesse parte do pacote.

Segurando a chave do quarto, Edward atravessou o saguão em direção a Bella, envolvendo um braço em torno da cintura e guiando-a em direção aos elevadores.

"Edward, isso não é realmente necessário." - ela sussurrou. - "Nós temos uma cama perfeitamente confortável em casa."

Edward riu quando eles entraram no elevador e subiam até seu andar. Bella deslocou nervosamente os pés, o rosto ligeiramente corado.

"Você está bem?" - ele perguntou.

"Edward ..." - ela começou, mas a abertura das portas do elevador interrompeu o que ia dizer. Ele pegou a mão dela, puxando-a pelo corredor em direção a suíte. Abrindo a porta com um floreio, ele assistiu o rosto de Bella enquanto ela olhava para o quarto, com a respiração presa na garganta.

A sala de estar ficava em frente a uma enorme janela com vista para a baía, onde as luzes da cidade se refletiam. Mini-palmeiras ornamentais balançavam ligeiramente com brisa provinda das aberturas do aquecedor, dando ao quarto um ar de glamour, como a velha Hollywood. A lareira crepitando ficava no canto, ao lado de uma mesa de madeira reluzente que ostentava uma outra garrafa de champanhe no gelo. Através de um conjunto de portas duplas à esquerda da sala, uma cama king-size com lençóis brancos, pilhas de travesseiros e um edredom fofo como uma nuvem se mostravam.

Edward sentia o cenário todo lhe chamando pessoalmente.

Bella deu alguns passos na sala, girando em círculos lentos e analisando cada centímetro.

"Edward. Isso é _demais_." - disse ela finalmente.

"Não." - respondeu ele, indo na direção dela e tomando-a em seus braços. - "Nada é demais para você."

"Isso é muito doce, de verdade... mas tudo isso... por apenas algumas horas ..."

Incapaz de resistir, ele se inclinou para beijar seu pescoço, afastando o cabelo dela para inalar seu cheiro. - "Temos toda a noite ... não há pressa".

"O quê?"

Seus lábios se arrastaram ao longo do decote do vestido. - "Nós temos a noite toda... e então serviço de quarto amanhã de manhã... e pensei que poderíamos passar o dia explorando a cidade." - Ele mordiscou sua clavícula. - "Ou nós poderíamos ficar só aqui, se quiser. Nós não temos que sair deste quarto."

De repente ela o empurrou. - "Nós não podemos ficar aqui a noite toda!"

"Por que não?" - ele perguntou, olhando para ela. - "Minha mãe está feliz por manter as crianças. Você sabe disso."

"Sinceramente você não lembra, não é?" - rosto de Bella estava corado, os olhos ardentes. Edward de repente percebeu que o que ele identificava como nervosismo, era, na verdade, raiva.

Ela estava furiosa.

E ele não tinha absolutamente nenhuma ideia do por quê.

"O que há de errado?" - ele perguntou, seu estômago afundando. - "Lembrar de quê?"

Bella empurrou o cabelo da frente de seu rosto antes de deixar os braços caírem de lado em derrota. - "O seminário de escrita, Edward? Eu vivo falando sobre isso há meses."

Edward abriu a boca, mas as palavras não saíam. Ele não sabia o que dizer.

"Deus, Edward. É só um dia... _um dia_... e tudo que eu lhe pedi foi que tomasse conta das crianças para que eu pudesse ir para esse seminário. Você sabe como isso é importante para mim!"

"Bem." - Edward balbuciou fracamente. - "Você ainda pode ir. Iremos voltar pra casa assim que amanhecer."

"É em Portland, Edward!" - ela se opôs. - "Eu vou precisar estar na estrada às cinco da manhã. Eu poderia muito bem sair daqui se viéssemos de carro, mas esse não é o ponto."

"Bem, e qual é o ponto, afinal?" - ele questionou, sentindo o aumento de sua própria raiva. Ele só estava tentando criar uma noite romântica, e tudo que ela podia fazer era só falar um monte de merda.

"A questão é, Edward..." - ela disse entre dentes - "... que você nem sequer se lembrou. Você fez todos esses planos, e agora estou sendo a vadia que tem que arruiná-los".

"Você não é uma vadia."

"Bem, eu me sinto como uma!" - ela sibilou com raiva. - "Eu sinto que deveria esquecer o seminário e lhe dizer que não é grande coisa. Só que isso significa mais uma vez que, o que eu quero ... ou que preciso são desconsiderados. O que é importante para mim não vale porcaria nenhuma pra você!"

"Isso não é verdade." - Edward ergueu seu queixo teimosamente.

"Não?" - Bella retrucou. - "E sobre a faculdade, Edward?"

"O quê têm isso?"

Bella revirou os olhos. - "Eu só tinha mais dez cadeiras e uma tese para conseguir meus créditos do mestrado. Só dez... Edward."

"Então? Isso é culpa minha?" - ele respondeu, ficando frustrado com sua atitude, apesar de ele não ter noção do que estava falando.

"Não, não é sua culpa." - ela disse sarcasticamente. - "Mas você não deixou as coisas mais fácies para mim. Para que eu pudesse voltar e concluir."

"Você poderia muito bem ter feito isso, se realmente quisesse!" - Ele cruzou os braços sobre o peito, sem saber se ele estava mesmo correto. Estava tão tomado por aquela discussão que não se importava com isso.

"Como, Edward?" - ela respondeu, com os olhos já umedecidos de lágrimas não derramadas. - "Com dois filhos? Com uma hipoteca e um carro pra pagar? Com você usando seu tempo todo ao perseguir seu sonho de abrir seu próprio jornal?"

"_Meu sonho_?" - Edward repetiu com uma gargalhada sufocada. - "Você acha que ter a porra de um jornal semanal em Forks é o meu sonho? É claro, Bella, afinal escrever sobre a inauguração do novo Wal-Mart ou sobre locais de desfile de Natal da escola primária é o ápice do jornalismo investigativo!"

"Ah, então tudo volta para isso de novo".

"Para quê?"

"Para quê? Para Nova York! Você nunca me perdoou por perder aquele estágio."

"Eu ... eu o quê?" - Edward beliscou a ponte de seu nariz em frustração. Como deveria discutir esse ponto quando ele mesmo não tinha ideia se era verdade? Ele não podia se imaginar ressentindo com Bella por não pegar o estágio. É claro que ele realmente não entendia porque desistiu disto, em primeiro lugar.

"Eu deveria ter ido." - disse ele calmamente.

"Eu não posso acreditar que você disse isso!"

"Se tivesse ido, eu teria um emprego melhor. Hoje eu poderia ganhar mais e dar mais conforto pra você e as crianças. Você teria sido capaz de terminar o seu mestrado."

"Crianças? Não haveria nenhuma delas, Edward! Se você tivesse ido para Nova York, eu não teria ido com você. Nós decidimos juntos que você iria ficar aqui e assumir o cargo no Times. Você disse que queria estar comigo. "

"Eu quero estar com você."

"Então por que você continua jogando essa decisão na minha cara?"

"E por que você continua trazendo o seu Mestrado?"

Bella fez uma pausa, respirando pesadamente por um instante antes de cair no sofá luxuoso, com a cabeça entre suas mãos. - "Eu não posso mais continuar deste jeito."

Edward esfregou as costas do pescoço dele, tentando aliviar a tensão ali. Ele se aproximou de Bella, toda a raiva desaparecendo, e caiu de joelhos na frente dela.

"Eu sinto muito, Bella. Eu estou arrependido de ter feito isso."

"Você sempre está arrependido, Edward. Eu sinto muito, também." - Ela sentou-se olhando-o firmemente. - "Como chegamos a esse ponto? Tão ressentidos um com o outro... Nos ignorando tanto?"

Edward pegou timidamente a mão dela, acariciando as costas suavemente. - "Eu não sei. Podemos superar isso... não podemos? Não podemos pelo menos tentar?"

Bella sorriu tristemente para ele, porém não disse mais nada.

~ 0 ~

Eles alugaram um carro e voltaram para casa em silêncio. Eles chegaram ao cais apenas a tempo de pegar a última balsa da noite. Exausto, Bella dormiu enrolada contra o encosto do assento. Edward a assistiu o tempo todo, enquanto o enorme barco se movia por Puget Sound, balançando levemente contra as ondas.

A noite romântica tinha se transformado em um desastre... e ele não sabia como consertar tudo isso. Dez anos eles estavam juntos ... Dez anos, que ele havia a perdido... de alguma forma, em ambos os mundos tudo estava danificado.

Danificado ... mais ainda não morto.

Edward sabia que ainda era apaixonado por Bella ... ele não tinha dúvidas disso. E no fundo, ele sabia que Bella ainda o amava muito também.

Ela estava ferida, irritada e frustrada, no entanto, ela ainda o amava.

Ele teria que encontrar uma maneira de fazer as pazes com ela. Uma maneira de lhe mostrar que eles ainda tinha uma chance.

Ele só não tinha ideia de como fazer isso.

* * *

_Música Título do Capítulo: _http(:/)www(.)youtube(.)com/watch(?v=)iAH0qm6OWKk

* * *

_**Nem vou falar muito, reviews são muito bem-vindas! **_

_**Ah, e Feliz Páscoa pra todas vocês! **_


	10. Capítulo 10: My True Love Gave to Me

**Nada disto nos pertence. Somos meras aventureiras no mundo da tradução. **

* * *

**Capítulo X: Meu Amor Verdadeiro Me Deu**

"Eu pensei que sabia o que estava fazendo, mas na verdade não tinha ideia de nada." - disse Edward para Jasper uma vez que tinha deixado o carro de aluguel entregue em Port Angeles. Bella tinha saído no início da manhã dirigindo até Portland para o seu seminário de redação, deixando Edward com as crianças e um Volvo que tinha de ser de entregue na _Budget Rent-a-Car_ao meio-dia. Jasper havia concordado em dirigir o carro velho de Edward para que todos pudessem voltar para casa. Eles tinham parado na oficina de Emmett antes de deixaram Forks, e ele deu a Edward um bom desconto na compra de uma nova bateria, sendo assim, ele estava esperançoso de que poderia evitar os cabos por um tempo.

As crianças tinham avistado os famosos Arcos Dourados, solicitando uma parada no McDonald's para brincar nos tubos, escorrego e piscina de bolinhas, entre mordidas nos Chicken McNuggets e nas batatas fritas.

"Tudo estava indo tão bem." - Edward continuou, olhando Masen enquanto ele mergulhava os nuggets no ketchup. - "E então acabei no sofá... de novo."

"Caramba." - Jasper comentou. - "Então mesmo depois de todos os esforços você não consegui nem..." - Ele olhou para as crianças. - "...Uh... _travesseiro_?" - ele disse de forma significativa, evidentemente tentando falar em código para evitar perguntas incômodas.

Edward riu sem graça, mastigando uma batata frita. - "Não. Sem travesseiro pra mim. Nem mesmo um pequeno".

"Quanto tempo se passou desde que você teve... um _travesseiro_?" - Jasper perguntou.

"Eu nem me lembro." - Edward disse sinceramente.

Masen abriu um grande sorriso. - "Você pode usar o meu travesseiro, papai. Eu tenho dois!"

Edward sorriu, bagunçando o cabelo de seu filho. - "Obrigado, amigão."

"Eu terminei." - Masen anunciou. - "Posso ir brincar mais um pouco?"

Edward acenou com a cabeça. - "Tome conta de Makenna, ok?"

"Eu tomo" - disse ele, tomando a mão de sua irmã mais nova e levando-a para a caixa de areia. Os olhos de Edward nunca os deixou, um protecionismo paternal que nunca soube que possuía assumindo seu ser. Ele falava com Jasper, mas não desviava o olhar de seus filhos.

"Eu não sei o que ela quer." - ele admitiu ao seu cunhado. - "Eu pensei que se eu a levasse para sair na cidade... mostrando o quão importante ela é para mim, seria suficiente, mas..."

"Isso é foda, cara." - Jasper disse com a boca cheia de hambúrguer. Ele engoliu em seco e tomou um gole de sua Coca-Cola. - "O que você vai fazer agora?"

"Eu não tenho certeza." - Edward respondeu, mordendo o pão do hambúrguer enquanto sorria quando viu Masen gentilmente jogando uma bola vermelha para Makenna. - "Talvez eu deveria lhe comprar alguma coisa bonita. Mulheres gostam de joias, certo?"

Jasper riu. - "Se a minha mulher for qualquer indicação disso, eu diria que sim. Aquela mulher adora um mimo." - Ele respirou fundo e continuou. - "Mas eu não sei se é isso que a situação exige, Edward. Bella nunca gostou tanto dessas coisas extravagantes."

"Mas ela deveria." - Edward rebateu. - "Ela deve ter tudo de melhor... e eu devo ser o único a dar isso a ela."

"Bem, vale a pena tentar, eu acho." - Jasper disse duvidoso. - "Mas eu não sei se gastar dinheiro é realmente a solução."

"Não se trata de gastar dinheiro." - Edward retrucou teimosamente. - "É sobre mostrar pra Bella o quanto ela é especial."

Jasper apenas deu de ombros e desejou sorte ao amigo.

**[...]**

Ele deixaram Jasper na casa dos pais dele, no lado norte da cidade. Ele disse que Alice iria encontrá-lo por lá mais tarde, e ele voltaria para casa ao lado dela. Edward e as crianças partiram para encontrar uma loja de joias que vendesse algo além de pulseiras da amizade. Eles finalmente encontraram uma pequena loja, espremida entre a livraria e uma loja de especiarias, que parecia ser promissora.

Com uma firme advertência para não tocarem em nada, Edward entrou na loja, segurando as mãos de seus filhos, um de cada lado dele.

"Posso ajudá-lo a encontrar algo?"- Uma mulher mais velha que vestia um suéter com estampa de boneco cheio de lantejoulas apareceu de trás do balcão. Ela sorriu para Masen e Makenna. - "Oh, que crianças adoráveis!" - exclamou. - "Vocês querem um pirulito?"

As crianças olharam para Edward pedindo permissão antes aceitarem. A mulher se curvou para baixo, deixando na mão de cada um deles um pequeno pirulito antes de tocar seus rostos suavemente. - "Lembram tanto meus netos" – ela pensou em voz alta. - "Não posso mais vê-los muito já que meu filho e sua família se mudaram para Phoenix." - Ela suspirou profundamente, e então balançou a cabeça.

"Chega de falar sobre mim." - disse ela, levantando-se rapidamente. - "O que eu posso fazer para ajudá-lo hoje?"

Edward titubeou ligeiramente. - "Eu não sei exatamente. Gostaria de encontrar algo para minha esposa."

A mulher riu. - "Está na casa do cachorro, hein?"

"Algo assim."

Masen puxou a manga de seu pai, tirando o doce da boca e sussurrando. - "Papai, nós não temos uma casinha de cachorro."

A vendedora começou a rir. - "Ah, ele é um fofo!"- disse ela, tocando no rosto dele novamente. - "Diga-me, qual seu nome?"

"Masen."

"E o da sua irmã?"

"Makenna".

"Bem, Masen, se estiver tudo bem com seu pai, eu tenho alguns brinquedos logo ali atrás do balcão." - Ela apontou para onde estava anteriormente, quando eles entraram na loja - "Você pode levar Makenna até lá para brincarem, enquanto eu ajudo seu pai encontrar um presente para sua mamãe."

Mais uma vez, Masen olhou para Edward pedindo permissão. Edward não entendia a sensação de orgulho que sentia em seu coração ao olhar o menino, ansiando por uma resposta.

"Tudo bem. Vá em frente." - Edward o encorajou. Masen pegou a mão de sua irmã e levou-a para trás do balcão. Ele podia vê-los retirando alguns pequenos caminhões de uma cesta de brinquedos e começar a arrumá-los ao longo do chão.

"Obrigado." - Edward disse. - "Senhora ..."

A mulher acenou com a mão. - "Ah, só me chame de Claire." – ela retrucou.

" Edward."

"Tudo bem ... então, Edward." - Claire falou alegremente. - "Agora, vamos encontrar algo para sua adorável esposa... Talvez um colar ou uma pulseira?"

Os olhos de Edward notaram as peças brilhantes alinhadas no veludo preto sob o vidro. - "Eu acho que ... alguma coisa simples?" - ele disse, soando mais como uma pergunta do que um comunicado.

Claire meneou a cabeça, batendo os dedos contra os lábios dela enquanto pensava. Ela foi para trás do balcão, desbloqueando um painel deslizante e arrancando uma das bandejas de veludo. Ela pegou uma pulseira de prata feita de elos delicados. Um pingente em forma de coração pendia da corrente, brilhando sob a luz fraca.

"Podemos gravar o nome dela no pingente enquanto você espera." Claire lhe afirmou. - "Podemos até mesmo colocar as _pedras de nascimento¹ _das crianças se você quiser... Torná-la um pouco mais especial. Embora, isso leve algumas horas."

"Sério?" - Edward perguntou, tocando no coração prateado. - "Quanto?"

Claire lhe respondeu, e apenas após uma breve hesitação, Edward acenou com a cabeça, pegando sua carteira e seu cartão de crédito já tão bem utilizado. Mais uma vez, ele se perguntou de quanto seu limite era e, de novo, segurou a respiração enquanto a transação ocorria, só liberando-a depois que a senhora lhe entregou o talão de compra para que ele assinasse.

"Agora." - ela disse, entregando-lhe um recibo. - "Quais as pedras que você precisa?"

Edward empalideceu. Ele não tinha absolutamente nenhuma ideia. - "Eu... hum... eu não sei."

Claire riu. - "Ah, a maioria dos homens não sabem mesmo." - disse ela. - "Apenas me diga a data de aniversário deles que eu resolvo tudo."

_Merda_. Como ele poderia explicar para esta mulher que ele não sabia os aniversários de seus próprios filhos? Pois é. Isso iria nomeá-lo para o Pai do Ano, com certeza.

Masen escolheu aquele momento para abordá-lo, puxando a mão do pai. Edward se inclinou para pegá-lo no colo, vendo uma oportunidade de se redimir, ou pelo menos, cobrir a sua ignorância.

"Masen." - disse ele. - "Pode dizer para essa simpática senhora sobre o seu aniversário?"

Masen sorriu. - "Eu vou fazer sete anos!"

"Isso é ótimo!" - respondeu Claire, acarinhando o cabelo dele. - "E quando é seu aniversário?"

"Oito de Fevereiro." - disse ele com orgulho, tropeçando um pouco sobre a pronúncia de _fevereiro_.

"Fevereiro." - Claire repetiu. - "É ametista. E quanto a sua irmã?"

Masen franziu o cenho. - "Eu não sei."

O estômago de Edward caiu. Rapidamente, ele enfiou a mão no bolso. - "Meu telefone." - disse ele se desculpando, abrindo-o rapidamente, esperando que a mulher acreditasse que ele estivesse vibrando. - "Só um segundo."

Claire assentiu enquanto Edward definia Masen no chão e ele voltava pro lado da sua irmã para brincar com os caminhões. Edward disse "Alô" como se estivesse mesmo atendendo uma chamada, e a medida em que se afastava de Claire, rapidamente discou o número de Jasper.

"Alô?"

"Jasper." - Edward murmurou, caminhando até o final da loja. - "Quando é o aniversário Makenna?"

"Edward?"

Edward revirou os olhos. "Sim... sou eu, Edward. Preciso de sua ajuda."

"O que há de errado?"

"Eu preciso saber quando é o aniversário da Makenna".

"Você não se lembra o dia de aniversário dela?" - Jasper perguntou, sua voz transbordando confusão.

Edward suspirou frustrado, comprimindo a ponte do nariz entre os dedos e tentou falar calmamente. - "Por favor, Jasper ... basta me dizer... ok?"

"Edward, o que está errado com você?"

"Jasper!" - Edward gritou ao telefone, e ao notar a expressão surpresa de Claire, rapidamente forçou um sorriso e abaixou a voz. - "Me ajude!"

"Tudo bem ... tudo bem." - Jasper respondeu. - "Quatorze de abril. Edward, você tem certeza que está bem?"

Edward soltou um suspiro pesado. - "Eu não sei, cara."

"Posso ajudar de algum jeito?"

"Você acabou de fazer." - disse ele. - "Sério. Eu vou ficar bem. Falo com você depois, ok?"

"Claro." - Jasper disse, ofegando um pouco. - "Se você decidir me contar o que está acontecendo, eu estarei por perto".

"Eu sei, Jasper." - Edward respondeu calmamente. - "Eu apenas estou... lidando com algumas coisas. De verdade. Eu vou ficar bem."

"Ok." - Jasper disse lentamente, evidentemente, não acreditando.

"Tchau, Jasper... e obrigado."

"Sem problemas."

Edward desligou o telefone e caminhou de volta para o balcão a fim de adicionar um pequeno diamante na pulseira de Bella.

**[...]**

"Eu tenho algo para você." - Edward disse com entusiasmo assim que Bella entrou pela porta. Já era tarde e as crianças estavam na cama, porém ele estava tão animado com o presente que não conseguia dormir. Ele ficou na sala, esperando até ouvir o som da minivan entrando na garagem. Quando ele finalmente escutou, ele estava quase vibrando tamanha empolgação. Sentia-se confiante de que isso iria levá-lo as boas graças com Bella.

Bella bocejou na entrada, puxando o casaco dos ombros, já cansada. - "Algo pra mim?"

Edward levantou-se para ajudá-la com o seu casaco. - "Você parece exausta." - disse ele. - "Como foi o seminário?"

Bella sorriu, mas não alcançou seus olhos. Aparentemente, a briga na noite anterior não tinha sido meramente esquecida. - "Foi ótimo." - disse ela calmamente. - "James McKay é um escritor incrível, e eu aprendi muito com ele. Ele irá ministrar algumas aulas de escrita em Port Angeles, que começará em algumas semanas. Ele sugeriu que eu as tomasse. - " Ela observou Edward de perto, avaliando a reação dele.

Edward lhe sorriu. - "Isso é fantástico. Acho que você deveria mesmo fazer isso."

"_Você_acha?"

Edward sentiu-se confuso e um pouco envergonhado com o choque explicito na voz dela. Será que ela realmente pensou que ele iria contradizê-la sobre isso? Obviamente, no passado, ele teria. Ele encontrou-se cada vez mais irritado com seu alter-ego.

_Aquele idiota._

"Você nem mesmo me perguntou quanto custaria." - disse ela.

"Nós vamos dá um jeito." - Edward encolheu os ombros, como se dinheiro não fosse um grande problema.

"Serão duas noites por semana durante um mês todo." - Bella acrescentou. - "Eu iria de carro logo após o trabalho e você teria que lidar com as crianças... jantar... banhos... cama... todas essas coisas."

"Eu posso fazer isso."

"Uau!" - Bella disse, um sorriso iluminando seu rosto. - "Quem é você e o que você fez com meu marido?"

Edward riu, puxando-a para o sofá.- "Eu só quero que você saiba que irei apoiá-la o em tudo que fizer." - disse ele sinceramente. - "Eu te amo, Bella... e sinto muito sobre a noite passada ... sobre tudo."

Bella sentiu as lágrimas pinicarem os olhos. - "Sinto muito também."

Edward pegou a caixa de presente embrulhado de onde estava pousado no centro. - "Eu peguei isso para você hoje." - disse ele. - "Eu queria que você soubesse o quanto é importante para mim, Bella. Sei que não tem mostrado muito isso ultimamente, mas as coisas realmente mudaram... eu mudei. Eu quero... bem... preciso que você entenda que as coisas serão diferentes de agora em diante. "

Ele entregou-lhe a caixa pequena e ela a pegou lentamente, passando os dedos sobre a fita dourada. - "É tão bonito." - disse ela calmamente.

"Abra-o."

Os olhos dela encararam os dele brevemente antes de retornarem para o embrulho. Ela puxou a fita, retirando-a da caixa em seguida, deslizou o dedo no papel de embrulho para removê-lo. Ela hesitou um pouco antes de levantar a tampa.

"Oh, Edward." - ela murmurou, retirando-o da caixa e estudando o pequeno pingente em forma de coração onde agora lia-se "Bella" com uma caligrafia elegante, acentuado por duas pedras pequenas.

"São as pedras de nascimento das crianças." -ele ressaltou.

Bella acenou com a cabeça. - "Eu sei. É lindo, Edward ... mas ... é _demais_. Como podemos pagar?" - Ela ergueu o olhar hesitantemente para ele.

Edward bufou para as preocupações dela. - "Não se preocupe com isso."

A testa de Bella se enrugou. - "Mas, Edward ... depois de ontem à noite ... o passeio de helicóptero, o jantar... aquela suíte de hotel, e agora isso. Tudo deve ter sido uma fortuna."

Ele se inclinou e beijou sua testa com indulgência. - "Eu disse, não se preocupe." - repetiu ele.

O rosto de Bella ficou tenso. - "De onde este dinheiro está vindo?"

Edward sentiu uma pontada de irritação. - "Bella, você não pode apenas apreciar o presente? Por que você está fazendo tanto drama sobre isso? Eu me responsabilizei por isso. Você não pode somente confiar em mim?"

Bella franziu a testa por um momento, mordendo o lábio. - "É claro, eu confio em você." - disse ela, finalmente, a preocupação ainda evidente em seu rosto. - "É uma pulseira linda, Edward. Obrigada."

"De nada."

Ela colocou a tampa de volta na caixa. Ela não comentou mais nada sobre o dinheiro, porém Edward podia sentir que o problema não foi resolvido.

"Eu estou realmente cansada." - disse ela, levantando-se lentamente e não encontrando os olhos dele. - "As crianças vão acordar cedo amanhã. Estou indo para cama."

Edward esperava que ela o convidasse para irem juntos, no entanto, ela não. Em vez disso, ela se inclinou para beijá-lo suavemente no rosto.

"Obrigada, de novo." - disse ela educadamente. - "Boa noite".

"Boa noite." - Edward respondeu, tentando esconder sua decepção. Ele estava tão esperançoso de que a pulseira pudesse ajudá-lo a melhorar as coisas com Bella, mas ele tinha a estranha sensação de que poderia ter realmente piorado. Ele tirou os sapatos, deitando-se no sofá para em seguida, sentar-se novamente para puxar a carteira e as chaves do bolso. Quando ele viu o pequeno sino de prata pousado na palma da mão, ele considerou tocá-lo.

Michael tinha dito a ele apenas para usá-lo para emergências. Ele questionou para si mesmo se não saber o que estava se passando na mente de sua esposa podia se qualificar desta forma.

Ou, caso um épico de frustração sexual.

Ou a vontade de dormir em uma cama de verdade invés de um sofá irregular.

Ele olhou para o sino por um longo tempo, pesando os prós e contras de tocá-lo e talvez conseguir algumas respostas para ajudá-lo neste mundo. Mas, ele não poderia lutar contra o sentimento de que talvez ele precisasse adiar... de que ele poderia precisar de Michael em um outro momento, e talvez fosse melhor guardar seus dois últimos toques para momentos ainda mais desesperados.

Seu coração se afundou ao pensar que as coisas poderiam ficar piores.

Finalmente, ele abriu uma gaveta na mesa ao lado, depositando sua carteira, as chaves, e o sino lá dentro e fechá-la calmamente.

Ele continuaria, por agora, tentando encontrar seu caminho sozinho.

O sino festaria sempre lá caso ele precisasse.

* * *

_O título do capítulo é um trecho da canção, __**Twelve Days After**__**Christimas. **__Link: http(:/)www(.)youtube(.)com(/)watch?v=BxpDlU6t-Y_

_**1 – Pedras do Nascimento:**_ _Do inglês __**birthstone**__ é a pedra (semi ou preciosa) que simboliza o mês de nascimento da pessoa de acordo com o calendário Gregoriano. _

* * *

_**Quem aí já surtou vendo Water for Elephants? Recomendo demaaais!**_

_**Beijos e ótimo final de semana!**_

**Ah, reviews são sempre bem vindas!**


	11. Capítulo 11: There s Always Tomorrow

**Nada disto nos pertence. Somos meras aventureiras no mundo da tradução. **

* * *

**Capítulo XI – Sempre Haverá Um Amanhã**

O sol estava prestes a aparecer, sinalizando um novo dia quando Edward despertou. Ele estava deitado no sofá da casa silenciosa, ouvindo o barulho que tinha o despertado. Ele estava certo de que tinha ouvido alguma coisa, embora em sua mente sonolenta, não conseguisse definir o que era.

Então escutou novamente. Um fungado abafado... como um choro, vindo do final do corredor.

Pensando que talvez fosse uma das crianças que tivesse tido um pesadelo, ele se levantou do sofá e seguiu o som. Assim que saiu da sala, percebeu uma luz fraca vinda do escritório, notando também que era dali de onde o barulho vinha.

Ele congelou. Alguém estava chorando.

Seus pés cobertos pelas meias pisavam levemente no chão enquanto ele se aproximava da porta entreaberta. Ouvindo atentamente, ele espiou através da pequena abertura, só para ver a Bella sentada, de frente para a tela do computador. Ela estava escondida pelo monitor, então só viu seu rosto quando ela fungou e limpou a mão na bochecha, percebendo que era ela quem estava chorando.

"Bella?" - Ele abriu a porta, dando alguns passos para dentro do cômodo. - "O que há de errado?"

Bella ergueu a cabeça surpresa, e imediatamente ficou de pé. - "Eu não notei que você estava aqui."

"Desculpe, eu não quis assustá-la." - Edward disse, dando um passo em sua direção, e parando diante do olhar de sofrimento em rosto. - "O que foi?"

O rosto de Bella endureceu um pouco, mas as lágrimas continuavam rolando por suas bochechas. Edward tentou olhar por cima da tela do computador para ver o que ela estava fazendo, mas não conseguia ver nada.

"Eu não conseguia dormir" - ela disse, com a voz rouca. - "Vim para cá e pensei em adiantar um pouco meu trabalho. Daí, encontrei um e-mail da seguradora dos nossos automóveis. Você lembra que colocamos isso para ser descontado no cartão de crédito, só pra não termos um monte de contas nas mãos?"

Edward sentiu seu estômago apertar. Ele odiava quando isso acontecia.

"Bem, aparentemente o pagamento deste mês não pode ser descontado." - continuou Bella, sua voz não acusatória, mas sim, vazia. - "Eu pensei que deveria ter sido algum tipo de engano, então entrei conta on-line do Visa. O cartão alcançou o limite, Edward."

Edward engoliu em seco. - "Sério, isso não é um problema tão grande."

Bella continuou como se ele não tivesse falado, os olhos ainda turvos pelas lágrimas. - "Bem, só por curiosidade, eu verifiquei os nossos outros cartões. Você pode adivinhar o que achei?"

"Bella ..."

"Um pouco mais de três mil dólares em dívidas, Edward." - sibilou ela. - "Três mil dólares em menos de uma semana!"

Edward limpou a garganta. - "Bem, eu tinha que pagar o combustível pro Waylon.. e então teve o aluguel do carro..."

"Nós trabalhamos tanto para sair do vermelho, Edward!" - Bella continuou, balançando a cabeça, já exasperada. - "Depois nós tivemos que trocar o telhado, lembra? Pagamos juros absurdos do cartão, e quando saímos desta dívida, nós decidimos _juntos _que só faríamos prestações pequenas para pagar sempre o total do cartão a cada mês... e que iríamos decidir _juntos_antes de usá-los para todas as compras grandes.

"Bella, eu vou cuidar disso."

"_Como_, Edward?" - perguntou ela, a raiva começando a tonalizar em sua voz. - "Nós quase não ganhamos o suficiente para pagar a hipoteca e as nossas contas. Como é que iremos encontrar mais de três mil dólares?"

Edward passou a mão pelos seus cabelos em frustração. - "Eu vou encontrar um jeito. Você não precisa se preocupar com isso."

"Não me diga pra não me preocupar com isso!" - Bella gritou, antes de tomar uma respiração para tentar acalmar-se. - "Isso afeta a _nós dois_, Edward! Esses cartões são _nossos._ A dívida é _nossa_. Você não pode simplesmente me dizer para não me preocupar!"

Edward sentiu os olhos se estreitando. - "E estou te dizendo que _eu vou_ cuidar de tudo. Eu causei o problema e _eu_vou solucioná-lo."

Bella caiu para trás em sua cadeira. - "Você simplesmente não entende, não é?" – Com o olhar absolutamente vazio, ela continuou. - "Nós costumávamos ser uma equipe. Costumávamos sermos parceiros. Sempre encarávamos coisas como essa em conjunto. Eu já te disse isso várias vezes, mas você nunca me ouve."

Edward desabou sobre uma cadeira. - "Eu só queria que você tivesse uma noite diferente... tivesse coisas valiosas."

"Deus, Edward!" - Bella bufou esfregando os olhos. - "Eu não preciso dessas coisas. Eu só preciso de você. Preciso de _nós_." - Ela se virou para a tela do computador, fechando as janelas e desligando tudo. - "Eu tenho que ir ao banco o quanto antes." - disse ela. - "Eu vou tentar descobrir o que fazer com o pagamento do seguro."

"Eu posso ajudar." - Edward ofereceu.

"Eu acho que seria melhor se você ficasse aqui"- Bella rebateu. - "As crianças vão acordar em breve." - Ela hesitou, sem encontrar os olhos dele. - "E eu acho também que seria melhor se você se hospedasse na casa do Jasper por um tempo."

"Bella, não." - Edward murmurou, uma onda de pânico passando por todo seu corpo.

"Eu preciso de algum tempo." - disse ela calmamente. - "Nós dois precisamos desse tempo, eu acho, para acalmar e colocar as coisas em ordem"

"Bella, não faça isso."

"Eu não estou fazendo nada, Edward." - ela disse com firmeza, sua mágoa evidente nas orbes marrom. - "Estou pedindo para você me dar algum tempo. Por favor."

Edward olhou para ela por um momento antes de se inclinar lentamente. - "Ok".

Bella recolheu alguns papéis e saiu do escritório. Poucos minutos depois, Edward ouviu o som do fecho das portas da frente, seguido pelo barulho do motor da minivan enquanto Bella saia da garagem. Ele se afundou ainda mais no assento, colocando o rosto entre suas mãos.

_Como é que isso aconteceu?_Ele tinha grandes planos e as melhores intenções, porém - como o idiota que era - ele não pensou nas consequências. Ele nunca considerou que aquelas despesas poderiam realmente pôr sua família em dificuldades financeiras. Ao longo dos últimos anos, o dinheiro não tinha sido realmente um problema, mas agora ele estava se chutando mentalmente por não lembrar dos efeitos de suas ações.

Ele era dono de um pequeno jornal numa cidade pequena. Sua esposa era uma professora. Eles tinham dois filhos. E nunca lhe ocorreu que gastar milhares dólares em uma gesto romântico não poderia ter sido uma boa ideia?

Idiota.

Edward puxou seu cabelo. Ele não podia culpar Bella por estar irritada e chateada, mas ele também estava começando a se sentir mais um pouco frustrado. Ele realmente não tinha noção do que estava acontecendo - embora a cada momento passado nessa vida, ele entendesse melhor as coisas - e estava ficando cansado de pagar pelos erros que outro alguém tinha feito - o _outro_Edward. O que ele estava começando a pensar que nem sequer merecia Bella... ou a própria vida.

Ao mesmo tempo, sentiu uma leve sensação de culpa no fundo do seu ser. Porque , verdade seja dita, o outro Edward era ele mesmo. Como ele teria sido se tivesse feito as escolhas que este Edward tinha feito. Claro, ele poderia muito bem julgar o antigo Edward agora, sob a perspectiva de estranho que conhecia bem a situação, mas na realidade ele sabia que estava julgando a si mesmo. Estava tendo um vislumbre do que teria sido se ele tivesse feito escolhas diferentes no passado e, para ser completamente sincero, ele não estava muito feliz com o que viu.

Ele não sabia o que fazer sobre isso, entretanto, soube que era hora de pedir ajuda.

Edward se levantou abruptamente e caminhou de volta para a sala. O sol já estava alto e ele podia ouvir as crianças se deslocando lá em cima. Ele foi até a mesa do lado do sofá e abriu a gaveta, retirando sua carteira e as chaves e afastando alguns papéis a medida em que procurava o sino prateado.

Ele tinha sumido.

"Oh não..." - ele murmurou, puxando tudo de dentro e pondo no chão. Ele chegou ao ponto de até mesmo retirar a gaveta, sacudindo-a de cabeça para baixo antes de ficar de joelhos e procurar debaixo do centro e do sofá.

Onde foi parar?

"Não... não... não..." - ele cantarolava, sentado-se no chão com as costas apoiadas contra o sofá, os joelhos curvados para cima e com a cabeça aninhada no seu braço. - "Que diabos eu vou fazer agora?"

"Papai?" - Uma pequena voz lhe tirou de seus pensamentos agonizantes. Ele olhou para cima e viu Masen de pé na frente dele, o rostinho vermelho e molhado de lágrimas.

O sino foi esquecido por um momento, Edward estendeu a mão para seu filho. - "Masen? O que há de errado, campeão?"

O lábio inferior do menino tremia. - "Sinto muito, papai. Eu fiz uma coisa ruim."

Edward passou a mão sobre o cabelo do menino embebido de suor. - "Não pode ser tão ruim assim, Masen. Porque você não me conta o que aconteceu?"

Masen cabeça caiu. - "Eu ... hum ... peguei o sininho."

"Você tirou daqui?"

"Eu tava procurando meu caminhãozinho de bombeiros da Hot Wheels, aí eu vi ele dentro da gaveta." - Masen disse falando tudo de uma vez só. - "Sinto muito, papai."

Edward sentiu uma onda de alívio. - "Bem, basta devolvê-lo, amigão. Está tudo bem." - Ele estendeu a mão e Masen lentamente ergueu a mão gordinha, soltando o sino na palma da mão estendida de Edward. Um pensamento curioso surgiu na mente de Edward. - "Masen, como você sabia que era meu?"

Masen mordeu o lábio antes de sussurrar - "O anjo me disse."

Edward congelou imediatamente. - "Anjo? Quer dizer...? Você...? Masen, você tocou o sino?"

Masen apenas assentiu com a cabeça.

"E você viu... Michael?"

Masen meneou a cabeça outra vez.

"Você falou com ele?"

Masen sorriu levemente. - "Ele disse que eu num deveria ter tocado o sino, mas ele disse que você ia me desculpar se eu dissesse que tava arrependido."

"O que mais ele disse? Ele disse alguma coisa pra mim?"

Masen mordeu o lábio enquanto pensava. - "Ele mandou eu te dizer. 'Já foram duas.´"

Ou seja, dois toques. Edward tinha perdido uma de suas chances de chamar Michael para ajudá-lo. Ele sentiu uma onda de frustração que queria responsabilizar Masen por tocar o sino, mas com a mesma rapidez, ele teve que admitir que a culpa era sua por não guardá-lo melhor. Ele percebeu que seu filho estava o observando com cautela, muito provavelmente ainda se perguntando se estava em apuros. Edward sorriu, puxando-o para o seu colo.

"Masen, por que você disse que Michael era um anjo?"

Masen se aconchegou no peito de seu pai. - "Por causa das asas."

"Ele tinha asas?

"Sim." - Masen sussurrou. "Bem grandonas." - Ele acenou com a mão fazendo um arco gigante para enfatizar suas palavras. - "Ele disse que a maioria das pessoas não podem ver, mas crianças podem, mais do que os adultos às vezes."

Edward riu. - "Acho que isso é verdade. Ele disse alguma coisa?"

Masen assentiu com a cabeça contra o peito de Edward. - "Só que eu não entendi."

"O que ele disse?"

Masen sentou-se, olhando para Edward, vincando a testa enquanto se concentrava. - "Ele disse: 'Diga a seu pai que ele tem que ouvir com atenção, mas não só com os ouvidos... Tem que ouvir com o coração.´"

"Isso é estranho né, papai? Como é que pode escutar com o coração?"

Edward puxou seu filho de volta pro colo, pressionando um beijo no topo da cabeça dele. - "Vou ter que pensar muito sobre isso, parceiro." - disse ele.

E ele fez isso. Enquanto ele arrumava as crianças para o dia... enquanto as alimentava na hora do almoço... enquanto arrumava as malas para levar para casa de Jasper... e quando ele encontrou os olhos tristes de Bella em seu trajeto para fora, assim que ela chegou em casa. Ela lhe contou que tinha conseguido pagar seguro deste mês com o pouco que restava na poupança, entretanto teriam que lidar com o problema do cartão de crédito ao longo dos próximos dias.

Edward tinha apenas balançado a cabeça e lhe dito outra vez que estava arrependido.

Só que ele sabia que não seria tão simples, no entanto.

Por ora, ele também estava começando a perceber que talvez não fosse tão complicado como pensava. Michael tinha lhe dito para _ouvir_. Isso era algo que ele realmente não tinha feito desde que ele chegou nesta vidinha estranha. Ele achava que sabia o que Bella queria... o que ela precisava ... contudo, ele realmente nunca a ouvia como diversas vezes ela ressaltou.

_"O que é importante para mim não vale porcaria nenhuma pra você!"_

_"Sempre encarávamos coisas como essa em conjunto."_

_"Eu já te disse isso várias vezes, mas você nunca me ouve!"_

_"Eu não preciso dessas coisas. Eu só preciso de você. Preciso de nós!"_

Será que tudo o que Bella precisava era da presença dele ao lado dela? Para ouvi-la? Apoiar e incentivá-la? Poderia ser realmente tão simples assim?

Edward estava tão ocupado tentando mostrar para Bella o quão importante ela era, dando-lhe somente meros objetos, nem sequer pensando que tudo que ela queria era ele mesmo.

Ele poderia corrigir isso.

Enquanto dirigia para a casa de Jasper, fez uma promessa para si mesmo. O Edward de outros tempos poderia ter arruinado sua esposa e colocado sua família em segundo plano, no entanto, este _novo_não. Ele ia fazer o que fosse preciso para Bella perceber de volta o quanto ele a respeitava e apoiava. Ela iria descobrir, sem sombra de dúvidas, que ele amava as crianças e a ela... e que eles eram mais importantes do que qualquer emprego ou oportunidade perdida.

Ele iria encontrar uma maneira de resolver o problema que ele criou com os cartões de crédito - sentiu que devia Bella muito. Ele tinha que dar um jeito para que ela tomasse as aulas de redação que eram tão importantes para Bella... e então ele encontraria pequenas formas - maneiras mais baratas - para mostrar o quanto ele se importava.

Ele errou, mas Edward Cullen era um homem que aprendia com seus erros.

E não havia Inferno algum que o deixasse perder Bella outra vez.

* * *

_Link da canção título do capítulo: http(:/)www(.)youtube(.)com(/)watch?v=TQvbJ-spKuU_

* * *

_**Reviews sempre mais do que bem vindas! **_

_**Beijos **_

_**Line**_


	12. Capítulo 12: Auld Lang Syne

**Nada disto nos pertence. Somos meras aventureiras no mundo da tradução. **

* * *

**Capítulo XII - Pelos Bons e Velhos Tempos**

Edward passou Réveillon sentado no sofá de Jasper, comendo restos de comida chinesa e assistindo a bola cair na Times Square pela TV. Jasper e Alice tinha tentado atraí-lo para uma festa no _The Lodge_, mas ele recusou. Depois de passar o dia inteiro com Bella e as crianças, ele voltou para casa do cunhado completamente sozinho.

Ele suspirou ligeiramente, enquanto a multidão na Times Square fazia a contagem regressiva, no entanto, ele se recusou a ceder ao desespero.

Ele estava fazendo progresso. Lento. Mas ainda assim, progresso.

Tudo começou no dia que em que ele saiu de casa. Após um rápido encontro no trabalho com Shelly, ele tinha ido ao banco e passou algum tempo tentando negociar uma forma de lidar com o problema do cartão de crédito que ele tinha causado. Foi uma grande surpresa - embora desejasse ter percebido isso antes - que ele e Bella não estavam rolando na grana. Com que os dois ganhavam, eles mal conseguiram pagar as contas e realmente tinham uma pequena dívida, além do pagamento do carro e algumas faturas dos cartões de crédito. Edward tinha conseguido desequilibrar muito as contas ao quase dobrar seu saldo devedor neste frenesi que foram os últimos dois dias.

Edward jurou naquele momento não ficar se lamentando pelos seus erros. Em vez disso, voltou para a casa com o pretexto de ter esquecido alguma coisa, e procurou nas gavetas da cômoda para um par de itens que ele tinha certeza que ainda os possuía - apesar da realidade alternativa na qual ele se encontrava

Quando sua mão bateu sobre a caixa de veludo escondida entre as meias enroladas, Edward deu um suspiro de alívio quando reconheceu imediatamente o objeto. Antes de morrer, sua avó tinha lhe dado esta caixa, dizendo-lhe para usar o conteúdo em um momento adequado. Ele sempre manteve consigo estes presentes. Mesmo em sua outra vida, a tal caixa estava sempre enfiada em sua mochila. Ele abriu a mesma, categorizando os itens ali dentro rapidamente. Fechando-a, ele deslizou o objeto no bolso do casaco. Teria que decidir mais tarde quais deles iria manter e qual iria vender.

Edward havia saído de casa e ido direto para seu escritório. O jornal iria imprimir no dia seguinte, então ele tinha que aprovar o layout e certificar que tudo estaria pronto a tempo. A manhã toda se passou em um borrão de e-mails e telefonemas e também com as frenéticas batidas na porta do seu gabinete, provindas do editor-assistente, Ben Cheney. Havia um longo tempo desde que ele tinha trabalhado em uma publicação impressa, então estava grato pelo conhecimento e entusiasmo do jovem colega.

Durante um período de calmaria entre as atividades, Edward puxou a caixa do bolso e estudou os itens aninhados contra o veludo negro. Dois conjuntos de abotoaduras de ouro brilhavam para ele. Um par era de forma oval com um lápis-lazúli incrustado no ouro, com uma fina linha dourada atravessando a pedra azul. As outras eram de jade, ligeiramente menores, com uma borda trançada de ouro branco. Ambos datavam por volta do início do século XX, e Edward sabia que colecionadores ficariam loucos por elas. Ao longo dos anos, ele sempre os avaliava e havia um antiquário em Seattle que vivia o ligando a cada poucos meses, perguntando se ele estaria disposto a vendê-los.

Agora ele estava.

O relógio de bolso era mais velho; remoto à Guerra Civil. Ele tinha sido do seu bisavô, e Edward sinceramente esperava que não fosse necessário vendê-lo também. Dos itens da caixa, ele considerava este o de maior valor sentimental. Uma de suas primeiras lembranças era estar sentado no colo de seu avô, vendo-o dar corda no velho relógio de bolso com cuidado.

_"O tempo é a única coisa que você nunca terá o suficiente." _- ele dizia ao jovem Edward. -_ "Então, é melhor usá-lo sabiamente." _

Esta era uma lição que Edward ainda estava aprendendo.

Googlando um pouco, Edward conseguiu rastrear o antiquário que estava procurando. Naturalmente, o homem não tinha ideia de quem Edward era, mas quando ele descreveu os itens em seu poder - e, posteriormente, enviando por e-mail fotos de todos eles - o comerciante tinha ficado muito interessado.

No dia seguinte, com o jornal sendo impresso, Edward trabalhou com Shelly para designar as histórias do dia, em seguida, partiu para a viagem de três horas até Seattle. Ele passou o tempo no carro relembrando o que tinha aprendido sobre Bella até o momento.

Ela se tornou uma professora, mas o seminário de escrita provava que ela não havia desistido de seu sonho de escrever. Ela tinha, evidentemente, o colocado em banho-maria por um tempo – na verdade, há bastante tempo, aparentemente. Pelo que Jasper tinha lhe dito, Bella recolheu isso para si mesma e Edward não havia feito muito para incentivá-la a perseguir esse sonho.

Edward tinha planos de mudar isso. Ele sabia em primeira mão, a que ponto tinha chegado o talento de Bella e entendeu que ela tinha tudo para ser uma autora de sucesso. Ela só tinha que acreditar nela, saber que _ele_também tinha fé no seu talento e ter a oportunidade de ir atrás disto.

Ele também sabia que seu alter ego se ressentia com as oportunidades perdidas ao desistir do estágio em Nova York. Porém, Edward sabia que o que _ele_havia perdido nada se comparava ao que ele tinha ganhado nessa realidade alternativa.

Ao comparar os _dois mundos_, o que Edward tinha era ainda mais evidente - talvez com o acréscimo de uma super-visão de raios-X.

Claro que sua carreira tinha sido gratificante, até certo ponto, pois seguir atrás da guerra e da fome já tinha começado a drená-lo ... o endurecendo. E até um leve noticiário numa de rede TV não se comparara com sua família recém-descoberta.

Ele escolheria Bella em um segundo.

Ele só tinha de convencê-la e se desfazer de uma década de ressentimento e tristeza, mostrando-lhe que realmente apreciava e amava a vida que ele tinha agora.

O que levava ao maior desafio para ele - lembrar que ele e Bella eram parceiros. Edward viveu sozinho por muito tempo, era difícil aceitar que Bella e ele necessitavam tomar decisões em conjunto. Era irritante, se fosse para ser completamente honesto. Ter que recorrer sempre a alguém como se estivesse pendido permissão.

Mas ele sabia disso ao ver o exemplo de seus próprios pais, que tal ato era essencial para que qualquer casamento funcionasse. Era algo que ele precisava se acostumar. E ele sabia que iria. Ele faria o que fosse preciso para isso.

Quando o horizonte de Seattle surgiu no horizonte, Edward sentiu uma onda de esperança através de seu corpo. Ele pode não ter saber todos os detalhes do que levou Bella e o _outro_Edward a chegarem nesse ponto, mas isso não importava.

Tratava-se de avanços a partir de agora. E Edward tinha um plano.

Ele encontrou o antiquário, e depois de algumas negociações ferozes, disse adeus as abotoaduras do avô e disse olá para o dinheiro que seria o suficiente para pagar os cartões de crédito com folga. Edward voltou para casa com um sorriso no rosto e um belo cheque no bolso.

Ele tinha sido capaz de manter o relógio de bolso, embora teria se desfeito dele em um segundo, se precisasse. Ele estava aprendendo rapidamente que faria de tudo, se fosse necessário – tudo que pudesse ajudar a consertar as coisas com Bella e levá-lo de volta à sua família.

O que eram um conjunto de abotoaduras obsoletas em relação a isso?

Edward não voltou a Forks, até depois do anoitecer e então teria que esperar até o dia seguinte para ver Bella. Ele compartilhou um jantar tardio com Jasper e Alice e dormiu confortavelmente pela primeira vez desde que ele chegou a cidade - embora ainda estivesse no sofá.

"Tem um minuto?" – Edward estava na varanda, na manhã seguinte, de frente para Bella, que o encarava hesitante. – "Eu gostaria de falar com você sobre algo."

Bella acenou com a cabeça e se afastou da porta. – "Quer algo para beber?"

Esta era uma pergunta que se fazia a um convidado. Edward não gostou de se sentir como visita aqui. Ele queria que este fosse seu lar.

"Não, obrigado." – disse polidamente, escondendo a sua reação à oferta de Bella. – "Será que podemos nos sentar?"

Ele a seguiu até a sala, sentado-se no sofá e tentou não fazer cara feia quando ela se sentou em na cadeira da frente ao invés de ir para o lado dele.

"Onde estão as crianças?" – ele perguntou.

"Sua mãe as levou para o parque de diversões." – respondeu ela. – "Você sabe como ela adora mimá-los."

Eles trocaram um pequeno sorriso e o ar se engrossou com a tensão.

"Então..." – Edward começou, quebrando o silêncio. – "Eu sei que supostamente deveríamos tomar as decisões financeiras junto, só que eu me sinto com a obrigação de lidar com essaa situação do cartão de crédito, desde que eu fui o único que lhe deu origem."

Bella piscou surpresa obviamente, não esperando que ele dissesse isso. Edward lhe entregou uma folha de papel com um sorriso.

Bella olhou para a declaração do banco. – "Eu ... eu não entendo. Esta paga?"

Edward acenou com a cabeça, inclinando-se para descansar os braços sobre os joelhos. – "Todos eles estão. Exceto a casa e a minivan. Agora estamos livre da dívida."

"Mas ... mas como?"

Edward encolheu os ombros. – "Eu vendi as abotoaduras do meu avô."

Bella ofegou. – "Edward, você não fez isso! Você as amava!"

Edward apenas inclinou a cabeça, sorrindo suavemente. – "Eu te amo mais".

"Mas ..." – Seu rosto ficou vermelho enquanto ela olhava para a fatura do cartão de crédito novamente. – "Oh, Edward ... nós poderíamos ter encontrado outra maneira."

"Não havia outra maneira, Bella. Você sabe disso."

"Eu sinto muito por você ter feito isso."

"Eu não." – Ao seu olhar surpreso, Edward acrescentou: – "Eles são apenas objetos, Bella. Eu não preciso de coisas. Eu preciso de você. _Preciso de nós_." – Ele sorriu, reconhecendo olhos dela quando Bella percebeu que ele estava usando as suas palavras. Ele foi até ela, caindo de joelhos e segurando suas mãos.

"Bella, eu sei que as coisas não estão bem entre nós há um bom tempo." – disse ele sinceramente. – "Para ser perfeitamente honesto, eu não entendo completamente onde foi que erramos."

Bella começou a falar, mas Edward erguei a mão para silenciá-la. – "Por favor, deixe-me continuar, ok?" – Ela concordou e ele continuou. – "De qualquer forma, isso não importa, realmente. Eu não quero remexer no passado. Quero começar de novo, agora mesmo. Vamos conhecer um ao outro novamente... nos apaixonar de novo. Eu só estou te pedindo uma nova chance de construir uma vida com você, Bella... com você e as crianças. Isso é tudo o que importa para mim agora.

"Eu sei como é viver sem você." – disse ele, sua voz vacilando quando viu as lágrimas começam a brilhar nos olhos de Bella. – "Essa não é a vida que eu quero."

Bella engoliu em seco. – "Eu também não."

Edward sentiu uma onda de esperança. – "Ok, então ... nos dê uma chance." – disse ele num só fôlego. – "Eu não estou falando em voltar pra casa... ainda não. Estou falando em nós dois passarmos algum tempo juntos. Estou pedindo para que nos dê outra oportunidade... me dê outra oportunidade. Não desista de nós ainda, Bella. Você pode fazer isso?... Apenas nos dar algum tempo? "

Ela estendeu a mão para tocar o cabelo dele, as lágrimas escorrendo pelo rosto. – "Sim".

Um sorriso ensolarado dividiu o rosto de Edward, e ele se inclinou para beijá-la suavemente ... castamente. – "Ok, então." – disse ele, usando os polegares para escovar as lágrimas do rosto dela. – "Eu ... hum ... deveria ir, mas talvez eu poderia vir amanhã? Nós poderíamos levar as crianças à praia se o tempo não estiver muito ruim."

O rosto de Bella se iluminou. – "Isso seria muito bom!" – Ela hesitou antes de perguntar: – "Você está saindo com caras amanhã à noite para o Ano Novo?"

"Os caras?"

"Os do trabalho."

"Por que eu iria passar a véspera de Ano Novo com eles?"

A testa de Bella se vincou em confusão. – "Você sempre passa esta data com eles."

"Eu passo?"

"Edward, você está bem?" – Bella finalmente perguntou. – "Quero dizer, não que eu esteja reclamando, mas você está agindo meio que... estranho."

Edward perdeu a pergunta, porque finalmente algo estalou. – "Bella, eu estava me embebedando com os caras em plena na noite de Natal?"

O rosto de Bella empalideceu. – "Eu pensei que não iríamos mais falar sobre o passado."

"Eu estava, não foi?" – disse ele meio para si mesmo. – "Quanto tempo eu gasto saindo para beber com esses caras?"

Bella deu de ombros. – "Você precisa de um tempo longe de tudo para relaxar." – respondeu ela, obviamente, citando uma declaração frequentemente ouvida.

"Deus, eu sou um idiota!" – Edward murmurou.

"Edward?" – Bella estava olhando para ele com preocupação em seus olhos. – "Qual é o problema com você?"

"Boa pergunta." – ele murmurou, cedendo a cabeça para a frente por um momento antes de voltar seus olhos de novo para ela. – "Olha, Bella. Eu estou cansado de tudo isso. Eu não preciso mais deste '_tempo longe para relaxar_'" – Ele usou citações do ar para acentuar o seu desprezo pela frase. – "Eu estou aqui por você e pelas crianças. Em tempo integral. Vamos sair amanhã, e se você quiser passar o Réveillon em algum lugar, eu te levo."

Bella fez uma careta. – "Para ser honesta eu não estou muito no clima para isso."

Edward sorriu. – "Bem... para ser honesto, nem eu. Então vamos aproveitar o dia e fazer uma comemoração mais cedo. Como é que isso soa pra vocês?"

Bella sorriu. – "Parece perfeito. Então, você vai estar aqui para o jogo, né?"

Edward não perdeu tempo. Sua família sempre passava o primeiro dia do Ano Novo em frente à TV assistindo ao _Bolw Game_para logo depois verem mais da outra partida. Era algo que Edward sentia falta desde que ele deixou Forks.

"Claro, de que horas?"

"Oh, a de sempre. Eu vou começar a cozinhar cedo." – respondeu Bella.

"Eu vou passar por aqui para te ajudar."

"Sério?" – ela riu. – "_Você_quer me ajudar na cozinha?"

Edward sorriu. – "Bem, talvez não _cozinhar_, mas eu posso cortar e mexer as panelas melhor do que ninguém."

Bella o fitou por um momento, então ela balançou a cabeça lentamente. – "Eu não posso dizer o que é..." – comentou ela. – "Mas há algo... diferente... em você, não é?"

Edward levantou-se, passando a mão pelo cabelo. – "É. Tem sim".

"O que aconteceu?"

Edward se inclinou levemente para ajudar Bella a ficar de pé, em seguida, envolveu-a em um abraço carinhoso. – "Eu recebi uma segunda chance." – disse ele calmamente em seu cabelo – "E a partir de agora eu vou fazer de tudo para lutar por isso."

* * *

_Link da canção título do capítulo: http(:/)www(.)youtube(.)com(/)watch?v=lvJRmdN9iyU_

* * *

_**Olá meninas! **_

_**Não foi lindo esse capítulo? Edward aprendendo as responsabilidades que existem dentro de um casamento, que nem tudo são flores... Dá pra perceber né, que a Bella tá ressentida com ele (quer dizer, com o outro Edward) com muita razão!**_

_**Enfim, comentários de vocês são mais do que bem vindos!**_

_**Ah, quem quiser dá uma conferida na fic que comecei a escrever, Nothing Can Get You Down dá uma passadinha pelo meu perfil. A opinião de todas vocês é mais do que importante para mim. Afinal, são vocês que devem dizer se eu devo continuar somente com as traduções (talvez nem isso) ou se devo seguir em frente.**_

_**É isso. Um ótimo final de semana**_

_**Line **_


	13. Capítulo 13: Do You Know What I Know?

**Nada disto nos pertence. Somos meras aventureiras no mundo da tradução. **

* * *

**Capítulo XIII: Você Sabe o Que Eu Sei?**

Edward levantou-se junto com o sol no primeiro dia do Ano Novo. Ele estava tão animado sobre como as coisas vinham melhorando notavelmente com Bella, que ele simplesmente não conseguia ficar na cama.

Ou no sofá... como era o caso.

E sendo assim, ele levantou-se cedo, dobrando calmamente os cobertores e preparando o café para Jasper e Alice. Sua irmã tropeçou na cozinha logo depois das sete, com os olhos remelentos e as mãos desesperadas para alcançar a garrafa de café. Edward riu levemente e lhe serviu uma caneca. Alice nunca foi muito dorminhoca e mesmo quando estava de ressaca, ela raramente ficava dormindo além das oito.

"Jasper ainda está dormindo?" - Edward perguntou, tomando seu café e empurrando um pacote de bagels para Alice. Ela franziu a testa e o empurrou de volta, dando as costas para procurar uma cartela de aspirina no armário.

"Sim." - ela disse em um bocejo, estalando a aspirina e engolindo-a com um gole de café. - "Você deveria ter vindo com a gente na noite passada. Foi ótimo! Emmett e Rosalie estavam lá também, e lembra daquele cara chamado Tyler Crowley da escola?" - Ao aceno de Edward, ela continuou. - "Ele estava de volta à cidade para visitar, e Emmett o flagrou recebendo um boquete de um dos garçons lá dentro do armário de casacos."

Edward riu.- "Não brinca?"

"Brinco sim." - confirmou Alice, ao sentar-se à mesa. - "Eu acho que o garçom foi demitido, mas pelo menos ele voltou pra casa com Tyler, então eu acho que está tudo bem."

"É, parece que foi divertido." - Edward disse com um sorriso.

Alice o analisou de perto. - "Sério, você passou noite passada sozinho aqui?"

Edward acenou com a cabeça. - "Sim, eu estava praticamente acabado depois de correr com crianças para cima e para baixo durante o dia todo lá na First Beach." – Ao olhar questionador de Alice, ele perguntou: - "O que?"

Ela sacudiu a cabeça ligeiramente. - "Nada... é que... _você_geralmente nunca perde uma bebedeira."

Edward fez uma careta. - "É, pelo meu histórico eu presumo que sim."

"O que é que isso quer dizer?" - Alice o encarou, confusa.

"Nada. Apenas que eu decidi fazer algumas mudanças, isso é tudo."

Alice continuou a fitá-lo por um longo momento. Edward se mexeu desconfortavelmente, agitando o café frio em seu copo. Sua irmã sempre teve uma espécie de sexto sentido sobre as pessoas – quase como se fosse uma visão por vezes, e isso era francamente assustador. Ele sentiu como se ela estivesse olhando para a alma dele naquele momento.

"O que está acontecendo com você, Edward?" - ela perguntou.

Edward riu. - "Você não acreditaria se eu lhe dissesse."

Alice apoiou o queixo sobre os punhos, e olhou-o firmemente. - "Tente".

O sorriso de Edward desvaneceu enquanto ele considerava as palavras de Alice. O que ele realmente tinha a perder?

"Eu não sou o Edward que você conhece." - disse ele finalmente.

"O que você quer dizer?"

Edward respirou fundo. - "Quero dizer que, isso..." - Ele acenou com as mãos para indicar o seu entorno. - "... Tudo isso... este mundo. Ele não é meu. Eu vim de outro lugar... outra realidade."

Ele começou a contar para Alice todos os acontecimentos que levaram à sua chegada no sofá dela, na manhã de Natal. Para sua surpresa, ela não disse absolutamente nada enquanto ele falava. Ela não interrompeu ou comentou. Ela simplesmente o escutava.

Quando ele terminou, ele a fitou aflito, esperando a reação dela.

"Então..." - disse ela, puxando a ponta da orelha como sempre fazia quando estava pensando profundamente sobre alguma coisa - "...você está dizendo que, em seu mundo, nunca pediu Bella em casamento?"

"Não".

"E vocês terminaram. Nunca se viram outra vez?"

"Não até véspera de Natal quando a encontrei na festa."

Alice tomou um gole de seu café, franzindo a testa distraidamente para o líquido frio. - "É por isso que você está tão diferente. E está tão determinado a consertar as coisas com a Bella."

Edward só balançou a cabeça. - "Parece loucura, eu sei."

Alice riu. - "É. Loucura é eufemismo. Parece até um episódio de _The Twilight Zone_".

Edward encontrou o olhar de sua irmã. - "Mas você acredita em mim."

Alice deu de ombros. - "Algo definitivamente aconteceu com você... e eu sei porque você nunca foi de mentir pra mim. Sem contar que essas coisas loucas acontecem no mundo o tempo todo. Quem sou eu para dizer o que é possível ou não?"

De repente, tomado pela emoção, Edward ficou de pé e abraçou Alice com força. - "Obrigado."

Ela colocou os braços minúsculos em torno de seu irmão. - "Sem problemas." - respondeu ela. "Mas, Edward?"

"Sim?"

"Eu não contaria isso para mais ninguém."- ela sugeriu. - "Odiaria vê-lo apenas durante o horário de visita dentro de um manicômio".

Edward riu sem graça. - "Tá. Isso passou pela minha cabeça."

"Então o que você vai fazer agora?" - perguntou ela.

"Ganhar Bella de volta."

"Você faz parecer tão simples." - disse ela.

Edward soltou a irmã e voltou ao seu lugar. - "Bem, eu acho que tenho ajuda a partir de agora, certo?"

Alice sorriu. - "Você sabe que eu vou fazer o que puder."

[...]

Edward apareceu na porta de Bella logo após as dez horas, segurando um buquê de margaridas coloridas e uma caixa de cerveja da mercearia na esquina. Bella corou com a oferta e pareceu muito mais encantada com as flores de agora do que com as rosas que ele lhe dera antes.

Ela rapidamente o colocou para trabalhar, fazendo com que ele cortasse os legumes para um guisado de carne e Edward gostou do companheirismo tranquilo enquanto eles cozinhavam, com as crianças colorindo livros no balcão da copa. Masen estava estranhamente calmo, e Edward se viu preocupado com o garotinho.

"Masen." - perguntou ele, finalmente. - "Você está se sentindo bem, amigão?"

Seu filho apenas deu de ombros. Bella se inclinou sobre o balcão da para imprensar sua bochecha na testa dele.

"Você não está com febre." - ela murmurou. - "Sua barriga está dodói?"

Ele balançou a cabeça, riscando o giz-de-cera por toda a página, cobrindo-a com grossas linhas pretas.

"O que há de errado, Masen?" - Edward perguntou, o medo e a preocupação pelo seu filho faziam retorcer o seu estômago.

O menino olhou para seu pai, seus olhos brilhando com lágrimas. - "Vocês vão se divorciar?" - ele questionou inseguro.

"O que é divorciar?" - Makenna soltou.

Edward voltou seus olhos em pânico para Bella, que por sua vez varreu Makenna e em seus braços e falou. - "Ei mocinha, eu procurar os pratos que usamos nos dias de jogo lá na garagem. Pode vir ajudar a mamãe?"

Suficientemente distraída, Makenna concordou, saindo do aperto dos braços de Bella e ir correndo em direção a garagem.

Edward ficou para trás para lidar com a questão de Masen.

"Por que você perguntou isso, carinha?" - Edward se sentou ao lado Masen, estendendo a mão para empurrar o cabelo dele para trás da testa.

"Porque você não dorme mais aqui." - disse ele por meio de soluços chorosos. - "O papai do Tanner deixou de dormir na casa dele e agora, o pai e a mãe dele tão divorciados. E Tanner só vê o pai dele nos fins de semana. E nem todo fim de semana ... somente em alguns."

Edward respirou fundo e puxou o garotinho choroso pro seu colo. - "Shhhh ..." - ele murmurou, esfregando as costas de Masen suavemente. Quando o pior dos soluços se acalmaram, Edward virou seu filho para que pudesse olhar nos olhos dele.

"Deixa eu te perguntar uma coisa, Masen." - disse ele. - "Eu já menti para você?" - Ele prendeu a respiração esperando a resposta, torcendo para que não se arrependesse de ter questionado justo isso.

Masen esfregou o punho debaixo do seu nariz. - "Não."

Edward sorriu.- "Bem, então você sabe que pode acreditar em mim quando digo que não importa onde eu durma, eu sempre estarei ao seu lado. Você, Makenna e a mamãe são as pessoas mais importantes do mundo para mim."

Masen piscou inocentemente pra ele. - "Sério?''

"Sério mesmo." - ele disse com firmeza. - "Nós passamos o dia inteiro juntos na praia ontem, certo?"

Masen sorriu. - "Foi tão legal! Eu molhei você todo!"

Edward bagunçou o cabelo de seu filho. - "Sim, você molhou... e hoje eu vou passar o dia todo aqui, também. E se você precisar de mim, e eu não estiver por perto, basta pegar o telefone e ligar para mim."

"Até no trabalho?" - Masen perguntou em dúvida.

"A qualquer momento." - Edward lhe reafirmou.

Masen ficou em silêncio por um momento. - "Então, que dizer que não vai ter divórcio?" - ele perguntou esperançoso.

Edward hesitou. Ele queria acalmar os temores de seu filho, mas como poderia lhe prometer isso? É claro que as coisas estavam melhorando com Bella, e se dependesse só dele, o divórcio estaria fora de questão.

Mas isso não cabia inteiramente à ele.

"Não." – A voz calma Bella afirmou lá da porta. Ela atravessou a sala, estabelecendo um conjunto de pratos no balcão antes de se sentar ao lado de Edward e Masen. Seus olhos estavam em Edward, quando ela disse simplesmente. - "Nada de divórcio."

"Sério?" - Edward e Masen perguntaram simultaneamente.

Bella acenou com a cabeça, concentrando sua atenção sobre seu filho. - "Mamãe e papai só estão tendo um tempinho pra pensar." - explicou ela, estendendo a mão para tocar na bochecha dele. - "Nós não estamos nos tratando muito bem, mas queremos melhorar isso, entende?"

Masen olhou entre seus pais por um momento. - "Tempinho pra pensar, que nem quando eu fico de castigo? Eu não sabia que os adultos precisavam disso também." - disse ele.

"Precisamos também, às vezes." - Bella admitiu.

"Vocês deviam ser bonzinhos!" - Masen advertiu, voltando-se principalmente para seu pai.

Bella e Edward trocaram um sorriso. - "Você tem razão." - Edward respondeu. - "Nós estamos trabalhando nisso, mas você não precisa se preocupar, Masen. Nós dois vamos sempre estar por perto quando você precisar."

Masen silenciosamente absorveu o que lhe foi disso,e depois deslizou do colo de Edward rapidamente. - "Tá bem!" - disse animado. "Posso assistir Bob Esponja agora?

Edward ficou um pouco surpreso com a rápida mudança de assunto, mas Bella levou tudo na esportiva. - "Makenna está vendo a Dora." - disse ela. - "Mas quando o desenho dela tiver acabado, você pode colocar no Bob Esponja, ok?"

Masen concordou com um sorriso, e correu para fora da cozinha.

O resto do dia foi descontraído e confortável, e Edward caiu nas boas graças com a sensação de estar rodeado por sua família. Seus pais estavam lá, assim como Charlie, que ficou plantado em uma das poltronas e só se levantava para pegar comida ou correr para o banheiro entre os intervalos. Alice e Jasper e Emmett e Rosalie chegaram juntos, e a casa se encheu de aplausos e vaias, e o barulho das crianças brincando.

Edward adorou cada minuto.

Depois todos foram embora, Edward ficou para ajudar Bella com a limpeza. Uma vez que as sobras foram embaladas e todos os pratos estavam lavados, ele ajudou a colocar as crianças na cama, e em seguida, pegou seu casaco e se dirigiu para a porta.

"Edward." - Bella começou nervosamente enquanto ele estendia a mão para a maçaneta. Ele tinha a leve impressão de que ela estaria o convidando para ficar, mas depois de um momento, ela simplesmente disse - "Obrigada... por tudo o que você fez hoje."

Edward sorriu, inclinando-se para beijar seu rosto levemente. Ele estava determinado a não acelerar as coisas com a Bella. Ele preferia ir devagar... reconquistá-la , para que Bella pudesse voltar a confiar nele de novo... cortejá-la. Ele tinha certeza que ele ainda sabia como alcançar o coração dela outra vez.

"Sem problemas" - disse ele. - "Fico feliz por ter ajudado. Boa noite, Bella."

"Boa noite."

Edward caminhou até seu carro, e quando finalmente se deitou no sofá de Jasper, ele não conseguia tirar o sorriso do rosto.

[...]

Fiel à sua palavra, Alice estava definitivamente apoiando Edward nas últimas semanas. Ela muitas vezes acompanha Edward até a casa que ele costumava morar, oferecendo-se para brincar com crianças e assim, marido e mulher poderiam ir para uma caminhada ou tomar uma xícara de café.

Duas vezes por semana, Edward saia do jornal mais cedo para que pudesse pegar as crianças e assim, Bella fosse até sua aula de redação em Port Angeles. Demorou um pouco para se acostumar com o cronograma, mas com a ajuda de Shelly, conseguiu se adaptar e foi capaz trabalhar mais um pouco, quando as crianças já estavam na cama. Edward ficou um pouco surpreso com o quanto ele gostava daqueles momentos à sós com os filhos. Cada vez que os conhecia melhor, viu-se ainda mais apaixonando por eles. Ele ansiava voltar logo para casa, no entanto, estava determinado a deixar que essa decisão fosse tomada por Bella, quando isso acontecesse.

Ele continuou a procurar maneiras de fazer Bella se sentir especial – trazendo-lhe mais flores, ou um dos bolinhos de canela da confeitaria que ela tanto amava. Ele tinha se acostumado a passar na casa antes de ir pro jornal alguns dias por semana, só para levar as crianças para escola e pra creche. Isso dava à Bella um pouco de tempo para relaxar antes de ir para o trabalho e ela parecia realmente apreciar o gesto.

Um dia, ele pegou uma pizza do _Chicago Ru's_e surpreendeu Bella na escola. O sorriso no rosto dela quando ele apareceu na porta da sala de aula aqueceu o coração de Edward. Mesmo que ela só tivesse meia hora para o almoço, eles o gastaram sentados em seu carro, comendo pizza e rindo.

"Como vão as aulas de redação?" - Edward perguntou com a boca cheia de queijo.

Bella corou e estendeu a mão para limpar uma mancha de molho da bochecha dele. - "Está indo muito bem." - disse ela. - "James disse que eu tenho talento de verdade."

"Ele tem razão."

Bella mordiscou sua pizza. - "Você realmente acha isso?"

Edward sorriu para ela. - "É claro. Você é uma escritora incrível."

Bella desviou o olhar, obviamente embaraçado com o elogio. - "Bem, vai ter... hum ... vamos ter um sarau com leitura de poesia na última noite de aulas." - disse ela, hesitante, com o rosto ruborizado. - "Não é grande coisa. Vamos todos compartilhar algumas das coisas que nós escrevemos."

"Quando?" - Edward questionou.

"Dia vinte e sete." - ela respondeu. - "É em Port Angeles, por isso, se você não puder ir, eu entendo perfeitamente."

"Eu estarei lá."

Ela sorriu para ele. - "Você tem certeza?"

Edward definiu sua pizza para baixo, limpando as mãos antes colocar uma mecha do cabelo dela atrás da orelha. - "Eu não perderia por nada. Tenho certeza que a minha mãe ou a Alice podem cuidar das crianças."

"Isso realmente significa muito para mim, Edward. Obrigada."

"Bem, no fundo, isso é tudo egoísmo de minha parte." - espondeu ele, erguendo sua boca em um sorriso torto.

"Egoísmo?"

Edward acenou com a cabeça. - "Claro. Afinal, quando você se tornar uma autora rica e famosa, eu vou acabar no lucro com essas vantagens também".

Bella riu, e antes que ela corresse de volta para sua sala de aula através da chuva, ela agradeceu e se inclinou para beijá-lo suavemente, enroscando seus dedos nos cabelos dele.

Edward achou que essa poderia ter sido a melhor refeição da vida dele.

* * *

___Link da canção do primeiro capítulo. Do You Hear What I Hear? = _ www(.)youtube(.)com(/)watch?v=wLhL0UQwJ8E

* * *

_Olá meninas_

_Bem, vou começar falando sobre algo muito, mas muito chato. Estou pensando em parar a tradução por aqui... não porque quero me dedicar as minhas próprias estórias ou algo do tipo. O "x" da questão aqui é que eu não tenho o feedback que esperava. _

_Sem contar que eu só estou vendo o povo favoritando e colocando a fic em alerta, mas comentar o que é bom, neca. =/ __Se eu recebesse uma review de cada pessoa que colocou "Do Over" em alerta e/ou favoritou, seriam por volta de 30 comentários por capítulo. A realidade é que no último, eu só recebi um total de 5._

_Sou uma pessoa que odeia abandonar as coisas pela metade, mas por motivos maiores to me vendo cada vez mais determinada a fazer isso. E se acaso eu vier tomar mesmo esta decisão, paras meninas que comentam sempre,irei lhes algo via PM. Seria injusto de minha parte "sacrificar" a tradução para vocês. _

_Enfim, desabafei! _

_Um ótimo fim de semana._

_Line_


	14. Capítulo 14: Deck the Halls

**Nada disto nos pertence. Somos meras aventureiras no mundo da tradução. **

* * *

**Capítulo XIV: Decorando os Salões.**

As coisas estavam indo bem.

_Muito_, mas muito bem.

Enquanto Edward dirigia a Port Angeles para o sarau da turma de Bella, ele tinha grandes esperanças que as coisas seriam ainda melhores após a noite terminar.

Ele mais uma vez, pegou as crianças da escola e da creche, servindo-lhes o jantar antes que Alice chegasse para ficar com eles. Bella tinha saído logo após para sua última aula, no entanto, o intuito principal seria uma espécie de celebração, bem como os preparativos finais para as leituras de poesias.

"Você está bem, Edward?" - Alice perguntou ao vê-lo brincando com sua gravata.

Um sorriso envergonhado iluminou as características de Edward. - "Acho que estou um pouquinho nervoso."

Alice parou na frente dele, ajeitando a gravata e alisando as mangas de seu paletó. - "Relaxe. Vai dá tudo certo. Eu sei que significa muito para Bella que você esteja lá. "E eu tenho uma leve suspeita de que você não vai mais ficar no nosso sofá." - Ela acrescentou.

Edward sorriu. "Você acha?"

Alice afagou o rosto levemente. - "As últimas semanas têm diferentes, né?"

"Sim." - Edward disse simplesmente. - "Elas foram muito boas."

E tinham sido. Ele e Bella tinha passado mais tempo juntos, com ou sem filhos. Depois que a pizza na escola foi tão bem recebida, ele começou a levar o almoço para Bella algumas vezes por semana. Ele continuou fazendo tudo o que podia para ajudar em casa, e, embora ainda dormisse na casa de Alice e Jasper, houve mais e mais noites nas quais eles ficavam até tarde de amassos ou simplesmente se abraçavam em frente à lareira. Ele e Bella ainda não havia feito sexo, mas as coisas estavam definitivamente esquentando - e agora ele era o único que precisava refrear a situação, não Bella.

Edward percebeu que para ela, sexo não era provável um grande negócio. Eles eram casados há dez anos, afinal de contas. Mas para Edward, tinham sido mais de dez anos desde que ele tinha dormido com Bella.

Era muita pressão.

Ele começou a perceber algumas mudanças na parte de Bella também. Ela estava sorrindo mais, e por vezes ele a encontrou cantarolando baixinho enquanto trabalhava na cozinha ou dobrava roupas na lavanderia. Ela parecia sentir prazer em fazer pequenas coisas para ele também - como preparar a rabanada recheada que ele tanto amava, ou pregar um botão que faltava em sua camisa favorita. (Ele tinha percebido que realmente gostava de camisa de flanela. Eram absolutamente confortáveis.)

Houveram outras mudanças também - vezes em que ele virava para encontrar Bella fitando-o com um olhar quente em seus olhos. Ela corava e se afastava, no entanto Edward podia sentir a carícia prolongada do olhar dela. Ele mesmo tinha sua própria parcela de encaradas, é claro. O corpo de Bella o atraia mais que tudo... sempre atraiu. E a cada dia que se passava, ele sentia a tensão latente, então sabia que a hora se aproximava.

Hoje à noite.

Ele acreditava... Deus sabia que ele esperava e torcia para que fosse hoje à noite.

Um cara podia ter tudo que quisesse.

"Edward?" - A voz de Alice o retirou de seus pensamentos lascivos. - "Você ainda está aqui?" - Ela riu, acenando com a mão na frente dos seus olhos atordoado.

Edward sorriu e inclinou-se pousando um beijo na bochecha da irmã. - "Não por muito tempo." - ele disse levemente. - "Eu tenho que ir. Não quero chegar atrasado."

**[...]**

Ele chegou ao pequeno restaurante mais ou menos meia hora mais cedo, sorrindo quando viu a minivan estacionada perto da entrada traseira. Fazendo o seu caminho para dentro do local, ele vasculhou o salão lotado, procurando rosto familiar de Bella. Estava um pouco surpreso com quantas pessoas tinham aparecido para o sarau, mas também animado por Bella. Isso faria a noite ainda mais especial para ela.

Finalmente ele a viu perto do palco, com um grupo de pessoas que assumiu serem seus colegas de classe. Ele acenou, chamando atenção pra si mesmo e apontou para a mesa onde iria se sentar. Ele não queria interrompê-la ou deixá-la nervosa, porém Bella sorriu amplamente e retribuindo o gesto animadamente, praticamente saltitando até ir cumprimentá-lo.

"Você veio!" - ela disse sem fôlego.

Edward estendeu a mão para puxar as pontas do cabelo dela, brincando. - "Eu disse que não perderia por nada."

Bella hesitou apenas brevemente antes de atirar os braços em volta do pescoço dele. - "Obrigada por vir." - Edward circundou sua cintura, puxando-a mais apertando enquanto acariciava o pescoço dela.

"Deus, eu te amo." - ele murmurou baixinho.

Bella se afastou, os olhos brilhando. - "Eu também te amo." - Ela mordeu o lábio timidamente. - "Olha, eu ia te perguntar isso mais tarde, mas agora é um ótimo momento quanto qualquer outro."

Tocando a bochecha dela, Edward questionou. - "O que foi?"

Bella desviou os olhos nervosamente. - "Eu estava pensando que talvez fosse a hora de você voltar para casa." - disse ela, no rosto florescendo um rubor furioso. - "Quer dizer... se você quiser."

Os olhos dela caíram para o chão e o coração de Edward se derreteu. - "Não existe outro lugar em que eu queira estar." - ele respondeu com sinceridade.

A cabeça de Bella se ergueu e um sorriso maior que o sol iluminou seu rosto. - "Bom." - ela murmurou, - "Isso é bom ... muito ... muito..."

"Bom." - Edward concluiu com um sorriso irônico.

Bella riu. - "É." - Ela olhou por cima do ombro e concluiu. - "Eu tenho que ir sentar com a minha turma, mas talvez possamos jantar juntos mais tarde? Comemorar um pouco?"

"Isso seria ótimo." - Edward disse antes de se inclinar e beijá-la suavemente. Ele tinha pretensão que o beijo fosse gentil e casto, no entanto Bella aparentemente tinha outras ideias. Ela torceu os dedos nos cabelos dele, puxando-o mais perto para que aprofundassem o beijo. As mãos de Edward agarraram a cintura dela enquanto a língua mergulhava em sua boca e os dois engoliram seus gemidos a medida em que eles se misturavam um com o outro. Quando finalmente se afastavam ambos estavam ofegantes e excitados.

"Eu tenho que ir." - ela ofegou, antes de inclinar-se para outro beijo.

"Ok." - Edward conseguiu dizer antes de puxá-la para perto novamente.

"Boa noite, senhoras e senhores." - Um homem começou a falar do pequeno palco montado finalmente conseguiu separá-los. Edward sorriu a medida que Bella corava lindamente, apertando sua mão antes de retornar ao seu lugar.

"Está é uma noite muito especial aqui no _Rileys._" - continuou o homem. - "É a primeira vez em que organizamos um sarau, a partir do movimento de hoje, posso dizer-lhe que não será a última."

O salão se irrompeu em risadas baixas antes que ele continuasse. - "Eu gostaria de apresentá-los ao homem que tornou tudo isso possível, no entanto, eu sei que ele realmente nem precisa disso. Deem as boas vindas ao autor _best-seller_do New York Times, James McKay!"

Fortes aplausos ecoavam nas paredes a medida em que um homem alto e magro com um rabo de cavalo loiro fez caminho até o microfone. Ele acenou para a multidão, obviamente, acostumado com tanta bajulação. Edward não tinha lido nenhum dos seus livros, mas sabia que McKay era um escritor de sucesso. É claro que, no mundo de Edward, Bella era ainda mais bem-sucedida.

_Chupa essa, James McKay_, ele pensou com um sorriso leve.

"Obrigado." - disse McKay, finalmente. - "Obrigado pela calorosa recepção e por terem vindo a apoiar estes futuros escritores." - Ele acenou com a mão para mesa de Bella e os aplausos começaram novamente.

A noite foi divertida, em sua grande parte. McKay fez questão de dizer algo sobre cada um dos alunos antes que eles subissem ao palco para lerem seus trabalhos. Algumas deles eram bastante impressionantes. Já outros, nem tanto.

Edward teve que conter o riso quando um homem de meia idade chamado Tony recitou um poema, ressaltando as vantagens de amar uma mulher de maior porte. Quando ele realmente usou a frase, "mais fofinha na hora da coisinha¹" cheio de desejo em sua voz, Edward pigarreou para cobrir a sua risada. Quando ele olhou ao redor da sala, encontrou várias outras pessoas na mesma situação.

Finalmente, chegou a vez de Bella.

"Isabella Cullen é um talento raro." - disse McKay com um olhar deslumbrado para Bella.

Era quase ... deslumbrado _demais_.

Edward enrijeceu, seus olhos se estreitando.

"Ela veio até mim em um seminário que ministrei em Portland, há um mês atrás, e eu sabia que ela era alguém que precisava ser tratada com carinho, para que pudesse florescer." - McKay sorriu para Bella, que corou com o elogio. Edward sentiu um aperto instintivo de seus músculos, um desejo primordial de proteger o que era dele.

Naquele instante ele percebeu que James McKay queria sua esposa. Ele sentiu uma raiva diferente, muito maior do que já havia sentido brotando dentro dele, e ele trincou os dentes, temendo que não deixar um rosnado real passar através de seus lábios.

Ele tirou os olhos de McKay, não ouvindo o que ele estava dizendo. Ele notou Bella o observando com preocupação em seus olhos.

Edward respirou fundo. Este era um momento importante para Bella, não iria estragar tudo. Ele forçou um sorriso encorajador, e começou a aplaudir quando McKay a chamou para o microfone. Edward lutou para manter sua compostura enquanto McKay abraçou Bella rapidamente antes de deixar o palco.

Ele lidaria com esse cara mais tarde.

"Obrigado, James." - Bella disse em uma voz calma, limpando a garganta nervosamente. - "E agradeço a todos vocês por terem vindo. Este é um poema que eu o chamo de Luz. É ... é para Edward."

Edward piscou surpreso e sentou-se um pouco mais ereto em sua cadeira, todos os pensamentos sobre James McKay esquecidos a medida em que Bella desdobrava uma folha de papel e começava a ler.

_Nosso amor começou há muito tempo... na aurora de nossas vidas __  
__Quando tudo era brilhante, novo e cheio de luz. __  
__Rimos, no calor da nossa paixão e sorrisos __  
__Dois movendo-se como um... __  
__Vivendo como um... __  
__Amando como um. _

Os olhos dela brilharam-se brevemente para encontrar os deles, um pequeno sorriso iluminando seu rosto. Edward sorriu de volta, hipnotizado por ela.

_Mas muito em breve, a luz ficou fraca... quando sombras e escuridão apareceram. __  
__Uma parede de penumbra foi erguida entre nós, construídas com tijolos de indiferença e silêncio. __  
__E nós estávamos perdidos __  
__Movendo-nos como dois ... __  
__Vivendo como dois ... __  
__Amando... __  
__Não... não amando. __  
__Apenas dois. _

Edward sentiu um nó na garganta e podia ouvir a voz de Bella tremendo ligeiramente, embora ela mantivesse os olhos firmemente focados no papel. Seus dedos seguraram nas bordas da folha e ela respirou fundo antes de continuar.

_Mesmo assim... __  
__O muro, a escuridão, não eram impenetráveis. __  
__Um raio de luz apareceu... quente e brilhante. __  
__A luz quebrou os tijolos, pulverizando um a um à pó. __  
__Até que tudo o que restou foi a intensidade dos raios quentes da luz __  
__Resplandecentes e intenso, na minha pele... espumantes nos meus olhos._

Ela olhou para cima, com lágrimas escorrendo por seu rosto enquanto ela encontrava o olhar de Edward. Ele ficou surpreso ao perceber que seu rosto estava úmido também. Ela sorriu, triunfante, enquanto lia a última linha.

_A luz era você. _

_[...]  
_

Bella desceu do palco para os abraços de seus colegas e aplausos estrondosos da multidão. Edward continuou a aplaudir enquanto se aproximava dela, ignorando as pessoas, com seus olhos focados apenas em Bella. Ele parou em frente a ela, estendendo a mão timidamente, em seguida, puxando-a para perto.

"Meu Deus, Bella, isso foi incrível!" - ele murmurou com admiração.

"Você gostou de verdade?" - perguntou ela.

Edward a soltou para que ele pudesse olhar nos olhos dela. - "Foi lindo." - disse ele sinceramente. - "Sério, Bella. Eu adorei."

"Eu te disse." - James McKay falou com um sorriso largo, jogando seu braço sobre os ombros de Bella. Ela encolheu os ombros, desconfortável e o braço dele escorregou. McKay fingiu não perceber e enfiou a mão no bolso em vez disso. - "Você tem talento de verdade, Bella." - ele disse. - "Já que você tem um manuscrito completo, eu vou marcar uma reunião com o meu agente."

"Sério?" - Os olhos de Bella se alargaram.

"Absolutamente." - disse ele, colocando as mãos em seus ombros e efetivamente bloqueando a presença de Edward. Edward continuou por perto, os punhos cerrados. - "Eu acredito em você, Bella." - disse McKay, apertando-lhe os ombros ligeiramente. Os olhos de Edward se estreitaram para o movimento prolongado dos dedos do homem. Ele realmente não queria estragar esse momento para Bella, mas o cara estava cruzando uma linha.

"Obrigada, James." - Bella disse calmamente antes de se voltar em direção à Edward e envolver o braço em volta da cintura dele. Mais uma vez, os braços McKay caíram para os lados e Edward lutou contra um sorriso maroto.

"Este é meu marido, Edward." - Bella disse. - "Edward, conheça James McKay."

"Ah, o famoso Edward." - disse McKay, com um sorriso de canto. - "Em pensar que quase deixou isso ir embora, não é?" - Ele riu, mas Edward notou o brilho em seus olhos. O brilho do desafio. O brilho de advertência.

"_Quase_é a palavra-chave aqui." - Edward disse enfaticamente apertando com força desnecessária a mão do homem, com um aviso em seus próprios olhos também.

"Bem, eu preciso ir me misturar." - disse McKay, ignorando o desafio. - "Bella, você vai ficar para as bebidas?"

Ela balançou a cabeça. - "Não, Edward e eu vamos comer alguma coisa e depois voltarmos pra casa. O dia começa cedo amanhã."

McKay assentiu. - "Tudo bem. Entrarei em contato." - disse ele, voltando-se até o bar.

"Esse cara é um imbecil." - Edward murmurou, sem pensar.

"Edward." - Bella revirou os olhos. - "Ele me ajudou muito."

"É. Tenho certeza que sim."

"O que você quer dizer com isso?"

Edward respirou fundo. Ele realmente não queria falar sobre isso agora. - "Nada. Vem, vamos comer alguma coisa."

"Não, não faça isso, Edward!" - Bella insistiu, puxando-o para uma mesa mais tranquila. - "Se algo está lhe incomodando, precisamos conversar."

Edward olhou-a com cuidado. - "Eu só não quero discutir aqui."

"Nós não temos que _discutir_." ela ressaltou. - "Nós poderíamos apenas conversar."

Edward riu sem humor. - "Eu não tenho certeza disso."

Bella sorriu. - "Tente."

Edward considerou por um momento, então disse lentamente. - "É McKay. Esse cara quer algo a mais do que só seu manuscrito e seu talento."

Bella piscou, surpresa. - "Você não pode está falando sério."

"Eu vi como ele olha para você, Bella. Ele está definitivamente interessado."

Bella corou, sua voz tremendo ligeiramente. - "Isso é muito insultante, Edward!"

"_Insultante_?" – Esta definitivamente não era a resposta de Edward estava esperando. - "Como pode ser insultante?

Bella o encarou. - "Você achar que James McKay só está interessado no meu corpo. Que de maneira nenhuma ele poderia realmente acha que eu sou uma escritora de talento."

"Não foi isso que eu disse." - Edward lutou para manter a voz baixa. - "Você é talentosa. Mas isso não dá direito de ele ficar tocando em você."

"Pelo amor de Deus, Edward!" - Bella gemeu. - "Ele está apenas sendo simpático."

"É assim que chamam agora?"

"Edward!"

"Não o subestime, Bella." - Edward disse entre dentes. - "Eu não estou sendo ridículo. Aquele cara quer você e ele deixou bem claro que ele vai continuar no seu pé."

"Claro pra quem?"- Bella perguntou, intrigada.

"Para mim".

Ela olhou para Edward como se ele tivesse três cabeças. - "O que diabos você está falando?"

"Você não ouviu a piadinha sobre '_quase deixou isso escapar_´?" - ele questionou.

"Sério, Edward? É disso que se trata?" - Bella sibilou. - "Você não acha que talvez esteja exagerando um pouquinho?"

"Não zombe de mim, Bella." - Edward levantou-se abruptamente. - "Olha, eu não acho que este é o lugar para essa conversa. Vamos embora. Podemos falar sobre isso em casa."

Bella ergueu o queixo levemente. - "E se eu não quiser ir agora?"

Os ombros de Edward caíram. - "Bem, lá se foi o conversar sem discutir." - ele murmurou.

Diante disso, Bella exalou fortemente. - "Sinto muito. A culpa é minha. Você não queria falar sobre o assunto e te forcei."

"Sinceramente eu não quis brigar com você por conta disso" - admitiu Edward. - "Mas aquele cara estava me enchendo o saco."

Bella riu levemente. - "Olha, eu ainda acho que você está exagerando..." - Ela levantou a mão quando Edward abriu a boca para argumentar – "... porém, eu estou disposta a ouvi-lo. Agora, você está certo sobre algo. Aqui não é o lugar."

"Por que eu não fico só mais um pouco, digo adeus aos meus colegas, e pego algo para nós jantarmos? Você pode ir para casa e despachar Alice, e assim que eu chegar lá, nós podemos comer e realmente _conversar_." - Ela enfatizou a palavra e isso fez Edward sorrir.

"Tudo bem." - Edward disse antes se abaixar para beijá-la suavemente... no início, mas quando viu McKay assistindo, ele não pôde resistir a deixar o ato mais apaixonado. Ele deixou Bella atordoada e sem fôlego e caminhou até seu carro com passos quase saltitantes.

Ele estava quase chegando à Forks, quando seu telefone tocou.

Reconhecendo o número, ele respondeu rapidamente. - "Bella?"

"Edward algo... hum... aconteceu."

"O que? Você está bem?" - Ele parou no acostamento rapidamente. - "Há algo errado com o carro?"

"Não, o carro tá ótimo." - respondeu ela. - "Eu estou bem ... é que..."

"Bella, o que é?"

"Lembre-se; eu estou bem." - disse ela firmemente. - "E Edward, por favor, não diga _'eu te avisei'_." - ela acrescentou.

"Bella, o que diabos está acontecendo? Você está me assustando" - disse ele freneticamente.

"Eu estou na sala de emergência" - disse ela em um suspiro pesado. - "Eu estou bem, mas eu acho que quebrei minha mão."

Edward já tinha dado meia meia-volta e seguiu em alta velocidade pela estrada, antes de perguntar: - "Como é que você quebrou a sua mão?"

Bella hesitou brevemente antes de suspirar outra vez e responder. - "Eu soquei James McKay na mandíbula."

* * *

_**1**- Pequena adaptação que eu fiz, para tentar não perder a piadinha; O original seria "__more cushion for the pushin__"__ algo como mais "amortecedor durante o impulso". Não ficou tão legal mas o que vale é a intenção né? _

_Link da canção título do capítulo: www(.)youtube(.)com/watch?v=g19_5N6zuIk_

* * *

_**Oi meninas.**_

_**Por consideração a todas que comentam aqui, decidi não encerrar a fic. Na verdade, acho que estarei concluindo-a até o início da próxima semana, já que só faltam mais 4 capítulos e todos já estão devidamente traduzidos. **_

_**Eu sei que review é algo bem melhor quando se veem espontaneamente, porém não dá para segurar a decepção quando não recebo nenhuma depois de ter me dedicado com tanto carinho à traduzido. **_

_**Sendo hipócrita? Talvez, já que ninguém me forçou a nada. **_

_**Contudo, não irei abdicar o direito de quem comenta sempre por aqui de ver a conclução desta estória. Tanto que nem irei mais apegar a esse tipo de feedback via review – pelo menos, nesta fic. Sintam-se livres para expressar suas opiniões quando e como quiserem. **_

_**Desculpem-me caso eu esteja sendo grosseira. Talvez seja a TPM ou o sono que estejam fazendo com que eu escolha palavras duras para colocar nessa N/T. **_

_**Acho que é isso**_

_**Beijos e uma ótima semana**_

_**Line**_


	15. Capítulo 15: Where the Love Light Gleams

**Nada disto nos pertence. Somos meras aventureiras no mundo da tradução. **

* * *

**Capítulo XV: Onde As Luzes Do Amor Resplandecem.**

Edward abriu rapidamente as portas para a sala de emergência, esperando impacientemente no check-in enquanto uma mulher segurando um bebê chorão preenchia sua ficha. Quando a mulher exausta, finalmente, saiu de lá para encontrar um lugar na sala de espera lotada, Edward se inclinou ansiosamente sobre o balcão.

"Minha esposa está aqui." - disse ele a mulher. - "Bella Sw ... Bella Cullen." - ele corrigiu rapidamente. - "Você pode me dizer onde ela está?"

A enfermeira clicou algumas teclas em seu computador. - "Ah, sim, Sr. Cullen." – ela respondeu após um momento. - "A médica está quase terminando com a sua esposa. Fique a vontade para se sentar, ou talvez se juntar a ela para..."

Edward não deixou nem que ela terminasse. - "Eu gostaria de me juntar a ela ... por favor." - acrescentou erguendo as sobrancelhas suplicando a mulher.

A enfermeira sorriu levemente. - " Vá por aquela porta, segunda cortina à direita." – falou ela, apontando para um conjunto de portas giratórias.

"Obrigado." - Edward respondeu antes de seguir instruções da mulher. Ele encontrou Bella sentada em uma maca com uma ruiva vestindo um jaleco, que estava inclinada sobre o braço dela, ajustando uma tala. Bella olhou para cima assim que ele se aproximou.

"Edward!" - exclamou alegremente. - "Você está aqui!"

"Bella, você está bem?" - Ele estendeu a mão para tocá-la, mas depois se afastou rapidamente, preocupado de que pudesse machucá-la.

"Eu estou ótima!" - Ela acenou com o braço bom, então parecia distraída com o movimento, observando de perto o modo como seu braço ia para lá e para cá.

"Doutora?" - Edward virou-se para a mulher de cabelos vermelhos. - "O que há de errado com ela? Será que ela bateu a cabeça?"

A médica sorriu para ele. - "Suponho que seja o Sr. Cullen?"

"Edward." - ele corrigiu.

"Bem, Edward, nossa Bella aqui está muito bem. Ela tem o que chamamos de 'fratura de boxeador'" - explicou a médica. - "Não é tão ruim. Não há necessidade de pôr gesso. Ela só precisa usar esta tala durante algumas semanas, dando algum tempo para sarar."

"Eu soquei James, Edward!"- Bella interrompeu. - "Eu dei um murro, bem, bem forte!" - Ela girou o punho ileso e quase caiu da maca.

"Sim." - A médica riu. - "Ela estava com um pouco de dor quando chegou aqui, então eu lhe dei uma coisinha."

Bella justou o polegar e o indicador, olhando Edward entre o espaço minúsculo a medida em que sussurrava. - "Coisinha pequenininha assim."

A boca de Edward se ergueu em um meio-sorriso. - "Você está se sentindo bem, Bella?"

"Eu me sinto ótima!" - ela exclamou, piscando muito os olhos. - "E você?"

"Estou bem." -respondeu ele, voltando-se para a doutora. - "Quando é que posso levá-la para casa?"

A médica assinou um receituário, arrancando-o do bloco e entregando-o ao Edward. - "Eu já terminei. Se bem que você deve passar em uma farmácia antes de chegar em casa. Depois que o efeito desse medicamento desaparecer, ela pode precisar disto."

Edward meneou a cabeça, dobrando a receita médica no bolso e agradecendo a doutora. Segurou a mão de Bella e perguntou. - "Você está pronta para ir para casa?"

"Sim!" - ela disse alegremente, saltando para o chão. Seus joelhos tremularam e ela caiu em cima de Edward. Ele a pegou com facilidade.

"Oops..." – Bella disse com uma risadinha.

"Peguei você, baby." - Edward murmurou, ajudando-a até a recepção.

"Adoro quando você me chama de baby." ela sussurrou de volta.

Edward manteve seu braço enrolado firmemente em torno da cintura de Bella enquanto deixavam o hospital. A enfermeira que estava no balcão havia garantido a ele que não haveria problema algum deixar a minivan durante a noite, já que ele só poderia buscá-la no dia seguinte.

"Eu posso dirigir, Edward." - Bella protestou.

"Bella, você quebrou a sua mão, lembra?"

"Ah, é."

Ele ajudou Bella a entrar no carro, dobrando-se contra seu corpo para afivelar o cinto de segurança. Ele pulou um pouco quando sentiu a boca dela em seu pescoço.

"Você tem um cheiro tão bom." - disse ela contra a pele dele.

"Obrigado."

"É sério, Edward." - ela disse com sinceridade. - "Você tem um cheiro incrivelmente bom. Eu podia passar o dia todo fazendo isso."

Edward riu. - "Bem, você pode sentir meu cheiro a qualquer momento."

Ele entrou no lugar do condutor e ligou o carro, voltando para casa. Ele olhou para o lado só para notar Bella o encarando de perto, os olhos ligeiramente vidrados.

"Você é _tãaao_gato." - disse ela.

Edward sorriu. - "E você está _tãaao_chapada."

"Quer dizer," - Bella continuou, não ouvindo o comentário dele - " você sempre foi gato desde quando te conheci. Afinal, você sempre foi alto, todo sério, intenso e bonito. Mas agora... agora você está ainda mais _quente_. Você é como o _inferno_ de tão _quente_. "

Bella divagava, suas palavras ficando ligeiramente perdidas. - "Às vezes eu olho pra você, e tenho vontade de subir no seu..."

Sua voz foi sumindo e Edward a fitou de relance. Os olhos de Bella estavam fechados e ela ressonava levemente.

"Durma bem, minha boxeadora." - ele sussurrou antes de voltar sua atenção para estrada.

[...]

Bella acordou com um sobressalto quando Edward estacionou na frente de casa. Ele tinha parado numa farmácia durante o trajeto para pegar a prescrição de Bella, e colocou o pacote no bolso antes de dar a volta no carro para ajudar Bella.

"Edward?" - ela murmurou. - "Minha mão tá doendo."

"Eu sei, baby. Vem, vamos entrar." - Ele apoiou-a com cuidado até a porta da frente e abriu a mesma antes de ajudar a esposa a entrar. Ele tinha ligado para Alice do hospital e sabia que a essa altura, ela devia estar dormindo no sofá. O efeito dopado em que Bella estava já tinha acabado, mas mesmo assim, ele ainda a apoiou enquanto eles subiam as escadas até seu quarto.

"Você tinha razão sobre James. Ele é um idiota." - Bella disse, estremecendo levemente quando se sentou na cama, recostando-se nos travesseiros.

Edward enrijeceu, porém tentou, pelo menos, colocar em uma fachada tranquila. - "O que foi que ele fez?"

"Tentou me beijar."

"E você bateu nele?" - Edward não poderia evitar o sorriso orgulhoso em seu rosto.

Bella deu de ombros. - "Ele não aceitava um não como resposta."

Edward se sentou na beirada da cama. - "Você é uma mulher formidável, Sra. Cullen." ele falou com um sorriso.

"Você está com raiva?" - perguntou ela.

"De você? Não. Dele? Não há palavras para descrever as profundezas da minha fúria."

Bella sorriu. - "Você é incrível."

"Lembre-se sempre disso." – Ele murmurou risonho, estendendo a mão para tocar seus cabelos. - "Sinto muito por você ter se machucado.".

"Obrigada".

Edward se levantou. - "Deixe-me te ajudar com sua roupa de dormir, e então vou embora." - Ele abaixou-se para desatar os sapatos dela.

"Ou você pode ficar." - Bella ofereceu hesitante. - "É tarde, e não há nenhuma razão para que você conduza todo o caminho de volta até a casa do Jasper."

"Eu não gostaria de machucá-la." - disse ele, indicando-lhe o braço.

"Eu vou ficar bem." - ela respondeu com um sorriso. - "De qualquer maneira, você dorme do meu lado esquerdo."

Edward voltou para a tarefa de tirar os sapatos de Bella. - "Ok, então. Se você tem certeza."

"Absoluta."

Ele tirou a jaqueta dela e os jeans cuidadosamente, e deitando-a sob os lençóis depois de lhe dar um comprimido para dor. Ele tirou suas próprias roupas, rastejando-se para o outro lado da cama e apagando a luz.

"Como está seu braço?" - ele perguntou para a escuridão.

"Não está tão ruim... Meio que dormente. Mas afinal, isso não é o que mais machuca."

Edward se virou para encará-la, mal vendo seu perfil com a luz fraca que entrava pela janela. - "O que você quer dizer?"

Ele notou-a dando de ombros. - "Eu me sinto como uma idiota; simplesmente isso. Quer dizer; um escritor como James McKay dizer que eu tinha algum talento... foi um impulso real pro meu ego, eu não vou mentir. Mas quando descobrir que tudo o que ele queria era... Bem, foi um golpe, né? "

Edward estendeu seu braço para pegar na mão boa de Bella. - "Não desista por causa dele, Bella."

"Eu não sei ..."

"Mas eu sei." - disse ele com veemência. - "Bella, você tem um dom. Você é uma escritora incrível e talentosa, e será maior do que James McKay."

"É realmente muito doce que você diga isso."

"Não, eu não estou sendo doce" - Edward insistiu. - "Estou te dizendo a verdade, Bella. Eu acredito em você. Você pode fazer isso. Não deixe que aquele imbecil tire seu sonho."

Bella virou-se de lado, descansando seu braço ferido cuidadosamente sobre o quadril dele. Edward podia ver seus olhos brilhando um pouco. - "Você realmente acredita nisso, não é?"

"Acredito."

"Obrigada, Edward." – Sentiu ela o observando por um momento antes de acrescentar, - "Você faria algo por mim?"

"Qualquer coisa".

"Você pode vir aqui me abraçar? Já faz tanto tempo."

"Muito, muito tempo" - Edward concordou, ao se aproximar dela e deslizar o braço cuidadosamente sob seus ombros. Ela aconchegou-se perto dele, enroscando suas pernas nas dele e pousando sua mão ferida em seu coração. Ele correu os dedos pelos cabelos dela devagar e deu um beijo em sua cabeça.

"Eu senti falta disso." - ela murmurou.

"Eu também".

"Boa noite, Edward."

"Boa noite, Bella."

[...]

Edward voltou para seu lar, e de volta para seu quarto. Bella ainda estava machucada, e com a mão em uma tala, precisava de alguma ajuda extra com a casa. Ela tirou alguns dias de licença no trabalho, mas quando a dor diminuiu, parecendo mais um pulsar monótono do que uma facada afiada, ela sabia que era hora de voltar.

"Tem certeza que você está pronta?" - Edward pediu na noite anterior, antes de ela retornar à sala de aula. Eles estavam deitados na cama, com Bella recostada contra o peito nu de Edward. Os braços dele a cercavam pela cintura enquanto ela segurava a mão dele contra seu estômago. - "Os alunos da quarta série podem ser cruéis." - ele acrescentou.

Bella riu. - "Eu vou ficar bem. Eu tenho uma ajudante para me auxiliar, e meus alunos são maravilhosos" - respondeu ela prontamente.

"Como está sua mão? Você precisa de um comprimido?"

Ele sentiu Bella sacudir a cabeça sob seu queixo. - "Não, eu tomei dois analgésicos e está tudo bem agora." - respondeu ela. -"Não se preocupe tanto."

"Eu só quero cuidar de você." - ele murmurou calmamente. - "Eu quase perdi você e não quero que isso aconteça novamente."

"Edward, foi só uma fraturazinha."

"Não é disso que eu estou falando."

Bella ficou em silêncio por um momento. - "Eu sei". - Ela se mexeu, virando-se para enfrentá-lo. A lua cheia brilhava através da janela e Edward mal conseguia distinguir suas feições, onde estava seu rosto no travesseiro ao lado dele.

"Não foi só você, Edward." - ela disse, com olhos brilhantes como piscinas ao luar. – "Não foi culpa sua."

"Mas eu-"

Ela o cortou. - "Nós dois estávamos lá, Edward. Nós dois criamos essa barreira entre nós." - Ela estendeu a mão para afagar seus cabelos delicadamente. - "E eu sempre culpei você."

"Pelo quê?"

Ela riu. - "Por tudo. Por casarmos jovens.. por termos filhos... por voltar a viver em Forks e não consegui terminar meu mestrado... por desistir de escrever..."

"Eu não eu não deixei as coisas mais fáceis para você." - ele apontou.

"Mas ainda era a _minha_escolha" - ela rebateu enfaticamente. - "Era mais fácil culpar você do que aceitar a responsabilidade sozinha. E, ao invés de conversar sobre isso, mantive tudo pra mim... deixando que o ressentimento crescesse e me transformasse numa espécie de vadia frígida. Eu mal podia culpá-lo por querer sair da casa. "

"Isso não justifica nada."

Ele viu o brilho dos dentes de Bella enquanto ela sorria ironicamente. - "Não. Não justifica. Porém, não o torna menos compreensível. _Eu_o afastei. Me agarrei a minha própria frustração e exclui você."

"Bella-"

"Não... não, por favor, deixe-me terminar." - interrompeu ela. - "Sinto muito, Edward. Me desculpe por te culpar e por te afastar. Lamento por todas as vezes que você tentou me ajudar com a casa e tudo que eu podia fazer era criticar. Me desculpa sempre evitar você. Me perdoe por- "

Suas palavras ficaram perdidas quando Edward finalmente se inclinou para beijá-la. Após um momento, ele se afastou. - "_Me desculpe_," - disse ele. - "Mas eu acho que já chega de tantas desculpas."

Bella sorriu novamente. - "É. Eu acho que sim."

Eles olharam um para o outro na escuridão, os únicos sons eram o estalar do relógio na cabeceira e de suas respirações tranqüilas.

"Sabe, eu estive pensando..." - Bella sussurrou.

"Sobre o quê?"

"Segundas chances."

Edward pegou cuidadosamente a mão engessada dela, beijando-lhe os dedos. - "O que tem elas?"

Bella deu de ombros. - "Só que talvez isso não seja apenas como reparar os erros, mas sim de como aprender com eles."

Edward sorriu. - "Talvez você tenha razão."

"Edward?"

"Sim".

"Eu realmente senti sua falta."

"Eu também, baby."

Bella aproximou-se dele, descansando a tala em seu quadril. - "Eu adoro quando você me chama de baby." - ela sibilou.

"É, eu acho que você já mencionou isso antes."- ele disse com um sorriso.

De repente o ar entre eles mudou... ficando mais denso por conta de algo que Edward não pode nomear, mas com certeza poderiam sentir. Bella inclinou o queixo, roçando os lábios contra os dele levemente antes de sugar o lábio inferior em sua boca, liberando-o com uma mordida suave.

"Bella" - ele suspirou. - "E o seu braço?"

"Meu braço está ótimo." - respondeu ela, deslizando a mão boa para baixo entre eles, acariciando-_o_através das calças de flanela do pijama.

"Tem certeza?" - ele perguntou, incapaz de evitar o impulsionar de seu quadril contra a mão dela.

"Edward ... por favor ..." - Ela _o_agarrou com mais firmeza. - "Você não vai me fazer implorar, não é?"

"De jeito nenhum." - Edward murmurou em um longo gemido, se deixando levar... desistindo... entregando-se aos sentimentos pelos quais ele havia lutado contra por tanto tempo. Ele girou cuidadosamente, evitando a tala de Bella. Depois de apenas uma breve hesitação - mais para saborear o momento do que questioná-la - ele a beijou profundamente, pressionando-a contra o travesseiro, sua língua deslizando em sua boca quente.

"Eu te amo tanto" - ele sussurrou entre os lábios. - "Eu sempre quis isso... Por muito tempo."

"Eu também." - ela agarrou-lhe com a mão boa, puxando-o mais pra perto. - "Deus, Edward, eu também te amo."

Ele a beijou de novo suavemente, e em seguida, com fome, determinado a fazer com que isso durasse mais... fazer uma bela nova memória para ambos. Ele pegou sua mão incapacitada, pousando-a sobre o travesseiro ao lado da cabeça dela, e depois deslizou seus dedos lentamente pelo comprimento dele, esfregando círculos suaves.

Ela costumava gostar disso.

Quando ela gemeu baixinho, ele sorriu ao percebeu que ela ainda gostava.

Ele puxou a blusa em que ela dormia, mudando-se um pouco pro lado para que ele pudesse deslizá-la sobre a cabeça dela. Ele engoliu em seco ao ver seus seios nus, e incapaz de resistir por mais tempo, inclinou-se para tomar um deles em sua boca. Bella agarrou os cabelos dele, arqueando para cima com um grunhido e Edward sugou mais forte, enroscando a língua sobre o mamilo incitado.

"Eu senti falta deles também" - respondeu ele com a voz rouca, antes de voltar sua atenção para a outra mama. Ele ouviu as risadas de Bella, porém o som se transformou em outro gemido quando ele roçou o mamilo com os dentes.

"Edward!"

"Mmmm..." - respondeu ele, deslizando a mão mais para baixo acariciando-a através da calcinha de algodão branco. Ela se contorceu contra os dedos dele, depois estendeu a mão desesperadamente, invadindo a calça dele. Edward trincou os dentes quando ela achou o que estava procurando.

"Bella." - ele gemeu. - "Se você não parar agora, isso vai acabar muito cedo."

"Eu preciso de você." - respondeu ela freneticamente.

"Eu preciso de você, também." - Ele impulsionou seus quadris enquanto ela brincava com sua ereção, lutando para manter o controle. - "Apenas me deixe... Uhhnn ... sentir você ... por favor? Já faz tanto tempo ... Eu não quero ... Oh _Deus_... me apressar."

Bella riu levemente. - "Ok, se você tem certeza de que é isso que quer" - disse provocante, apertando-lhe firmemente antes de retirar a mão de dentro da calça.

Os olhos de Edward se estreitaram, mesmo que sob a luz fraca Bella não pudessem vê-los. - "Você gosta de me provocar, não é?" - ele acusou.

Bella riu novamente. O som fez com que Edward quisesse gritar de alegria.

"Talvez" - respondeu ela, sugestivamente.

"Bem, dois podem jogar nesse jogo" - Edward avisou, passando a se ajoelhar entre suas pernas. Ele puxou sua calcinha para baixo, jogando-a no chão sem cerimônia alguma, na medida em que mantinha seu olhar fixo sobre a Terra Prometida. Ele acariciou as mãos até as coxas, separando-as com cuidado antes de pressionar um beijo molhado no alto de seu quadril, sua língua desenhando círculos preguiçosos na pele dela.

"Edward, o que você está fazendo?"

Seus olhos ficaram vidrados aos dela. Na penumbra, percebia que ela estava olhando para ele. Ele usou uma mão para separar sua carne inchada antes lamber lentamente... torturosamente.

Ela grunhiu.

"Você não gosta?" - ele perguntou inocentemente, antes de usar sua língua novamente.

"Oh, Deus!" - ela gemeu. - "Você... não faz isso há anos."

Edward travou uma onda de frustração contra seu alter ego, e respondeu da melhor forma possível. - "Então eu acho que devo compensar o tempo perdido."

E ele fez. Usando a língua e os dedos, Edward trouxe Bella próximo ao limite, várias e várias vezes, desacelerando apenas para aumentar ainda mais a antecipação. Fazia dez anos desde que ele tinha sido capaz de tocá-la assim, mas, como se dizia, era como andar de bicicleta.

Só que com orgasmos.

Linda, suada, e emanando êxtase, Edward assistiu entre as pernas de Bella quando ela finalmente chegou ao clímax; a boca dele grudada entre as pernas dela e seus dedos enterrados em seu calor. Ela arqueou para cima, enquanto todos os músculos se retesavam; a mão enfaixada ao lado de seu rosto e a outra segurando com selvageria o cabelo do marido. Ele ficou maravilhado com a sensação dos espasmos _dela_em seus dedos, esperando até que diminuíssem e Bella relaxasse na cama antes de deslizar a mão e pressionar mais um beijo no interior de sua coxa. Ele se arrastou sobre ela, plantando beijos quentes ao longo de sua pele úmida.

"Eu realmente senti falta disso" - disse ele, quando finalmente chegou aos lábios dela, inclinando-se para beijá-la suavemente. Ela agarrou seu pescoço puxando-o mais apertado e envolvendo suas pernas em volta da cintura.

"Qual parte?" - ela perguntou, brincando.

"Tudo." - respondeu ele, levando a boca para seu pescoço. - "Mas, sobretudo ver você se _acabando_em meus braços."

"Mmmm ..." - murmurou ela, inclinando a cabeça enquanto mordiscava sua clavícula. - "Quer ver isso de novo?" - ela perguntou, erguendo o quadril sugestivamente.

Edward sorriu contra seu pescoço. - "Eu pensei que você nunca pediria".

E quando ele finalmente caiu dentro dela, fechou os olhos com força. A medida em que o seu calor _o_envolvia, Edward sabia que tinha voltado para casa.

Enquanto eles se movimentavam – a princípio lentamente, depois mais rápido e mais intenso, sentindo Bella aceitá-lo, trazendo-o para perto - ele pensou que tinha encontrado o céu.

Quando ele a viu - enquanto eles observavam uns aos outros - os olhos reluziam o precipício entre o prazer e a dor... entre o amor e a perda... Edward jurou que nunca mais iria abandoná-la novamente.

E quando ele caiu ao lado dela, colocando-a nos braços e acariciando-a de volta enquanto ela caia no sono, ele fez uma oração silenciosa, agradecendo a Deus por essa segunda chance.

* * *

_O título do capítulo é um trecho da canção, __**I´ll be home for Christmas**__ = www(.)youtube(.)com(/)watch?v=qLuW8joOge4_

* * *

_**Todas chora de emoção, tanto pelo capítulo e pela quantidade de reviews!**_

_**Bem, eu ainda pretendo terminar de postar esta fic até a próxima semana, já que quero começar a me dedicar na fic q comecei a escrever. **_

_**Próximo capítulo no sábado, pode ser? **_

_**Beijos **_

_**Line**_


	16. Capítulo 16: Baby, It s Cold Outside

**Capítulo 16 - Baby, Está Frio lá Fora**

**

* * *

**

Na manhã seguinte, o sol estava brilhando, os pássaros cantando, e o som alegre da risada das crianças enchiam o ar.

_Ok, nem tanto. _

Afinal de contas, era Forks. O dia estava nublado e chuvoso. As aves estavam perceptivelmente ausentes, provável ficando escondidas debaixo de um arbusto ou encolhidas em algum lugar para tentar ficarem secas. Quanto às crianças, elas estavam discutindo sobre se Bob Esponja poderia sobreviver fora da banheira.

Mas para Edward? Sim, tudo eram flores.

"Bom dia" - disse ele com um sorriso enquanto entrava na cozinha, varrendo Bella em seus braços e dobrando-a para trás antes de plantar um beijo em seus lábios.

"_Eeeewwww._.. nojento!" - Masen se queixou, todos os pensamentos relativos ao Bob Esponja esquecidos enquanto cobria os olhos.

No entanto, Edward podia vê-lo sorrir assim que ele beijou Bella mais uma vez antes de coloca-la de volta sobre seus pés. Ela acariciou rosto dele para logo depois volta-se para o bacon. Ele descansou as mãos levemente sobre os lábios, apoiando o queixo no ombro dela.

"Fome?"- perguntou ela.

"Faminto." – ele sussurrou, esfregando sua barba por fazer em seu pescoço até que ela desse uma risadinha. Edward riu, apertando-lhe mais uma vez antes de solta-la e ir sentar-se com as crianças no balcão da copa. Masen ainda tinha as mãos sobre os olhos, então Edward as puxou brincando.

"Terminei" – ele assegurou para seu filho.

"Ótimo." - respondeu Masen, revirando os olhos dramaticamente. Edward arrepiou do garotinho e se inclinou para beijar a filha na bochecha.

"Como você está nessa manhã, gatinha?" - ele perguntou.

Makenna sorriu lindamente. - "Tô bem, papai."

"Ei, eu tive uma ideia" - disse ele, estendendo a mão para puxá-la pro seu colo, deslizando o prato de ovos mexidos e torradas mais para perto, e assim ela pudesse alcançar. - "E se hoje eu pegasse uma pizza e nós tivéssemos uma maratona de Candy Land?"

"Ebaa!" - Masen ergueu seu punho enquanto Makenna saltativa animadamente no colo de seu pai. - "Eu vou ganhar!" - o menino gritou.

"Eu acho que não..." - Edward avisou. - "Eu sou fera em Candy Land".

"Papai?" - Makenna colocou as palmas das mãos no rosto de Edward, virando o rosto dele para ela. - "Posso ser o rosa?"

"O rosa?"

"O peãozinho cor-de-rosa" - explicou ela.

Edward meneou a cabeça entre as mãos dela. - "Claro, querida."

Masen começou a girar ao redor de sua banqueta. - "Não tem nenhum peão rosa no Candy Land".

"Tem, sim!" - sua irmã respondeu teimosamente.

"Não tem." - disse ele, erguendo os pés para que pudesse girar mais rápido. - "Só vermelho, azul, verde e amarelo!"

"Papai?" - Makenna virou os olhos suplicantes para Edward. Ele olhou na direção de Bella pedindo por auxilio, mas ela só encolheu os ombros na medida em que agitava os ovos.

"Uh ..." - Edward debateu-se internamente um pouco, mas depois teve uma luz. - "Eu vou parar na papelaria, pegar um pouco de tinta e vamos fazer um peão rosa" - disse ele, o peito inchando de orgulho com o olhar surpreso no rosto de sua filha. Ela mostrou a linguinha para Masen, que não percebeu, porque ainda estava girando.

Tudo era perfeito.

**[...]**

"Eu realmente preciso ir" - Edward disse, suas ações desmentindo suas palavras; ele pressionou Bella contra a porta da frente, os lábios grudados em seu pescoço. Ele podia ouvir as crianças correndo no andar de cima, procurando pelos sapatos e casacos enquanto ele tinha a oportunidade de se despedir adequadamente de sua esposa.

Repetidamente.

"Sim, você deve definitivamente tem que ir" - respondeu Bella ofegante, os dedos deslizando no cabelo dele, puxando a boca de volta para a dela.

"Reunião logo cedo." - ele murmurou contra os lábios dela.

"Uh huh". - Bella aprofundou o beijo, as mãos descendo para os quadris dele, puxando-o contra o dela.

"_Oh Deus_... Talvez eu devesse ligar dizendo que estou doente?" - Edward ofereceu, escovando o polegar contra o seio. Mesmo sob o suéter grosso, ele podia sentir a sua resposta.

"Mmmm ..."

"Poderíamos passar o dia inteiro na cama."

"Mamãe, Masen disse que as meninas são estúpidas!" – O grito indignado de Makenna vindo do topo da escada efetivamente quebrou o clima. Ainda assim, Edward encontrou-se sorrindo com a interrupção. Afastou-se de Bella depois de mais um beijo rápido, assim que os dois filhos desciam as escadas.

"Eu não disse, não!" - Masen explicou, dirigindo suas palavras ao seu pai, obviamente, esperando que outro macho sustentasse seu ponto de vista. - "Eu disse que as meninas fazem coisas estúpidas." - esclareceu ele.

"Bem, Masen, isso é algo gentil de se dizer?" - Edward inquiriu.

Masen cruzou os braços sobre o peito, traído pela falta de apoio viril de seu pai. - "Não" - ele resmungou.

"E isso não é verdade, não é? Quer dizer, algumas garotas fazem coisas estúpidas às vezes, mas os meninos também fazem, certo?"

Masen bufou, irritado. - "É."

"Você não acha que um comentário desse poderia ferir os sentimentos de sua irmã... ou até mesmo da mamãe?" - Edward apontou.

Masen olhou para sua mãe se sentindo culpado. - "Eu não quis dizer isso."

"Eu sei que não." - Edward esfregou a cabeça do filho. - "Porém, talvez você devesse pedir desculpas, só por garantia"

Masen engoliu em seco. - "Sinto muito".- Ele estendeu a mão para abraçar sua irmã rapidamente, e então sua mãe. Bella se ajoelhou para beijar a bochecha do menino.

"Tudo perdoado" - disse ela, alegremente. - "Agora, pronto para ir à escola?"

A família deixou a casa juntos, Edward conseguir roubar mais um beijo antes de entrar em seu carro. Ele observou Bella e os pequenos seguindo à frente dele, até que a minivan virou à esquerda indo na direção da creche de Makenna enquanto ele seguia direto para o jornal.

Em geral, ele estava se sentindo muito bem sobre tudo. Ele pode ser novo nesse lance de marido e pai de família, mas parecia que estava pegando o jeito. Edward assobiou alegremente por entre os dentes enquanto estacionava em frente ao _Weekly_, piscando para Shelly, enquanto fazia seu caminho em direção à pequena sala de conferências, que ficava ao lado de seu gabinete para a reunião de pessoal. Depois de debater ideias para a próxima edição com o resto dos funcionários, Edward e Ben escreveram as atribuições iniciais para Shelly, para publicá-las no quadro branco.

Na hora do almoço ele se encontrou sonhando acordado em sua mesa, pesquisando coisas que ele pudesse fazer para o Dia dos Namorados. Nada muito grande – ele já tinha aprendido a lição sobre isso - mas definitivamente ele queria fazer algo especial para Bella. Ainda tinha algumas semanas, no entanto, Edward estava animado e não queria deixar nada pro último minuto.

Eles poderiam ir jantar no Lodge. Se bem que a comida não era realmente muito boa... Então talvez, dirigir até a costa para ver as ondas quebrarem na praia.

Ou talvez um piquenique? Eles poderiam fazer na praia - ou talvez até na campina, onde eles costumavam ir quando eram adolescentes. Edward sorriu com a memória da primeira vez que beijou Bella. Eles fugiram da escola com alguns amigos e dividiram uma garrafa de _Boone's Farm _no meio da campina, debaixo de cobertores pesados. Ele se virou para ela, estendendo o braço para lhe oferecer a outra metade do seu cobertor. Quando ela se aconchegou ao lado dele, Edward não pôde resistir e inclinou-se para beijá-la suavemente.

E ela sorriu para ele, e naquele instante, soube que seu coração já tinha dona.

A clareira definitivamente era uma boa ideia. No entanto, nada de Boone´s Farm. Ele poderia comprar uma garrafa de champanhe decente – e quem sabe uma barraca e um aquecedor portátil? Ele tinha que pensar melhor nisso.

Infelizmente, o trabalho acabou o ocupando durante o resto da tarde, dando-lhe pouco tempo para ajustar seus planos. Ele se lembrou de encomendar a pizza antes de deixar o escritório. Bella tinha uma conferência de Pais e Mestres depois da escola, e no momento que ela pegasse as crianças e chegasse em casa, ele já teria posto a mesa e arrumado o jogo de Candy Land.

Ele estava prestes a sair quando uma chamada estridente vinda do aparelho pousado na mesa de Shelly ressoou. Ela estendeu o braço para ajustar o volume, escutando atentamente e escrevendo algumas notas.

"Me parece ser um acidente grave na Division Street." - disse ela. - "Eu posso ligar pro Alex e pedir que ele vá para lá."

Edward balançou a cabeça. Acidentes de carro, geralmente não é notícia no Weekly, simplesmente porque no momento em que o jornal é impresso a notícia já é velha. Ainda assim, ele não podia ignorar. - "Não precisa." - respondeu ele. - "Eu tenho que pegar esse caminho para voltar para casa, afinal. Vou dar uma olhada."

"Você tem certeza?"

"Sim. Sem problemas" - Edward lhe assegurou. - "Vou conversar com os policiais e tirar algumas fotos. Se for algo grande, eu mesmo chamo o Alex."

Ele novamente verificou sua mochila para se certificar de que tinha um gravador e uma câmera à mão, e em seguida, entrou em seu carro e se dirigiu ao local do acidente. O tráfego estava bloqueado a uma curta distância. Ele podia ver as luzes das viaturas piscando ao longe,mesmo que já houvesse escurecido um pouco. Edward estacionou ao lado da calçada e se aproximou do guarda de trânsito que estava na barreira. Assim que ele disse olá, seu celular tocou.

Não reconhecendo o número no display, abriu o telefone. - "Com licença" - disse para o guarda, antes de atender a chamada.

"Alô?"

"Edward, é Charlie."

Edward ficou surpreso ao ouvir a voz de seu sogro e hesitou antes de responder brevemente: - "Oi, Charlie. Tudo bem com você?"

"Edward não há uma maneira fácil de dizer isso... houve ... houve um acidente." - A voz de Charlie tremia um pouco, o que deixou Edward ainda mais confuso.

"Sim ... eu sei. Estou aqui para cobrir pro jornal."

Ele ouviu Charlie limpando a garganta antes de continuar. - "Não. Você não entendeu, filho. É a Bella."

Edward sentiu as palavras de Charlie como um soco no estômago. _É a Bella._Isso não significa que..

"O quê foi?"- perguntou ele, as palavras mal conseguindo sair de seus lábios.

Charlie fungou e Edward percebeu que o homem estava chorando. - "É Bella, Edward. Ela se machucou."

"Oh, Deus ... não ..." - Edward murmurou, o pânico, começando a se espalhar em suas terminações nervosas. - "Ela está bem? Onde estão as crianças?" - Ele começou a seguir em frente através do bloqueio na estrada, ignorando o guarda que pediu para que ele parasse. - "Charlie, ela está bem?" - Ele começou a correr na direção das luzes piscando. Quando ele viu a pilha emaranhada de metal que costumava ser a minivan, um grito angustiado saiu de sua garganta.

"Edward ... Edward!" - Ele ouviu Charlie gritando e apertou ainda mais o telefone contra o ouvido. - "As crianças estão bem, mas Bella ..." - Sua voz quebrou. - "Eu estou com eles agora aqui no hospital. Você precisa vir para cá, Edward".

Ele se virou para correr de volta para seu carro, mas uma mão forte agarrou seu cotovelo. Ele se virou para ver Emmett McCarty olhando para ele com compaixão em seus olhos.

"Eu estava passando e vi o que aconteceu" - explicou-se. - "Deixe-me levá-lo até o hospital, Edward. Você não pode dirigir desse jeito."

Edward não podia responder. Ele apenas meneou a cabeça bruscamente e seguiu Emmett para a caminhonete dele. Eram apenas a poucos quarteirões até o hospital e Emmett fez o trajeto em tempo recorde. Ele parou em frente da entrada de emergência e Edward pulou do veículo antes mesmo que este pudesse frear corretamente, correndo através das portas de entrada. Ele viu Charlie imediatamente, em pé ao lado da recepção.

"Como ela está?"- Edward perguntou freneticamente.

Charlie balançou a cabeça. - "Eu não sei. Os médicos estão com ela agora."

"E as crianças?"

"Estão bem" - respondeu ele. - "Eu estava com elas. Estão muito abaladas, mas irão ficar bem. Apenas alguns cortes e arranhões. Venha, vou levá-lo até lá."

Ele conduziu Edward através de uma porta para uma sala de exames e Edward deu um suspiro de alívio quando viu Masen e Makenna sentados nos banquinhos, chupando pirulitos. Masen tinha um band-aid na testa e a mão direita de Makenna estava toda enfaixada com gaze, contudo, nada mais além disso. Ele correu para puxar a ambos em um abraço apertado.

"Vocês estão bem?" - ele perguntou, passando as mãos sobre suas cabeças e lutando contra as lágrimas.

"Nós tivemos um acidente, papai" - respondeu devidamente Masen.

Edward recuou um pouco, mas manteve seus braços em volta de seus filhos, incapazes de libertá-los. "Eu sei, amigão. Eu sinto muito por isso."

"Onde está a mamãe?" - Makenna perguntou com uma voz fininha.

Edward engoliu em seco. - "Os médicos estão cuidando dela agora. Tenho certeza que vamos vê-la em breve."

"Ela não acordava." - Masen sussurrou, virando o rosto, aparentemente para poupar sua irmã. - "Eu tentei acordar ela, mas só que ela continuou dormindo."

"Está tudo bem. Você fez muito bem" - respondeu ele. - "Estou tão feliz por vocês dois estarem bem." - Ele abraçou seus filhos firmemente outra vez.

"Eu liguei para Esme e Carlisle." - Charlie disse devagar. - "Eles devem estar aqui a qualquer minuto. Eu posso levar as crianças para a sala de espera para que você possa saber algo sobre Bella."

Edward acenou com a cabeça e agradeceu-lhe, abraçando seus filhos mais uma vez antes de Charlie levá-los. Ele parou na porta para falar com uma enfermeira, que assentiu com a cabeça e rapidamente dirigiu-se para Edward.

"Sr. Cullen? Eu já posso levá-lo para ver sua esposa."

Edward meneou com a cabeça novamente, atordoado demais para falar. Eles deveriam estar comendo pizza agora. Eles deviam estar jogando Candy Land. Ele deveria estar pintando um peãozinho cor de rosa para Makenna.

Entretanto, ele estava caminhando por um corredor com cheiro de desinfetante, incapaz de pensar ou falar.

Tudo o que podia fazer era rezar.

"Não a leve." - ele sussurrou uma e outra vez sob a sua respiração. - "Por favor, não a leve."

"Ela está aqui." - a enfermeira disse calmamente, com piedade e compaixão em seus olhos. - "Você não tem muito tempo. Eles estão preparando-a para a cirurgia."

Edward cruzou a porta para encontrar um grupo de médicos e enfermeiros em torno de sua esposa enquanto ela jazia pálida e pequena em uma cama de hospital. Pequenos cortes marcavam a pele ao longo do lado direito do rosto, e ele podia ver cortes similares em seu braço direito, acima da tala.

"Bella?" - Edward murmurou, chamando a atenção de todos na sala. Todos, exceto Bella, cujo os olhos permaneceram fechados, o peito subindo e descendo lentamente, enquanto ela respirava.

"Sr. Cullen? Sou o Dr. Matthews." Um homem alto, afro-americano usando um jaleco contornou a cama para aproximar-se dele.

"E Bella? Como ela está? " - Edward perguntou.

Dr. Matthews franziu ligeiramente o cenho. - "Ela tem alguns ossos quebrados - a perna e algumas costelas... mas meu maior receio são os ferimentos internos, então, precisaremos operar o mais rápido possível para lidar com isso.".

"Operar?" - Edward não conseguia tirar os olhos de Bella ainda.

"Sinto muito. Eu sei que esta é uma responsabilidade muito grande." - Dr. Matthews continuou, - "mas nós realmente não temos muito tempo. Precisamos do seu consentimento para a cirurgia, senhor." - Ele estendeu a termo de responsabilidade para Edward, que olhou fixamente para o doutor antes de tomar a caneta oferecida e assinar.

"Posso falar com ela?" - ele perguntou.

"Ela não recuperou a consciência, mas você pode tentar" - respondeu o médico. - "Nós vamos dar-lhe um minuto, então a levaremos para o bloco-cirúrgico ." - Ele gesticulou para os outros funcionários e todos eles saíram da sala, deixando Edward ao pé da cama, olhando para sua esposa através de lágrimas não derramadas. Lentamente, ele se aproximou do lado esquerdo dela, tomando sua mão ilesa. Ele acariciou a pele macia, beijando-a delicadamente e pressionando a palma contra seu rosto.

"Bella?" - ele sussurrou. - "Bella, não me deixe".

Ele a fitava intensamente. - "Por favor, não vá".

Bella pestanejou e a mão dela se contraiu na dele. Ele assistiu com admiração quando seus olhos se abriram lentamente, parecendo turvos antes de piscar e olhar para ele.

"Edward?"

Edward sorriu, inclinando-se para beijar-lhe a testa suavemente. - "Oi, baby".

Ela começou a sorrir, estremecendo com a dor. - "Adoro quando você me chamar de baby".

Edward riu. - "Eu sei".

"O que aconteceu?"

"Houve um acidente. Deus, Bella, eu pensei que tinha lhe perdido."

"Acidente?" - Os olhos de Bella ficaram alarmados. - "As crianças?"

"Elas estão bem" - assegurou ele. - "Mal podem esperar para vê-la."

Bella relaxou contra os travesseiros, fechando os olhos levemente. - "Graças a Deus".

Edward beijou a mão dela novamente. - "Eu te amo demais, Bella".

"Eu te amo ..." - A voz de Bella sumiu e então uma explosão de apitos vieram das máquinas ligadas ao seu corpo.

"Bella?"

Ela não abriu mais os olhos. Os médicos e enfermeiras correram de volta para a sala, empurrando Edward do caminho sem a menor cerimônia.

"Nós não podemos esperar" - disse o Dr. Matthews com urgência. - "Nós temos que levá-la agora!"

"O que está acontecendo? Bella?" - Edward observava os movimentos frenéticos da equipe médica; o pânico e o medo, mais uma vez retorcendo seu estômago.

"Um... dois... três..." - Dr. Matthews contou antes que levantar pequeno corpo de Bella em uma maca, pousando o soro em seu peito e saíram em disparada pelo corredor.

"Me desculpe, Sr. Cullen, temos que ir agora", - disse o médico enquanto corriam. - "Vou tentar atualizá-lo sobre a condição dela, assim que eu puder." - Eles empurraram Bella através de um conjunto de portas duplas e uma enfermeira nas proximidades agarrou seu braço.

"Bella! Eu te amo!" - ele gritou para ela, o seu coração batendo mais rapidamente a medida em que sua respiração pareceu parar. O pensamento de Bella passando por essas portas e nunca mais voltando... a ideia de perdê-la para sempre... seu peito doeu como uma facada. Virou-se para encarar a enfermeira de pé ao lado dele, sem saber que tinha lágrimas escorrendo pelo rosto.

"Sinto muito, mas você não pode entrar lá" - disse ela com simpatia. - "Você precisa ir para a sala de espera." – Ao olhar vazio, dele, ela o virou e acompanhando Edward através da porta para o salão. Ele mal enxergava o que havia ao seu entorno. Esme e Carlisle estavam brincando com as crianças em uma mesa baixa nas proximidades. Jasper e Alice, Rosalie e Emmett conversavam em voz baixa, enquanto tomavam um café ruim no canto da sala.

Charlie estava sentado à porta, estoico e silencioso, com as costas rígidas, mas sua garganta trabalhando constantemente enquanto lutava para manter seu controle. Todos olharam para cima, ansiosos quando ele entrou na sala.

"Eles a levaram para a cirurgia" - disse Edward sem rodeios, indo até os seus filhos e puxando-os para o seu colo. Os abraçou com força, enterrando o nariz no cabelo de Makenna.

"Papai?" - Masen o encarou. - "A mamãe vai ficar boa?"

Edward olhou para seu filho por um momento, enquanto o nevoeiro confuso sobre o seu cérebro finalmente se dissipava.

_Merda! O que ele estava esperando?_

Ele colocou seus filhos suavemente no chão antes de se levantar abruptamente. - "Eu já volto" - disse ele, já procurando algo em seus bolsos enquanto se dirigia para o corredor. Ele precisava encontrar um lugar isolado.

Não se pode ter anjos aparecendo em qualquer lugar.

Ele encontrou algumas portas fechadas e finalmente encontrei uma sala para pacientes vazia. Puxando o sino de prata do local, ele tocou-o violentamente e esperou.

"Olá, Edward."

Ele virou-se para ver Michael em pé bem atrás dele.

"Você tem que salvá-la." - Edward disse sem preâmbulos.

Michael o fitou sombriamente. - "Sinto muito. Isso está além do meu poder".

"O que você quer dizer?" - Edward bradou com raiva. - "Você disse que o sino era para as emergências. Esta merda é uma emergência! Salve minha esposa!"

"Eu não posso, Edward."

"Não pode?"

"Não posso" - repetiu Michael tristemente. - "Acredite em mim, se pudesse, eu a salvaria."

Derrotado, Edward sentou-se pesadamente na cama. - "Será que ela vai morrer?" - ele perguntou, sua voz embargada.

Michael não disse nada, mas Edward pode ler a resposta em seus olhos.

"Quando?" - ele inquiriu. - "Hoje?"

Michael sacudiu a cabeça. - "Não, hoje... nem amanhã... mas em breve. Eu não posso lhe dar um tempo exato. Não cabe a mim."

"Então tudo isso ... foi por nada? Encontrei Bella apenas para perdê-la outra vez?"

"Sinto muito, Edward."

"É, você sente!" - ele rosnou com sarcasmo. - "Que tipo de anjo é você, afinal?"

Michael sorriu tristemente. - "Eu posso fazer algo por você."

"O quê?"

"Eu posso lhe enviar de volta."

"De volta?" - Edward repetiu. - "Voltar para Nova Iorque?"

Michael acenou com a cabeça. - "Você pode voltar para o seu mundo. Posso fazer você esquecer que tudo isso aconteceu... Sem dor, nem tristeza. Você poderia ter sua antiga vida de volta."

Edward olhou para ele incrédulo. - "E os meus filhos?"

Michael deu de ombros levemente. - "Você não vai se lembrar deles. Quero dizer, você nem sequer acredita que eles são reais, não é?"

_Será que ele não acreditava?_

Ele relembrou quando ensinou Masen a andar de bicicleta, e quando aprendeu a segurar a boneca de Makenna corretamente. Ele pensou em comer panquecas juntos e correr pela praia.  
Pensou no ritual noturno de banho, abraços e beijos.

_"Boa noite, bom soninho..."._

_"... durma bem com os anjinhos."_

E ele lembrou-se Bella .. sobre a vida a dois, amando, brigando e fazendo as pazes. Ele pensou na pizza e nos risos partilhados... sobre fazer amor e construindo uma vida juntos.

Sim. Era real.

Ele acreditava nisso com todo seu coração.

"Você tem que decidir agora, Edward" - disse Michael. - "Desculpe, mas tem que ser agora."

Edward nem sequer pensou duas vezes antes de simplesmente dizer - "Não."

"Não?"

"Não."- Edward levantou-se e enquadrou os ombros. - "Quando Bella sair da cirurgia, ela vai precisar de mim. E se ela ..." - Ele limpou a garganta e engoliu em seco. - "E quando for sua hora, eu não quero que ela sinta medo. Eu quero estar com ela. As crianças... as crianças vão precisar de mim para passar por isso. Tenho que estar aqui por eles."

Michael inclinou a cabeça, olhando-o com cuidado. - "Não vai ser fácil, Edward."

Edward assentiu mais uma vez. - "Eu sei. Mas eu não posso abandoná-los. Eles precisam de mim e eu não vou fugir dessa vez."

Um sorriso brilhante eclodiu no rosto de Michael. - "Excelente, Edward. Muito bem."

De repente, as luzes do teto começaram a ficar mais brilhantes, até que a sala se encheu de uma luz ofuscante.

"O que está acontecendo?" - Edward perguntou. E então, ele soube.

"Não!" - exclamou ele.

"Você se saiu muito bem, Edward... melhor do que esperava, para ser sincero"- Michael disse com orgulho, as características de sua face sendo difíceis de distinguir devido à luz crescente. Edward apertou os olhos, erguendo uma mão a frente de seu rosto.

"Não!" - ele bradou novamente. - "Você não pode fazer isso!"

"Não se esqueça do que você aprendeu, Edward" - advertiu Michael, e então uma explosão de luz veio diretamente nos olhos de Edward, cegando-o momentaneamente.

Ele piscou duramente algumas vezes, tentando ver a porta que conduzia para fora da sala. Ele tinha que voltar para sua família.

"Bella!" - ele gritou alto.

No momento seguinte, ele estava sentado na cama em seu quarto de hotel, completamente vestido.

"Não!" - exclamou ele, olhando ao redor da sala, sem acreditar. - "Michael, seu filho da puta, me mande de volta!"- ele gritou, buscando em seus bolsos pelo o sino. Não encontrando, ele arrancou os lençóis da cama, sacudindo-os antes de jogá-los de lado. Ele caiu no chão, passando a mão por baixo da cama.

"Mande-me de volta, Michael!" - ele gritou.

O sino se foi. Michael tinha ido embora. Sua família tinha ido embora. Edward caiu sobre o colchão descoberto, respirando pesadamente. Após um momento, o som das vozes da sala ao lado chamou sua atenção. Ele saiu do quarto e se dirigiu até pequena área de estar para encontrar a televisão ligada, e _A Felicidade Não Se Compra_passado novamente.

"Ótimo" - ele murmurou, caindo ao no chão contra o sofá, com a cabeça entre as mãos. - "Bella..." ele gemeu baixinho. - "Deus, por quê?"

As pessoas na tela da TV começaram a cantar "Auld Lang Syne" enquanto George Bailey pegava a pequena Zuzu em seus braços com um enorme sorriso no rosto. Um sino tocou na árvore de Natal e Zuzu alegremente apontou para ele.

_"Olhe papai." - a menina retrucou: - "O professor disse que toda vez que um sininho toca, um anjo ganha suas asas." _

"Sim, mas o professor esqueceu de te dizer que anjos fodem com sua vida!" - Edward gritou para o teto, esperando que Michael estivesse ouvindo. Ele olhou para a TV, lutando contra as lágrimas ao ver a garota que lembrava tanto sua própria filha.

Sem forças para encarar o mundo ao seu redor, Edward se enrolou no chão, lamentando a vida tinha perdido.

Lamentando a vida que ele aparentemente nunca teve.

[...]

Edward se revolveu na miséria por cerca de 23,4 segundos.

Em seguida, houve uma forte e muito insistente batida na porta.

* * *

_Link da música do capítulo: www(.)youtube(.)com(/)watch(?v=)MTnwv2NN-DI_

* * *

_**Se desmanchando em lágrimas? Porque, eu como sou besta, chorei pra caramba nesse capítulo... Meu coração ficou tão pequeno que quase sumiu... =/**_

_**Próximo capítulo vem na terça-feira, ok?**_

_**Beijocas e um ótimo final de semana.**_

_**Line**_


	17. Capítulo 17: If You Just Believe

**Capítulo 16: Se Você Simplesmente Acreditar**

* * *

Edward tentou ignorar quem quer que estivesse à sua porta, no entanto, esse alguém era insistente. O leve toque se tornou uma batida persistente e, finalmente, um conjunto de murros bastante desagradáveis.

"Vá embora" - ele murmurou sob sua respiração, de onde estava deitado no chão. Ele repetiu o comando um pouco mais alto um momento depois.

As batidas continuaram.

Finalmente, com um gemido exasperado, Edward ficou de pé, olhando para os créditos de _A Felicidade Não Se Compra_natelevisão enquanto fazia seu caminho até a porta. Ele abriu-a com força, e ficando surpreso com quem ele encontrou ali.

"Tanya?"

"Bom dia, Edward" - cantarolou a loira com um sorriso brilhante a medida em que entrava na sala. - "Feliz Natal!"

"Como...?" - Ele esfregou as mãos sobre o rosto, e depois através de seu cabelo. - "O que você está fazendo aqui?"

"Eu vim te arrastar para fora da cama, é claro" - disse ela, rolando os olhos. - ,"você não tem muito tempo. Meu Deus, você dormiu com essa roupa?" - Ela se inclinou em direção a ele, franzindo seu nariz - "Sim. Um banho, definitivamente, é necessário, só que vai ter que se apressar."

"Do que você está falando? Como sabia onde me encontrar? O que você está fazendo aqui?" - Edward repetiu, a mente ainda um tanto confusa.

Tanya apoiou os punhos na cintura, optando por responder à segunda pergunta primeiro. - "Seu amigo Michael me disse onde você estava hospedado. Cruzei com ele ontem na noite depois da festa."

"Festa?"

"No Four Seasons ...?" – ela alfinetou sarcástica – , "Isabella Swan... Você correndo como uma garotinha assustada... O cara que te deu um sino?"

Com a menção do sino, os olhos de Edward se estreitaram. - "Você disse que Michael te mandou aqui?"

"Sim!" - disse ela agarrando o braço dele e levando-o em direção a sala. - "Eu o conheci na festa e ele mencionou que te conhecia. Quando descobri tudo sobre o cara que você viu ao lado da Bella ontem, eu tinha que vir te encontrar."

"Cara? Mas do que diabos você está falando?" – Edward disparou, fincando os pés no tapete de pelúcia.- "O que está acontecendo?"

"Ele é gay, Edward."

"Gay? Quem? Michael?" – A cabeça de Edward estava girando loucamente.

"Não Michael." - Ela riu. - "Jacob".

Edward esfregou as têmporas, tentando afastar a dor de cabeça que ele podia sentir começando. - "Quem diabos é Jacob?"

Tanya ergueu as mãos em exasperação. - "O cara que você viu com a Bella na noite passada! Você não está ouvindo?"

"Estou sim. Só que é um pouco difícil de te acompanhar."

"Tá, dá pra perceber..." - ela disse franzindo levemente o cenho. - "Enfim, cheguei a conhecer Isabella Swan ontem à noite. Ela é realmente incrível e tão legal! Ela me pediu para chamá-la Bella, não é doce da parte dela? E autografou o meu livro – quer dizer, o _seu_livro." - Tanya tirou o romance da sua mochila e entregou-o para Edward. Ele estendeu a mão para pegá-lo lentamente. - "Eu disse a ela tudo sobre você."

"Você fez o quê?"

"Ela estava interessada de verdade, Edward," - Tanya continuou com uma voz bastante sedutora. - "Ela ficou fazendo mil perguntas sobre você."

"Ok, chega!" - Edward disse rispidamente. - "Diga logo o que interessa. Agora." - ele ordenou. Ao perceber os olhos arregalados de Tanya, ele acrescentou. -, "Por favor".

Tanya bufou levemente. - "É simples, Edward. Bella não está envolvida com esse cara chamado Jacob. Ele é apenas um amigo que ela leva para eventos, para que não fique o tempo todo sozinha. Ela é solitária, Edward. Ela sente sua falta."

"Ela disse isso?"

"Meu Deus, por que os homens são tão idiotas?" - Tanya exclamou, esbofeteando-o no ombro levemente. - "É _claro_que ela não disse isso, mas ficou muito óbvio. Pude ver no rosto dela quando eu mencionei seu nome".

Edward caiu no sofá, puxando com força seu cabelo. - "O que eu faço?" - perguntou ele, finalmente, a cabeça ainda girando.

Ela conheceu Michael, o que significava que ele era real.

_O que significava que sua outra vida era real também. Não é? _

_Ou talvez ... Talvez tenha sido uma lição... um espécie de aviso._

"Ela ainda está no Four Seasons, mas me disse que vai pegar um voo mais tarde, ainda nesta manhã." - Tanya comentou. - "Ela irá para casa, visitar a família durante o Natal. Agora é sua chance encontrá-la antes que ela se vá."

_Bella estava aqui... no aqui e agora. _

_Talvez não fosse tarde demais.__  
_  
Ao olhar pasmo de Edward, Tanya estreitou os olhos. - "Foram dez anos. Você não aprendeu nada, Edward?" - ela perguntou.

Edward enrijeceu ao ouvir isso. Nem tudo estava perdido. Nesta vida, ainda havia uma chance... no entanto, teria que buscá-la. Ele não poderia deixar escapar.

"Não temos muito tempo." – Ela acrescentou. - "O que vai fazer, Edward?"

_Não vou fugir dessa vez._

Edward se pôs de pé. - "Não dá tempo de tomar banho?"

Tanya abriu um grande sorriso. - "Sim, mas tem que ser rápido. Não vai dá tempo de fazer a barba. Se bem que essa aparência desalinhada é sexy, de qualquer maneira." - Ela o empurrou até o banheiro, fechando a porta atrás dele. - "E faça aquela coisa despenteada que você faz com seu cabelo." - ela falou por trás da porta. - "As mulheres adoram isso."

"Eu não sei do que você está falando." - ele gritou de volta a medida em que caia debaixo da ducha quente.

Edward imaginou ter ouvido ela murmurando algo depreciativo sobre homens esbravejando do outro lado da porta, mas não podia ter certeza. Tomou banho rapidamente, esfregando seus cabelos com uma toalha, e depois de enxugar o excesso de vapor do espelho. Ele franziu o cenho para o amontoado úmido, passando rapidamente a mão por ele.

_Despenteado?_Ele torceu alguns fios, mas este voltou a sua posição habitual - selvagem e incontrolável.

"Edward, apresse-se!" - Tanya comandou impaciente. Edward encolheu os ombros para seu reflexo e entrou no quarto, envolto numa toalha em torno de seus quadris.

Tanya tinha aparentemente passado por sua bagagem, enquanto ele estava no chuveiro. Um conjunto de roupa estava pousado na cama - cueca, meias, calça jeans e uma camisa branca de algodão.

"Pelo visto, você ficou muito a vontade por aqui, não é?" - ele gritou para a sala a medida em que vestia a camisa.

"Só se vista, Edward. Nós não temos tempo para isso" - ela rebateu.

Edward colocou sua roupa, deslizando os pés no seu par favorito de botas gastas e pegando um casaco de lã do armário.

"Você é muito mais mandona do que me lembro" - ele comentou enquanto entrava no casaco e pegava sua velha mochila de couro, enfiando o livro de Bella dentro.

Tanya deu de ombros. - "Apenas parte do meu charme. Agora vamos, imediatamente." - ela ordenou.

Eles correram para o elevador e Tanya apertou o botão para a garagem subterrânea. - "Eu trouxe o meu carro." - explicou ela. - "Não quero ter que esperar por um táxi." - olhou o relógio e comentou. - "Vamos chegar na hora certa."

Quando as portas do elevador se abriram, eles percorram o estacionamento, Edward seguiu Tanya enquanto ela se esquivava entre os carros estacionados. Ele sufocou uma risada quando ela parou ao lado de um enorme Lincoln roxo.

"Ei!" - disse ela na defensiva - "Não zombe do meu Lincoln. É um clássico."

"Eu não falei nada." - Edward respondeu, erguendo as mãos a sua frente. - "Você consegue mesmo conduzir esta coisa em Nova York?"

Tanya deu um tapinha carinhoso no teto enquanto abria a porta.

"Quando as pessoas veem meu bebê chegando, saem todas do caminho." - respondeu ela.

"Eu aposto que sim".

Tanya ligou o carro monstruoso com facilidade sem esforço algum, saindo da garagem e entrando no trânsito pesado. Edward ficou surpreso ao ver que ela estava certa. As pessoas simplesmente se afastavam quando o viam.

"Por que você está fazendo isso?" - ele inquiriu em voz baixa enquanto ela cortava um táxi, passando rapidamente na frente dele e ignorando a buzina estridente logo atrás.

"Ele estava dirigindo muito devagar." - ela respondeu distraidamente.

"Não" - Edward esclareceu com um sorriso. - "Quero dizer, por que você está me ajudando? Nós mal nos conhecemos."

"Ah, isso." - Tanya sorriu amplamente. - "Acho que sou apenas uma idiota ligada numa história romântica!"

Ela virou uma esquina e parou na calçada em frente ao Four Seasons.

"Ok, você está aqui" - disse brilhantemente, na medida em que o estômago Edward dava cambalhotas. - "Vá buscar sua garota, Edward."

Ele estendeu a mão para a maçaneta da porta e saiu para a calçada, mas inclinou-se levemente para a porta. - "Não importa o que aconteça, obrigado, Tanya" - disse ele.

Ela acenou com a mão. - "Só não deixe ela escapar de novo, ok?"

Edward meneou a cabeça e fechou a porta, voltando-se para entrada do hotel rapidamente. Ele ouviu Tanya ligando o motor de Lincoln, e depois desaparecer pelas ruas.

Ele estava sozinho. O que deveria fazer? Sua mente corria enquanto ele caminhava através de uma multidão de pessoas atravessando as portas de entrada. Será que o recepcionista poderia lhe dizer qual era o quarto de Bella? Edward teria que ser persistente. Inferno, ele poderia até mesmo esperá-la até que ela aparecesse no hall de entrada se fosse possível.

Ele tinha que dar um jeito.

Enquadrando os ombros, Edward abriu a porta de vidro, segurando-a para um grupo de pessoas que saiam, a polidez vencendo a impaciência.

Então ele a viu.

Ela passou a poucos centímetros dele, puxando uma mala de rodinhas e a sua atenção completa em um telefonema.

"Não, eu estou saindo do hotel agora" - ela disse enquanto o aroma de seu perfume flutuava em direção ao nariz dele. Era diferente do que se lembrava, mas de alguma forma ainda sendo unicamente Bella.

Haviam sido apenas algumas horas que eles estiveram deitados juntos na mesma cama, sussurrando palavras de carinho na escuridão? Menos ainda desde que ele segurou sua mão e disse-lhe que a amava?

Edward mal podia respirar. Seu coração apertou-se em seu peito, como se estivesse disposto bombear mais sangue através de seu corpo. Mal podia acreditar que ela estava ali na frente dele - viva e saudável - quase perto o suficiente para tocar, se ele simplesmente estendesse a mão.

"Sim, vou ter que lidar com isso quando chegar em Forks" - disse ela enquanto ela se aproximava de um carro negro esperando na calçada, ignorando Edward logo atrás dela. - "Sim... sim, eu te ligo quando aterrissar... ok ... ok! Meu Deus, me dê um tempo, Jessica! É Natal!" - Bella entregou a mala ao motorista e voltou para o hotel.

"Sim, sim, eu prometo que vou-" - As palavras dela pararam abruptamente, seus olhos se arregalando quando ela finalmente percebeu Edward parado a poucos metros de distância.

Ele deu um passo em sua direção. - "Bella."

Sua boca abriu e fechou algumas vezes, porém nenhum som veio à tona. Finalmente, ela piscou, sacudindo a cabeça ligeiramente. Edward podia ouvir a pessoa do outro lado do telefone, falando rapidamente.

"Jess, te ligo depois" - Bella disse baixinho, encerrando a ligação sem esperar por uma resposta.

Eles ficaram por um momento, apenas olhando um para o outro. Bella finalmente limpou a garganta e começou. - "Edward. Faz... Faz um longo tempo que não nos vemos."

Edward lambeu os lábios, dando mais um passo na direção dela. - "Muito tempo."

"Como está você?" – Inquiriu ela, fingindo indiferença, no entanto, Edward reconheceu a vermelhidão reveladora de seu rosto e a mordida de lábio, provas de seu nervosismo.

"Honestamente? Não tão bem, Bella. Por muito tempo, muito mal mesmo." - ele admitiu.

"Eu sinto muito por ouvir isso." - ela disse, com voz embargada ligeiramente. - "Edward, o que você está fazendo aqui?"

"Eu vim te encontrar."

"Eu? Por quê?" - Seu queixo se ergueu levemente e Edward notou o flash de raiva nos olhos dela. - " São quase dez anos, Edward. Porque veio me encontrar agora?"

Edward respirou fundo.

_Chegou a hora_

_É agora ou nunca. _

"Eu sinto sua falta." – ele respondeu, dando mais um passo mais próximo. - "E porque nunca deixei de te amar".

Ela o encarou em choque, e ele se aproveitou de sua mudez - . "Eu sei que levei um tempo para descobrir isso" - continuou rapidamente, agora perto o suficiente para tocá-la. Ele não fez isso, no entanto. Não queria assustá-la. Em vez disso, seus olhos firmaram-se no rosto dela, fitando a conhecida curva do seu rosto... a mancha de rosa sobre a pele gelada ... a agitação do cabelo na brisa fria.

"Me desculpe por ter demorado tanto tempo" - continuou ele. - "Mas se você me der uma chance, eu juro que irei lhe recompensar, Bella."

Ela voltou seus olhos para longe, o vento soprando o cabelo em seu rosto. Edward a fitou, incapaz de desviar o olhar. Ele meia temia que se fizesse, ela iria desaparecer.

"Você realmente me machucou" – ela sibilou sem emoção alguma.

"Eu sei." - ele respondeu suavemente. " - Sei disso, e sinto muito. Isso é o maior arrependimento de minha vida. Só que alguém me disse recentemente que segundas chances não se trata apensar de reparar os erros, mas sim de como aprender com eles.

"Eu aprendi, Bella. Aprendi o que significa realmente amar alguém." - Ela se virou para ele e ele orou para que estivesse quebrando seu gelo. - "Aprendi que o amor não é somente sobre grandes gestos e palavras românticas." - disse ele fervorosamente. - "Trata-se de... lavar a louça ... e pagar as contas juntos. Trata-se de criar uma família, se dedicar... estar lá quando seus filhos forem para a cama à noite. É sobre passar o dia a dia vivendo em conjunto ... Nas horas boas e nas ruins.

"Por muito tempo eu lamentei o que aconteceu entre nós. Só que estava tão paralisado pelo o que ocorreu, então eu nunca pude ver todas essas possibilidades como agora. Eu estava tão envolvido em pensar que o poderia ter acontecido, que não consegui enxergar o que _deveria_ser. "

"Edward, já fazem dez anos." - Bella disse novamente, cruzando os braços sobre o peito. - "Claro, eu fiquei magoada... por um bom tempo, para dizer a verdade, mas superei. Eu mudei."

"Mudou?" - ele perguntou, inclinando-se para ela, seus olhos procurando a verdade nela. - "Porque se isso for verdade, eu vou embora. Se você pode me dizer que isso finalmente acabou... que você não tem nenhum sentimento por mim ... que não há mais chances para nós dois, eu vou embora, Bella. Não vou incomodá-la outra vez.

"Mas se tiver uma chance." - disse ele baixinho. - "Se houver só uma possibilidade de nós construirmos algo juntos aqui... agora... por favor não desista. Eu vou lutar por nós, Bella. Vou fazer o que for preciso, se você me der uma chance... _nos_der uma chance.

"Nós poderíamos ter uma vida maravilhosa juntos, Bella. Eu _já_ vi isso. Eu vi o que acontece quando estamos juntos e tentamos fazer tudo para que dê certo. E é incrível. Você não pode acreditar... como é maravilhoso. " - Ele estendeu a mão, em seguida, tomando a mão gelada dela entre as suas. - "Apenas uma chance ... é tudo que eu estou pedindo. Podíamos almoçar... ou quem sabe só uma xícara de café ... o que você quiser."

Bella abriu a boca para responder, mas foi interrompida por seu motorista, que estava do outro lado do carro. - "Desculpe-me, Senhorita Swan" - ele disse calmamente, ganhando uma encarada feia de Edward, a qual ele ignorou. - "Lamento interromper, mas nós precisamos ir embora agora se quisermos chegar ao aeroporto a tempo."

Bella meneou a cabeça, virando-se para Edward. - "Desculpa, eu tenho que ir." - disse ela calmamente. - "Vou passar o Natal em casa."

Edward segurou sua mão um pouco mais apertado. - "Tudo bem... sim, eu entendo." - disse ele, acrescentando esperançosamente. - "Quando você vai voltar? Posso vê-la então?"

"Não." - Ela balançou a cabeça e o coração de Edward caiu. - "Não, quer dizer, eu não vou voltar para Nova Iorque... não tão cedo" - explicou. - "Vou ficar em Forks até o Ano Novo, então começo a turnê do livro."

"Ah". - Edward não conseguia esconder sua decepção.

"A não ser..." - ela começou hesitante. - "Quer dizer ... Eu suponho que, se você quiser... pode... vir também?"

Uma nova esperança floresceu no peito de Edward. - "Para Forks?"

"Sim" - Bella deu de ombros. - "Eu sei que provavelmente você está ocupado demais ..."

"Não ... não, eu não estou ocupado" - Edward disse rapidamente. - "Eu não vou voltar ao trabalho até o Ano Novo."

"Mas você não tem nenhuma bagagem. Talvez encontre algum voo mais tarde" - sugeriu ela.

"Não." - Edward disse com firmeza. Com o olhar surpreso dela, ele sorriu suavemente. - "Agora que te encontrei, não vou deixar você fora da minha vista. Posso arrumar algumas roupas em Forks. Eu sei que tem umas camisas de flanelas legais por lá."

Bella riu. - "Flanela? Isso não me parece muito seu estilo."

"Você ficaria surpresa" - disse ele com um sorriso.

Bella o encarou enquanto o motorista abria a porta do carro. - "O que aconteceu com você, Edward?"

"É uma longa história." – respondeu-lhe com um suspiro profundo.

"Senhor?" - O motorista ergueu a sua mão para Edward. - "Acho que você deixou cair isso."

Edward estendeu sua mão e o homem deixou cair uma pequena peça de metal na palma dele. Edward a encarou fixamente por um momento, completamente chocado.

Um pequeno sino de prata.

"Onde você conseguiu isso?" - ele questionou.

O motorista encolheu os ombros. - "Caiu do seu bolso."

Edward pegou o sino entre os dedos, balançando-o suavemente. Ele tilintou levemente e Edward prendeu a respiração, os olhos fazendo uma inspeção por toda área.

Nada.

"Edward? Você vem?" - Bella perguntou já dentro do carro. Edward olhou para ela, um sorriso crescendo à medida que percebia o presente que tinha ganhado. Uma segunda chance... um recomeço. Ele enfiou o sino no bolso da calça jeans e deslizou para o assento ao lado dela.

À medida em que se afastavam do meio-fio, Bella se virou para ele. - "Então, sobre essa longa história ..." - ela cutucou.

Edward sorriu. - "Ah, é inacreditável!" - disse ele. - "Tem anjos e milagres... _literalmente_" - disse ele especulativo - "Com certeza, daria um bom livro."

Bella acomodou-se no assento. - "Bem, me parece uma algo que eu gostaria de ouvir."

Então, ele disse tudo para ela.

Enquanto se dirigiam para o aeroporto e esperavam na sala VIP, Bella ouviu arrebatadamente enquanto Edward lhe contava tudo... só parando quando tiveram que despachar a bagagem ou mostrarem seus bilhetes, e então precisaram embarcar. Edward conseguiu trocar de lugar com um homem mais velho para que pudesse se sentar ao lado de Bella e uma vez que o avião decolou, ela lhe perguntou, impaciente: - "E então o foi que aconteceu depois disso?"

Ele contou sua história sem reter a qualquer um dos detalhes, por mais louco que parecesse. Bella o interrompia ocasionalmente apenas para fazer perguntas.

"Quantos anos tinha Makenna?"

"Alice e Jasper eram casados?"

"Sério? Rosalie e Emmett McCarty?"

Edward respondeu suas perguntas pacientemente, e em algum lugar sobre Salt Lake City, ele terminou seu conto bastante notável, dizendo para Bella como ele despertou hoje de manhã em seu quarto de hotel.

"Você está certo." - disse ela com um suspiro, recostando-se na cadeira. - "Essa é grande história." - Ela o encarou, pensativa. - "Então, foi tudo um sonho?"

Edward balançou a cabeça lentamente. - "Não. Não penso assim. Eu não sei como, mas foi real... pelo menos para mim."

"Então ... o que aconteceu com todos eles?" - indagou ela. - "Eles ainda estão presentes... em algum lugar?"

Edward encolheu os ombros. - "Eu não tenho certeza" - respondeu ele. - "Eu acho que talvez eles fizessem parte de uma possibilidade... O que teria sido, o que teria acontecido... se as coisas tivessem corrido de maneira diferente entre nós naquela época."

"Isso é meio triste" - ela meditou. - "É como se eles tivessem que ser sacrificados para que possamos ter essa oportunidade."

"Não são todas as escolhas assim?" - Edward questionou.

"Suponho que sim".

"Você parece estar levando tudo numa boa." - disse ele ironicamente. - "Você não me acha louco?"

Bella riu. - "Louco? Definitivamente".

Edward sorriu e ressaltou. - "Bem, você é a única que convidou esse maluco pra casa."

"Verdade" - ela admitiu. -, "mas em minha defesa, isso foi antes de você me contar tudo isso."  
De repente, Edward ficou sóbrio . "Então, você realmente acha que...?"

Bella sorriu-lhe em voz baixa. - "Acho que alguma coisa definitivamente aconteceu com você na noite passada" - afirmou ela. - "Se foi um sonho ou uma viagem mágica para uma realidade alternativa ... quem pode saber ao certo?" Há mais coisas entre o céu e a terra ... "

"... Do que sonha a sua mera filosofia." - Edward concluiu a citação de Hamlet.

"Sim." – Bella lhe sorriu. - "Há tantos mistérios lá fora, Edward. É isso que torna a vida tão empolgante, não é?"

Edward sorriu, tomando-lhe a mão e erguendo-a até seus lábios. "Obrigado".

"Pelo quê?"

"Por não me chamar de louco."

"Estou feliz por você estar aqui" - Bella disse suavemente.

"Eu também".

Eles se sentaram em silêncio por um tempo, ambos olhando pela janela para as nuvens flutuantes, perdidos em seus próprios pensamentos.

"Tinha que ser real." - Edward disse depois de um momento. Ao olhar interrogativo de Bella, ele continuou. - "Tanya disse que conheceu Michael... Então, ele não poderia ser só uma invenção da minha imaginação, não é?"

"Quem é Tanya?"

"Você a conheceu na festa de ontem à noite" - Edward comentou. - "Você falou com ela sobre mim."

A testa de Bella se vincou em confusão. - "Eu não conversei com ninguém sobre você na noite passada."

"Claro que conversou." - Edward pensou que talvez Bella tivesse esquecido em meio a tantas pessoas que ela conheceu na festa. - "Garota alta? Loira? Grande fã sua?"

Ao encolher de ombros de Bella, Edward levantou-se de seu assento para pegar sua mochila. - "Você autografou um livro para ela" - disse ele, puxando e abrindo-o. Ele virou algumas páginas, procurando pelo autógrafo. - "Eu não entendo" - ele murmurou enquanto folheava, para depois fecha-lo com força quando a procura pareceu infundada. - "Ela disse que conversou com você. Ela me convenceu de que eu deveria ir encontrá-la. Ela sabia tudo sobre aquele tal de Jacob e disse que você sentia minha falta."

"Eu senti _mesmo_sua falta." - Bella disse, com um pequeno sorriso.

Edward apertou a mão dela. - "Mas como ela sabia tudo isso, se nunca falou com você?"

Eles se entreolharam por um momento.

"Você não acha que..." - Bella começou. - "Talvez, o Michael não estivesse trabalhando sozinho?"

"Talvez." - Edward respondeu. - "Ou talvez eu apenas tenha imaginado todos dois."

"Você realmente não acredita nisso."

Edward encolheu os ombros. - "Eu não sei. Não sei nada, exceto que o que aconteceu... tudo isso foi o que me trouxe para este momento ... Acho que devo isso aos dois."

Bella sorriu para ele. - "Acho que eu também devo isso a eles."

Edward passou seu braço em volta dos ombros dela, puxando-a para perto. - "Eu sei que não podemos simplesmente começar de onde paramos, Bella" - ele disse calmamente. - "Temos muita coisa para pôr em dia... muito a aprender um com o outro."

"Nós temos tempo." - respondeu ela. Ela pegou sua outra mão, brincando à toa com seus dedos.

"Eu me pergunto como termina." - Bella murmurou depois de um tempo.

"O quê?"

"A história." - disse ela, virando-se para ele de novo com um sorriso, seu olhos brilhando. - "Daria um ótimo livro, mas ele precisa de um final."

"Bem, eu diria que _agora_é com você." - Edward respondeu.

Bella bateu nos próprios lábios, pensativa. - "Não pode acabar assim." - ela meditou. - "Eu quero dizer, é tão mal resolvido."

Edward lhe sorriu. - "Bem lembrado". Ele inclinou-se para ela, seus olhos mergulhando em seus lábios. - "Talvez ele se ajoelhe, prometa amá-la para sempre, e a beije apaixonadamente."

Bella fez uma careta, franzindo o nariz. - "Isso é meio clichê, não acha?" - No entanto, ela corou. O rubor sempre lhe entregava.

Ele estendeu uma mão para segurar o rosto dela, saboreando a sensação de sua pele quente quando roçou o polegar ao longo de sua bochecha. - "Clichês se tornam clichês por uma razão" - ressaltou ele, seus lábios a meros milímetros de distância dos delas. - "Eu prefiro pensar que isso é um clássico... algo que agrada as multidões."

"Você acha?"- Bella perguntou ofegante. Ela lambeu os lábios, inclinando-se ligeiramente em sua mão.

"Ah, sim... definitivamente" - Edward murmurou, já quase capaz de provar o gosto dela. - "Todo mundo adora um final feliz."

Então ele a beijou.

E Bella nem achou que foi tão clichê assim.

**FIM**

* * *

_Link da música do capítulo: www(.)youtube(.)com(/)watch?v=xlVfFTSUzLY_

* * *

_**Suspiros coletivos... Awwwwwwnnnn!**_

_**Gostaram? Eu amei essa fic, poxa! A única coisa que lamento é que Masen e Makenna nunca existiram... =(**_

_**Sábado que vem eu trago o epílogo e vou dá um time nas traduções pra me dedicar as minhas próprias coisinhas.**_

_**Xero, xero meninas! **_


	18. Epílogo: Joy To The World

**Epílogo – Alegria do Mundo**

* * *

_Véspera de Natal, dois anos depois_

"Espero que eles estejam bem" - Bella murmurou para Edward enquanto olhava pela janela do apartamento deles em Nova Iorque, para as ruas cobertas de neve logo abaixo. - "Talvez devêssemos ter ido buscá-los no aeroporto."

Edward colocou seus braços ao redor da cintura de Bella - uma tarefa difícil, dada a fase final da gravidez dela. Ele esfregou a barriga inchada, sorrindo quando sentiu um chute em sua palma.

"Eu me ofereci para fazer isso, se bem que eu não poderia colocar todos eles no carro, de todo jeito." - Edward respondeu. - "Eles vão ficar bem. Não se preocupe tanto."

No entanto, Bella estava preocupada. Dada a situação de Bella, Edward e ela não puderam voar de volta para Forks durante as festas do final do ano, e assim, ela ficou desapontada por não poderem se reunir com suas famílias naquele ano. Edward, porém, teve a oportunidade de utilizar algumas das suas infinitas milhas de voos, comprando passagens para que todos eles pudessem vir para Nova Iorque. Bella tinha chorado quando ele lhe contou. Obviamente, Bella estava particularmente propensa a chorar ultimamente, mas isso não diminuiu o fato de que ela estava empolgada e muito agradecida por aquilo que Edward havia feito.

No entanto, uma tempestade de inverno tinha causado alguns problemas. O voo de conexão foi adiado, e o grupo já cansado foi forçado a pernoitar em Chicago. Uma vez que as pistas do aeroporto estavam limpas, eles voltaram a voar, porém Bella sabia que não se sentiria completamente à vontade até que todos eles estivessem seguros, aquecidos e reunidos.

Ela olhou para as ruas novamente e Edward beijou o topo de sua cabeça. - "Relaxe. Acabei de verificar que o avião aterrissou com segurança. E o carro alugado tem tração nas quatro rodas. Eles vão ficar bem."

O telefone tocou e Edward abraçou Bella mais uma vez, antes de liberá-la e atravessar a sala para atendê-lo. Bella esperava ansiosamente enquanto ele falava, e Edward sorriu e meneou a cabeça positivamente para ela.

"Eles estão a caminho" - Ele comentou uma vez que desligou o telefone. - "Simplesmente, resolveram deixar as malas no hotel antes. Devem estar aqui em poucos minutos."

Bella assentiu em confirmação. - "Você colocou as toalhas limpas no quarto?" - ela inquiriu, nervosa.

"Sim. Está tudo pronto." - Edward respondeu com indulgência. Por mais que eles adorassem que toda a família ficassem com eles no apartamento, não havia espaço suficiente. Felizmente, havia um bom hotel a poucos quarteirões de distância e assim, pelo menos, todos eles estariam bem próximos.

Bella se alongou, levando as mãos à parte inferior das costas com um gemido leve.

"Cansada?" - Edward perguntou, movendo-se para ficar atrás dela e massagear os músculos doloridos.

"Um pouquinho." - admitiu ela - "Minhas costas estão me matando de hoje."

"Hmmm ..." Edward murmurou, esfregando os círculos nas costas dela com seus polegares. - "Talvez depois que todos forem embora, você pudesse tomar um bom banho."

Ela recostou-se nele. - "Isso soa maravilhoso." - O som de uma campainha interrompeu seu momento calmo, e Bella se endireitou rapidamente. - "Eles estão aqui!" - exclamou ela, correndo para atender.

"Olá?"

"Feliz Natal!" - Um coro de vozes crepitavam pelo alto-falante. A voz de Charlie, em seguida, acrescentou: - "Vamos, abra logo isso! Estamos congelando aqui fora!"

Bella riu alto, abrindo a porta para que ela pudesse assistir todos eles vindo pelo corredor. Edward ficou ao lado dela, o braço sobre os ombros. - "Animada?" - ele perguntou. Ela se voltou para ele com os olhos brilhantes, e ficou na ponta dos pés para lhe oferecer um beijo estalado.

"Este é o melhor presente de Natal de todos os tempos!" - ela disse, voltando-se para o corredor até que as portas do elevador se abrissem.

E então eles estavam lá... e os sons de risos, todos os "_estava com saudades_" e votos de "_Feliz Natal_" encheram o corredor enquanto todos entravam no apartamento.

"Espero que vocês estejam com fome" - anunciou Bella, uma vez que todos já tinham se estabelecido lá dentro.

"Famintos" - Carlisle e Charlie disseram simultaneamente, causando uma nova rodada de gargalhadas.

Edward e Bella tinham preparado alguns petiscos e um banquete completo de Natal, e o grupo encheu seus pratos e tomaram seus assentos na sala de estar, na frente da lareira crepitante e de uma iluminada árvore de Natal.

Edward teve dificuldade para comer. Em vez disso, ele olhou ao redor da sala, considerando como sua vida mudou nos últimos dois anos.

Primeiro, havia Bella. Seus olhos pousaram em sua esposa, linda e radiante sob a luz da árvore de Natal. Ele lembrou-se de quando a viu pela primeira vez em Nova York, na festa do Four Seasons... antes de sua vida ter se tornado bastante incomum.

Ela parecia diferente agora. Claro, ela ainda estava deslumbrante, mas enquanto Edward a observava, um sorriso genuíno iluminou o rosto dela, tirando o fôlego dele - como sempre acontecia quando a via sorrir.

Ela era dele. E ela estava feliz. Era tudo o que ele queria. Seus olhos se voltaram para a barriga dela. Bem, _quase_ tudo.

Deles tiveram um namoro rápido. Após a semana que passaram juntos em Forks, ambos sabiam que não queriam perder mais tempo. Ele precisou regressar para Nova Iorque por conta do novo emprego, e Bella saiu para excursão de seu livro, mas ambos conversaram todas as noites - ou por telefone ou pela internet. Edward sorriu ao lembrar alguns dos seus mais _interessantes_ encontros na Web.

Deus abençoe o Skype.

Ela voltaria para Nova Iorque no Dia dos Namorados e Edward sabia que não podia esperar mais. Ele lhe pediu em casamento de joelhos em frente ao Four Seasons, oferecendo-lhe seu coração e um anel de diamante. Ela chorou e sorriu, dizendo que sim. Eles se casaram seis meses depois, para o deleite de suas famílias. Bem, para o deleite da família de Edward, pelo menos. Chefe Swan sempre foi muito contido, apesar de Edward perceber que seu sogro estava começando a gostar dele.

Chefe Swan flagrou o olhar avaliador de Edward e os olhos dele se estreitaram.

_Ok. Talvez não. _

Mesmo a andarilha mãe de Bella, Renee, tinha conseguido vir para o casamento, tirando uma licença de um ano em sua missão de ensino na Coréia. Ela não pode vir neste Natal, mas prometeu que iria os visitar na primavera, para ver o bebê.

Primavera. Na primavera, eles terminariam toda papelada do novo lar deles. Sim, Edward estava saindo de Manhattan e se mudando para o subúrbio.

Ele até tinha algumas camisas de flanela.

Ele e Bella sentiriam falta da cidade, mas ambos concordaram que seria melhor para as crianças. Bem _criança_, por enquanto, mas Edward estava esperançoso. Ambos estavam.

Bella poderia escrever em qualquer lugar e, é claro, decidiu cortar qualquer viagem para divulgação de seu livro, uma vez que o bebê chegasse. Isso era uma coisa boa sobre o sucesso dela - não tinha mais necessidade de promover a si mesma. Seus livros se auto-vendiam.

Especialmente o seu mais recente. _Segunda Chance _tinha estreado sendo o número um da lista de mais vendidos da New York Times e permaneceu lá por 12 semanas.

Edward tinha razão... as pessoas adoravam um final feliz.

Quanto ao trabalho dele na emissora, Edward estava curtindo ficar mais próximo de casa. Quando eles se mudassem, ele teria que cruzar a cidade todos os dias, e ainda teria que viajar ocasionalmente, porém, ele sabia que tudo daria certo.

Isso era algo que ele só se deu conta recentemente - o fato de que ele e Bella eram mais capazes de lidar com os desafios de suas vidas juntos agora, do que todos aqueles anos atrás. Ambos tiveram a oportunidade de crescer - tanto profissionalmente quanto pessoalmente - ao longo da década estiveram separados.

Até era possível dizer que ambos apreciavam muito mais a presença um do outro agora que se encontraram novamente.

Os olhos de Edward se mudaram para sua irmã, onde ela se sentou ao lado de Jasper Hale. A imagem deles juntos o fez sorrir. Edward e Bella tinham feito os dois se sentarem lado a lado na recepção do casamento. Bastou somente este incentivo para eles perceberem que foram feitos um para o outro.

Eles planejavam se casar no verão seguinte.

Quanto a Rosalie, foi um pouquinho mais complicado convencê-la a dar uma chance para Emmett McCarty. Se bem que ninguém podia imaginar isso agora. Edward sorriu ao fitar o jeito sonhador em que ela olhava para Emmett, enquanto ele contava a história dramática sobre o hotel, onde todos permaneceram em Chicago. Ele e Rose estavam morando juntos há cerca de quatro meses, e pareciam ser incrivelmente felizes.

O olhar Edward pousou para seus pais, e ele procurou a palavra certa para descrever como eles se sentiam sobre tornarem-se avós. Empolgados era muito leve. Extasiados estava mais próximo, mas ainda assim não era completamente suficiente. Ele e Bella decidiram iniciar uma família o mais rapidamente possível, e seus pais foram as primeiras pessoas que contaram quando descobriram que ela estava grávida. Edward sabia que eles seriam as visitas mais frequentes quando o bebê chegasse, mesmo que eles morassem do outro lado do país.

Com o canto do olho, viu Bella estremecer. Ele deslizou no sofá para ficar mais próximo a ela, estendendo a mão para esfregar as costas. - "Está tudo bem, baby?" - ele perguntou, inclinando-se para murmurar no ouvido dela.

Bella meneou a cabeça. - "Sim. Só cansada. Muita emoção por hoje, eu acho" - ela respondeu com um sorriso fraco.

"Vamos tomar um banho e ir para cama" - ele disse calmamente. - "A família vai entender."

Bella acenou com a cabeça novamente, colocando seu prato sobre o centro enquanto Edward a ajudava.

"Está tudo bem?" - Carlisle perguntou com preocupação.

Edward sorriu, continuando a massagem nas costas de Bella. - "Sim. É apenas o bebê dizendo que Bella precisa descansar."

"Edward?" - A voz trêmula de Bella chamou sua atenção.

"Sim, baby?

"Eu não acho que preciso de descanso" - murmurou ela, hesitante.

"Mas acabou de dizer que estava cansada."

"Uh ... sim ..."

"Bella, o que houve?"

"Umm ... acho que tá na hora."

"Na hora de quê?"

" Na hora, _na hora_."

Edward olhou fixamente para ela por um momento. - "Merda..." - disse ele, finalmente, seu coração começando a retumbar em seu peito. - "Você tem certeza? Não é cedo demais?"

"Uh." - Bella disse, nervosa, agarrando o braço dele enquanto seu rosto se franzia de dor. - "Considerando o fato de que minha bolsa acabou de estourar, sim, eu tenho certeza."

"Merda!" - Edward exclamou novamente. - "Merda!"

"Você já disse isso." - Bella comentou com um sorriso que logo se transformou em uma careta.

Nesse instante, a sala se irrompeu em caos.

"O que nós vamos fazer?"

"Bella, talvez você devesse se sentar."

"Precisamos ir para o hospital."

"Merda!"

"Ok, todo mundo quieto agora!" - A voz geralmente calma de Esme assumiu um tom de autoridade e de repente todo mundo ficou em silêncio. Ela se virou para Edward. - "Será que Bella já arrumou a bolsa do bebê?"

Edward assentiu em silêncio.

"Ok, vá buscá-la." - Ela se virou para o marido. - "Você. Pegue o carro de Edward. Emmett, vá buscar o carro alugado. Alice, ajude a Bella trocar de roupas, mas faça isso rápido."

Alice pegou o braço de Bella cuidadosamente e levou-a até o quarto. Bella gritou por cima do ombro. - "O número médico está ao lado do telefone. Alguém aí pode chamá-lo?"

Rose foi atribuída a essa tarefa, e em poucos minutos, Edward, Bella, Alice e Esme estavam no carro de Edward, indo para o hospital, enquanto o restante do grupo a seguia no carro de aluguel.

"Oh Deus, Edward, tá doendo!" - Bella gemeu do banco de trás, onde Esme segurava a mão dela, afastando os cabelos do rosto.

"Eu sei, baby." - Edward disse, trabalhando arduamente para evitar o tom de pânico em sua voz enquanto voava baixo pelas ruas geladas. - "Faça a respiração... como disseram na aula, lembra?" - Ele respirou junto com Bella, ele orou para que todos chegassem ao hospital em segurança.

Eles pararam em frente à entrada da emergência e Edward teve um flashback, uma breve agonia por conta da última vez que se lembrava de ter que ido até um local como aquele. Porém, apenas uma olhada para o rosto sofrido de Bella bastou para que ele empurrasse a memória para o longe.

Ela precisava dele. E ele não iria decepcioná-la. Pegou a mão dela enquanto uma enfermeira ajudava Bella a se sentar em uma cadeira de rodas. - "Está tudo bem, baby" - ele murmurou, pressionando um beijo na testa e tomando-lhe a mão. - "Você pode fazer isso. Vou estar ao seu lado o tempo todo. "

Bella acenou com a cabeça, respirando profundamente enquanto Edward virou-se para a enfermeira. - "Nós já estamos pré-inscritos" – ele lhe disse. - "Dr. Jenkins está a caminho."

Os minutos seguintes foram um borrão de enfermeiros e máquinas, de respirações e gemidos. Quando o médico passou por lá e, após um breve exame, anunciou que era hora de ir para a sala de parto, o coração de Edward parou, e então acelerou loucamente.

"Tá na hora, Bella" - Edward murmurou, enquanto seguiam juntos pelo corredor. - "O bebê estará aqui em breve."

"Edward, eu estou com medo."

"Eu sei, baby. Eu também tenho medo." – Edward confessou. - "Segure a minha mão. Você vai conseguir. Já está quase acabando."

Edward olhou nos olhos de Bella, assim que o médico disse: - "Agora, Bella. Empurre!"

Ele apertou a mão dela enquanto ela cerrava os dentes, se esforçando de novo e, de novo a medida em que lutava para trazer uma nova vida ao mundo.

"Pare agora, Bella. Relaxe só por um segundo." - disse o médico. Bella voltou seu olhar exaustou para Edward.

"Quase lá, baby," - ele incentivou, beijando sua mão. - "Eu te amo demais."

"Eu também te amo." - ela disse fracamente.

A voz firme do médico cortou a bolha deles. - "Ok, Bella. Concentre e, na próxima contração, empurre com força. Vamos dizer olá para este rapazinho, ok?"

Edward segurou a mão dela, mas enquanto ela estava se esforçando, ele não conseguiu manter os olhos nos dela. Em vez disso, eles foram para o médico ... para as mãos dele entre as pernas de sua mulher... para o milagre que estava testemunhando diante de seus olhos.

Em um segundo, o doutor estava de mãos vazias. No seguinte, elas foram preenchidos por uma barulhenta massinha de braços e pernas.

"Oh, meu Deus." - Edward murmurou. -"Ele está aqui."

"É um menino" - anunciou o Dr. Jenkins.

"Ele está bem?" - Bella perguntou, apoiando-se em seus cotovelos para que pudesse ver o filho.

"Ele é perfeito" - o médico assegurou-lhe.

Uma enfermeira limpou um pouco o menino antes de envolvê-lo de forma rápida e entregá-lo à sua mãe.

"Oh!" -Bella exclamou. - "Ele parece um bonequinho!"

Edward riu. - "Meninos não se parecem com bonecas, Bella" - ele corrigiu, segurando as lágrimas enquanto olhava para a criança sonolenta.

"Bem, ele parece." - Bella disse teimosamente, suas próprias lágrimas escorrendo pelo rosto. "Ele é lindo."

Edward se inclinou para beijá-la. - "Sim, ele é." - admitiu.

Ambos ficaram olhando para seu novo filho, nem mesmo percebendo que o pessoal organizava a sala, ou quando finalmente eles saíram, os dando alguma privacidade.

"Obrigado." -Edward disse para Bella calmamente. - "Eu não posso nem-"

Edward nunca terminou sua frase, porque naquele momento, seu filho abriu os olhos. Como todos os bebês, eles meio que cinzas, mas naquele instante, Edward soube que eles no futuro iriam ser marrons.

Marrons escuro, como a mãe dele.

"O que foi?" - Bella inquiriu.

"É ... é _ele_."- A voz de Edward estava cheia de admiração. Seu filho o fitou e Edward não conseguia explicar, mas ele conhecia aqueles olhos. Ele os _reconheceu_.

"Ele?" - Bella repetiu. - "Você quer dizer... não pode ser ..."

Edward virou-se para ela, seus olhos novamente cheios de lágrimas. - "É sério. Não sei como foi possível, mas é."

Bella olhou para seu filho, arrumando-o em seus braços para que ela pudesse olhar para o rosto dela.

"Olá, Masen." - ela disse, sua própria voz quebrando, devido a emoção. - "É bom finalmente conhecê-lo. Eu já ouvi muito sobre você, docinho."

"Masen," – sussurrou Edward, seu coração quase estourando com a percepção de que o filho que ele pensava ter deixado para trás... que ele tinha começado a duvidar que nunca realmente existiu, estava bem na frente dele. - "Eu senti sua falta, amigão." - Ele tocou a mão do menino, e o punho gordinho de Masen se envolveu em torno do dedo de Edward. Ele sorriu entre lágrimas, e de repente, notou que em poucos anos, ele estaria de volta em uma sala como esta, encontrando uma menina com cabelos ruivos bagunçados e olhos verdes como os seus.

"Sra. Cullen?" - Uma enfermeira entrou no quarto, hesitante. - "Sua família está pedindo para ver o bebê. Está tudo bem se eu deixá-los entrar?"

Bella sorriu brilhantemente. - "Sim, claro. Ele precisa conhecer a família dele."

Eles vieram com sorrisos brilhantes e lágrimas, passando o pequeno Masen entre tios, avôs e uma avó muito possessiva. Saudaram a sua chegada ao mundo com flores, balões e um urso de pelúcia enorme da loja de suvenires. E antes que eles saíssem dela, já na alta madrugada, para conseguirem alguns muito merecido sono, cada um se despediu com um toque suave na cabecinha dele ou com um beijo no rosto.

O menino seria amado

Quando a sala estava em silêncio de novo, Bella adormeceu, e Edward pegou seu filho e o levou para as janelas que tinham vista para a cidade.

"Nós vamos nos divertir muito aqui também," - Edward prometeu. - "Eu juro, você poderá sempre contar comigo. Nunca vou te deixar de lado."

Se havia outra coisa que Edward era grato - entre as muitas coisas que ele era grato - era o fato de que ainda tinha abotoaduras de seu avô nesta vida. Ele não tinha dado conta da herança quando impulsivamente pulou naquele avião, dois anos antes. Não que faria a mesma coisa, mas ele estava feliz por ter lembrado-se delas assim que desembarcou. Uma rápida ligada para o hotel, e eles tinham lhe assegurado que seus bens estariam a salvos até que ele retornasse para Nova York - incluindo a pequena caixa que ele mantinha escondida no fundo de sua mochila. Um dia, ele ia passar tudo aquilo para Masen, junto com o relógio de bolso... e um certo sininho prateado.

Masen choramingou, a boca fazendo um ligeiro biquinho, e Edward virou-se para acordar Bella.  
Ela abriu os olhos sonolentos, erguendo seus braços para pegar o bebê, e arrumando-o contra o peito.

Edward estava com as mãos nos bolsos, olhando sua esposa a medida em que ela amamentava seu filho recém-nascido. Ele tocou no sino que agora mantinha em seu chaveiro, uma lembrança constante que às vezes a vida dava reviravoltas inesperadas... e que pelo amor sempre valia a pena luta ...

E que milagres aconteceram todos os dias.

**[...]**

Fora do quarto 665 do _Lenox Hill_, um homem e uma mulher loira estavam parados no corredor, olhando os eventos dentro do pequeno quarto do hospital com sorrisos em seus rostos. Pessoas passam evitando bater neles, mantendo-se longe por uma força invisível, embora eles realmente não pudessem vê-los.

Poderiam ter visto, se estivessem preparadas. Mas as pessoas _raramente_ estavam.

"Masen?" - Tanya questionou, voltando-se para o homem parado ao lado dela. - "Você fez isso?"

Michael deu de ombros. - "Fazia parte do trabalho." - ele disse simplesmente.

Tanya sorriu, voltando sua atenção por conta de uma gargalhada dentro do quarto. Edward tinha se sentado ao lado dela na cama, e estava tocando seu filho com os dedos e sorrindo para Bella.

"Eu estou feliz por eles terem voltado" - ela murmurou baixinho. - "É bom ver as coisas dando certo para eles."

"Sim" - respondeu Michael. - "Há algo especial sobre eles, não é?" - Ele observou por um momento antes de inclinar a cabeça em direção à saída. - "Vamos lá. É hora de ir."

Tanya voltou a caminhar pelo corredor, tomando um último olhar para a família feliz antes de se afastar.

"Você fez um bom trabalho" - afirmou Michael enquanto eles seguiam para as escadas.

Tanya o encarou rapidamente. - "Obrigada" - disse ela com um sorriso brilhante, encaixando seu braço entre o dele. - "Isso significa que eu vou ter minha própria missão em breve?"

Michael revirou os olhos. - "Já está cansada de trabalhar comigo, é?"

"Não é isso" – ela respondeu brincando, curvando-se sobre o abraçado dele enquanto caminhavam pelas ruas de Nova York. - "É só ... depois de todo treinamento que eu tive, seria bom saber que alguém tem um pouquinho de confiança nas minhas capacidades... ter a chance de abrir minhas próprias asas, por assim dizer."

Michael riu, dando um profundo suspiro com o ar fresco do inverno. - "Como eu não tivesse ouvido isso antes" - disse ele. - "Você sabe que não depende de mim. Tenho certeza de que você vai ter a sua chance quando chegar a hora. Basta ter paciência."

Como eu não tivesse ouvido isso antes" - Tanya murmurou.

"Olhe" - Michael disse suavemente, distraindo Tanya de seus pensamentos. Ela virou-se para o horizonte, onde a primeira luz da madrugada estava aparecendo. - "Não importa quantas vezes eu veja, sempre me tira o fôlego" - ele acrescentou.

Eles ficaram em silêncio por entre as ruas da cidade movimentada, ignorando a multidão e os carros. Seus olhos estavam sobre o céu, observando o rolar de cores – rosa, laranja e amarelo, até que finalmente, deu-se lugar ao azul claro de um novo dia que começava.

Suas mentes estavam pensando na pequena família no hospital, que estava começando uma nova vida juntos.

Michael respirou fundo. - "Perfeito" - disse ele, inclinando-se para pressionar um beijo n o topo da cabeça de Tanya. - "Feliz Natal, Tanya.".

Ela sorriu de volta, com muito entusiasmo para ele.

"Feliz Natal, _pai_."

**FIM**

* * *

Link da canção do capítulo. www(.)youtube(.)com/watch(?v=)9bJd-696aUQ&feature=fvst

* * *

_**Eita que me atrasei bonitinha... Mas ainda é sábado, né? Acho que tô perdoada.**_

_**Antes de tudo que agradecer a todas que leram e comentaram essa tradução. Foi por vocês que decidi continuar com a tradução por aqui. **_

_****__Como já comentei antes, não sei se voltarei a pegar alguma outra traduçã_o tão cedo. Afinal de contas, são dois anos seguidos fazendo isso, e recentemente, comecei agora a escrever minhas próprias fanfics e devo lhes dizer que ando bem empolgada com o feedback estou recebendo. Contudo, nunca mais é uma expressão forte demais, e sendo assim, vamos dizer que a Aline tradutora, vai entrar de férias prolongadas. 

_**Algumas de vocês já me têm no alerta de autores (**bicada!**) e me acompanham no twitter (**linelins, follow me**!), entonces dessa forma, saberão certinho quais serão minhas próximas aventuras. **_

_**Enfim, acho que é isso. **_

_**Um beijão e até a próxima**_

_**Line**_


	19. Epílogo,Parte II: Visions of a SugarPlum

_Olá meninas! _

_Para quem me acompanha no twitter - (arroba)linelins, segue lá! – viu que um dia, eu pedi pra TKelg autora de Do Over um outtake. Qual foi a minha surpresa quando ela toda fofa respondeu de volta, dizendo que já tava trabalhando em um!_

_Enfim, eu esperei lindamente até que na última segunda-feira, recebi o alerta com o capítulo novo! Corri para ler e logo depois de terminar, abri o Word para traduzir. – Coisa que eu não fazia a muuuuuito tempo! =D_

_Quero agradecer de coração a Nathalia Guimarães (Não. Não é a miss Brasil, que é casada com o doido lá de KLB) por ter estreado no mundo da betação, ao corrigir meus erros e sofrer com Masen e Makenna. Valeu mesmo, viada!_

_Bem, agora chega de lero-lero e vamos para o que interessa!_

* * *

_N/B: Então, queria agradecer a Aline por me deixar betar essa fic e morrer de fofura mais uma vez com essa família linda! (Principalmete com a Makenna *-*). Boa leitura :)_

* * *

**Epílogo, Parte II - Visões de Doces Açucarados**

_Nove anos depois…_

Primeiro, um sussurro.

_"Papai?"_

Então, um pouquinho mais alto.

_"Papai?"_

Edward se deslocou levemente por baixo do cobertor aquecido, seu rosto pressionado contra o travesseiro enquanto ele murmurava incoerentemente. Tinha ficado até tarde da noite no trabalho, e as manhãs de Sábado deveria ser passadas o máximo de tempo na cama, afinal de contas. Ele nem sequer se incomodou em definir um horário para o despertador.

No entanto, aparentemente alguém tinha pensado diferente. Uma mãozinha sacudiu o seu ombro uma... duas vezes. Daí o visitante matinal percebeu com um pesado suspiro que, obviamente, precisava considerar outra estratégia. Edward estava quase voltando para seu sono mais profundo quando os dedos minúsculos pinçaram suas pálpebras, forçando cuidadosamente a abri-las, e aos poucos, a massa borrada de branco e vermelho diante dele foi tomando forma gradualmente. Grandes olhos verdes olhavam para o seu único aberto, tão perto que ele podia ver as pequenas manchas douradas na íris esmeralda escura e brilhante.

"É hora de acordar, papai", ela sussurrou, piscando como uma corujinha.

Edward a fitou através de seu único olho aberto. "Makenna, o que você está fazendo? O que há de errado?" ele grunhiu para o travesseiro.

"Nada", disse ela. "É hora de levantar!" Ela finalmente soltou a pálpebra de Edward e recuou para girar em um círculo rápido. "É hora de ir ver o Papai Noel! ", Ela exultou, jogando as mãos para cima e pulando na ponta dos pés.

Edward ainda não se moveu, levantando o olhar para o relógio no criado-mudo. "Docinho, são cinco da manhã. O shopping não vai abrir nem tão cedo."

Makenna franziu o cenho. "Mas você tem que se arrumar."

"Eu não preciso de cinco horas para ficar pronto."

"Você disse que iria fazer panquecas", ela lembrou-lhe com uma voz cantante.

"Makenna," Edward suspirou, rolando de costas e jogando um braço sobre os olhos. "É muito cedo".

Sua filha voltou para o lado da cama, colocando as mãozinhas no rosto dele e inclinando a sua face para ela. "Mas eu tenho que escrever minha cartinha para Papai Noel", disse ela calmamente. "Eu preciso que você me ajude, papai".

Edward encarou o olhar verde e suplicante de Makenna, a imagem – a imagem refletida de si próprio - e soube que ele estava perdido. Sua filha havia lhe tomado completamente, e ele achou extremamente difícil negar-lhe qualquer coisa, especialmente quando ela pedia a ajuda dele.

"Ok", disse ele finalmente.

"Yay!" gritou ela, saltitando para cima e para baixo.

"Shhh!" Edward silvou para ela, esticando as pernas. "Mamãe ainda está dormindo."

Bella gemeu um pouco, rolando para o outro lado da cama. "Você está brincando, certo?" ela disse ironicamente, empurrando o cabelo do rosto. Ela se sentou, esfregando uma mão sobre a barriga proeminente. "Fazem menos de duas horas desde que eu tive que fazer xixi."

Edward sorriu, se esticando para tocá-la no estômago e depois se inclinando para beijá-la. Bella estava grávida de seis meses do seu terceiro filho - a surpresa – que ninguém esperava por vir. Após o nascimento Masen, quase nove anos atrás, eles esperavam ansiosamente a chegada de Makenna. Quando ela apareceu quatro anos depois, eles tinham assumido sua família estava completa. Então, no verão passado, Bella se viu correndo para o banheiro por três dias consecutivos. No início, ela negou, pensando que se tratava de uma intoxicação alimentar, mas quando o enjoo matinal persistiu, ambos rapidamente perceberam uma terceira criança estava a caminho. Uma vez que o choque tinha passado, os dois estavam felizes, na verdade, se divertindo com o fato de não saberem o que esperar. Quando o médico perguntou-lhes se eles queriam saber o sexo do bebê, nenhum deles hesitou ao dizer-lhe "não".

Tão emocionante quanto ver as crianças da vida alternativa de Edward na sua própria realidade, ele e Bella achavam que esta criança era mais de um milagre em alguns aspectos.

Edward sorriu com o pensamento. Definitivamente, toda a sua vida era um milagre.

"Papai!" Makenna pulou para cima e para baixo algumas vezes, exigindo sua atenção.

"Ok, ok," Edward murmurou, saindo da cama e beijando-a no topo da cabeça. "Deixe-me tomar um banho bem rápido, linda. Então, eu sou todo seu."

"Makenna?" Bella deslizou para a borda da cama, e Edward a viu estreitando seus olhos para sua filha na medida em que ele pegava seu roupão de banho. "O que no mundo você está vestindo?"

Pela primeira vez, Edward deu uma boa olhada na roupa Makenna e não pôde segurar um risinho sufocado quando absorveu a imagem dela por completo. Ela usava o novo vestido de veludo vermelho que Bella comprou para suas fotos de Natal, mas evidentemente, Makenna não se sentia _natalina_ o suficiente. Por baixo, ela tinha adicionado uma saia de tule verde-claro de alguma fantasia, assim como o _collant_ vermelho e branco listrado e as sapatilhas encarnadas que ela recebeu no seu aniversário - a menina estava obcecada pelo Mágico de Oz. Ela também acrescentou um moletom verde e brilhante com um bordado de _Rudolph_ a Rena do Nariz Vermelho na frente, assim como um casaco de lã branca com botões em forma de flores.

Makenna tentou domar seus cabelos selvagens - aparentemente com cada pompom vermelho, branco ou verde que possuía. Metade dos seus cachos bronze estava emaranhada na sua cabeça, a outra metade brotava descontroladamente, saindo em tufos ao acaso. No topo de tudo isso, ela usava uma tiara brilhante do Halloween passado, de sua fantasia de princesa, um pouco inclinada para a esquerda. O acessório deslizava quando ela inclinava a cabeça, apoiando os punhos em seus quadris.

"É a roupa de festa, mamãe", disse ela com um rolar de olhos exagerado que dizia ao Edward o que ele devia esperar durante a adolescência dela.

Bella se levantou, segurando a mão dela. "Talvez esteja um pouquinho exagerado, querida", disse ela com um sorriso. "Você sabe o que dizem. 'Menos é mais."

As sobrancelhas de Makenna se franziram. "Isso não faz sentido, mamãe."

Bella fez uma pausa, enrolando uma mecha do cabelo de Makenna em torno de seu dedo. "Pense assim. Se você está muito arrumada, você pode fazer com que todas as outras meninas se sintam mal por elas não estarem arrumadas o suficiente."

Makenna considerou aquilo por um momento, depois sorriu brilhantemente. "Tá bom, mamãe." Ela correu para fora do quarto e Bella lançou um olhar divertido por cima do ombro para Edward.

"Nada mal", admitiu ele, mais do que um pouco impressionado.

"É por isso que eu sou _a Mamãe_.", disse ela com um sorriso, para depois acompanhar sua filha até o quarto dela.

.:~:._.:~ :~:._.:~:.

No momento em que Bella chegou ao quarto de Makenna - após uma breve parada no banheiro, graças a criança marcando território no topo de sua bexiga - sua filha tinha dado, obviamente, outro mergulho no guarda-roupa. Aparentemente, uma capa de Superman e um par de luvas de lã verde com as palavras "Ho, Ho, Ho" bordadas foram as adições ao seu traje de passeio.

Mas antes de Bella pudesse dizer algo sobre isso, Makenna se jogou em sua cama, batendo no espaço ao lado dela.

"Mamãe, eu tenho um sério problema", disse ela. Sua sobrancelha franzida a medida em que e tiara caia por cima de seu olhar e ela empurrava-a de volta distraidamente. Bella se sentou ao lado de sua filha, imaginando o que poderia ter provocado essa mudança de humor.

"O que foi, bebê?"

"Eu não sou mais bebê, mamãe."

"Você é o _meu_ bebê", Bella insistiu. "Sempre será."

Makenna balançou a cabeça, mas deixou a discussão de lado, ao olhar para a porta e abaixar a voz.

"Estou preocupada que Papai Noel não vá trazer nenhum presente pro Masen", retrucou ela.

Bella sorriu. "É claro que ele vai, querida. Masen tem sido um bom menino."

Os olhos de Makenna se estreitaram. "Ele puxou meu cabelo no outro dia. E disse que as meninas são estúpidas."

"Ele realmente não quis dizer isso, querida. E ele também falou que estava arrependido de ter puxado seu cabelo."

"Mas isso não é a pior coisa, mamãe", sibilou Makenna em voz baixa, com os olhos cada vez mais arregalados. "Eu acho que Masen não acredita mais em Papai Noel."

Bella piscou, surpresa. "Por que você diz isso?"

"Eu ouvi ele falando com Ben", ela sussurrou. "Ben disse que só os bebezinhos acreditavam no Papai Noel e Masen disse: 'verdade'."

"E você acha que ele não receberá nenhum presente por causa disso?"

Makenna meneou a cabeça solenemente.

Bella se inclinou, tocada pela preocupação de sua filha, e beijou-a levemente na testa ."Não se preocupe, docinho. Mesmo se Masen não acreditar mais no Papai Noel, eu sei que Papai Noel acredita nele."

"Sério?"

Bella acenou com a cabeça, correndo os dedos sobre bochecha macia de Makenna. "Ele nunca faria nada para prejudicar o seu irmão, querida. Não precisa se preocupar, ok?"

Makenna pensou por um momento, depois sorriu brilhantemente. "Tá bom, mamãe."

"Agora," Bella disse, levantando-se. "Eu acho que você precisa tirar tudo isso por enquanto, pelo menos até depois do café-da-manhã."

Os ombros de Makenna se retesaram, e Bella se preparou para uma briga.

Felizmente, apenas bastou um pouquinho de convencimento para que Makenna trocasse sua roupa "de festa" por algo um pouco mais apropriado para um desjejum em família. Uma vez que ela estava vestida com uma camiseta e jeans, Bella beijou o topo de sua cabeça e mandou-a até a cozinha, dizendo que ela iria se juntar a ela depois de outra viagem para o banheiro.

"Mas mamãe, você acabou de ir lá!" Makenna disse, sacolejando sua cabeça.

"Eu sei, querida. Eu sei.", respondeu Bella. "Agora, vá em frente. Eu estarei lá em um segundo."

Bella estava tão concentrada em seu objetivo que ela não percebeu que sua filha não desceu imediatamente. Em vez disso, ela assistiu sua mãe entrando no banheiro, e então andou com a ponta dos pés pelo corredor até chegar ao quarto de Masen. Com uma rápida olhada para trás, se assegurando de que não seria pega, ela entrou no quarto, fechando a porta silenciosamente atrás dela antes de ir até a escrivaninha desarrumada dele. Felizmente, ela sabia exatamente o que estava procurando, e levou apenas um momento para deslizar o que queria com cuidado no bolso, acariciando-o suavemente.

Com o ouvido à porta, ela fez uma pausa antes de sair rapidamente do quarto e descer as escadas, cantando "Jingle Bells" com um sorriso no rosto.

.:~:._.:~ :~:._.:~:.

Edward só tinha gasto alguns minutos durante o seu banho, vestindo-se de forma rápida e esfregando uma toalha sobre a cabeça antes de passar as mãos pelo cabelo ao tentar domá-lo. Dirigiu-se ao fundo do corredor, sorrindo para o som da acalorada discussão vinda do quarto do Makenna.

"Mas eu preciso ficar pronta, mamãe!"

"Querida, você não irá ao shopping agora, e você não quer derramar a calda no seu lindo vestido, não é?"

"Eu não vou derramar", disse Makenna teimosamente. "Eu não sou uma bebezinha!"

Edward sorriu e passou direto sem ser notado, nem sequer se sentindo culpado por evitar o conflito.

Era uma coisa meninas, afinal, ele disse a si mesmo.

Fez seu caminho até as escadas, indo para a cozinha e rapidamente encontrando os ingredientes para as suas mundialmente famosas panquecas.

Ok, a massa era comprada pronta, mas ele acrescentava chocolate em ocasiões especiais. Isso devia contar alguma coisa, certo?

Ele tinha acabado de colocar a chapa elétrica em cima do balcão e estava medindo a mistura da panqueca quando seu filho entrou ali de pijama, esfregando os olhos e com o cabelo espetado em todas as direções.

"Porque todo mundo está acordado tão cedo?" ele resmungou, olhando para as janelas ainda escuras. "Ainda tá de noite."

Edward sorriu para Masen, despenteando seus cabelos e ganhar outra encarada mal-humorada. "Sua irmã está um pouco animada para ver o Papai Noel hoje."

Masen revirou os olhos, pegando um assento no balcão enquanto Edward derramava o leite e começava a quebrar os ovos. "Nós temos que ir?", perguntou ele.

Seu pai fez uma pausa, deixando o ovo semi rachado. "Desde quando você não gosta de ir ver o Papai Noel?"

Masen apenas deu de ombros, evitando os olhos de Edward enquanto cruzava os braços sobre a bancada e deitava sua cabeça.

"Masen?" Quando o menino não se mexeu, Edward se inclinou, tocando suavemente em sua cabeça. "O que há de errado, garotão?"

Ele olhou para cima, franzindo ligeiramente a testa. "O Ben me disse a verdade... sobre Papai Noel", disse ele.

Edward forçou uma expressão benigna, alcançando a tigela de panqueca e voltando sua atenção para a chapa. "O que você quer dizer?", perguntou ele.

"Ele me disse que Papai Noel não existe."

"O quê?" Edward misturando com um pouco mais forte. "Por que ele iria dizer isso?"

"Ele entrou escondido no quarto de seus pais e olhou dentro do armário. Ele encontrou todos os seus presentes", disse Masen categoricamente, seus olhos averiguando a reação de seu pai. "Ele perguntou ao seu irmão mais velho sobre isso e ele lhe disse que Papai Noel não é real."

Edward tomou uma respiração, silenciosamente amaldiçoando o pequeno Ben Cheney. Ele esperava ter mais alguns anos antes que tivesse que lidar com isso. Não que ele gostasse de mentir para seu filho, mas toda aquela magia do Natal era algo raro e de curta duração, e ele não esperava que Masen superasse isso tão rápido. Ele também pode sentir que seu filho estava esperando para que ele confirmasse ou negasse as suas suspeitas. A palavra de seu pai, obviamente superava a de seu amigo ou do irmão mais velho dele.

Mas, embora ele desejasse que Masen se agarrasse a sua infância pelo o maior tempo possível, Edward não era capaz de mentir para ele. Em vez disso, ele pegou a massa da panqueca na chapa, e lhe questionou, "E o que _você _acha?"

Masen ficou em silêncio por um longo momento. "Não sei", disse ele finalmente. "E você, papai?"

Edward devia saber que ele não iria desistir tão fácil. Ele sorriu para seu filho. "Bem, eu acredito em muitas coisas que a maioria das pessoas não acredita", disse ele. "Eu acredito em magia e em milagres. E eu nunca seria aquele que diria que Papai Noel não é real."

Masen considerou as palavras do pai. Ele sabia tudo sobre a estranha viagem de Edward para uma vida alternativa, que ele - e sua mãe, obviamente - acreditavam que era verdade. Ele não sabia o que pensar sobre isso, mas nunca deu voz as suas dúvidas diante de seu pai.

Ele tinha apenas oito anos - quase nove - mas tinha noção o suficiente para saber que ninguém queria que o próprio filho achasse que sei pai poderia ser louco.

Edward parecia adivinhar o que ele estava pensando então ele estendeu a mão e acariciou o cabelo dele mais uma vez. "O que você acredita é uma escolha, amigão," ele disse calmamente. "Você tem que decidir por si mesmo no que acreditar. Não há nenhuma maneira de saber com certeza se você está certo ou não. É isso que as pessoas chamam de fé." Ele enrijeceu ao som do canto de Makenna enquanto ela descia as escadas. "Mas faça-me favor, ok?" , ele acrescentou virando as panquecas outra vez. "Até que você descubra, não estrague as coisas para Makenna. Ela está muito empolgada para ver o Papai Noel."

Masen revirou os olhos, ainda confuso e sentindo um pouco velho demais para tudo isso. No entanto, ele também não queria prejudicar a irmã mais nova que tanto amava, apesar de ela às vezes o irrita-lo até a morte. Ele sorriu levemente. "Ok, papai."

"Obrigado, amigão," Edward disse, deslizando um prato de panquecas de chocolate para seu filho e voltando a fazer outra para sua menina.

.:~:._.:~ :~:._.:~:.

"Como é que se escreve _'querido_'?" Makenna perguntou, agarrando cuidadosamente um lápis vermelho entre os dedos.

Bella sorriu para ela. "Q-U-E ... Masen, não brinque com o seu leite, por favor."

Masen grunhiu, mas deixou de fazer bolhinhas com seu canudo.

"Q-U-E ...?" Makenna insistiu.

"Desculpe, docinho. R-I-D-O."

Edward deu um prato de panquecas para Bella quando ela se sentou entre as crianças ."Tem certeza que você não quer vir hoje?" , perguntou ele.

"Como se escreve _'Noe_l'?"

"N-O-" Bella disse, tomando uma mordida de seu café da manhã. "Bem que eu queria, mas eu já adiei esta entrevista duas vezes -. E-L" - Desde que _Segundas Chances _foi adaptado para a TV, tornou-se um clássico de Natal. Como resultado, Bella sempre era procurada ainda mais durante a temporada de Natal. A estação local estava montando um especial de Doze Dias de Natal e convidou Bella para participar. Ela seria uma das várias celebridades locais a compartilhar suas tradições de seu feriado favorito. Isso fez com que Edward tivesse que levar as crianças ao shopping para ver Papai Noel sozinho e aproveitar para encontrar um presente para sua esposa.

Shopping, no último sábado antes do Natal. Edward que já tinha feito coberturas de guerras e desastres naturais, porém teve que admitir que estava um tanto receoso só de pensar no que poderia acontecer.

Não que estivesse reclamando. Este foi o primeiro ano em que ele realmente tinha algum tempo de folga no Natal desde que ele assumiu o noticiário da noite, e ele planejava desfrutar de cada momento possível.

Foi uma lição que aprendeu anos atrás e que ele ainda levava muito a sério.

"Como se escreve _'quero'_?" Makenna inquiriu.

"Eu não sei por que você está escrevendo uma carta", resmungou Masen. "Você realmente acha que Papai Noel tem tempo para ler as cartas de todas as crianças do mundo?" Ele levantou uma sobrancelha e lábio de Makenna tremeu ligeiramente.

Porém, ela mudou de comportamento e ergueu o queixo. "Os elfos ajudam", disse ela simplesmente.

Masen bufou, e Edward lhe lançou um olhar de advertência antes de responder para Makenna a ortografia correta de 'quero'.

"Papai, Claire e Roger podem ir com a gente ver Papai Noel?" ela perguntou, acrescentando alguns rabiscos vermelhos e verdes ao redor da borda de sua carta.

"Uh..." Edward olhou para onde boneca favorita de Makenna estava pousada na bancada perto dela, que tinha os olhos voltados para a carta que estava escrevendo. Ao lado da boneca, um _G.I. Joe_ dado a Makenna por seu irmão estava ali também, vestido com suas calças camufladas e botas de combate, mas, inexplicavelmente, vestindo um dos tops floridos da Barbie. Makenna adorava aquele boneco, e isso fazia com que Edward ficasse um pouco desconfortável. Bella riu dele, assegurando-lhe que era perfeitamente natural para sua filha de ter um homem do exército transvestido chamado Roger.

Edward, entretanto, estava certo de que existia um boneco Ken vivendo em um loft no Tribeca, de coração partido e sozinho.

"Provavelmente melhor deixá-los em casa, desta vez," Edward respondeu, ignorando o sorriso de Bella. "Não quero que eles se percam."

Makenna assentiu distraidamente. "Como se escreve, '_Trailler de Acampamento da Irmã da Barbie"_?

Por um momento, todo mundo olhou para Makenna, sem piscar. Ela apenas deu de ombros. "Roger gosta de acampar", disse ela simplesmente.

Edward esfregou sua testa, mas Bella apenas sorriu. "Querida, por que você não desenha? Aposto que Papai Noel vai entender."

Makenna sorriu. "Boa idéia, mamãe!" Ela pegou outro lápis e começou a esboçar o _em breve_ _resort _do Roger.

"Nossa, eu tenho que ir," Bella disse, olhando para o relógio enquanto ela levou seu prato para a pia. Edward beijou levemente. "Boa sorte hoje", disse ela. "Te vejo quando você voltar." Ela se virou para Makenna. "Lembre-se do que falamos, Makenna. O vestido e os sapatos ... e deixe o papai arrumar o seu cabelo, ok?"

"E sobre a meia-calça?" ela perguntou teimosamente.

Bella suspirou. "Pode usar a meia-calça."

"E a minha coroa bonitinha?"

"Nada de coroa," Bella disse com firmeza. Makenna franziu a testa, contudo bastou apenas um olhar para seu pai, um sorriso lento iluminou seu rosto travesso.

"Tá bom, mamãe", disse ela, obediente, mas reconheceu o sorriso de Edward.

A menina ia sair com a tiara.

Bella levantou uma sobrancelha para ele, obviamente, pensando a mesma coisa, mas Edward apenas deu de ombros. "Me dê algum crédito", disse ele. "Eu posso cuidar disso totalmente."

Quando finalmente entraram no carro, horas mais tarde, Masen usava um suéter vermelho e jeans e Makenna seu vestido vermelho e sapatos brilhantes.

E a tiara.

Bastou somente uma oferta de chocolate quente e cookies para fazer com que ela deixasse a capa do Superman em casa.

Edward pensou que ele tinha se saído muito bem.

.:~:._.:~ .:~:._.:~:.

Os gritos cortam o ar e os ombros de Edward tencionaram sob os sons em alta-frequência.

"Nãaaooooooo!" a criança gritou, cachos loiros aderindo em seu rosto por conta das lágrimas. "Quero montar o cavalinho!"

Sua mãe silenciou-a gentilmente. "Se você for boazinha e sorrir para a foto, você pode montar o cavalinho depois."

Soluços da menina entrecortaram as suas palavras, o choro vindo em arfadas ofegantes. "Eu. Quero. Ir. No. Cavalinho. AGORA!"

Edward enrolado um braço em torno de uma Makenna com os olhos arregalados enquanto Masen olhava para a cena.

"Uau", disse o menino sob sua respiração. "Alguém precisa ficar de castigo."

Edward mordeu o lábio para não rir, ignorando a encarada da mãe da menina. Eles estavam esperando na fila do Papai Noel a mais de meia hora e mal tinha se movido alguns metros. Ele não poderia culpar a menina por seu colapso.

Embora, ele teve que admitir que ele estava feliz por não sei o pai logo a frente.

Então, como uma doença se espalhando por meio de uma população não vacinada, as crises começaram a se alastrar. Primeiro, era apenas um rumor irritado.

_"Quanto tempo temos que esperar?"_

_"Onde está o Papai Noel?"_

_"Tô cansado"._

Mas o barulho crescia, amplificava, até que os gritos e soluços se multiplicaram em um Armageddon de lamentações.

_"Não vou ficar quieta!"_

_"Estou com fome!"_

_"Quero ir para casa!"_

Edward poderia jurar que ouviu a música tema de _Apocalypse Now._

Ele observava com espanto como o efeito em cascata das birras infantis, os pais desesperados pedindo silêncio, suplicando, subornando e enfiando uma chupeta nas bocas escancaradas.

Mas já era tarde demais.

Um por um, eles foram desistindo. Pais descontentes puxando suas crianças choronas e abandonando a fila em direção a praça de alimentação ou a alguma loja de brinquedos, deixando a batalha para outro dia.

Edward se sentiu um pouco mal por eles, mas não conseguiu esconder um pouco da emoção da vitória à medida que avançam a fila..

Tudo é justo no amor e na guerra. E na espera por Papai Noel.

Enfiou a mão no bolso, enquanto a outra segurava levemente Makenna. Os olhos delas se estreitaram, examinando a área cuidadosamente, a sua carta para Papai Noel segurava firmemente em seu punho.

"O que você está procurando, Makenna?" , perguntou ele.

"Papai Noel", ela sussurrou.

"Ele está bem ali." Edward lançou mão para apontar para o enorme trono vermelho logo a frente. "Você vai vê-lo em um minuto."

Makenna olhou para ele como se ela não conseguisse acreditar no que ele tinha dito isso. "Esse não é o Papai de verdade, papai."

Edward não tinha certeza de como responder, mas Makenna continuou sua explicação. "Esse é o Papai Noel das fotos. O de verdade não tem tempo para isso. É por isso que ele tem ajudantes."

Masen bufou, e Edward deu uma leve cotovelada nele.

"Lá está ele!" Makenna exclamou, de repente, então ela se foi, correndo através das lacunas no meio da multidão e ao longo de todo centro de compras, com uma mão segurando a tiara no lugar.

"Makenna!" Edward gritou, segurando a mão Masen e arrastando-o ao longo de sua busca. "Volte aqui!"

Pânico subiu em seu peito enquanto ele mantinha a visão sobre a cabeça de cachos vermelhos, dando um suspiro de alívio quando ela finalmente parou em um pequeno corredor entre duas lojas. Ela olhou para um zelador segurando um esfregão nas mãos e fez um gesto descontrolado, apenas olhando para trás na direção de Edward, uma vez que ele tocou seu braço.

"Makenna, você não pode fugir desse jeito", disse ele, agachando-se para olhá-la nos olhos, sua preocupação temperada com alívio. Ele olhou para o zelador. "E este senhor aqui está tentando trabalhar, querida. Devemos deixá-lo sozinho." Ele se endireitou, pegando sua mão. "Sinto muito sobre isso", disse para o homem.

"Papai, não", Makenna disse, se livrando de suas garras. "É o Papai Noel!" Ela arregalou os olhos para enfatizar seu ponto, e Edward se virou para o homem se desculpando. Ele teve que admitir que o homem parecia o bom velhinho com sua longa barba branca bem aparada e cabelos brancos saindo por debaixo de um boné de beisebol. Seus olhos azuis brilhavam alegremente e suas bochechas estavam rosadas pelo esforço de limpar o chão. Ele era grande, embora não tão pançudo como geralmente se associava com a imagem de Papai Noel, e usava um macacão cinza manchado, um pano branco pendurado por cima do ombro.

"Está tudo bem", disse o homem com uma piscadela. "Isso acontece o tempo todo."

"Makenna, vamos." Masen disse calmamente. "Esse aí não é o Papai Noel. Vamos tirar nossas fotos e ir tomar nosso chocolate quente."

Makenna olhou para ele. "Masen, é o Papai Noel. Olhe pra ele."

"Ele_ se parece _com Papai Noel," seu irmão respondeu, a irritação o dominando. "Mas ele é o zelador".

"Ele _é_ Papai Noel!" Makenna gritou, batendo o pé, e Edward estremeceu enquanto algumas cabeças se viravam em sua direção. Ele temia uma birra estivesse a caminho e passou a mão pelos cabelos, tentando encontrar uma maneira de difundi-la.

No entanto, ele não precisou porque o zelador apenas se agachou e tocou Makenna no nariz. "Bem, Makenna, você foi uma boa menina este ano?", perguntou ele.

Makenna acenou com a cabeça, então estremeceu, ao atirar um olhar para Edward. "Na maioria das vezes," ela admitiu.

"Ela tem se comportado", Edward interrompeu, grato que o escândalo tinha sido evitado. Ele ignorou grunhido irritado Masen que evidentemente, não concordava.

"Ah, isso é maravilhoso", disse o zelador com um largo sorriso. "E o que você gostaria de Natal?" , perguntou ele.

Makenna mordeu o lábio, olhando brevemente por cima do ombro para o irmão. Ela estendeu-lhe a carta. "Está tudo aqui", ela sussurrou.

O homem pegou a carta. "Ah, boa ideia. Escreveu tudo para que eu não me esqueça."

"Eu tive que desenhar algumas coisas. Eu não sei todas as palavrinhas."

"Tudo bem", disse ele. "Eu gosto de desenhos." Ele se levantou, girando a cabeça em direção a Masen. "E você, filho? O que você gostaria de Natal?"

Masen corou, seu olhar caindo no chão enquanto ele encolhia os ombros. Edward passou um braço sobre ele, procurando Makenna com a outra mão.

"Nós realmente temos que ir", disse ele. "Muito obrigado sr... _Noel_. Desculpe incomodá-lo."

Ele começou a ir embora, mas Makenna voltou correndo, jogando os braços em volta do pescoço do zelador e sussurrando freneticamente em seu ouvido.

"Makenna!" Edward gemeu, envergonhado e irritado. Ele a soltou, desculpando-se novamente pelo entusiasmo de sua filha.

O zelador sorriu, levantando e se apoiando em seu esfregão. "Sem problemas."

"Você não vai esquecer?" Makenna perguntou seriamente.

Ele sorriu para ela. "De jeito nenhum. Vocês todos tenham um Feliz Natal."

Eles retornaram o sentimento antes de Edward os levar de volta para a fila de fotos com o Papai Noel.

O _final _da fila.

Edward suspirou, trocando o peso sobre seus pés a medida que Makenna saltitava animadamente, conversando sobre isso e aquilo. Masen estava quieto, e Edward o percebeu olhando em direção ao corredor de vez em quando, embora o zelador tivesse ido embora.

"Você está bem, amigão?" perguntou ele. Masen apenas balançou a cabeça assentindo.

Eventualmente, eles chegaram ao local, e Makenna pulou direto para o joelho do Papai Noel, Masen se manteve respeitosamente de pé do outro lado do bom velhinho. (Ele argumentou que ele estava velho demais para se sentar no colo do Papai Noel e Edward não o forçou.) O velhinho cantarolou seus "Ho-ho-hos" e saltou Makenna no joelho antes de perguntar o que ela queria.

"Bem, eu gostaria de um forninho de brinquedo, e um vestido para Claire - a minha boneca, sabe? - e um trailer de acampamento para o Roger ..."

"Roger?"

"Ele é a minha outra boneca."

"Ele é um boneco de guerra", Masen corrigiu "E o nome dele é GI Joe".

"Não, o nome dele é Roger!" Makenna insistiu, franzindo a sobrancelha.

Uma garota vestindo um traje elfo apareceu com um largo sorriso para interromper o argumento acalorado com um pirulito. Papai Noel soltou-lhe um olhar agradecido e se virou para Masen.

"E o que você gostaria, garotinho?"

Masen irritou com o termo diminutivo, mas ao perceber o olhar duro de Edward, ele suspirou resignado.

"Um cachorro", disse ele.

Edward fez uma careta, balançando a cabeça levemente para o Papai Noel que olhava em sua direção. Eles tiveram várias conversas sobre um cachorro, mas ele e Bella concordaram que, com suas agendas lotadas, não era realmente justo trazer um para casa.

Masen não concordou.

"Um cachorro é uma responsabilidade muito grande," Papai Noel afirmou solenemente. "Talvez você devesse esperar até que esteja um pouco mais velho."

"Eu tenho quase nove anos."

"Bem, o que mais você gostaria? Talvez uma bola de futebol? Ou um jogo de vídeo-game?" Ele olhou para Edward, que acenou com a cabeça imperceptivelmente.

Masen suspirou, derrotado. "Sim, isso seria legal", admitiu. "Ou um skate?"

"Senhor?" A voz calma tirou a atenção de Edward de seus filhos. Ele ficou surpreso ao descobrir o zelador em pé ao lado dele, estendendo a carta de Makenna. "Eu achei que você poderia querer ter isso."

Edward pegou o envelope, sorrindo para o desenho de um boneco em um casaco vermelho na frente. "Obrigado", disse ele, enfiando a carta no bolso rapidamente com um olhar rápido para seus filhos. O pequeno duende estava de volta, chamando a atenção para a câmera e agitando um punhado de sinos enquanto ela contava até três. Eles sorriram amplamente quando a câmera disparou e Edward não conseguiu conter um sorriso.

Ele se virou para o zelador, mas tinha ido embora. Edward o viu indo em direção à praça de alimentação, empurrando seu carrinho e acenando para as pessoas pelas quais ele passava.

"Papai?" Makenna puxou sua manga, chupando seu pirulito. "Podemos ir tomar o chocolate quente agora?"

Edward acenou com a cabeça à medida que se dirigia para a Starbucks. O zelador tinha desaparecido, provavelmente ido ao toalete, por isso Edward acabou pegando as mãos de seus filhos e guiando-os pelo meio da multidão.

.:~:._.:~ .:~:._.:~:.

"Então, como foi?" Edward perguntou, cruzando o quarto para esfregar ombros de Bella. Ela suspirou, relaxando com massagem, e Edward beijou o topo de sua cabeça.

"Bom," ela disse com um encolher de ombros, recostando-se nele. "Você sabe como são essas entrevistas. Basicamente a mesma coisa. Como foi no shopping?"

Edward passou os braços em volta dela, correndo uma mão sobre sua barriga. "Bem. Normal, eu acho."

"Alguma surpresa?"

"Masen tentou pedir um cachorro de novo", disse ele, e Bella riu. "Essa ideia não sai mais da cabeça dele. Mas ele fez menção a um skate, também."

"Eu comprei um na semana passada."

"E é por isso que você é a _Mamãe_", disse ele, acariciando-a no pescoço. "O que as crianças estão fazendo?"

"Brincando no quarto delas", respondeu Bella. "Eu não posso acreditar que está tudo tão calmo."

Edward murmurou de acordo, inalando em seus cabelos para pressionar um beijo em sua nuca. "Talvez possamos tirar proveito disso."

O arrepio de Bella desmentiu suas palavras. "Estamos na metade do dia."

"E?" ele disse contra sua pele, lançando sua língua para sentir o gosto. "Nós vamos fazer silêncio."

"Você tem certeza?", perguntou ela, cobrindo as mãos deles com as suas e entrelaçando seus dedos. Edward viu o rubor aparecendo até seu pescoço e imediatamente soube o motivo. Bella sempre foi autoconsciente, especialmente durante a gravidez, e fazer amor durante à luz do dia ainda a deixava nervosa, mesmo depois de todos estes anos.

"Tenho absoluta certeza", Edward sibilou, correndo o nariz ao longo da delicada linha da mandíbula e mordiscando sua orelha. Esfregou as mãos com amor sobre sua barriga e ela enrijeceu.

"O que foi, baby?", perguntou ele.

Ela encolheu os ombros. "Eu não sei. Apenas me sentindo gorda... E velha. Você acredita que o produtor do programa me chamou de _senhora_?" ela disse com um olhar irritado por cima do ombro. "Senhora, pelo amor de Deus!"

"Imbecil", Edward murmurou, com um sorriso safado seus lábios.

"Cala a boca". Ela tentou parecer irritada, mas Edward notou o sorriso que ela tentava esconder.

Edward a abraçou mais firme, apoiando o queixo no ombro dela. "Baby, antes de tudo, você não está gorda". ela bufou descrente, então ele acrescentou: "Você está grávida, carregando meu filho ..." Ele acariciou a barriga para enfatizar seu ponto."... Que aliás, é incrivelmente sexy."

Ela inclinou a cabeça enquanto ele beijava seu pescoço novamente. "É?" ela perguntou, um pouco ofegante. Ele disse tudo isso antes, mas sabia de vez em quando, ela precisava ouvir novamente

"Mmm hmmm ..." ele murmurou de volta, deixando beijos molhados ao longo de sua nuca. "E você não é velha. Você está mais bonita a cada dia." Foi clichê, e ele sabia disso, mas também era verdade. Apesar do fato de que ela tinha acabado de fazer 43 anos, a pele de Bella permanecia macia e sem marcas, com exceção de umas poucas ao redor dos olhos quando sorria. Seu cabelo ainda era espesso e marrom, um fato que ele reclamava quando seus próprios fios brancos brotavam ao longo das mechas. Bella apenas ria e dizia que o cabelo ficando grisalho o deixaria mais charmoso, porém ela tinha o _Miss Clairol_ que a impediria de ter o mesmo destino.

Ele não se importava. Ela era perfeita. E ele ainda a desejava. O tempo todo.

"Você diz coisas tão doces," Bella murmurou, girando nos braços dele e arrastando suas mãos pelo peito dele para cruza-los ao redor de seu pescoço.

"Eu sou um cara doce", disse ele com um sorriso arrogante antes de se inclinar para beijá-la suavemente. Bella gemeu, seus dedos se perdendo em seus cabelos enquanto ela inclinava a cabeça para aprofundar o beijo. Não pela primeira vez, Edward se perguntou como era possível que o calor daquele contado permanecesse desse jeito, que ainda tão nítido, tão elétrico como sempre foi.

Deslizando os dedos sob a bainha da camisa dela, Edward puxou a esposa na medida em que eles se deslocavam para a cama. Bella tropeçou, caindo de volta para o colchão com um leve riso, e Edward a seguiu, apoiando-se em seus braços para evitar bater nela.

"Oops", disse ela com um sorriso, passando sua camisa por cima da cabeça, ansiosa agora. Edward retirou a dele também, plantando de um beijo suave na sua barriga antes de executar os dedos levemente sobre seus seios. Bella arqueou, extremamente sensível devido à gravidez, e Edward aproveitou a oportunidade para deslizar a mão sob as costas para desenganchar o sutiã. Seus olhos ambos enquanto avaliavam as forma maior deles e ele lambia os lábios.

Bella riu. "Você se parece mais um homem morrendo de fome em um buffet."

"Definitivamente, _eles_ são mais uma das vantagens de gravidez", ele murmurou, inclinando-se para circundar o seu mamilo com a ponta da língua.

"Oh, Deus," Bella gemeu. "Edward!"

"Shhhh ..." ele sussurrou, sugando suavemente, enquanto ela se contorcia abaixo dele, as unhas arranhando suas costas enquanto ela envolvia suas pernas ao redor da cintura. A pélvis de Edward investia contra a dela devagar, e ela levou o braço entre eles, procurando cegamente o botão do jeans.

"Eu preciso..." ela murmurou.

"Sim". Ele silvou ao levantar seus quadris, a medida que ela desabotoava, até seus dedos agarrarem sua ereção. Ele deslizou a legging para baixo sobre o quadril delas, tomando a boca em outro beijo sem fôlego.

"Mamãe?" A pequena mão bateu à porta, e devido a anos de treinamento, Edward reflexivamente puxou o edredom, lançando-o sobre os dois.

Cabeça de Bella caiu contra a cama em frustração. "O que foi, bebê?"

"Masen vai jogar o Roger na privada!"

À distância, ambos puderam ouvir a voz indignada de Masen. "Ela não quer sair do meu quarto!"

"Eu só queria brincar com você!"

"Você quebra todas as minhas coisas!"

Edward caiu na cama ao lado de Bella com um suspiro pesado e com cuidado puxou a legging para o lugar. Ela se sentou, e ele prendeu de volta o sutiã atrás das costas.

"Mais tarde?" , perguntou ele, beijando seu ombro.

Bella sorriu suavemente. "Com certeza."

"Mamãe!"

"Estou indo!" Bella gritou enquanto puxava sua camisa de volta, grata que a menina não tinha simplesmente invadido.

Edward fechou o zíper da calça, mas estendeu a mão para agarrar o braço dela quando Bella passou por ele.

Ele a beijou rápido, com força e profundamente. Quando ele se afastou, Bella puxou uma respiração trêmula.

"Eu te amo, baby", disse ele calmamente.

Ela sorriu e tocou seu rosto. "Eu também te amo."

De mãos dadas, eles saíram do quarto para salvar Roger de sua condenação líquida.

.:~:._.:~ .:~:._.:~:.

Os próximos dias voavam em uma onda de compras e várias outras atividades de Natal. Era estranho não ter ninguém da família por perto durante o feriado, mas com Alice e Jasper esperando seu primeiro filho em poucas semanas, os pais de Edward sentiram que eles deveriam ficar perto deles este ano. Depois de anos de convivência, Rosalie e Emmett finalmente se casaram - fugiram, mais precisamente - e estavam no Havaí passando sua lua de mel. Charlie concordou em cobrir os turnos para um colega de trabalho cuja esposa estava no hospital. Mesmo que estivesse praticamente aposentado, ele ainda se mantinha ocupado com o departamento e muitas vezes se escalava sempre que havia uma necessidade.

Eles consideraram levar as crianças para uma viagem à Washington, mas o médico de Bella cortou o barato, quando a pressão arterial dele parecia estar um pouco alta demais. Ela estava bem, mas ele disse que voar não era provavelmente a melhor ideia naquele momento.

Assim, eram apenas os quatro este ano.

Foi mais difícil para Bella do que para Edward, mas ela tentou aproveitar o tempo tranquilo com sua família. E tendo a certeza que o resto deles viriam visita-los no verão seguinte para verem o bebê, deixou-a mais satisfeita.

Para ser honesto, Edward gostava da comemoração discreta. A atmosfera tranquila e relaxante ao redor da casa era algo que ele considerava um tesouro. Ele tinha se enroscado com Makenna antes de sua soneca e lido uma história até que ela não conseguisse mais manter os olhos abertos. Ou jogar bola do lado de fora com Masen, mesmo depois de ter começado a nevar e seus dedos ficaram dormentes, apesar das luvas. Cozinharam e decoraram cookies e falaram no Skype com os avós. E Edward adorou cada minuto disto.

Na véspera de Natal, eles se reuniram diante da televisão para aquilo que havia se tornado uma tradição familiar.

"Pegou a pipoca?" ele perguntou a Bella enquanto ele escolhia uma variedade de caixas de suco na geladeira.

Ela jogou o segundo saco em uma tigela grande com um sorriso. "Com manteiga extra", disse ela, batendo na mão de Edward que tinha roubado um punhado.

Masen gritou do seu lugar, esparramado no tapete. "E o M & M?"

Edward ergueu um saco do doce, rasgando-o aberto e jogando-os na tigela da pipoca com um sorriso, para a alegria dos seus filhos. Comeram juntos, pegando punhados da combinação quente que derretiam em suas bocas a medida em que Bella ligava a TV. Ela ficou ao lado de Makenna, que deitou a cabeça em seu colo enquanto Masen apoiava o queixo sobre os punhos no chão.

"Está na hora!" Makenna disse alegremente, batendo palmas quando o título de Segundas Chances aparecia na tela.

Bella sorriu suavemente e Edward se abaixou para pegar a mão dela enquanto o personagem principal - Evan no filme - sentou-se em um bar, bebendo derrotado, em luto pela perda do amor de sua vida.

Mesmo depois de todos estes anos, ainda era estranho para Edward ver a sua história na tela, encenada por outras pessoas. Bella mudou alguns dos nomes e lugares quando escreveu o livro. Bella era Bridget, e estava indo para casa em Portland, em vez de Forks, quando Evan a encontrou no final da história. Mas fora isso, todo o resto era muito fiel à realidade. Ele sorriu quando Evan encontrou Michael, pela primeira vez dentro do bar... e estremeceu quando Rosalie (Rachel, no filme) o expulsava com uma mochila quando ele tentou voltar para casa após passar a noite com Alice e Jasper (melhor dizendo, no sofá de Amy e Jacob).

Makenna gritou de alegria quando seu personagem apareceu pela primeira vez no televisor ."Sou eu!" ela disse, emocionada a cada vez que "Mallory" dizia ou fazia algo especialmente fofo. "Agora é você, Masen," ela adicionou, quando seu irmão da TV montou sua nova bicicleta e confiscava o sino mágico do pai.

Masen, no entanto, estava estranhamente silencioso. Ele prestou atenção ao filme, mas de vez em quando, Edward sentia o seu olhar. Porém todas as vezes que ele se virava para seu filho, ele rapidamente encarava de volta a televisão. Bella apenas deu de ombros, nos olhos uma expressão silenciosa de incerteza e preocupação.

Quando Bridget foi levada às pressas para a cirurgia e o anjo Michael apareceu para enviar Evan volta ao seu mundo, Makenna olhou para Edward com os lábios trêmulos.

"Será que a mamãe morreu?" ela perguntou em voz baixa, e o coração de Edward se quebrou. Foi a primeira vez que ela ia juntou os pedaços da história e percebeu que, apesar de Edward viver no aqui e agora, havia uma possibilidade muito real dos outros Edward, Masen e Makenna tinham que seguir em frente sem a sua Bella. Ele olhou para Bella, que discretamente enxugou algumas lágrimas de seus olhos antes de se abraçar a Makenna, plantando um beijo em sua testa.

"Eu não tenho certeza do que aconteceu quando fui embora," Edward disse com sinceridade. "mas acho que quando eu voltei para cá, talvez o Edward que pertence aquele mundo voltou também. Eu acredito que ele estava feliz de voltar para seu Masen e sua Makenna ... e Bella. " Ele estendeu a mão para apertar a mão da esposa e ela assentiu encorajando-o. "Eu acho que eles estão todos juntos de alguma forma."

Makenna mordeu o lábio, os olhos arregalados enquanto considerava isso. Então, ela balançou a cabeça. "Eu espero que sim. Espero que a outra Makenna tenha sua mamãe e seu papai." Um momento depois, ela rir, sua tristeza esquecida quando viu seu irmão recém-nascido nos braços de seu pai na televisão.

"É você de novo, Masen!" ela disse, batendo palminhas.

Masen revirou os olhos. "Você diz isso todas às vezes", ele resmungou, mas Edward percebeu a sugestão de um sorriso enquanto seu homólogo na TV beijava o bebê na testa.

Eles assistiram o resto do filme em silêncio, aplaudindo quando os créditos começaram a rolar.

"Eu amo esse filme", disse Makenna sonolenta, com os olhos caídos.

"Eu sei, querida," Edward disse, pegando-a no colo. Ela descansou a cabeça em seu ombro, braços e pernas balançando frouxamente.

"Estou cansada, papai."

"Eu sei. Hora de dormir."

"Mas eu quero ficar para ver Papai Noel", murmurou ela, um bocejo enorme esticando as palavras.

Edward riu, começando a subir as escadas. "Você tem que ir dormir se você quiser que o Papai Noel venha. Ele só aparece quando você está dormindo, lembra?"

"Ele sabe quando você está acordado", ela sussurrou sonolenta.

"Isso mesmo." Ele levou-a até o quarto, colocando-a na cama. Ela se aconchegou no travesseiro, suas bonecas agrupadas ao seu redor, em meio a emaranhado cachos dissolutos. Edward se sentou ao lado dela, varrendo a franja longe de seu rosto. E é claro, a mecha voltou para o mesmo lugar.

"Vejo você na parte amanhã, linda", disse ele calmamente, inclinando-se para beijá-la na testa.

"Não se esqueça do beijo da Claire, papai."

"Claro que não", disse ele com um sorriso, beijando levemente a cabeça da boneca.

"E o do Roger."

Edward franziu o cenho. Roger tinha sido vestido para a noite de natal com seu colete verde do exército - sem camisa por baixo - um par de shorts vermelho e um chapéu de Papai Noel. Edward puxou os lençóis até cobrir os shorts deles e obedientemente deu um beijo leve por cima do gorro.

"Pronto?" , perguntou ele.

"Ok", disse ela, satisfeita, puxando Roger um pouco mais para perto enquanto seus olhos tremulavam.

"Boa noite...", Edward sussurrou.

Makenna lábios se ergueram, mas seus olhos permaneceram fechados. "...bom sonhinho".

"Durma bem com os anjinhos." Edward levantou-se para apagar a luz, deixando a porta do quarto entreaberta. No mesmo instante, Bella apareceu no corredor vinda do quarto de Masen.

"Tudo bem?" ele perguntou calmamente.

"Eu não tenho certeza." Ela afastou-se da porta, inclinando-se em direção oposta para não ser ouvida pelo filho. "Estou preocupada com ele."

Edward suspirou. "Eu sei. Cheney Esse garoto é uma filho da..."

"Edward!"

"Eu sei que não é culpa dele. Eu só esperava..."

"Você esperava que ele fosse criança por um pouco mais." ela terminou. "Eu também. Ele parece tão.. triste."

"Sim". Ele embrulhou Bella em seus braços, colocando seu rosto em cima da cabeça dela enquanto Bella deitava a face contra seu peito. "Eu vou falar com ele."

Bella balançou a cabeça, indo para o quarto ao mesmo tempo em que Edward abria a porta de Masen, os olhos observando o quarto com um leve sorriso. Estava uma bagunça, mas não mais do que o do próprio Edward quando tinha a idade dele. Cartazes de estrelas do esporte e de seus filmes favoritos (na maior parte deles de fantasia e ficção-cientifica) decoravam suas paredes, intercalados com seus próprios desenhos. Masen tinha mostrado uma paixão e talento para a arte desde cedo, e sua mesa estava coberta com rabiscos diversos em andamento, bem como cadernos preenchidos com outros tantos esboços. Edward sorriu ao ver um desenho dele e de Bella em andamento. Embora os traços ainda fossem infantis, ele definitivamente poderia reconhecer a si mesmo, graças à marca de cabelo maluco, e barriga de Bella que estava ligeiramente arredondada, as curvas manchadas onde Masen repetidamente apagava só para deixa-o mais perfeito.

Seu filho estava deitado de bruços, o rosto longe da porta. Ele não se moveu, mas Edward sabia que ele estava acordado, por isso atravessou o quarto, pisando em alguns brinquedos e nas roupas descartadas antes de se sentar na borda da cama.

"Ei, cara." ele disse calmamente. "Podemos conversar?"

Depois de um momento, Masen virou a cabeça, ainda deitado de bruços, porém com o olhar desconfiado de seu pai. "Eu estou em apuros?"

"Não!" Edward disse com uma risada. "Não, é claro que não, mas..." Ele se inclinou para baixo, apoiando os braços sobre as coxas dele enquanto olhava para o filho. "Parece que algo está lhe incomodando. Você quer falar sobre isso?"

Masen apenas deu de ombros.

Edward passou a mão pelos cabelos dele. "Às vezes ajuda a falar sobre as coisas, sabe?"

"Eu sei. É só que ..." Ele hesitou, não encontrando os olhos de seu pai.

"O que?"

"Eu não quero que você fique bravo".

"Eu não vou ficar bravo", Edward prometeu, estendendo a mão para esfregar suas costas com cuidado. "Eu prometo. Você pode me dizer qualquer coisa."

Masen ficou em silêncio por um longo momento, então finalmente rolou de costas, mordendo o lábio.

"Você..." ele começou. "Você acredita _de verdade_ que tudo isso aconteceu com você?"

"Tudo o quê?" Edward respondeu. "Oh, você quer dizer o filme?"

Masen acenou com a cabeça nervosamente, obviamente preocupado com a reação de seu pai. Edward percebeu que de alguma forma os comentários Ben Cheney sobre Papai Noel tinham posto uma sombra de dúvida sobre tudo o que Masen acreditava, incluindo a história magia que seu pai tinha vivenciado. Ao mesmo tempo, era óbvio que ele não queria duvidar. Ele foi pego nesse limbo entre a fé infantil e a realidade adulta, e ele não tinha certeza se devia avançar ou tentar com todas as suas forças permanecer na infância.

Edward não sabia como ajudá-lo, além de lhe dizer a verdade.

"Sim", disse ele. "Eu acredito. Acredito que tudo realmente aconteceu, assim como sua mãe escreveu no livro dela... assim como eles mostraram no filme."

"Você não acha que foi um sonho, talvez?"

Edward enfiou a mão no bolso e tirou o chaveiro, o sino de prateado tilintando levemente. "Não. Tenho muitas provas", disse ele. "Este sino, é uma delas. Assim como você e sua irmã. Era você quem estava lá comigo - Bem, agora você está um pouquinho crescido -. Mas fora isso, você é exatamente o mesmo. E não há nenhuma maneira que eu pudesse ter sonhado com você antes de nascer, certo? "

"É, eu acho que não", admitiu Masen. "Mas você já contou para alguém e essa pessoa não acreditou em você?"

Edward suspirou, batendo no sino outra vez. "Eu não vou mentir para você, amigão. Sempre tomei muito cuidado para quem eu dizia sobre o que aconteceu. Eu sei que parece loucura, e sabia que algumas pessoas iriam pensar que eu estava inventando, ou talvez até mesmo mentindo. "Então, eu só contei essa história para as pessoas que eu mais confio: Sua mãe, seus avós, nossa família e amigos"

"Mas você não quer que todos saibam?" Masen perguntou. "Você não quer que todo mundo acredite em você?"

Edward sorriu. "Chegamos ao ponto. Eu não preciso disso. Eu sei o que aconteceu. Isso é tudo que importa." Ele retirou o sininho do chaveiro, segurando-o na palma da mão por um momento antes de coloca-lo na mesa de cabeceira de Masen.

"Talvez você possa ficar com isso por um tempo", disse ele. "Isso sempre me ajudou a lembrar que eu não sei todas as coisas que existem no mundo. E isso é bom, sabe? Há mistérios e magia por aí que não podemos compreender. Eu realmente acredito nisso, Masen. Eu espero que você também possa. Isso faz com que seja mais emocionante" "

Olhos de Masen se fixaram no sino, mas ele não disse nada.

Edward se inclinou para beijar sua testa. "Boa noite. Bom soninho..."

"Durma bem com os anjinhos", retrucou Masen por força do hábito, mas estava clara que sua atenção era sobre o sino e tudo o que ele representava.

Quando Edward saiu do quarto, ouviu o silêncio ser interrompido a medida que Masen agitava o sininho em seu punho.

.:~:._.:~.:~:._.:~:.

"Papai, acorde! É Natal!" os gritinhos de Makenna despertaram Edward de seu sono, e ele estava a meio caminho da porta do quarto antes de realmente perceber que tinha saído da cama. Makenna agarrou sua mão, arrastando-o pelo corredor.

"Que horas são?" ele perguntou, a voz rouca de sono.

Bella tropeçou atrás dele. "Um pouquinho depois das sete."

Edward bocejou. Tinha sido uma noite curta. No que tinha se tornado uma tradição da família, eles se reuniram no quarto Masen depois da meia noite com um bolo de aniversário com velas acesas. Edward e Bella sabia que dividir seu aniversário com o dia de Natal poderia ser um pouco decepcionante, então eles decidiram fazer uma festa de aniversário com seus amigos no meio do ano – seu meio-aniversário. Mas em seu aniversário real, - no dia de Natal - eles sempre faziam uma celebração especial em família, reunidos em torno de sua cama, na escuridão dos primeiros minutos do dia. Depois de cantar um sonolento "Feliz Aniversário", Masen abria seus presentes, um por um, antes de todos eles voltarem para a cama. E a regra era que ninguém estava autorizado a abrir os presentes de Natal antes de o sol nascer.

"Você disse as sete, papai", Makenna o lembrou, saltitando alegremente. "Eu tinha que ficar na minha cama até que o ponteiro pequeno tivesse no sete. É tá no sete agora."

"Sim, você tem razão", admitiu Edward, esfregando uma mão sobre o rosto. "Onde está seu irmão?"

"Ele já está lá embaixo. Mas ele disse que iria esperar. Ele sabe que temos que esperar", Makenna rebateu. "Eu já espiei. Eu ganhei muitos presentes, papai. Um MONTÃO de presentes."

Edward sorriu para ela. "Claro que você ganhou. Você foi uma menina muito boazinha."

Makenna apenas sorriu antes de soltar a mão dele e descer correndo as escadas. "Ele tá vindo!" gritou ela.

Bella bocejou, inclinando-se contra ele enquanto Edward passava um braço em volta dos seus ombros. "Você está pronto para isso?", perguntou ela.

Ele inalou profundamente, o perfume da cafeteira automática já lhe atiçando. "Uma vez que eu pegar uma xícara de café, eu estarei pronto para tudo."

"Obrigada por me lembrar," Bella resmungou. "Você pode me trazer um pouquinho de descafeinado?"

Edward trouxe o café, e no momento em que todos sentaram diante da árvore, a primeira luz do amanhecer começou a espreitar através das janelas. Ele tomou um gole do seu copo, relaxando no sofá ao lado de Bella enquanto as crianças rasgavam os embrulhos de seus presentes. Fitas e pedaços de papel de voavam pelo ar, parando em uma bagunça amassada pelo chão. As crianças sorriam e gritavam ao mesmo tempo em que eles descobriram o que tinha ganhado. Materiais de desenho, uma bola de futebol e um skate para Masen e Makenna recebeu o forninho e o trailer de acampamento. Ela alegremente colocou Roger no banco do motorista antes de definir o forninho no canto, folheando os papéis de mistura para bolo e glacê. Masen brincava com as rodas em seu skate, mas parecia distraído, olhando para debaixo da árvore vez ou outra, antes de finalmente se curvar em uma poltrona com seu novo conjunto de lápis de cor e começar a desenhar.

Depois que a poeira baixou, Makenna deixou o forno de lado para subir no colo de Edward.

"Cansada, docinho?" , perguntou ele, beijando o topo de sua cabeça. Bella se levantou e começou a organizar os presentes e arrumar a bagunça.

"Não muito," ela disse tristemente.

"O que há de errado?"

Ela olhou para o irmão dela, colocando a mão em volta da boca enquanto sussurrava, "Papai Noel não me trouxe o que eu pedi." Os lábios dela tremeram quando piscou para conter as lágrimas, e estômago Edward se afundou.

_O que será que eles tinham esquecido_?

"Mas... você ganhou seu trailer. O forno e o vestido novo para Claire", ressaltou. "Foi isso que você pediu para o Papai Noel. Eu ouvi você dizendo".

Ela balançou a cabeça, fungando um pouco. "Não", ela sussurrou. "Quero dizer o Papai Noel de verdade. Pensei que ele ia me dar porque eu tentei tanto ser boazinha." Sua voz falhou.

"Você foi boazinha", destacou Edward a medida em que Bella olhava para ele interrogativamente. Ele apenas deu de ombros em resposta, apontando com uma olhada para Masen, sentindo que Makenna não queria que ele ouvisse por algum motivo. Bella entendeu o recado, pedindo-lhe para ajudá-la a levar o lixo até as latas. Uma vez que eles estavam fora da sala, Edward virou Makenna em seu colo para que pudesse olhar em seus olhos lacrimejantes.

"Você foi muito boazinha", repetiu ele. Só que às vezes, não podemos ter tudo que queremos."

"Mas... mas eu disse pra ele que isso era única coisa que queria de verdade. Se ele me desse isso, eu num queria nenhum dos outros presentes."

Edward sentiu as lágrimas pinicando seus próprios olhos pela miséria de sua filha. "Querida, o que foi que você pediu?" perguntou desesperadamente, pensando que se isso significasse muito para ela, talvez ele pudesse sair e comprar para ela. Talvez escondê-lo em algum lugar para que ela pudesse encontrar mais tarde.

Ele estava desesperado para fazê-la se sentir melhor.

"O que foi?" ele pediu, afastando os cabelos e lágrimas rolando pelo rosto dela.

Ela fungou. "Eu pedi pro Masen acreditar nele", sussurrou ela baixinho.

O coração de Edward se afundou. "Oh, querida ..."

"Mamãe disse que mesmo se ele não acreditasse no Papai Noel, ele ainda acreditava no Masen", disse ela. "Mas só que ... ele precisa acreditar, papai. Eu só queria que ele acreditasse." Ela começou a soluçar e Edward a abraçou, esfregando suas costas e sem saber o que dizer.

"Está tudo bem, querida. Não chore", insistiu ele.

Então, assim quando Masen e Bella voltaram para a sala, a campainha tocou.

"Eu vou atender!" Masen gritou, e - para sua surpresa - Makenna animou-se, passando a mão em seus olhos enquanto ela corria atrás dele.

"O que está acontecendo?" Bella perguntou.

"Eu não tenho certeza. Makenna estava simplesmente-"

Um grito cortou palavras de Edward, e os dois correram para a porta da frente, somente para descobrir Makenna assistindo, com os olhos arregalados enquanto Masen ria histericamente, rolando no chão ...

... Com um filhote de cachorro.

Um grande, desajeitado, de pernas longas, patas enormes e orelhas caídas, filhote de cachorro.

"De onde ele veio?" Edward perguntou, confuso.

Masen ficou de pé, correndo de encontro ao seu pai, o rosto brilhando. "Ele estava sentado na varanda da frente", respondeu ele. "É o Riley, pai. Papai Noel o trouxe pra mim. Ele é real!"

"O quê?" Edward olhou para Bella nervosamente. "Masen, de onde foi que esse cachorro apareceu? Ele provavelmente pertence a alguém. Precisamos verificar a coleira"

"Eu fiz isso, papai!" ele exclamou, pulando para cima e para baixo. Se Edward não tivesse tão confuso, que ele poderia ter sorrido para emoção genuína do menino. "Olhe!" disse ele, lutando contra o cachorro e correndo o dedo ao longo de sua coleira vermelha com uma plaquinha prata brilhante.

Edward e Bella se inclinaram para perto. Suficiente claro, estava escrito: "Riley", mas nada mais, nenhum número de telefone ou endereço.

Não querendo anular entusiasmo Masen, no entanto poderia existir alguém preocupado pelo bairro procurando pelo cãozinho, Bella caiu de joelhos, esfregando a barriga do filhote. "Querido, ele é um cachorro muito bonitinho, mas não podemos mantê-lo", disse ela. "Precisamos descobrir a quem ele pertence."

"Não, você não entende!", disse ele enfaticamente. "Este é o Riley! Eu desenhei ele." Ele se levantou abruptamente. "Eu vou mostrar pra você!" afirmou, subindo correndo até o seu quarto. Edward reparou em Makenna congelada no lugar, olhando para o cachorro.

"Ele fez isso", ela sibilou. "Ele realmente fez isso!"

Masen voltou com um de seus cadernos, deixando-o cair no chão e folheando as páginas freneticamente.

"Eu não consigo encontrar", ele murmurou. "Estava bem aqui." Ele jogou os esboços de lado, indo até o cão e afagando-o atrás das orelhas. "Não importa."

Masen olhou diretamente nos olhos de Edward. "Você tem que acreditar em mim, papai. Este é Riley. Este é o meu cachorrinho. Papai Noel existe!" Ele parou de repente, colocando a mão no bolso e tirando o sino prateado de Edward.

"É verdade, papai", opinou Makenna, pulando para cima e para baixo animadamente ."Papai Noel fez isso! Ele fez isso!"

"É um milagre, pai", acrescentou Masen, empurrando o sininho de volta para o seu pai. "Foi você quem me disse que eles são reais, lembra?"

Edward pegou o sino, acenando lentamente e incapaz de falar.

"Mas mesmo se você não acredite em mim, tá tudo bem", acrescentou Masen ."Porque eu _sei_ que é verdade."

Diante disso, a cabeça de Edward se ergueu. Independentemente de onde o veio o cachorro, aquilo tinha realmente acontecido e seu filho precisava que ele acreditasse. Se não em Papai Noel, então, pelo menos nele.

Ele conhecia o sentimento.

Edward caiu de joelhos e puxou seu filho gentilmente pelos ombros. "Eu acredito em você", disse ele, olhando atentamente em seus olhos. "De verdade".

Masen abriu um grande sorriso, e Edward se viu sorrindo de volta.

"Edward?"

Ao olhar questionador de Bella, ele balançou a cabeça com firmeza. "É verdade", disse ele. "Esse cachorro é do Masen. É o... Riley". Eles iriam dá um jeito nisso. Se alguém viesse à procura do cão, eles se ofereceriam a pagar por ele ou substituí-lo. Ele tinha que dar isso ao seu filho.

"Yay!" Masen gritou. "Posso levá-lo para o quintal?"

"Sim, claro," Edward disse, despenteando seu cabelo. " Só coloque seu casaco e o chapéu, ok?"

Masen correu de volta para seu quarto para pegar os acessórios, e Makenna agarrou a mão de Edward.

"Você viu, papai? Ele era o Papai Noel!" Ela saltou para cima e para baixo, conversando animadamente. "Eu sabia que era ele era quando eu o vi, e então eu dei o desenho pra ele, porque sabia que isso era o que Masen mais queria, e eu lhe disse que eu só queria o Masen acreditasse nele ..."

"Makenna," Edward interrompeu, balançando a cabeça. "O que você está falando? O que você fez?"

Ela olhou para seus pés, sussurrando as palavras em uma corrida. "Eu sei que não devia entrar no quarto do Masen", disse ela, mordendo o lábio nervosamente, "mas eu só queria ajudar. Então eu peguei um de seus desenhos."

"Oh, filha," Bella disse, agachando-se para dar-lhe um abraço. "Isso não é tão ruim. Tenho certeza Masen irá perdoá-la se você devolvê-lo."

"Mas... mas eu não posso", disse ela. "Eu não tenho mais."

Edward sentiu um formigamento estranho na consciência correndo espinha acima. "Querida", ele perguntou: "o que você fez com o desenho?"

Ela olhou para ele, sem saber se ela ia ficar em apuros. "Eu disse a você, papai. Eu dei pro Papai Noel".

Masen voltou para sala naquele momento, reunindo o filhote de cachorro em seus braços, e Makenna respirou fundo.

"Eu levei o desenho", ela disse para o irmão. "O do Riley. Eu entreguei pro Papai Noel. Me desculpe, eu fui no seu quarto, mas eu só queria-"

Masen sorriu, cortando-a. "Tudo bem, Makenna", disse ele alegremente, também apanhado na emoção para sequer pensar em ficar com raiva. "Eu não me importo. Vamos lá! Vamos brincar com Riley!"

Edward observou-os sair, congelado em estado de choque. Sua mente correu para tentar dar sentido ao que tinha acontecido.

Algo estranho. Algo impossível.

Outra vez.

Nesse ponto, alguém poderia imaginar que ele já teria se acostumado a coisas estranhas e impossíveis neste momento.

"Edward?" Bella estendeu a mão para tocar em sua bochecha. "Você está bem?"

Sem uma palavra, Edward se virou, foi para o armário do hall e arrastou cabides até encontrar o casaco que ele tinha usado no dia em que foi ao shopping ver Papai Noel...

"O que você está fazendo?" Bella perguntou.

...Colocou a mão no bolso, encontrando o envelope que ele havia esquecido, e puxou-o para fora com os dedos trêmulos.

"O que é isso?"

"A carta de Makenna para o Papai Noel", disse ele. O envelope estava aberto, então ele puxou, notando a letra Makenna, juntamente com outro pedaço de papel. Abriu-o lentamente, sabendo o que iria encontrar, mas ainda rindo alto quando ele finalmente viu.

"Edward?" Bella repetiu. "O quê foi?"

Ele estendeu o bilhete para Bella que arfou. Desenhado em detalhes perfeitos, e assinado por seu filho, era um esboço do filhote que agora brincavam no seu quintal, pernas longas, as orelhas grandes – uma para cima, a outra para baixo - todo preto, exceto por um ponto de luz marrom circundando seu olho esquerdo. Enrolado em volta do pescoço havia uma coleira de couro vermelha com uma etiqueta com o nome "Riley" tão claro quando o dia.

"Eu não entendo," Bella disse, impressionada. "Como ... Quem ...?"

Edward sorriu, tomando a mão de Bella e levando-a a parte de trás da casa onde eles podiam olhar para seus dois filhos brincando no quintal com o cachorro.

"É uma longa história," Edward disse. "Nós estávamos no shopping, e lá estava este zelador, e Makenna estava convencida de que era o verdadeiro Papai Noel."

"Espere um segundo," Bella ordenou, erguendo uma mão. "Deixe-me pegar meu laptop. Eu tenho a sensação de que eu vou querer escrever isso."

Edward riu enquanto Bella correria até o escritório, então ele acabou por olhar de volta para o quintal. Masen deitado de costas na grama coberta de neve, rindo histericamente enquanto Riley lambia seu rosto. Makenna saltitava ao redor deles em um círculo, casaco desabotoado em torno dela, os olhos brilhando de excitação.

E nesse momento, ele percebeu que o homem do shopping, quem quer que ele fosse, de alguma forma dado aos seus filhos mais do que apenas um filhote de cachorro.

Ele tinha lhes dado mais um ano de magia, mais um ano de inocência.

Mais um ano da infância.

E ao fazê-lo, ele concedeu o desejo de Natal Edward também.

Ele balançou o sino de prata levemente antes de colocá-lo de volta em seu chaveiro soltando-o no bolso. Bella correu de volta para a sala, definindo o laptop no centro e ligando-o.

"Agora comece do início", ela ordenou, dedos estalando nas teclas "e não deixe passar nenhum detalhe."

Edward foi até ela, fechando o laptop suavemente. "Mais tarde", disse ele, pegando sua mão e levando-a até a porta dos fundos. "Vamos brincar com o cachorro."

E foi exatamente isso que eles fizeram.

* * *

_Muito amor esse bônus de Natal, né? Sofri demais lendo tudo isso! E vocês, o que acharam? Quero saber tudinho o que vocês estão pensando._

_Um ótimo Natal e um 2012 mais do que perfeito para todas nós_

_Line_


End file.
